The Way It Should Be
by fanficreader1053
Summary: Sookie has some hard truths coming her way. luckily for her she has a tall Viking and a sort of helpful Great-grandfather to help Eric /Sookie in the first part is the show but in later chapter I will be putting a couple of characters that AB left out. NO Pro Bill!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :**

**I own nothing**

**all of these characters**

**belong to Charlaine Harris**

**and true blood**

**I'm just playing with them for a while**

**Chapter 1:**

**Truths And Revelations**

After I drove home from the King's Palace and telling Bill and Eric that I would not see either one of them anymore.

That was by far the hardest thing I ever had to do.

_**But I knew it had to be done**_ there was just no way for me to stand there and choose between the two of them.

I could barely see to drive home the tears were coming like a running faucet and I knew they were not going to stop anytime soon.

I finally made it up my driveway I stumbled getting out of my car and up the stairs to the front porch.

When I finally made it inside the door and sat on my couch for a few minutes then thought _I give up for tonight I think it's best if I go to bed and just cry myself to sleep maybe tomorrow will be better hopefully._

As I climbed into bed with a very heavy heart and as I predicted I cried myself to sleep.

The next day I woke up late as usual and very hungry I made my way to the kitchen and started making breakfast and remembering

things that went on the night before.

Thankfully I had these two days off of work.

I decided to use them to collect my thoughts.

I had hoped that it was going to be a peaceful day to just rest and think about everything that went on.

But of course this was not going to happen as I heard a knock on my door I went to answer and thought to myself. _now what?_

When I got to the door and opened it up I was surprised to see a beautiful older man standing in front of me. The man spoke up and asked "I am looking for Sookie Stackhouse is this the right address"? Sookie said "I'm Sookie Stackhouse, How can I help you"?

The gentleman said "my name is Niall Brigant Prince of the Ski Fay and your great-grandfather. I looked at him with fear and my eyes afraid he would try to take me away. Then Niall said "you need not fear, I'm not here to take you back to the Fay world.

But I do have to talk to you about an important matter that has been brought to my attention.

May I come in speak with you?"

Sookie thought for a moment then said "yes please come in." As we went to the living room and sat down I remember my manners and asked "can I get you anything to drink?"

Niall spoke again "no not at this time thank you.

Sookie I have been trying to find you from many years.

My son Finton your grandfather and Adele have hidden you from me."

Sookie thought _gran never mentioned anybody named Finton before where is this grandfather Finton now. I knew gran was hiding something from me because every time I would talk to her about grandpa. _

_Her mind was walled off from me I knew she was keeping a secret but I couldn't get past those walls to find out what the secret was , this make sense now._

Sookie asked "where is my grandfather Finton now ?"

Niall said "sadly, he has passed away. Niall thought, _when the time is right you Sookie will help the Fay family, now that Finton and Adele are out of the way I can maybe persuade you to help with bearing a child or 2 for our Fay family. _

_But that will have to be after I get her trust if she's Adele's granddaughter._

Sookie the reason I am here is to inform that you have been led down the wrong path to your destiny. At the time we had some trouble in the Fay World.

And unfortunately I was not able to help when your grandmother was killed. You see my dear Adele was not supposed to have died by murder.

She was supposed to live another five or six years to help prepare you for your future. if the vampire Compton had not interfered. Niall must have seen the surprise look on my face. And he continued to speak.

OH yes Sookie he could have helped her but he decided to let her die and let you find her body in the kitchen.

My dear, as you know vampires have great hearing and with Compton not living that far away he heard Adele yelling for help and he watched Rene kill her. Then waiting for you to get home and find her body so that he could come over and help and comfort you.

The tears sprang to my eyes I couldn't stop them after everything else I found out about Bill's lies and deceit this was the _Worst One_.

Niall continued to speak I know this is hard but I have to tell you, you were never destined to be with Compton. You were always destined to be with the Northman. After seeing the surprise on my face Niall decided it's time to be frank.

Tell me Sookie when Compton took you to the Northman's bar Fangtasia. When you noticed Eric sitting on the stage what did you think of him?

Sookie face turned red by answered "well I thought he was the most beautiful man I he had ever seen. But when Bill brought me up in front of him I was scared of him..."

Niall caught her off and said "no my dear, Bill Compton was afraid of him he used his blood to influence you to make you afraid of him. He found out about you there your cousin Hadley, as you know.

But he had other plans to keep you under his influence for your telepathic ability only. He says to keep you safe he killed the Queen and tried to bury Eric in concrete but I found out this knowledge too late to help her or Hadley I'm afraid.

I need to ask you and I need you to think about this question. When did you realize that you have the spark? the light that comes from your hands.

Was it before or after you took the Northman's blood?"

Sookie looked at Niall then thought about it for a moment _let me think, when I first met Bill he gave me a lot of blood but nothing happened oh my gosh I didn't have very much of Eric's blood when he tricked and had me get the bullets out of his chest but it was after I came home from Dallas._

After that thought Sookie said " after, Eric tricked me. He said he was dying and I needed to suck three silver bullet out of the shoulder and chest. Why?

Niall smiled slightly and said " because I know that when you had been beat by the drainers. In which Compton glamored them into doing, so that he can get his blood into you and _HEAL YOU. _(in which

Niall spat out with venom when he said this). Sookie,** the powers that lay dormant in you can only be set free by the one that you are destined to be with.**

I know that from when you return from the trip to Dallas you had the Northman's blood in you. It was only a small amount of blood and given the Northman's age it was enough to start the spark that lay dormant within you. Compton's blood was not able to get the spark from a dormant state.

**Only The One That Is Destined For You Can Do That For You Sookie.**

Now I know I have given you a lot to think about. And I assure you I only want to help.

I want you to you to wear these two charms tonight when you go to sleep.

I promise you that is only to help you clarify whom you belong with. This charm is called the hearts desire charm. It will help you see deep within your heart, the true One you have feelings for. The other charm is to block all of Bills and Eric's blood's influence.

I will be back tomorrow night if you can see that Eric Northman and Bill Compton will be here so that we can straighten all of this out tomorrow night"

Sookie looked Niall and said "great-grandfather I just told Eric and Bill I am not going to see them again I don't think I can call them" Niall understood and nodded then said "the I shall call them and tell them it is in their best interest to be here tomorrow night."

He takes out his cell phone and dials, Sookie could only hear the one side of the conversation as she heard Niall say "Northman, this is Niall Brigant, yes it has been a long time. I need to see you about Sookie my great-granddaughter at her house tomorrow night immediately after dark.

I'm inviting Compton as well but I think you will find this work benefit to come and help give support for Sookie.

Don't tell Compton you're coming. And make sure not to drive your car and make sure you bring some cell phone bills with the number 318-555-9327 there will only be on one page of your bills look for it and bring it Thank you Northman and see you tomorrow night."

Niall asked Sookie to ask for King Bill.

"King Bill Compton please, tell him this is Sookie Stackhouse calling." When Bill answered Niall took the phone "King Bill Compton this is Niall Brigant prince of the sky Fay.

I need to have a meeting with you at Sookie's house tomorrow night.

Can you be here around 10:00 PM? Thank you I'll see you tomorrow night" Sookie thinking that it wasn't polite to listen in this other people's phone calls so she really didn't pay any attention to all of what Niles said to Eric. Niall turned to Sookie and continued to speak now Sookie tomorrow night this will all straightened out

now you remember to use these charms it will block Eric's and Bill's blood from influencing you.

Either Bill or Eric will not be able to feel you or your emotion if they see the necklaces on your neck tomorrow night they will look like silver to the one that is not meant to be with you. They _**do **_have to be touching your skin.

With these two charms on they will help sleep better with no dreams that you do not want" Sookie looked at Niall and said " thank you great-grandfather."

The Niall said "I will see you tomorrow night my dear good night"

and Sookie said " good night great-grandfather I will see you then."

**Mean while sitting in his office in Fangtasia.**

Eric is trying to work but with the feelings of frustration, and anger, hurt.

He hears his phone ringing. Eric almost left the call go to voicemail, then decide to answer.

Niall says "Northman this is Niall Brigant. Eric thinks _Why is Niall calling Me?_

Eric says "Niall I have not heard from you in a very long time. what can I do for you? after listening to the Fay Prince.

Eric thinks _yes I can see Sookie and maybe talk to her. I know it would never be enough I have held, and made love to her I need more._

Eric agreed very quickly and said "yes I will be there tomorrow night immediately after dark. I feel many emotions from her. Did you say or do something to upset her?"

Niall said "careful Northman all will be explained to you tomorrow night. After filling Eric in on some things about the meeting. Niall asked Eric to bring some things that were in his files from his business cell phone record from a certain date.

Eric agreed to bring the phone records and said "fine Niall I will see you tomorrow night."

Niall said "there is one thing you must know Northman. If you do not feel Sookie's emotion be assured she is not gone. She is just getting some help from me. To ease her mind and to stop the influencing dreams."

Now Eric's mind was going wild and thinking. _What does he mean by this? _Niall finishes up the phone call and said "goodbye Northman see you tomorrow night."

Niall had Sookie called Bill so that no one knows it was him calling.

The phone rings and Sookie asked to speak to Bill. When Bill took the phone he had little surprise. Niall said to Bill " vampire Compton this is Niall Brigant friends of the sky say"

Bill on the other end of the phone. thinking _why is he calling me, What could this mean?_

Bill answers "Prince Niall, how can I help you?" Niall said "you are needed at a meeting at Sookie Stackhouse tomorrow night at 10:00 PM. I think you might find it in your best interest to be there we have much to speak to you and me about her future."

Bill starts to think. _With his influence and mine I can control her. I can persuade her to come back to me willingly she is upset and hurting. I will fix that for her with my blood _Bill thinks evilly.

Then Bill says "Yes of course I will be there for this meeting thank you." the Niall said "good I will see you there." As Bill hangs up the phone he starts to think _Sookie is tired is going to sleep. Time for her to dream of me._

As Sookie sat on her couch all alone in her house she thought to herself. _Well that was an interesting day. I spent all day with my great-grandfather. Breakfast well lunch if you really think about it and dinner. _WOW.

_I just can't believe all this no one except for my Gran wanted anything to do with me now I have a great-grandfather two vampires well 1 ½ vampires that claim to love me and want to protect me. What does all this mean?_

She sat there on her couch for a long while just try to get all the information in my head I just received from my great-grandfather.

When I looked at the clock it was 1:30 AM. Oh well I'm tired and what I need is a good nights sleep with no dreams are rather not that my deepest heart desires wants me to see.

_Whatever that means?_

_I hope these things work I'm looking forward to good nights sleep. _Sookie to the charms and put them on and climbed into bed.

**Bill:**

meanwhile back at the king's palace Bill was trying to send his emotions to Sookie when all the sudden there was nothing.

He thought _Niall took her to back to the Fay world again? He said to be there for this meeting ok I will wait to see her from what I heard about the fay they always keep their word._

**Eric:** _I do not like this._

_I know Niall said she is still here and not worry nevertheless I do not like this._

_I like feeling that she is here and I like more to the point I like her feeling they are a light fresh ray of light such a contrast to mine. Mine or dark so dark that I didn't think it was possible to get light through such a dark and dismal place until her Sookie Stackhouse my personal ray of sunshine to __**my**__ darkened world._

_I wish she could understand that it is not me influencing and confusing her. Damn that Bill Compton. I'm worried about tomorrow night's meeting _ _What if he takes her back to the Fay world._

_I cannot live on this earth without her I need her in my life._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :**

**I Own Nothing All These Characters**

**Belong To Charlaine Harris**

**and true blood**

**I'm Just Playing There With Them For A While**

**Chapter : 2**

**Bill Gets His**

As soon Sookie's head hit the pillow she was asleep.

She found herself standing in her backyard next to her grandmother with her head on her shoulder.

Sookie looked up with tears in her eyes and said "

Gran I'm so sorry, I miss you so much."

Adele hugged Sookie and said "I know Sookie, I know but you can't change what has happened I'm to blame too I was so happy that you met someone that you can be yourself with I didn't look for the warning signs to help you.

Do something to help yourself and use those charms and you look deep in that heart of yours and **you** see the one that is destined for you and you remember I love you so very much hugging Sookie and saying I have to go now."

Sookie said with tears in her eyes " I know, I Love You Gran" Adele said "I love you too Sookie" Adele turned and left Sookie's side.

While Sookie just stood there in the backyard alone she was looking off to the distance she saw things that she had done ever since she met Bill.

It seemed strange to her to watch herself this way it was like watching herself on a big screen television set.

The first thing she remembered was until she had Bill's Blood She was _**not**_ attracted to Bill It was just excitement for her to finally meet a vampire, and not being the _**only oddity**_ in this town.

And the next night after that it was the same thing but as I walked over to his table I was more flattered and thought to myself Oh My someone wants to spend time with me? And since I was new to _**a lot of things, **_I really didn't think about it.

I thought maybe he was just being nice because I saved him from the Rattrays.

Then that night as he saved me from the Rattrays and he gave me his blood that's when I started feeling the attraction for him. When we took a walk I kissed him first but when we first met I had No inclination to do so. I mainly just wanted him to meet Gran so she can ask him about his history.

Then came along that fateful night I asked him for help to take the Fangtasia I got ready he picked me up in and drive there was all right Bill was telling me in his own way that I look pretty.

And as we went into the Fangtasia and sat there I looked around the bar I saw Eric on his throne and thought. _WOW He is gorgeous he must be someone important to sit there on display like that then I thought _to myself _**Easy there girl remember Bill you came with the date or so to speak.**_

At that time I was looking at Eric I was not afraid of him and we were summoned to his throne by Eric I was excited to meet an old vampire Bill said he was the oldest living thing in the bar.

When we got halfway to Eric's throne that's when I started feeling strange I mean I wasn't afraid of him and that made me confused.

I thought to myself _why do I suddenly feel uneasy about meeting this vampire._

I didn't really feel afraid until Bill and I were standing in front of Eric and Bill squeezing my arm off and making it her.

_It was Not My Fear, it was Bill's I can't be how naive and stupid I was_.

Then all of a sudden my eyes flew open I sat up in bed and thought _**WOW**_, _these things really do work I'm very rested and I see things much clearer._

When I looked at the clock and saw it was 12:30 in the afternoon.

So I trudged into the bathroom and after I was done with that deed my stomach started to protest for lack of food.

I made my way to the kitchen decided to make something quick and easy. Looking through the cupboards I found my favorite kind of oatmeal so I Made myself a bowl sat down at my table and tried _**not**_ to think about the meeting tonight.

I try to keep myself busy I did the laundry, mopped the kitchen floor vacuumed the living room changed the sheets on the all the beds read part of a romance novel. Went to the store and brought some true blood and then to help kill some more time I watch the television.

When I looked up at the clock and saw that it was getting close to the time I went and got a shower to get ready for my company and thought to myself _Oh Boy._

Soon it was right after dark and there was Eric at my door even though the house was still in his name he knocked on the door I smiled and thought _Nice touch Viking, _with a small smile I opened the door and said " hello Eric how are you? please come." Eric smiled and said "thank you Sookie how are you feeling tonight?" Sookie motioned for Eric to enter the door and to go into the living room.

Once there she asked Eric "Eric when this meeting is over and my great-grandfather's gone could you stay and answer some questions for me?"

Eric gave Sookie a small smile then said "of course I can I think you know I would do anything for you Sookie."

Sookie lowered her head and said "yes Eric I do know that and I thank you for that.

One thing we need to talk about is please to not punish Pam Eric started to say something but Sookie cut him off.

You can't punish her for something I would've done in her shoes to stop Bill from hurting _**you**_.

I know now it's Bill's blood that's been making me doubt my feelings for you Eric he has been wanting to get rid of you one way or another ever since Dallas.

I was angry about the bullet trick I said I could kill you Bill turned to me and said I concur.

Bill has been manipulating me from basically the second time that we met Eric how do I get rid of his blood?" I asked almost in tears.

Eric was up quicker than the eye can see he was kneeling in front of me and wrapping his arms around me I put my arms around him and he said in my ear "I'm looking into this I hope to have an answer tonight Sookie I swear We will get through this.

With that being said he kiss my forehead I captured his face with both my hands and brought his lips to mine.

Before the kiss could get more intense there was a knock on the door when I opened the door there stood my great-grandfather.

Niall smiled and said "Blood of my Blood" and Kissed Sookie on the cheek Niall looked at Eric and said "Northman" Eric looked at him and said " Niall, it has been a long time."

Niall smiled and nodded then said "yes it has, about 150 years I think." Eric nodded his head and said "yes I think you are right." Niall turned to Sookie and asked "how did you sleep last night Sookie?" Sookie said " very well thank you."

We all went to the living room, Eric and I sat on the couch while Niall sat in a big comfortable rocking chair.

Sookie finally remembering her manners that her gran had taught her said "oh, I'm sorry Eric did you one of blood I have ONeg?"

Eric smiled and said "that would be very good, thank you Sookie."

Sookie looked at Niall and said " great grandfather, something to drink? I have some milk soda beer wine." Niall said "no, not at this time thank you" then Sookie turned to Eric and said " okay then I'll go and heat up your blood Eric."

when Sookie left the room Eric looked at Niall and asked "what is this meeting about Niall?"

Niall said "you will learn soon enough Northman, just know that the fates are in your favor and know that Compton is in for a rude awakening."

Eric thought _whatever he is doing here if he's right, I cannot wait, and I can't wait to see Compton's face if I cannot feel Sookie's emotions than I know he can't._

Sookie came back in the living room and handed Eric blood and asked "so what is happening tonight, with this meeting?"

Niall looked at Sookie and said " we are going to correct some of the things that have been wrongly done to you, and the Northman." that stopped Sookie in her tracks as she thought _Both of us. OH CRAP . I think Bill's going to get it._

Sookie decided it was time to ask a question that has been nagging her in the back of her mind. She turned to Eric and asked "Eric before Bill gets here and as my great-grandfather's here as Bill lived just across the cemetery from here would he have been able to hear a woman screaming for help?"

Eric had a curious look on his face he got up and looked out the window and measured out the distance in his head and decided to answer her question honestly.

Eric said "Yes very easily to put it in the easier terms of vampires hearing is much like a dogs hearing. We can hear a little bit better than the dogs but that sums it up as easily as possible."

With my head hung down in tears in my eyes, all I can say was "Gran."

Eric seeing the tears quickly went to Sookie's side and put his arms around her then Sookie explained "My grandmother was murdered in the kitchen, you'll find out later as he thought very heatedly _**Try to get out of that one, Bill. **_

The main thought that was going through my head was _Gran, damn that Bill I am so glad I'm wearing these charms so he won't know what hit him._

Still a little confused Eric asked Sookie "I knew your grandmother passed away from what Bill said but I thought it was natural causes?"

Sookie gave him a look and asked "is that with Bill told you, Eric?" Eric nodded his head and said "yes Sookie that's what Bill told me." Sookie let out a snort then said "well no it was not natural causes, she was murdered in the kitchen by a man that was killing women for sleeping with vampires.

Since I started seeing Bill he targeted me but I was not home so he killed her instead. I found her body in the kitchen on the floor she had 17 stab wounds to her face and hands and neck.

While Bill waited for me to get home and find her body so he can come over and help me he didn't bother to help her when she was screaming." _I was barely holding it together but I did._

Eric tightened his arms around me in holding me close, stroking my hair and telling me how sorry he was in the Compton would pay.

Sookie looked at Eric and said " No, Eric, I will make him pay for that, not you.

She was my Gran, she was my rock to lean on you never knew her but she opened her home to him and made him feel welcome she encouraged me to date Bill.

He knew this and still let her get killed OH Yeah HE WILL PAY. I love you Eric, I will make sure Bill pays for that."

Just then there was a knock on the door at 9:30 on the dot. Sookie continued to speak "let's get this show on the road shall we?" she walked over to the door and opened it.

Bill gave Sookie a surprise look then he smiled and said "you're here?"

Sookie looks at Bill with raised eyebrows and said "of course I am Bill. Is there something wrong?"

Bill decided not to explain he said "no, not at all." Sookie gestured and said "please come in" through clenched teeth.

Bill was still a bit puzzled but not wanting to cause trouble since he saw Eric sitting in the living room. Would you like a blood I have ONeg?"

Bill answered "no thank you I'm fine for now. Eric" "Eric nodded his head and said "Bill."

Bill looked at Niall with a questioning look then thought _I was told that I would be meeting a prince of the sky Fay but I do not smell Fay in or around Sookie's house. What is going on?_

Sookie lead Bill the living room and when he was seated Sookie sat right next to Eric and grabbed his hand Eric smirked at this is Bill watched this with interest Bill tried to send his own feelings to Sookie to confuse her but again there was nothing.

Bill thinking to himself_. What the hell, she should feel guilty about this and let go of his hand._

Now that everyone was seated Niall spoke "now that all the niceties are done I think we can get down to business." Niall Stated Flatly (He started out with a No Holds Bar).

You Vampire Compton (he spat out with venom) have wronged my great-granddaughter, It ends Now your wrong doings has cost her too much for me _**not **_to step in and end it.

Bill sat there and stared at him and then Sookie, then he decided to leap off the couch and attack Niall.

Bill Not believing that this man was who he said he was, but only to be thrown across the room by the light in his hand and called his guards in.

Sookie yelled at Bill and said "you are trying to attack my great-grandfather in my house, arrogant manipulative bastard." Sookie said this with such anger and venom in her voice Bill was actually beside himself.

Bill finally said "Sookie is not Fay he and Eric are trying to trick you." Sookie and her breaking point and had enough and said with anger in her voice "how is that Bill?

The only one in this house that has manipulated me is you. Let's break it down Bill shall we? You Bill Glamored the Rattrays into beating me so that you can get your blood into me. Not Eric, you stood there and watched them beat me after I save you.

And the worst of it all you heard MY GRANDMOTHER and did nothing to help her.

You let her be attacked and watched her fight for her life, an 82-year-old woman AND YOU DID NOTHING TO HELP HER. When she was the one that encouraged me to see you.

And you have the nerve to tell me that Eric has no honor.

Maybe you should look in the mirror because IT IS YOU THAT HAS NO HONOR.

You talk a good talk Bill but honestly you wouldn't know honor if it came up and hit you in the face Bill Compton."

She said his name was such anger and hurt in her voice and face Bill actually flinched and look like he was going to pass out and thought to himself _how did she find out, damn that Eric._

Bill gave Eric a look and that is when Niall stepped in and said "Sookie now that you know the truth, that I help you see I can at any time End him.

Yes Compton, I helped her see your deceit not the Northman. Compton, we have a certain understanding with the Fay and vampires, as you know. Bill nodded his head in acknowledgment. Well then you already knew about this understanding and you already knew that my great-granddaughter was part Fay.

And since you already knew about this then you know you're undead life can and will be forfeit. If Sookie deems it so, not just for now but in the future as well" Sookie looked at Bill and asked "you already knew this? You Scum." Bill did not know what to say to her.

Niall said "I know that Sookie would frown on this, but do not let that make you think can take any more advantage of my great-granddaughter. And since she knows some of the truths about you and when you leave this house you cease manipulating her into thinking she loves you.

She knows the truth because of me and with the Council's approval we have been able to block what your blood is doing to her.

Bill looked at Sookie and had the nerve to look at Eric and say " you really think she's going to believe you will all people" Eric actually smiled and chuckled at Bill then said "that is up to Sookie but let me finish with this a bit that I found out recently to help her decide which one of us is the worst."

Niall asked Eric to show Sookie the cell phone bill and show a certain date on it Eric's still not realizing what this was about. But showed the bill with the date highlighted and showed it to Sookie. Sookie shrugged her shoulders and looked at the bill. Niall said "Sookie does that number look familiar to you?" Sookie looked at the number for a minute and then thought

_it does look familiar. _Then Sookie said "let me check the numbers on my cell phone to confirm and took her cell phone out and checked your numbers that she put on speed dial. Then she said

"Yes this number 318 – 555 – 9327 is Bills replacement phone number, he had lost his phone a while ago and when he found his old one he took that phone back to the store I guess I forgot to take the number out of my memory on my phone Why? She had a very inquisitive look on her face. But Niall said "Northman do you remember what was the result of that phone call?"

Eric looked at the bill then the date then it hit him and he replied "yes this was the call to inform me that there was a seller of V named Lafayette that lived in Bon Temps, and worked at Merllott's Bar and Grill."

Sookie actually gasped out loud. And looked at Bill and said "YOU KNEW, and instead of coming to me about my friend you're turned him over to Eric knowing perfectly well what he would do to him" you could hear the anger for him in her voice.

Bill actually flinched specially when her hands started to glow.

Bill saw the hatred in Sookie's eyes and knew it was all for him." You were trying to eliminate all my friends so that I would only depend on you. You truly do discuss me Bill Compton."

Bill just stood there with an utterly defeated look on his face.

Bill finally said "I know I can't change what happened, I know I made bad decisions...

Sookie cut him off and said "but for now on Bill Compton, if you need my help you will go through Eric and for now on YOU WILL remember I AM ERIC'S.

With that statement Eric was by her side and put his arm around her and pulled her into his side all of this was happening in front of Bill.

Eric looked down at Sookie and said "I told you once, and I will tell you again _**You Will Never **_regret this decision."

And then Eric Kissed and until she needed air Sookie looked up at Eric true love in her eyes and said "there is one thing we need to do, but we will discuss that when Bill is gone."

Bill actually have the nerve to smile and say "I'm not going anywhere, I have guards on the house they will kill if I say so."

But then Niall stepped up and grabbed Sookie's and Eric's arm and "popped" them out of sight.

Leaving Bill standing in the middle of the living room gaping with a wide eye expression.

He knew he had said the wrong thing by threatening the Prince of the sky Fay and if it's true his great-granddaughter.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer :

I Own Nothing All of These Character

Belong To Charlaine Harris

and true blood

I'm just playing with them for a while

lemons alert! Lemons! Lemons!

chapter 3

Safe Shelter, And Love

In the blink of an eye Niall "popped" Eric and I out of the house. I started to wobble a bit Eric put his arms around me to help steady me.

Eric turned to Niall and asked "where did you transport Niall? this place looks familiar."

Niall said" I own this building, I like to use it for meetings and such when certain situations come up."

Eric just nodded his head then said "Niall there is not much time this place is fine for Sookie but I'll need to get back before sunrise."

Niall said "no, stay here with Sookie there's a bomb shelter under this building. It's is equipped with the kitchen living room bathroom and three bedrooms that are all soundproofed rooms.

All of the rooms already have beds in them to use and there is fresh linen food and Royal blend blood already down there for you and Sookie.

And for added protection there is a ward on this building and on the shelter as well.

Sookie said "even if we are here will Bill be able to track me?" Niall said "not if you keep those charms on he cannot find you Sookie."

Niall said " And if that's not enough for you for added measures I have the floor redone with iron and silver in the under laiment of the cement floor that is 4 foot thick Like you Northman I always have a backup plan."

Eric getting out his cell phone and called Pam and tells her to close the bar for four days he also tells her not to go to his house or her house and to get clothing for her him and Sookie when she heard the name Pam actually growled.

Eric said to her be careful in a very stern voice then Eric told her.

Eric thought _I know she is highly jealous of Sookie but I have to make her see there is no reason perhaps if she spends time with us she will see there is no need for her to be as jealous as she is._

"When you are done call me I will let you know where to bring them."

About 30 min. later Eric's cell rang Eric asked Pam "you have everything, Pan answered "Yes Eric I have everything You asked for" Eric said " good keep a good hold on all of it."

Then he sent out a very strong maker/child call. If she was being followed there was no way for them to even think about following.

In no time at all she was in front of the building and Niall invited her in.

She gave Niall a strange look and said "Niall it has been a while." Niall smiled and said "indeed it has Pam I believe you know my great-granddaughter Sookie Stackhouse."

Pam gave Niall surprised look then said " well that explains a lot then she looked at Eric and said through clenched teeth "did you have to make the call that strong, Eric?"

Eric said with a chuckle "yes. Pam, I did so no one could follow you."

And Eric said to Niall " could you please show us the under ground shelter? and I believe that is all we need for now. Pulling Sookie to his side and asked "Sookie, will you please stay with me?" Sookie smiled and said "yes Eric I'll stay with you, let get down there and bring Pam up to speed on our new situation."

Eric thought about Sookie, and Pam _Sookie has her charms and Pam is here,_ _and there is a ward on the building and the only thing anybody knows is that the bar is closed for four days. Now to handle Pam and tell her what has happened._

Eric said "Pam we need to fill you in on everything." Pam Seeing that Sookie went to the bath room she asks "have I lost you to her Eric?"

Eric knew this was her worry that Pam would lose him to Sookie and he said "No Pam you are still my child and you will always be just that with Sookie it is different I love her Pam she is everything to me."

Pam actually looks surprise to hear the words from his thousand year old mouth.

Then Eric continued to speak "Pamela, I would not have called you here if I did not care about you, it is different with Sookie I know it's hard for you to understand maybe one day you will know what true love is and you will understand."

Sookie came out of the bathroom and Eric was right by her side. Sookie looked at Pam and Eric then said "let's go down to the shelter and talk.

Pam I know you're not too thrilled with me but I hope that will change.

I can honestly say that I do love Eric and it was Bill's blood that was confusing me. But right now I need both your input on how best to handle the Bill situation."

Pam not really knowing how to answer at the moment just nodded her head and followed them to the shelter, Eric knew Sookie was getting tired and needed her rest from all that she went through during the day and part of the night.

When they entered the shelter below they noticed to their surprise there was a large screen television and the movies.

To Eric's delight there was some action films, for Pam and Sookie

there were some romance movies and comedies we all decided that we needed to thank Niall for this.

Eric saw the rooms and Sookie said she was going to find something to eat and she would heat up two bloods for Eric and Pam.

Eric and Pam used the third bedroom for the closet since Sookie and Eric will be sharing a room.

Sookie made herself a sandwich and had to bloods waiting for them when they came out.

Eric sitting right next to Sookie wrapping his arm around her waist. Pam sat on the opposite side and watched in amazement how her maker has changed she noticed that Eric was happy and she did admit that the life was never dull was Sookie around.

When Sookie was done eating Her and Eric told Pam what happened in detail at her house and how Bill reacted to all of the news. Pam chuckled and said "I am _**So Sorry **_I missed all of this Bill is a true Bastard to be sure I am very sorry I missed out on that action."

As they all sat there Sookie asked Eric what he was talking about gave her a questioning look Sookie said "about earlier, about getting rid of Bill's blood."

As he went to answer Sookie his phone rang Eric answered his phone by saying "Northman, yes Dr. Ludwig I'm glad to hear from you. Niall has gotten a hold of you as well?

Good I will speak to her but she has already asked about getting rid of the blood and I believe Miss. Stackhouse

is _**more than willing.**_

Yes of course I will explain everything to her about the procedure" then he hung up the phone.

Eric said "Sookie, Dr. Ludwig will be willing to be here tomorrow night do you recall when you were attacked by the maenad?

When Sookie nodded her head Eric continued to speak well we have to do the same thing this time.

Pam and I will have to drink from you until there's not much blood in you and Dr. Ludwig put all new blood in your body.

The only thing is there will be a small trace of bills blood in you but not enough to control any part of you he will be able to tell if you are sad mad or angry but that is all he'll be able to do."

Sookie took a quick breath and asked "you will be there with me?" Pam said "we will both be there Sookie" to everyone's surprise Sookie smiled and said "thank you Pam."

Then Eric said "let's get cleaned up and get ready to turn in."

When he looked at Sookie with smoldering eyes.

Pam just looked between the two of them and rolled her eyes at them then asked "the rooms _ARE _soundproof _**I hope**_?"

Sookie blushed but remained silent Eric smirked and his child and said " that is what Niall told us but I guess you'll have to let us know yes or no on that."

blushed even more Eric led Sookie to the room they were using. He did not want to say our room because in his mind their room is that the farmhouse where Sookie shared her bed with him

and in Eric's mind that is what he considers their room or his bedroom in his lair at his house.

when the thought crossed Eric's mind _to wake up with her in my arms surrounded with her scent and her warmth knowing she was and is All mine. She told Bill in front of Niall. _

_**I NEED HER NOW**_ Eric picked her in his arms bridal style and off to the room they went.

He had her in the room and as soon as the door shut he was kissing her and working to get her clothes off.

Of course when Eric gets in this kind of mood he is not very patient so Eric did what Eric does best.

He ripped her clothes off of her and had his fingers plunged into her only to find she was very wet for him and moaning out his name.

The feel of him was too much for her body she started bucking into his hand she was trying to help him get out of his clothing but found she could hardly move her body to do so with what he was doing to her.

When they finally made it to the bed he locked eyes with hers silently asking for permission to go further. She looked at him and kissed him with everything she had then nodding her head letting Eric know he had his permission to have his way with her.

Slowly very gently slipped inside her not moving at first so that she could get used to his size then Sookie grabbed his shoulders and back "move, Eric please move I need you to move.

That did it for him he could hold back no more he pulled out and plunged back in making Sookie gasp in pleasure " YES OOOHHH ERIC you Feel So good, I Love You.

Those three words coming out of her mouth._**AND THEY ARE FOR ME.**_

He could not hold back after that he was too far gone he wiggled his hips a little to find that perfect spot he knew when he found it.

Sookie shuddered under him and he was hitting it trying to get her to come at the same time as him and that was what they did Sookie screamed his name Eric said her name and let it go a roar that shook the room Sookie was so stunned it took her a minute to catch her breath.

Eric just looked at her in his arms and pulled her into his body smiled at her when he recovered and said "I Love You Sookie Stackhouse, YOUR MINE And I will Never Let You Go You NEED To Know This Sookie.

Sookie looked up at Eric and smiled and said "I know Eric I Love You too and I'm _NOT_ Going Anywhere here is where I belong in _Your Arms _my Viking warrior."

And with that being said she laid her head on Eric's chest and fell asleep in safety and love.

About an hour later.

She woke up and saw Eric staring at her with the love in his eyes blinking a few times and said "Hi There" Eric looked at her then they kissed softly and said "are you ready for round two? I need you Sookie let me make love to you until dawn" and that's exactly what he did.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer :**

**I Own Nothing All These Characters**

**Belong To Charlaine Harris**

**and true blood**

**I'm just playing with them for a while**

**Lemons alert! Lemons! Lemons!**

**Chapter 4**

**Procedures And Decisions Made**

Sookie woke up very slowly stretched out or rather she tried to stretch out she was engulfed in Eric's arms and legs.

chuckling to herself looking up at Eric's face and smiled but her body was telling her she needed the bathroom very soon she wiggled herself out of Eric's tight embrace and headed for the bathroom.

Once she got into the bathroom she realized that her great grandfather had thought of everyone there was vanilla shampoo and conditioner two other brands for Eric and Pam Wow.

With the shower done and trying not to dwell on what is going to happen tonight with the good Dr. Ludwig and her cure for Bills influencing blood.

Looking around at the surroundings she decided to see what was in the kitchen to eat to her delight she found sliced turkey breast cheese and her favorite kind of mustard.

After making the sandwich sat down at the table she looked towards the living room area and noticed there was a bookshelf not far from the big screen television.

And there were a lot of different books for all of us There are some romance novels for Sookie she also noticed there are some books that Eric might like and maybe some magazines for Pam would like she thought.

Then another thought crossed Sookie's mind _I'm going to have to figure out how he knew_ _about this maybe he's been keeping an eye on me longer than he says he has._

_So why didn't he get involved with me when I first met Bill I'm going to have to ask him about that at a different time._

_I need to ask Eric how they know each other as well maybe he can give an insight into my great-Grandfather._

When she looked around and noticed it was 4:30 PM so she decided to get back in the bed with Eric and be with him when he rises for the evening.

When Eric's eyes opened up and found Sookie snuggled into his chest Eric smiled and thought to himself _How beautiful she looks like an Angel when she sleeps I knew when we first met there was a fire in her the way she looked me in the eye._

_And with the sassy comebacks __**no one **__had ever done or even had the nerve to do what she did or said to me._

_How do you do? Well aren't you sweet? Not particularly__**. **__I almost laughed that sass and her fiery spirit that matches mine we are going to be __**very good **__together._

_MMMMMM she's waking up time to make sure I wake her in a very good way_.

_This night will be very good_ Sookie looked up into Eric's eyes and smiled in Eric kissed her and let his hands start wandering over her body.

Eric started touching all the right places then he positioned himself on top of her and teased her until she couldn't take anymore when they finally finish their lovemaking and came to their completion at the same time.

Eric was speaking his old native tongue in Sookie screaming his name in Eric said "I hope in the future you'll let me wake you like this again that was wonderful.

Eric and Sookie headed for the shower they made love there as well Sookie had her arms stretched out in front of her and Eric standing behind her.

Again hitting all the right spots making Sookie pants and scream his name again Eric leaned over Sookie and said "I love it when you scream my name like that I want to make love to you even more.

To hear my name coming out of your mouth that way" then he started kissing her all over again and then there was a voice on the other side of the door.

Pam said "the rooms are soundproof but the bathroom is Not, we'll have to talk to Niall about this for future reference." Sookie blushed scarlet red Eric smirked and said "Pam that will be enough" they came out of the bathroom for her to use the shower. Everyone getting get ready for Dr. Ludwig to show up.

When Pam was done and everyone was sitting there waiting Eric turned to Sookie and asked "are you nervous Sookie?"

Sookie said "yes of course I am, the last time I don't remember much of went on because I was in so much pain.

But now I'll be conscious while being drained is scary" then Eric said "you will not be conscious for this either. Dr. Ludwig told me it would be best if you were asleep while this takes place.

And since we found out the glamour does not work on you Ludwig will sedate you when you wake it will all be done and Bills and my blood will be gone."

Eric said the last part with of the bit of sadness in his voice but tried to hide it but both Sookie and Pam caught on to it Pam thought _I know she took Eric's blood in the past I hope she is willing to do so again I don't think Eric would like it if she did not it would hurt him if she decided not to time to have a chat with her about it and see if she will._

Pam got up and heated a blood for her and Eric went to take a drink she accidentally on purpose spilled some on to her shirt then asked Sookie if she can help clean it for her so she could change. Sookie said " of course I'll help you Pam." And took the shirt from Pam put it in the sink of cold water to let it soak.

Then Pam said "Sookie I need your opinion on something in that room with the clothing.

Eric why don't you pick the movie for us until it's time. Once in the bedroom/closet Pam turned to Sookie then continued to speak.

"Sookie Eric will not like me asking but I need to know are you willing to share blood with Eric again?" Sookie looking up at Pam not upset at her because she knew Pam was just thinking of Eric and what it would mean to him.

Then Sookie thought, _I did it once before of my own free will. I don't see why I wouldn't I do it again and if I think about it was __**Not**__ Eric that was trying to control me._

With that in mind she looked at him and said " yes Pam I believe I would share blood with Eric again."

Eric of course being able to hear what was being said almost came in and stopped Pam.

But he stopped himself because he wanted to know the answer to this question as well.

Just as the words came out of her mouth Eric was in front of Sookie smiling down at her pulling her to his chest and holding her there.

Eric tilted Sookie's head back and kissed her with everything he had which was a lot. Then everyone heard a loud "pop" it echoed in the shelter.

When everyone came out of the room and saw Niall standing there Sookie got a little nervous but she knew it was the only way to get rid of Bills blood.

Niall picked up on Sookie's nervousness but the bags down and went to her and said "do not be nervous Sookie I and the Northman have been assured that this is not as bad as it sounds and in the long run it will be worth it."

Sookie said "I know you're right great-grandfather." After looking around the room staring at Niall Eric and Pam Sookie continued speaking and said "okay everyone I'm ready."

And with that being said Niall took his phone out and called Dr. Ludwig.

And sure enough there was Dr. Ludwig it's like she had her own little portable just to show up anywhere any time.

Dr. Ludwig looked at everyone and said "I don't know if this is any concern to me but the new King of yours is looking everywhere for this girl thought you should know he has all the supe community in an up roar and offering $20,000 reward for her or any information on her."

Sookie gasped and Eric held her tight to his side and said " we will pay double if you don't say a word " Dr. Ludwig smiled and said " don't bother I never liked the guy.

Eric was smirking and Niall laughed out loud Dr. Ludwig turned to everyone Well if we are agree let's get started. Prince Niall you have the things I asked you to bring?"

Niall answered "yes I have everything in you asked for in those bags and we can use the underground shelter."

Dr. Ludwig said " good find her a comfortable place for before and after the procedure you young lady will not want to move very far when this is done. You will be very tired and you will need plenty of rest and plenty of fluids.

Okay let's get this setup I will be out to sedate you just before we start I'll be using the same thing we used the last time."

Eric looked at Sookie and said " after this procedure is done and you are feeling better we need to talk about something."

Sookie nodded her head and said "okay Eric." After about 15 min. Dr. Ludwig came out and gave Sookie shot. In 10 min. later she looked at Eric and said "I love you and see you when I wake up."

Sookie smirked then said "Oh and happy draining to you Pam." Eric could not help it he started to laugh then so did Pam they knew the drugs were kicking in.

Eric held Sookie in his arms and said "when this is done I will help you heal I promise Sookie.

Sookie smiled a sleepy smile and said "okey-dokey jokey." then she was out.

Pam looked at Eric and asked "does that mean okay or not Eric?" Eric smirked and said "I'm not 100% sure but I think she agreed in Sookie's way."

Dr. Ludwig came out and said " bring her in here we will start and you hold her and start drinking vampire" Eric told him to start then he finished when he noticed there wasn't much of a pulse.

The good Dr. Ludwig got the bags of blood out started the IV in about a half hour later it was all done.

Dr. Ludwig said "she is in good health and recovering much better and quicker than I expected."

A little while later Sookie woke up and asked "is the doctor gone now?" Eric said "yes my darling she is gone, now to help you heal." Eric bit into his hand and presented it to Sookie she took his hand and drink his blood until the wound healed.

Eric said "give it a moment and you will feel better'" the he looked at Eric and said "you said you wanted to talk to me, What is it?" Eric answered "Sookie to protect you from Bill and everyone else it would be good for us if you were bonded and pledged yourself to me.

That way no one else can touch you without my permission, and believe me I will never give anyone permission to touch you."

Sookie looked at Eric and decided to ask "what is a bonded and pledged?" Eric explained " Sookie a bonded is when a vampire and human or two vampires exchange blood mutually. It will take three separate blood exchanges now when this happens the blood will tie us together and it will be permanent.

I guess you could call it what humans would call a marriage but the difference is with this there is no divorce with a blood bond. And the nice thing for you it would be two sided.

You know that when I've had your blood I could feel what you were feeling right? When Sookie nodded her head Eric continued speaking " But if we do the blood bond you will be able to know my feelings as well as I will be able to know yours.

Sookie asked "I would be able to tell how you are feeling?" Eric nodded and said "yes, sometimes it will be as if your feelings will be my feelings and vice versa."

Eric explained more "the upside will blood bond is that if you are hurting I will know it. And if someone tries to take you I will be able to find you very quickly." Sookie said " okay that sounds interesting, since you are ready just gave me blood to help me we would only need two other times to exchange blood?"

Eric smiled and said "No it has to be mutual, which means at the same time that I give you blood you will need drink from me **at that same time.**

And throughout our relationship to keep it fresh we will have to exchange at different times it will also help you in the long run."

Sookie thought for a minute then asked "how will it help in the long run?" Eric explained " my blood combined with my age will keep you young for at least a decade or so you're hair will look just as it is now your skin will be blemish free.

My blood will keep you young looking for a very long as I have stated before it will ensure your safety that no one will take you from me because you will be completely mine. My woman, my lover, my eternal companion say yes Sookie Say you will blood bond with me."

Sookie said "okay Eric yes, I will bond with you I trust you Eric more than I have trusted anybody in my whole life.

Now are you going to tell me what is this pledging thing about?"

Eric kissed her and said " we will finish the bonding tomorrow tonight and start tonight about the pledging it could be a small or big ceremony that involves a ceremonial knife.

We will have to make a small cut on our wrist and put both of our blood in a small bowl and drink from the bowl we will have to do it in front of people that will witness the event.

Then at Fangtasia those who witnessed the pledging will tell everyone that they witnessed the blood pledging.

Then at Fangtasia you would present me with a knife on a gold tray and I would except the knife from you and they would stand and bear witness to our blood pledging.

Sookie said "I know you're not fond of Jason but I would like him to be there for this since Pam is your child and Niall is my and Jason's great-grandfather they might think especially Bill might not believe it.

But if Jason or even Sam witnessed it they would at least the and stayed they watched us pledge ourselves to each other."

Eric smiled and thought to himself_ I love the way her mind works, oh yes indeed I love this woman her mind her spirit matches mine. _

Eric said "are you feeling better? if you are hungry the doctor said you can try to eat and to keep up your fluids." Sookie said "yes actually I am hungry let's see if I can stand on my own 2 feet and get me something to eat."

Eric helped her stand up and thought she could stand on her own then led her to the kitchen. Since the door was standing open when they have their little discussion about the bonding and pledging.

Pam heard the conversation and sitting at the table reading a magazine she brought with her Pam said "I hope you don't mind but I heard what you were talking about and at first I felt angry that you thought they would not believe Niall and I but I do understand your reasoning and it is a very good plan.

I'm starting to see why Eric is attracted to you" Sookie looked surprised but then said "thank you Pam. I think?" Eric only chuckled at the two of them.

Sookie looked around and said "hey where did great-grandfather go?"

Funny she didn't notice until now Eric said "he had a call an emergency came up back in the Fay world.

He said the back in two nights time and now let's get you something to eat."

Sookie let Eric and Pam make her some food with her instructing them. All in all it worked out perfectly she was rid of most if not almost all of Bill's blood.

Full from eating all three of them decided to settle down for a movie and of course Eric had Sookie sitting in his lap so he could hold her throughout the movie.

Sookie found she could not keep her eyes open she her head on Eric shoulder Pam noticed this and asked Eric if he wanted her to stop the movie.

Eric told her to go ahead and watch the movie if she would like to but he and Sookie would go to bed.

Sookie woke up and stretched out next to Eric and looked with a surprised expression on her face because they were in bed and not in front of the television.

Eric said with a smile on his face "you fell asleep 20 min. into the movie" Sookie well let me use the bathroom and I'll be right back so we can start our bonding."

Eric looked at her and she kissed him on the way out the door in the bathroom she thought_ he loves me and I love him this bonding is for my protection I'm still a little nervous about it but he has been honest with me and explained everything to me so why not bond with him?_

_If he says it will keep others away from taking me from the vampire/man I Love like Bill and then I will do it. _

Eric could feel her apprehension as she was in the bathroom so when heard her getting done with her human needs he went to her side.

Eric said "Tell me why you are so worried my Sookie."

She jumped a little but she looked up at Eric and was at a loss as to what to say to him. She thought _Well he asked and I know I can trust Eric. But how is he going to react to __**This**__ question?_ _just suck it up and ask the question Sookie Stackhouse._

Sookie Said "I'm sorry Eric But I have to ask and I hope understand why I am asking this." When Eric did not say anything but nodding his head for her to continue she blurted out " If we do this Blood bond will you be able to control me?" that was a huge fear of hers.

Eric could feel her fear in her blood he could also smell it in the air around them it as it radiating of her skin and he could see it in her eyes.

Eric cursed Bill For the umteeth time since he had met Sookie.

He opened his arms to her to show he was _**not mad at he**_r.

When she walked over to him stepped into his awaiting arms and let him hold her to his chest.

Eric answered her in a low and loving voice "If I was like Bill ? yes. But you know I love you Sookie and I would never do what he has done to you. Bill used his blood to manipulate you for his own benefit and since he gave you so much of his blood Sookie he could do that to you.

And he created false feelings in you. seeing her confused look he continued " Sookie lets be honest you were attracted to him as much as I even hate to admit .

What Bill did was take that feeling of your attraction for him and with the amount of blood he gave you.

That amount of blood he gave you was more than enough to manipulate you to think and feel as though you loved him.

And with you being so new to those emotions he thought he could control you and use you for his own benefit.

Sookie I don't want to control you, I have never had nor would I ever wanted a human pet.

You are my lover, my true companion I Love You Sookie Stackhouse I love that you have stubborn streak as you humans say a country mile wide and you have a true warrior's heart and I know you have a fire that burns deep inside you.

And I want your love and fire to burn for me freely and of your own choice as I have chosen you freely.

I know if I even tried to control you that fire in you would be diminished and you would not trust me... Sookie could not stop her tears at his declaration so she put her fingers to his mouth to stop him from saying any more.

She reached up and kissed him with all her love for him then said "Go to the room I will freshen up and I'll join you as soon as I'm done." Eric did not say anything but kissed her and went to the room and waited for her.

After she was done she getting cleaned up she went back to the room where Eric was waiting for her.

When she got back to the room she noticed that Eric was already naked and waiting for her.

She gave him a smile and started to undress in front of Eric all he could do is stare and say "you are so beautiful My Sookie.

Come I want our first exchange to be wonderful for you if we exchange blood while making love it will be more enjoyable for us both.

With that thought she almost jumped into bed with Eric when she was lying next to him in the bed Eric's very talented hands went to work.

He first took his hand and started to just pet her nether lips and her silken curls Eric loved that she did not shave but only trimmed herself.

He used his long tapered fingers to separate her lips and massage her clit and slide two of his fingers inside her making her moan.

He curled them a bit so that he was hitting her special spot and pumping them an out of Sookie's already wet center.

Eric was using his thumb to play with her hidden Pearl and so she was thrusting her hips up into his hand and screaming his name before she knew what was happening she was cumming hard on his hand.

Then Eric told her to sit up while he set up against the headboard as he grabbed Sookie's hips pulling her on top of him and positioning himself at her center.

Eric said "don't close your eyes this time look at me lover while I make love to you I want to see you and you see me while I'm putting myself inside you."

Sookie never looked away while Eric slowly sank Sookie down on his hard rigid shaft.

Sookie gasped and moaned never stopping the Eye contact with Eric he was holding onto Sookie's bottom and started rocking her back and forth and up and down on his rock hard manhood.

Once they found their rhythm they were off.

Eric knew they were both close to their orgasm he put a gash in his neck and said in a very thick sexy husky voice " drink Sookie take me into you my love" once Sookie latched on to his neck as Eric bit her neck on the opposite side as if making and completing a circle as it were.

They both came so hard Sookie almost passed out and Eric threw his head back and roared so loud that it shook the room.

As they lay in each others arms and recovered Eric slowly pumped and rock Sookie back up and down from her intense orgasm he murmured to her loving words and kissed her softly.

After she regained her self she looked at Eric and said "what was that Eric?"

Eric smiled and said " that my Sookie was us sharing the best sex ever, I have never cum so hard in all my centuries.

You my love are the best bed partner I have ever had.

Sookie giggled and wiggled in his lap Eric smiled at her and said " ready for round two love?

Sookie if you keep moving like that I will not be held responsible if you're a little sore tomorrow when you are trying to walk." Sookie looked at Eric and gave him a saucy grin and started wiggling her hips again. With that Eric smiled then laid Sookie on her back and they were off again.

The only thing that made them slow down _a little_ was when Eric went down on Sookie to heal her with his blood and gave her another orgasm.

With her screaming his name and clutching fingers in his hair and he loved every minute of what he was doing Sookie.

When they were done Sookie and Eric went to the bathroom and took a shower and again he had Sookie penned up against the wall her legs circled his waist.

Eric pounded into her and have her moaning his name all over again out of impulse he bit his wrist and put it a to Sookie's mouth as she drank from him as he bit her neck again.

They both were screaming and roaring each other's names

Eric and Sookie got cleaned up and returned to their room and went to bed right after that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer :**

**I Own Nothing All of These Characters**

**Belonging To Charlaine Harris**

**in true blood**

**I'm just playing with them for a while**

**Lemons Alert ! Lemons ! Lemons !**

**Chapter 5**

**Planning And Strategies**

when Sookie woke up at 12:30 in the afternoon like the day before she had the wiggle out of Eric's arms she looked at him in a loving way. She kissed him on the cheek and made her way to the bathroom.

As she was walking she noticed she was a little sore even after Eric had healed her thinking back to how Eric that healed her made her smile and blush at the same time.

Sookie barely made it to the bathroom and decided to get a nice hot shower.

When it finally dawned on Sookie to think about what Eric had said that the blood donations had to be mutual donations. she thought to herself, _ technically the first time after the procedure he gave me blood it was just to heal me._

_But when we made love in the room we had one mutual exchange and then in a second in the shower._

_**WOW**__ we are ready had two exchanges, I don't know it's too soon to the third one or not I'll just have to ask I guess._

When she was all cleaned up and dressed she went to the refrigerator not seeing any of interest so decided on making herself a bowl of oatmeal.

Then she decided to make some dinner for later there was chicken in the refrigerator and some potatoes and green beans.

She got the chicken out and started soaking it in some milk peeled and boiled the potatoes cooked green beans got the chicken in the oven. Read a romance novel as she was reading the novel she thought to herself _these novels have nothing on Eric_.

_Of course I'm NOT going tell him that. If I did it would inflate that ego of his he wouldn't get through the doors._

With that thought going through her head she started giggling to herself.

After the chicken and the beans and potatoes were all done she put them on a plate for herself and put it in the refrigerator.

She went back to the room that she shared with Eric looking at the bed and thought even with that big ego of your I still love you Eric Northman and laid down in the bed put her head on Eric shoulder and fell back to sleep.

When Eric's eyes opened up he looked down at his chest and saw Sookie snuggled into him and he thought _so beautiful, so warm, and ALL MINE._

_If only you could see what I see Sookie Stackhouse with your hair splayed out across the pillows and you eyes closed So angelic and peaceful._

_With a _ big smile stretching across his face_. Only One more exchange and we are bonded I thought she wouldn't agree so quickly but when she did agree I thought my dead heart would explode with pride and joy that proves she trusts me and I will do everything in my power to keep that trust I can't lose it she is the my light to my darkness and my love._

_She is waking up, oh I love it when she starts to wake up and makes those cute little cooing noises and moves her body up against me._

Eric smiled down looking into Sookie's eyes and said "good evening Sookie."

Sookie looking up into Eric's eyes smiled and said "good evening yourself Eric."

Sookie brought Eric's face down to Hers and kissed his lips there was no mistaking the look of lust that was in her eyes Eric smiled and said "Oh I think it would be a very good evening My Sookie." As Eric gave the same exact look of lust in his own eyes to Sookie. Eric started moving his hand over her body.

Eric thought to himself _I'm going to be gentle with her tonight she is still a little tired after Dr. Ludwigs blood transfusion. The doctor said this might happen even despite giving her my blood everything must be catching up to her little body._

Eric started kissing his way down her body then decided to head back up and kiss her whole entire body Eric kiss his way from her ankle and calf behind her knee and to his delight he found she was a bit ticklish.

Then up her thigh all the way back up until he started kissing her neck and behind her ear and said "I think you are going to like this just lie back and let me worship you."

Sookie felt a shiver of desire grew to her like the jolt of lightning Eric of course with his almost finished bond feel all of her emotions.

Eric was delighted in the feelings that were coming from Sookie he started using his tongue on her to taste every inch of her so he was moaning and writhing under his assault.

Sookie started thinking _he has only done this once to me and that was to heal me after being a little rough if he doesn't mind doing this to me I'm not going to complain the last time felt so good._

Eric made his way down her body slowly and when he reached his destination he smiled to himself and thought _I'm going to make her beg for her pleasure._

He started teasing her relentlessly with his tongue and assaulting her making her pant and moaned out his name but not letting her have any release.

Sookie started moaning louder " OH God Eric Please, Please I Need You Eric.

Eric Yes OOOOHHHH, her entire body shuddered she didn't even have time to recover when he entered her and started pounding into her with the force that had her screaming his name all over again.

Eric was just as far gone as she was and he started saying "SOOKIE, SOOKIE, then he was speaking in his native tongue threw his head back with his whole body shuddering and when he was done collapsed on top of her.

He quickly laid to his side and pull Sookie onto his chest and held her stroking her softly and lovingly while her breathing steadied. Sookie looked up at Eric and said " I Love You Eric Northman." Eric set up with his back against the headboard of the bed and said "are you ready for the third exchange My Sookie?" Sookie looked at him and asked " it's not too soon?" Eric smiled shook his head and said "no it's not too soon I promise I Love You Sookie, trust in me.

Sookie said "I do trusting you Eric" And with that being said Eric pulled her up and moved her onto his lap so she was straddling his legs and lower the her on his very stiff shaft it wasn't long before she was screaming his name and and to Eric's Surprise instead of him cutting a gash in his neck as usual.

Sookie bit into his neck and started sucking hard on the wound. then Eric started to growl and bit into Sookie neck and quickened his pace as he bounced Sookie hard up and down on his lap.

Sookie started feeling another orgasm as Eric picked up his pace and started growling and Sookie stop taking Eric's blood screamed his name Eric's roar not only shook the room but also the door to the bedroom. Eric said in a dazed voice "Please feel free to bite me again in the future My Sookie that felt wonderful."

Sookie felt every thing that Eric was feeling she looked at Eric a little stunned then asked "is that how you feel me? It's a little overwhelming oh wow. how long have you been in love with me?"

Eric explained "I didn't know it was love until you stop me from killing Bill and help me break the which is curse."

So she put her arms around Eric started to speak again but her stomach growled for letting everyone in the room know she was hungry she looked up at Eric and giggle and said " well we better get cleaned up that I better get something to eat."

Eric kissed her been said " I agree from the sound of it though we better see that you eat first then get cleaned up."

She just looked at him and saw the humor in his eyes she grabbed a pillow as Eric set up on the bed as he turned she hit him in the face Sookie started laughing at the expression on his face and saying " let's go I'm hungry."

The ran to the bathroom to take care for human needs first.

When she was done she walked out of the bathroom and saw Eric and Pam at the table drinking their blood.

She Went to the refrigerator took out the plate of food from what she had made earlier heated it up in the microwave sitting down at the table she saw Pam face and asked "is there something wrong?"

Pam answered "no Sookie nothing is wrong I'm in planning mode" Sookie looked a little confused and then asked " planning mode what are you planning?"

Eric spoke up and said "Pam is planning for the night of our pledging. and for security reasons we both think it would be best if you and I pledged ourselves at Fantasia." Eric gave Sookie a look that said there was no arguing about it.

Sookie just nodded her head actually she liked the idea of pledging herself where she first saw and met Eric.

Sookie said " Eric that puts me in mind of the question I have for you about the house?"

" Eric asked "and what would that be My Sookie?" Sookie asked can we do the blood pledging at the house?" Eric said "yes we can do that if you would like." Sookie smiled then said "thank you I took your blood freely there once before and I would like to do that again there as well."

Sookie bit her lip and gave Eric a little look but went on "and well what would you say about putting the house back in my name? Seeing the look on Eric's face she added quickly.

Only for security reasons Eric that way no vampires besides you and Pam can walk into the house without me saying it's okay for them to enter."

Eric thought for a minute but found there was good reasons for her to ask about this he knew she worried about Bill trying to get back into her house.

After giving it thought Eric knew didn't even like the fact that any vampire could just walk into her house.

Sookie went on and said "maybe we could put a bigger underground sleeping area or shelter whatever you call it under the house or even off to the side of the house and somehow the secret door in so that we have access in and out." Eric looked Sookie and said "those are very good ideas my Sookie while I get a hold of my lawyer for you to sign the papers.

And then we do need you to call Sam and your brother to ask them to be at the house tomorrow night."

Sookie said "okay I'll call them now grabbing her cell phone and dialed Sam's number "hey Sam it's Sookie." Sam said "Hey Cher how are you doing?" Sookie said "I'm doing just fine Sam, I need a favor could you please be at my house at 9:30 tomorrow night?" Sam answered "yes Sookie I can be there what's going on at your house?"

Sookie said "I can't go into detail but if you could be there it would mean a lot to me."

Sam said "sure Sookie I'll see you then by."

Sookie said "okay thanks Sam see you at the house tomorrow night at 9:30 PM."

Since Jason was already on her speed dial she went ahead and push the button and when he picked up she said "hey Jason it's Sookie."

Jason started in on her and said " Sookie where the heck are you I've been at the house twice and no sign of you. Not even Sam knew where you were at."

Sookie said "I know Jason I know, hey I need you to come to the house tomorrow night at 9:30 PM okay?" Jason asked "what's going on at the house tomorrow night?"

Sookie said a little apologetically "sorry can't tell you yet but I need you to be there okay so please can you be there?" Jason said "okay Sookie I'll be there."

Sookie said "thanks Jason I'll see you tomorrow night at 9:30 PM at the house."

Sookie could feel Eric's irritation when she was calling her brother. After the phone calls were all done she looked at Eric and asked "Eric if we do this pledge tomorrow night does that mean that we are married in vampire standards?

Eric considered her question then said "I guess in human terms yes."

Eric felt a lot of amusement through the bond and asked " what is it that has you so amused?"

Sookie smiled and said in a laughing voice "then that means Jason would be your brother-in-law ."

Sookie started giggling Pam Actually started laughing with Sookie but said nothing But Thought evilly _Oh this will be good Ammunition for years to come. _

At the look on Eric's face she could tell he was not amused and that made her and Sookie laugh even harder.

Giving him a kiss still giggling. Sookie said "the sacrifices the Big Bad Sheriff of area 5 has to endure to make me all his." She was teasing him with a sultry voice and she winked at him.

Eric just looked at her in surprise, he had not seen this side of her but he liked it.

She was teasing him that meant she was comfortable around him. He thought _there are a lot of different sides to her I don't think I will ever know them all but yet I like that idea._

Eric said "I think it is time to get cleaned up My Sookie" and the way he was looking at Sookie made it clear what he was talking about getting dirty while getting clean.

She looks at him and she remembered what Pam said about the bathroom not being soundproof she actually blushed when she looked over at Pam.

Pam actually smirked at the two of them and said " you two go on I'll put earplugs in my ears" Eric chuckled at that and saw Sookie's red face. And before Sookie had a chance to think with the speed only a vampire could possess they were in the room they shared.

Eric not wanting to embarrass Sookie anymore to her surprise Eric said "why get a shower I love it when you have my smell all over you.

And while I'm thinking about it tomorrow night will be no different you will not get a shower after we make love before we get to the house. That way when Bill, the shifter, Alcide, will smell me all over you. Your brother on the other hand will not be able smell me on you but those three will and they will know you're mine."

Sookie looked like she was going to argue but she realized on this point that he was right in the supe world smell was something that they relied on for a lot of different reasons.

But just telling them we are bonded and that she is in love with him and knowing how they feel about Eric they will think of ways to get us apart and try to end Eric.

Sookie wants Bill, Sam, and Alcide is see that she is happy with Eric and if they smell him on her she thinks to herself _guess I'll be embarrassed about it but it would be for the best to tell them I am off the market so to speak. So if they see us pledge ourselves to each other I know they will not like it one bit. _

_But they will have to realize and see once and for all I do this of my own free will. And see the love in my eyes for Eric._

_And what the hack to help Alcide out he should bring Debbie Pelts with him to ease her mind as well._

Eric could feel that her emotions were all over the place from embarrassment to frustration to resignation then she looked at Eric and nodded.

Eric looked surprised but very happy that she would agree with what he was suggesting Sookie felt him first with smugness along with the pride and love that he felt for Sookie.

Then the look he gave her pure lust she saw and felt what he was feeling she stared at him with the same exact look.

All of a sudden she was naked turned around with their arms braced against the wall he pushed into Sookie every time he pushed in he would give a little extra buck to let himself in a little deeper.

Which made Sookie moan out Eric's name Eric pulled Sookie's hair to arch her back to arch her back to let him in even deeper still he started picking up his pace and they were both screaming out each other's names.

Eric took Sookie to the bed and laid her on her back himself on top of her and pushed himself in It would seem that Eric could not get enough of Sookie.

But they made love several more times that night Sookie fell asleep in Eric's arms from pure sexual exhaustion.

Before Dawn took him Eric just laid there looking at Sookie sleeping and loving her warmth and listening to her breathing and the rhythm of her heartbeat and then let dawn take him for the daytime rest.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer :

I Own Nothing All of These Characters

Belong To Charlaine Harris

and true blood

I'm just playing with them for a while

Lemons Alert! Lemons! Lemons!

Chapter 6

Family, Friends And A Blood Pledging

As Sookie woke up she found herself alone in the bed. And she found to her surprise she did not like it as she confessed to herself that she liked waking up in her Vikings arms.

She loved feeling Eric holding her tightly to his chest and his arms and legs wrapped around her.

Eric sensing Sookie waking up and feeling her confusion through the bond they shared Eric cursed himself that he was not being with her when she woke.

Pam looked at Eric with a questioning look Eric simply said "Sookie is awake". Eric did not tell Pam about Sookie's confusion about him not being there or that he really did want to be there when she woke up for the evening that would be too much ammunition for her to use.

When Pam and Eric heard the bedroom door opened and they both looked up Eric went to Sookie's side immediately and kissed her and said "well good evening my little sleepyhead."

Sookie smiled up at Eric and asked "what time is it?" as she looked around Eric smirking at her and said "it's 7:30 PM" Sookie looked at Eric with wide eyes and said "are you kidding me I slept for 14 hours? WOW.

Sookie thought to herself _I must've been very tired. _I'll be right back I need the bathroom" she kissed Eric and headed to the bathroom."

When she was done she joined Eric and Pam in the kitchen Sookie walked over to the refrigerator I got something out to eat then asked "are we heading to the house tonight?"

Eric said "yes, but before we head there Niall is going to be here to pop" all of us to Fangtasia to meet Mr. Cataliades to legally put the house back in your name.

And when that is done Niall will "pop" you to the house and then come back to Fangtasia for us.

Once you're in the house you will have to say that Pam and I are invited In That Way Niall can just pop us right into the house" Sookie said "okay when do we need to go?"

Eric kissed her cheek and said "as soon as Niall gets here. Which should be in an hour and a half or so." Eric kissed Sookie on the cheek then Sookie looked at Eric and smiled and kissed him back and said "okay then I'll get a quick shower."

Sookie headed towards the bathroom only to be stopped by Eric as he said "remember what I told you no showers, in fact we have an hour to kill."

Then she heard Eric's husky lust filled voice, and as she looked into his eyes she saw lust there as well. She could feel her body responding to his sexy voice.

She Simply thought to herself _I don't know what I did to get the attention of the most sexiest man I've ever known but I am thankful as ever._

Eric grabbed her up into his arms and took her to their room

he had her clothes off her before the door shut.

Eric had his hand all over the body touching all of the right place that would bring her if pure ecstasy latching onto one of her breasts and started suckling them making for archer back to get closer to him.

While his hand went further south and found the place that Eric loved right between her thighs and made his way with his fingers playing with her wet folds not really entering her more like softly petting.

Eric felt Sookie getting wetter and wetter with his light touches. he loved the way she felt he growled and plunged his fingers in her making her buck her hips into his hand.

Eric loved the way her body responded to him the way she would moan and gasp and plead for Eric she was saying "Eric Please, Please, make love to me Claim me as yours with those words Eric could not hold back and he didn't hold back he had Sookie's back to the wall as he pounded into her while Eric saying "tell me you love me Sookie, say it."

He knew they were getting close he could feel her walls quivering around his shaft. Eric said again "say it Sookie" He said this with a growl in his voice Sookie was moaning and found she could hardly breathe but she looked him in the eye and said "I love you Eric, only you my Viking. After saying that Sookie could only pant and moaned out " OH, OH, ERIC YES, ERIC GOD ERIC YES OH."

Eric was speaking in his native tongue then bit Sookie's neck, and as soon as he released her neck he roared out his release.

Eric held Sookie through her aftershocks and gave her feather light kisses on her face and neck.

When they were done they both got dressed and came out of the bedroom Sookie looked over and saw the Niall and Pam were waiting for them.

Sookie just looked at her great-grandfather and said "hello great-grandfather."

Niall looked at Sookie and said "hello Sookie I'm truly sorry I could not be here after the procedure but there was trouble in the Fay world, and I had to go to the Council to make sure that they are keeping an eye on Compton for tonight and in the future.

I assure you I have no doubt that the Northman can protect you

but I believe it to be wise to have as many eyes on him as I can now and in the future.

Eric nodded his head in agreement with Niall but turned to Sookie and said "come let's go to Fangtasia Mr. Cataliades we'll be there soon if he's not there already." Sookie said "I need to make a phone call"

taking her phone out of her purse dialing the number and said "Alcide this is Sookie, and I need a favor from you, Can you be at my house tonight at 9:30 PM?

I know it's short notice but it's important that you are there. Alcide said "yeah Sookie I can be there.

There's not a trouble is there?" Sookie reply " no there's no trouble I just need you there at 9:30 tonight. And could you please bring Debbie with you?" Alcide said "O..K I can bring her, what's up?"

Sookie said apologetically "I can explain right now but can you come and bring Debbie?" Alcide said "yeah we will be there Sookie."

Sookie smiled then said "thanks Alcide see you there." When she turned off her cell phone she looked at Eric and smiled.

He smiled at her and thought _she is having all of the men that want her show up and watch us pledge ourselves to each other By the Gods How I Love This Woman and the way she thinks_.

Sookie turned to Niall and said "okay great-grandfather I guess we are all ready to go" Niall but his arms around Sookie Eric and Pam and popped them in the club.

As soon as the were in the middle of the club Eric stepped back and went to the parking lot and sure enough there was the demon lawyer waiting in his car.

Eric motioned for the lawyer to come into the door and as there was no one else there is sat at the bar and Eric said "Mr. Cataliades it is very good to see you again, I hope you have all the papers in order."

Mr. Cataliades said "yes Mr. Northman all is in order, as soon as Miss. Stackhouse signs the papers ownership of the house would be in her name again." The lawyer took out the papers and handed to her in an he instructed her where to she needed to sign for the house.

Mr. Cataliades said "now the house is in your name again my dear when you go home your have to invite Mr. Northman and his child back in." Sookie turned to him and smiled and said " thank you Mr. Cataliades for getting this done so quickly." Mr. Cataliades said "not at all my dear I am happy to do my job.

Now if there's anything else I can do for you Mr. Northman just let me know" Eric led the Demon lawyer to the door thanked him for his services.

Turned and looked at Niall and said "Niall if you could take Sookie back to her home and see if this worked.

And if it did not then bring Sookie straight back to us And if it did work come back along and pop Pam and I to the house.

Niall did not say anything but nodded his head he went to take Sookie's hand but she pulled away and Eric then went and put her hand in Niall's hand and all the sudden she was standing in her home.

Jason saw Sookie pop out of nowhere and exclaimed "Sookie what the hell is going on. There were vampires here all over the house. One of them grabbed me and threw me on the couch.

And then all of the sudden vamps were going backwards out of the doors and windows what the hell is going on Sook?"

Sookie had small smile on her face when she looked at Niall and said "well I guess it worked. Jason I promised to explain everything in a bit."

Then Sookie looked at the ceiling and said "Eric and Pam are invited into my home" Then Niall popped out of sight then popped back with Eric and Pam in his arms.

Jason's eyes bulge out of his head he looked at Sookie and said "are you going explain that too ?"

Sookie giggle at her brothers reaction then said "yes big brother I will explain everything to you and I want to thank you for being here this means a lot to me."

Eric walked over to Sookie's side and wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to his chest Eric asked "where is Sam Merlotte?" Jason spoke up and said " Sam will be here he got a flat tire he called and asked me tell you."

Eric nodded then there was a knock on the door and in walked Sam and Alcide, and Debbie Pelts.

Eric nodded and said "Pam let's get everything set up so we can get started."

Sookie looked at Jason and said "I promise all will be explained" the decided to use the landing on stairs it was big enough for three people to stand on with a small table Niall got out with the silver nets and put them up around where they would be doing the blood pledging.

Niall wanted to make sure that Bill could not get to them if he or his guards tried.

Pam and Niall were getting a small table set up with the bowl and then she put a knife next to the bowl.

Everybody that was part of the supe community which was Sam Alcide and Debbie knew what was going to happen but watched this with great interest.

When all of a sudden the door flew open but no one entered the house.

Sookie looked at Eric and Pam then Eric spoke up and said "Sookie get behind the silver netting with us." Once Sookie was in place behind the silver netting she also noticed silver netting behind them and at the sides so nobody could approach at any angle.

Sookie said "Bill, please come in."

Once Bill entered the house he noticed everyone else in the room then he saw the silver netting then he noticed the bowl and the knife.

Bill said "what are you doing?" Sookie gave him a look and said "Bill, I'm glad you could make it to Eric's and my blood pledging. Then she turned to Niall and continued to speak great-grandfather will you please begin?"

Sam and Alcide had similar expressions on their faces that showed they were not happy about what was going to happen but Debbie had a smile on her face.

The other two Sam and Alcide just stood there looking at Sookie even knowing they could smell Eric all over her they could also see that she did this of her own free will.

Bill on the other hand said "Sookie you can't do this..." Because of the silver netting he couldn't get close enough to grab Sookie.

Sookie said "yes Bill I can and will Niall please start" Niall picked up the bowl and the knife and asked "who is here in this room that wishes to pledge themselves by blood?" Sookie said "I do" Niall asked "and to whom do you wish to pledge yourself to?" Sookie said "Eric Northman."

Niall turned to Eric and said "Eric Northman this woman wishes to pledge herself to you by blood do you wish to pledge your self by blood to her as well?" Eric smiled and said "yes I do."

Then Niall said to both of them "then present your Wrists" Niall made a small cut to their wrist and told them to bleed into the bowl

when that was done they each had to drink from the bowl.

When they did Niall said "now you have been pledged by blood and are one in the sight of friends and family."

Now that the blood pledging was done Sookie looked at Bill and asked "now what Bill is it that I can't do? OH, great-grandfather could you hold these charms for me?" when she handed the charms back to Niall for a minute then glared daggers at Bill He felt her feelings very faintly.

Bill gasped then asked "Sookie what have you done?"

Sookie answered "well Bill YOU manipulating pig, I had most of my blood removed from my body and replaced with the original blood type." Bill's fangs came down and yelled "NO" Eric stepped in and said "now now Bill as you can see and smell Sookie and I are bonded and you just watched my bonded and I pledge ourselves by blood.

I will invite you to Fangtasia this Sunday to finish the pledging their if you can we need you there to bare witness but if you can't come that's fine we have enough witnesses verify our blood pledging."

Sookie looked around the room and said "please everyone if you could be there for me at least?" Jason said "if you're sure about this Sookie I'll be there. What time?" then she smiled at Jason been said "thank you Jason."

Debbie actually spoke the for her and Alcide and her said "yes we will be there. What time?

Debbie had a twinkle in her eye the whole time of the pledging Sookie looked at Eric and Eric said "10PM and thank you." Debbie smiled then said " OH no, thank you and Sookie thank you as well."

Sookie looked at Sam and asked "will you come please?" Sam said "yeah I'll be there Sookie I'm not happy but I'll be there."

Sookie gave him a book and then said "Sam if you can't see I am happy with my choice then maybe I was wrong about you being my friend." Sam said " no you're not wrong and I'll be there I have to get back to the bar."

Pam said " now that this is said and done we will see you on Sunday night at Fangtasia thank you all for coming."

Sookie looked up at Eric and kissed him. She looked at Bill and said "you know Bill since you have been manipulating me from the First I don't Need your Blessing to be with the one that I love." Eric was already by her side wrapped his arms around her tighter around her waist.

Sookie looked at Bill and said "Bill Compton I resend your invitation" Bills teeth went back into his mouth and he walked backwards out the door."

Pam said as everyone was leaving "I think I'm heading home to have some Fun. Eric? "

Eric said "of course Pam go to your secret houses though not the one Compton knows about."

Pam looked at him and said "that's what I was going to do anyway you taught me well Eric. Goodnight to you Sookie " Sookie said "good night Pam" and then she was out the door.

Niall looked at Sookie and Eric and said "I will be going to I have to start early in the morning I will see you on Sunday night and oh yes here is my personal phone number in case Compton starts anything I would like to know."

Sookie gave him a hug and thanked him for all he did when all were gone Sookie gave Eric a hug and a kiss then went to the kitchen for something to eat.

After she was all fed Eric grabbed her and said " Sookie when we did the blood pledging tonight? Sookie nodded her head but Eric continued "In My World Sookie You Are My Wife Now

And this is the start of our honeymoon.

Eric gave Sookie a pure wicked and sexy smile to make very clear what he was thinking about and there is plenty of night left and I think reliving our time in this house when I was cursed will fill the night quite well."

After that they were naked in the living room.

Sookie climbed into Eric's lap and straddled his legs Sookie ask in a very sexy voice "in front of the door or here in the chair Viking?" Eric used his fingers to test her readiness and smiled for the fact that she was very wet and ready for him.

He said "here right now I want my wife _**now. **_Sookie looked down at his manhood and said "really I _**couldn't**_ _**tell**_

Eric smiled and said "Oh Sookie I love it when you're this hot and wet for me" Just as he said that Sookie got into the right position so that he could push himself into her.

In one single hard thrust Eric and imbedded himself deep inside

Sookie said "OOOOHHHH , Eric" she cried out and started to ground her hips to his and look him in the eye and continued to speak "Eric I love you. My God you feel so good, harder please harder."

Eric lost it after hearing her plea he could not stop himself as he picked up his pace.

He was moving so fast that a human eye could not see he came to their completion at the same time screaming each other's names as Sookie collapsed her body against Eric and breathing very hard while Eric was still rock hard and decided to move them to a different spot.

Eric and Sookie reenacted all they did while he was cursed and she gave herself freely to Eric.

And that is what they did by the time they were done Eric noticed that it was almost time for the sun to rise so he took Sookie down with him in his resting place.

He held Sookie in his arms as he watched her sleep and held her tightly to his side just to relish the feel and the sounds of his bonded and now and pledged and thought she Is Mine in every way mine.

And that was his last thought when he let the daytime rest take him.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer :

I Own Nothing All of These Characters

Belong to Charlaine Harris

And true blood

I'm just playing with them for a while

Lemons Alert ! Lemons! Lemons!

Chapter 7

The Final Pledging.

And Vows Made

The next morning Sookie was in the underground cubby as she jokingly called it wrapped into Eric's arms and a very tight embrace.

She smiled to herself turned and looked at Eric's handsome face she thought to herself _his wife in the vampire world I am considered his wife, WOW._

And she recalled the night before when he said those words to her_** in my world Sookie you are now my wife and this is the start of our honeymoon**_

And what a start to a honeymoon just thinking about it made her wet e thinking to herself _I'm going to need a cold shower._

As she went to the ladder climbing out of the cubby she noticed there was an envelope taped to the wall with the words my wife simply written on the envelope with a beautiful scripted handwriting.

She took the envelope off of the wall and headed up the ladder put the letter on the kitchen table

she thought _I will read this after the bathroom._

Sookie found she had to hurry to the bathroom once again and barely making it.

When she was done going to the bathroom she got a nice shower and once she's all clean dry and clothed she headed to the kitchen to see what was there to eat.

Making her way to the kitchen and over to the refrigerator she opened the door and found that she had some chicken salad that was made about day before they popped out of the house with Eric at Niall Yum.

Getting the bread and the mustard out made herself a sandwich when she was done with that sandwich.

She _found_ herself making another one and thought to herself_ Wow I must've been so hungry sex with Eric takes all my energy I guess._

while she was eating the second sandwich she looked at the letter and opened it the letter started out with.

_My Sweet Sookie, My Wife_

_You have no idea how good it sounds to call you My Wife._

_And to know that you have chosen me to be at your side. _

_Words cannot express the happiness that I feel knowing you are My Woman, My Wife_

_and only I will be the one to receive the love that is in your heart. _

_I honestly thought I was happy before you entered my and as life I know now I was merely and in existence because of you I now know true happiness. And I can't wait to rise and see you laying next to me snuggling in my arms feel your warmth and to hear your heart_

_beating and feel your breath on my skin and smell your scent all around me._

_Please be in my arms when I rise and remember we head to Fangtasia tonight for the final step in are pledging._

_**Yours And Only Yours Eric.**_

Sookie could not stop the tears as she read the letter from Eric she hurried up to get back in bed with them when she got there she stripped her clothing off and snuggled into his chest kissed him and said "I love you."

When Eric's eyes opened up he looked down at Sookie and smiled at the sight of her snuggled into his chest he could not stop himself as he thought

_Time to wake her and a __**pleasurable**__ way again._

Eric slid down the bed while Sookie lay sleeping and started licking her folds to wake her.

Sookie started wiggling her hips and moaning Eric's name in her groggy sexy voice. It didn't take long before she was bucking her hips and screaming Eric name with her first orgasm of the night.

Eric not even giving her a chance to calm down from her orgasm her thrust into her and without jostling her or him Eric turned them so that Sookie was riding him.

Eric loved it when she was on top of him Eric's way of thinking it made it easier to suckle and fondle her breast.

Not to mention he loved the way she moved up and down on his manhood as he would thrust up into her.

Eric said in his sexy voice "that's it Sookie ride me, OOOHHH YES Sookie you're so hot and wet and tight ride me By the Gods You Feel so Good." Eric could feel his own orgasm approaching.

So he sped up and continued to tell Sookie "cum for me Sookie, cum with me" to help her cum he used his thumb he started making little circles around her hidden Pearl.

Eric started moving faster he was going for it Sookie was just as gone she started yelling "Yes, Eric Oh Eric OOOHHH GGGOOODDD Eric YYYEEESSS… then she collapsed on Eric's chest trembling and breathing heavily.

Eric being a vampire recovered a lot quicker he rubbed Sookie soothingly and help her calm down.

When she settled down and her breathing went back to normal Eric flipped her over again and said "I can't get enough of you Sookie" and then they were off again.

When they're all done and getting dressed Eric told Sookie no shower again tonight for the same reason as the night before that he wanted everyone in the club to know he pleasured Sookie for the goddess she was at least that's what he told Sookie.

Eric had asked Sookie to wear the dress she wore the first night when they met he had already had it dry cleaned and hung on a hook for her. She honestly could not help but laugh about this.

the drive to the club was quiet some idle chit chat but nothing too serious.

When they got to the back of the club Sookie asked "Eric do we need to cut our wrists again?"

Eric smiled a small smiled and said "no you will wait in my office with the knife that we used last night Pam will be with you holding the knife on a tray you will walked out with your brother and present me with the knife and I will accept the knife from you.

And the ones that were present last night will say they witnessed the blood pledging it's very simple do not worry I love you Mrs. Sookie Northman."

Sookie's eyes went wide and said "Sookie Northman?" but liking the sound of it Eric smiled when he opened the bond and felt that she like the sound of it and said "I fully intend for you to take my name.

The lawyer that you met the other night will be here tonight with all the papers you need to sign to change her name legally.

You don't have to sign them tonight but they will be ready at any time if you wish to."

I a blink of an eye Eric was at Sookie side of the car and helped her out then ushered her to the back door the club.

As they entered the back door Eric saw that things were getting set up for the ceremony Eric said "Pam."

And of course Pam was right by his side and replied "yes Eric ?"

Eric asked "is all in order for this evening?"

Pam looked at Sookie and Eric and all that was in the bar and said " all is in order" in her nonchalant way.

She looked at Sookie and said "your shifter boss is out there in the bar and the two wearers Alcide and that Debbie Pelts.

Oh yes your delicious looking brother is out there too he's sitting with the shifter"

Sookie looked at Pam with raised eyebrows and asked in surprise "my delicious looking brother I thought you liked women Pam?"

Pam just smiled and winked and walked away then she turned Eric and said "oh yes Eric Bill is here he sitting in the dark booth in the corner I've briefed Indira on the subject and she said she would _love to keep an eye on Bill for us _I don't think she likes the new King."

Pam had a small wicked smiled on her face as she told Eric and Sookie this news.

Eric smiled and thought to himself _Indira is almost the same age as me _smiling wickedly Eric said "very good choice Pam very good choice indeed."

Pam called Ginger over and a new waitress that just started named Vanessa she told them to put up the silver nets around the back door when Eric came into view and Sookie standing right beside him with his arms wrapped around her waist holding Sookie to his side.

Ginger went down on one knee then looked up and said to Eric and Sookie "congratulations master and mistress on your pledging tonight."

Vanessa was glaring at Sookie she decided to let her shields down and _**listen in **_on the new waitresses thoughts.

Vanessa was thinking _I can't believe this I wanted to work here because he takes the waitresses to bed more than the fang bangers at least that's what I was told. Well maybe he'll play around if that bitch is not around a lot._

Eric felt Sookie stiffened in his arms and glared daggers at the new waitress and said "what is your name?"

Vanessa right in front of Sookie gave Eric a pure sexy look and told him "my name is Vanessa _**master" **_Eric had a scrawl on his face but looked at the waitress and said "you may not know but my _**Wife**_ Sookie here is a telepath and can read whatever you were just thinking"

Vanessa didn't say anything but thought _he's marrying her I'm better looking than her and I bet I could give them a better time in bed to._

Sookie stiffened again at the girl's thoughts

Eric glared at the girl and said "you must be kind of slow I guess so I will talk slow. I just told you my wife is a telepath which means she can read your thoughts and whatever you're thinking is upsetting her whatever upsets her upsets me blood bag."

The girl's eyes went wide and Eric took Sookie to his office once they were inside Eric asked "what was the blood bag thinking?"

Sookie looked at Eric and said "Eric her name is Vanessa and I don't think she will be working here much longer."

Eric gave her a look then asked "why would you say that?"

Eric gave her a look but Sookie continued to speak "she wanted to work here because she thought you would take her to bed if she was around more often but when Ginger congratulated us she started to think it didn't matter because if I'm not around that much you will sleep around behind my back.

And that she thinks she's better looking and better she would be in bed than I am."

Eric gave her a look then asked her "what are your thoughts on the matter?" Sookie took a deep breath gave Eric a look then said "Eric I can feel what you feel sometimes as if it's my own feelings.

I know you wouldn't do that to me I trust you and I love you."

Eric asked "do you think we should fire her?" Sookie said with a small smile on her face "no let her find on her own I think she's in for a lot of disappointment though."

Eric just laughed and took Sookie in his arms he pulled back looked her in the face and kissed her.

He held Sookie at arms length and scan her and her little white dress with red flowers all over it and said "Sookie" in a very sultry voice then started kissing his way down her neck to her breasts.

As he pulled the front of her dress down and pushed her bra out of the way so he could suckle on one of breasts while fondling and pinching lightly at the nipple of the other breast using his thumb and index finger.

Sookie just moaned out his name as he reached down and pulled her underpants off.

Eric laid her across the desk and raised her hips to the right angle for him to enter and pushed in a little roughly.

Eric said "this is how I wanted you that first night when you came here I've had fantasies of you all this time and now I get to fulfill it."

As he pushed and he found she was very ready and started pounding into her so that all the patrons especially Bill would hear her screams of joy and his roar of pure pleasure.

When they were done Eric put Sookie to rights and he got dressed himself and they walked out of the office as he held Sookie tightly to his side.

Pam just smirked at them and Ginger had a knowing smile on her face.

However Vanessa just stared at them and stomped away Sookie looked at Eric and Pam and said "I wonder what she would be like if you _**did**_ sleep with her."

Pam started to laugh but Eric did not like it at all and decided to take care of Vanessa at a later time.

He looked down at Sookie picking up her hand and putting it to his mouth and kissed it gently.

When they both looked up Eric noticed that everybody was ready to start and Niall walked up to them putting his arms out to Sookie saying "blood of my blood" and gave her a hug.

He looked at Sookie then Eric and said "never fear there is a protection spell on your building to keep Compton at bay and everyone else is here and we're all set up."

Eric said "excellent let's finish the pledging Sookie you go to my office with Pam and I'll send your brother back to get you when it is time."

Pam and Sookie went back to Eric's office Eric called Alcide, Debbie, Sam, and Jason to the other side of this over and said "if you would kindly all stand on the side then we will begin"

Eric stood up in front of everyone and got their attention and said "to all vampires that owe me fealty I thank you for coming out this night.

I am here to inform you that last night Sookie Stackhouse and I have had our blood Pledging and these people standing on the side were there to witness it And now you are all here to see the final step of mine and Sookie's pledging."

Eric nodded to Niall and since Jason back to the office where Pam and Sookie were sitting and waiting Sookie asked " Pam what am I supposed to do?"

Pam smirked and said "while I go out with the tray with the knife on it and hold it for you all you have to do Sookie is take the knife and present it to Eric and Eric will take it from you.

If Eric except the knife which he will you are pledged which means you are his wife in the supe world"

Sookie sighed then said "okay I can do that."

Jason came to the door and knocked on it when the door opened up he said "Sookie I guess I'm supposed to lead you out there so come on Sook let's go there's a lot of people waiting."

Pam headed out the door Jason held for them then Jason and Sookie went to standby Eric and Pam stood a little back until Niall said "who is here that witnessed the blood pledging the night before between Eric Northman and Sookie Stackhouse?"

Alcide stood and stated his full name and told everybody that he witnessed the blood pledging. Debbie and Sam did the same thing

Jason stepped up and said "I am Jason Stackhouse Sookie's brother I was there to witness the blood pledging."

Pam stated the same thing then Niall stated that he performed the blood pledging and front of all the witnesses that stood up.

Then Pam came forth with a knife on the training Sookie went to pick it up but just then Bill stormed his way to where the Nets were.

Eric said "your Majesty are you here to bear witness for Sookie and I.

You were there as well ?"

Bill look like he was going to get sick as he looked at what Sookie was wearing Bill said "how dare you wear that dress I never would've thought you'd stoop so low" Sookie kind of knew what Bill was trying to do.

Sookie thought to herself _he's trying to make me mad so that I would talk to a vampire and a disrespectful way and front of other vampires to make Eric look weak or he would have to punish me in front of everybody here in Fangtasia._

_I guess I'm gonna have to call his bluff. _

Sookie turned Eric and asked "Master may address your King?" Eric just looked at Sookie for a moment that decided he did not like her calling him master he knew she was a clever woman and loved her for it he knew she was only acting like this so that he did not look weak and front of other vampires.

Eric thought to himself _ damn that Compton making her stoop to calling me master making her swallow her pride so that I would not look weak in front of these other vampires or be forced to punish her in public. __**Compton you will pay for this**__._

Eric looked at the King and said "with all due respect Majesty we will finish our ceremony" and with that he turned to Niall and asked them to continue.

Niall almost laughed out loud at Bill but thought it best to save the laughing for later.

Niall nodded to Sookie and had Pam stepped up beside her

Sookie picked up the knife and said "Eric Northman we you be my pledged?"

Eric took the knife and said "yes Sookie Stackhouse I will pledge myself to you and protect you I will take care of you and all of your needs I give you my vow _**No**_ one will harm you as long as I am standing."

With that Niall stood at the side of them and said "let everyone that is here tonight stand as witness to the final pledging of Eric Northman and Sookie Stackhouse."

All the vampires in the room were applauding but Bill was seething with anger

Eric just looked at Bill then Niall and said "Niall would you be so kind to accompany Sookie and I to my office with King Bill?"

Niall nodded his head and walked with Bill while Eric and Sookie entered the office first then Bill lastly Niall.

Niall sat on the couch and Eric sat behind his desk was Sookie in his lap Eric spoke up and said "now Bill what do you want?" Bill said "I want to speak to Sookie alone" Eric stared at him for a moment then said the one word "No"

Bill got up and started pacing the floor.

Eric looked at Sookie and asked "do you want to speak to Bill alone Sookie?"

Sookie looked at Eric and said "no Eric I don't want to hear what he has to say it's all a pack of lies anyway."

Eric said "okay my Sookie the reason you're here in my office is to inform you that if you need my wife Sookie's help she will be contracted through me for now on and since she is my bonded pledged you do not contact her without my permission or under penalty of final death.

This is a copy of the documentation that the Council sent me for Niall you.

Bill asked "why is the Council so interested in you in her?"

Eric smiled and said "I don't know but I have to say I like their backing if they think Sookie and I are good together now leave my bar."

Eric could tell through the bond that Sookie was very tired.

After Bill left Eric took Sookie home he made sweet gentle love to her.

There was no urgency just slow and loving movements of their bodies Sookie slipped into a nice blissful sleep in Eric's arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer :

I Own Nothing All of These Characters

Belong to Charlaine Harris

and true blood

I'm just playing with them for a while

Chapter 8

Lemons Alert ! Lemons! Lemons! In latter part

A New Home And A New Life

Sookie woke up in the cubby and kissed Eric on the cheek then she made her way to the ladder.

She saw another letter taped on the wall and smiled at this and grabbed the letter and headed upstairs to the bathroom.

Sookie notice that there was something different about herself but could not put her finger on it.

She thought to herself that _it must be the blood_ the shrugged it off went to get a shower.

While she was in the shower she thought about all that had happened to her in the last week and thought to herself _No one should go through what I went through in this last week or year for that matter._

Ever since she met Bill she has been near beaten to death then losing her Grandmother she had to fight a Maenad for her home not to mention the she had to save her brother and friends from the beast.

_I killed to help save Bill's__** rat lying butt hole **__from his psychopathic maker._

_And every time he saved me with his blood it was only to use me for his own gain to control of me I've been played for a fool. _

_And now WOW the contract of what was and what is now Sookie actually smiled at the thought of Eric Northman when you get under the hard exterior you see this wonderful loving being that is deeper than the ocean itself._

_When I looked into his eyes I can see me and how he loves me and thanks to the bond we share I can feel it to. It's a little overwhelming to know he loves me as he does and know he loves me for me not for __**what he **__can get from me but me._

Sookie was roused out of her thoughts when her stomach started to growl making her giggle.

Getting all dried up and dressed once she got to the kitchen she made herself a bowl of oatmeal and then opened the letter from Eric.

The letter read

_My Bonded, My Pledged, My Wife and love_

_I know you have to work the afternoon shift at the shifters bar. When you get home we need to discuss this Sam knows the basic rules of being of vampires bonded and pledged._

_You have my permission to ask him for some of the facts about this subject. _

_But please remember not all of the rules you hear pertain to you and I. _

_And I have already talked to the shifter so you don't have to. _

_But for this week it would be safer if we go to my safe house that no one but Pam knows about. Bill was a little too easy-going for my liking so we leave tonight and will spend these nights all alone. _

_That way no one knows where we will be except for Pam of course far away from both our worlds and it would just be you and I._

_Your Eric_

Sookie smiled at the letter and thought _a whole week with Eric. I better bring lots of vitamins and hope that I'm not too sore and be able to walk._

She noticed the time and got ready very fast and headed out the door to her car and drove to work.

Everything seemed normal she had noticed a really nice car in the parking lot with Nevada plates on it.

Sookie thought to yourself _whoever they are they are a long way from home_.

But thought nothing much about it people get lost all the time out here they come in to get a cup of coffee and asked for directions all the time.

She was still in her car and her cell phone rang she saw it was Sam She answered her phone " hey Sam, I'm not late for work am I?"

Sam smiled to himself and said " no cher you're not but you need to go home and don't let anyone in your house, and call your great-grandfather to protect you until Eric gets up."

Sookie asked "why what's up Sam?"

Sam sighed then said " Sookie I don't know why but if you are here drive home now get your shotgun ready and don't let anyone in the house for any reason until Eric Gets up."

Without even thinking she started her car and drove home as quickly as possible been getting out of her car and ran into the house.

She went the closets and got out her Gran's shotgun and her pistol that has been in the family for years.

Then she got out her cell phone and called Sam back "okay I have my pistols and my gran's old shotgun ready for use Will you please tell me what's going on Sam?"

He told her " there is a guy here asking about you and where you live his name is John Quinn he is a were Tiger he's from Nevada I saw him fight their once in the pits.

He's is well known in the supe community it is also well known that he is on the payroll of the vampire king Felipe De Castro."

Sookie gasped and asked "why would they want me I don't know anyone from Nevada."

Then it hit her "_**Bill he needs to disappear that bastard." **_

As she said her thoughts out loud Sam chuckled and said "I agree."

She was so happy that Sam was on the phone and not in front of her to see that the anger she got her hands started to glow.

Sookie said " thank you Sam I'll call my great- grandfather as soon as I hang up with you."

Sam said "that would be a good idea Sookie see you around."

Sookie went through her purse and took out her great-grandfathers cell phone number.

She explained to him that Eric was still resting and she explained the situation with the man from Nevada.

Then out of nowhere she heard a loud "pop" and Niall was right in front of her making her jump almost out of her skin.

Niall chuckled a little at the site of Sookie jumping then said "I'm very sorry my dear I didn't mean to frighten you."

Before she answer they both heard the car coming down the drive.

Niall looked out the window and said "I see he found out where you live, let's see what he wants first."

He winked at Sookie not letting Sookie know but Niall knew of Quinn but never met him.

As Quinn got out of his car Sookie _heard_ his thought very clearly. He was thinking _ King Bill is pay me $40,000 to do this job. _

_Compton had better be right that this girl better be worth it, to come all the way out here for her I need a way to pay my marker to the King so I can get out of the pits._

_From the pictures Compton gave me she will be more than fine along with being a telepath that's a bonus._

_**This will more than pay my debt to the King.**_

_And I can go back to the job I do the best supe community and setting security and my catering parties and special events._

Sookie looked at Niall and said " Great- grandfather I _heard_ his thoughts, the King of Nevada doesn't know what he's up to.

_**Bill the rat bastard that he is**_.

Bill told him about me and in return Bill is paying him $40,000 to give me to the King in Nevada so he can get out of the pit fighting."

Niall smiled and said "this is good your hearing the other natures out there."

Sookie just looked at him as she just realizing what she did. Niall continued to speak "it's because of the Northman's blood you will find more abilities as your bond grows and so with the Northman as well."

When he was done talking they both heard a few "POPs".

Sookie saw some of the strongest men she'd ever seen Niall winked and said "Royal guards from my personal army."

Sookie asked "Eric or this guy Quinn won't be able to smell them will they?"

Niall said while shaking his head "no my dear they can mask their scent from all just as I can."

Quinn made his way to the door and knock but when no one answered the door so he broke in and said "I can smell your here little girl why not make it easy and just come with me nicely?"

Quinn made his way to the kitchen and saw Sookie sitting at table.

Sookie looked at the man and said "don't you know it's rude break into someone's house?"

Quinn looked at her and thought Oh _yeah she will do perfectly as a gift of King De Castro and look at those tits._

He gave her a smile and said "well little lady, we you come with me nicely or do I to have to force you?"

Sookie looked at him and laughed and said " I wonder how you plan to do that you're not very smart to be threatening to kidnap the bonded and pledged to Eric Northman Sheriff of area five."

Quinn just stared at her and said "don't give me that crap no vamp would pledge themselves to a human. I don't have time for your games little girl."

Then he lunged for her but was held in mid air he started to look around and saw all the Fay guards came out of nowhere.

Niall came out and said "I am Prince Niall Brigant Prince of the sky Fay, and this young woman is my great-granddaughter

Sookie it's close to dark you need to go down be with your bonded and tell him there is unpleasant company."

Sookie nodded her head and smiled and said "okay I'll be back up with Eric.

Oh and what is your name? Quinn looked at her with wide eyes and said "Quinn, John Quinn."

Sookie said "oh well Mr. Quinn, I guess I'll be back up with my bonded and pledged. And please don't leave,

_**Eric Will Want TO Meet You I'm Sure."**_

Sookie climbed down in the cubby then laid down next to Eric.

She waited for his eyes to open when he looked down and noticed the bed was not as warm as it usually was when Sookie lies next to him and falls back to sleep in his arms.

Eric leaned down and kissed her with eyes wide and open looking at him.

He could feel that she was scared and angry at the same time looking at her with concern Eric asked "what is it Sookie what has you upset and scared?"

Sookie told him about her going to work and what Sam had said Sam told him about calling Niall and that he and the intruder were upstairs with some of his royal guards, and they had him suspended in midair.

Sookie asked Eric "have you ever heard of a John Quinn before?"

Eric answered her and said "yes he works for Felipe De Castro in Nevada" Sookie started feeling that Eric was getting angry but she soothed him by saying " the King does not know he's here Eric I heard his thoughts."

Eric gave Sookie a look and then asked " what did you_ hear_?"

Sookie sighed then said "he was thinking that if he would give me as a present to the King of Nevada it would put him in good favor so that he would get out of the pit fighting.

And I found out that Bill told them all about me and offered $40,000 to this Quinn to kidnap me and he thought with me being a telepath it would be a bonus to present me as a gift for this King Decastro."

Eric was out of bed and into his jeans before Sookie could blink.

He held his hand out to Sookie then to her surprise she could feel how much Eric liked excitement of the situation.

Right as they got to the ladder to head upstairs Eric asked "did you say that he is suspended in mid air?"

Sookie laughed at him and his puzzled expression and with a smirk on her face she said "yes, Niall did it is he is up there waiting on us in the kitchen."

Eric replied after giving Sookie a kiss, " good go and pack some of the things we leave for my secret home tonight.

It is more secure their and Sookie always remember I love you Mrs. Northman."

Then he was up the ladder.

Sookie grabbed his leg and got up on the ladder behind him and said "I love you too Mr. Northman then kissed his cheek.

Eric went up the ladder open the door and went into the kitchen.

Eric almost laughed out loud when saw the look on Quinn's face for he was indeed_** suspended in midair.**_

Eric he said "**if** we let you down, you will tell us how you know about my bonded and pledged and tell us who sent you here to kidnap her Or do I call Felipe De Castro personally?

With eyes got wide and said "I'll tell you everything just have then put me down. "

Eric smiled and said as he turned to Sookie "Sookie go get packed to leave while Niall and I have a little chat with our friend here."

Sookie _heard _Quinn again.

He was thinking _Oh shit I'll find a way to get Compton back for this he didn't say anything to me about her being bonded and pledged to Sheriff Eric Northman._

_I mean I heard about this guy he's fair to his people but if you cross him look out_.

_And I was trying to kidnap her because I listened to the King of Louisiana I'm in deep shit._

Quinn saw Sookie leave the room and go upstairs as Sookie went upstairs she started going for her closet to pack enough clothes for a week but then thought maybe she should pack for two weeks.

Eric and Niall just looked at Quinn but Eric said "now you explained to me how you knew about my bonded and pledged."

Quinn said "the King Bill Compton told me all about this girl named Sookie Stackhouse and that she was pretty and would make a great gift to the King in Nevada to help get me out of the pits.

But he did not tell me however that she was already bonded and pledge to you Sheriff Northman."

Niall asked " so it was Bill Compton that put you up to this?"

When Quinn just looked at him and nodded.

Eric made him turn and look at him and said in a way that Quinn understood that there will be no arguments or lies tolerated. Quinn told Eric about the debt he owed King Decastro.

And how he only owned $40,000 to pay it off and how Bill Compton told him there was a girl, a telepathic girl in Louisiana that would pay off his debt if he gave her as a gift to Decastro.

Quinn told Eric that Bill mentioned that the gift might insure future debts.

Eric heard the Tiger out and decided to play along but decided that Sookie would have to be in the loop.

Eric was thinking _I do not want to lose her trust as Compton did and knowing My Sookie she would want to help someone in a bad situation._

With that in mind Eric said "okay Quinn, I have a proposal for you. You leave here thinking you did not find Sookie and just so things go well I will glamor you I will put in the memory that you were here but I will alter it so that you think you did not find her.

Quinn nodded his head then Eric stepped up in front of him and it was done Eric also gave him instructions to come back tomorrow night at Fangtasia then Quinn went out the door.

When he got back into his car and while Niall was there the whole time and asked "what about Compton?"

Eric smiled and said "that will be taking care of when Quinn comes back to tell everyone what Compton tried to do to my bonded and pledged.

Then I will make the arrangements to pay off Quinn's debt and hire him to protect her from the likes of Compton."

Niall smiled at this and said "Northman, you have an it interesting mind." Niall thought _too interesting and Sookie loves him and she will Not be willing to help our race if she with him._

_Adele taught her in the Christian way one man one woman she will not be willing to help us if she is in a relationship with the Northman._

Sookie came into the room and told everybody she was already and packed to go.

Eric kind of guessed why she took so long packing her clothing to leave.

He knew she did not like violence that she did not want to witness it if he was going to torture Quinn.

So he guessed she waited to come downstairs and when she heard the car leave she finally decided it was safe to come back downstairs.

She looked at Eric and said " okay I'm all packed and ready to go."

Eric called Pam and asked her to come to Sookie's and get his car and explain to her that Niall was going to "pop" them to his house.

While Eric was talking to Pam Sookie went around the house and looked at all the windows and make sure they were locked along with all the doors.

While the door that Quinn broke open Sookie and Niall found that they had to nail it shut.

When they were ready to go Eric leaned over and kissed Sookie Then he leaned over and whispered in Niall ear where his house was.

Niall nodded but then asked "is it warded do I have to down outside of its?"

Eric said "yes I thought about this last night but now that this business with Bill has happens I think it's best if we go there."

Niall nodded and said "indeed I have to agree so be it" then "pop" .

And then there they were outside of a beautiful country home with lots of open land and trees around it's the trees were thick and nestled around the big house Sookie gasped and said "Wow, this is beautiful Eric."

Eric smiled and said " Sookie and Niall you may enter" then an energy that Sookie did not even realize was there changed.

They entered the energy field Niall turned to everyone and told them he had to get back to the Fay World.

After he left Sookie went to go into the house but was stopped by Eric.

He picking up and carrying her bridal style and said "I believe the custom is to pick up the bride when she to entering her new home with her husband.

Is that not right?"

Sookie couldn't help herself and laughed out loud and said "yes it is but before you whisk me away to our bedroom I'm hungry to the kitchen my Viking."

Putting Sookie down he told her where the kitchen was then he went to the security room to what her name in the system.

That way the alarms would not be going off while he was in his daytime rest.

Sookie was done eating and just sitting in the kitchen waiting for Eric.

Eric said "get something for later and bring it with you" Sookie went to the cupboards and found her favorite pop tarts in a couple of things that didn't need to be refrigerated.

Then she went to Eric the underground lair and started looking around but found she was not too surprised to find the place was a full-length of the house.

Eric looked at her and asked "what do you think? Do you think we need to redecorated?"

Sookie looked at him and said "no not at all it's perfect the furnishings are excellent and the rooms are very comfortable.

I would not change a thing Eric I like it just the way it is." Eric smiled and said " good did you bring down enough food for later?"

Sookie looked at him and rolled her eyes and said "yes Eric I have plenty enough for later." Eric said "good Now we are still on her honeymoon and it is only 10:30 at night plenty of time to wear you out."

The look he gave Sookie could have set off a forest fire Sookie gave him the same look and said "so which way to the bedroom?"

Eric replied in a low sexy tone "Sookie you know better than that we don't always need a bed."

To prove his point he was in front of her before she could blink Eric striped her naked and in the kitchen sitting on the countertop.

While he was on his knees in front of her using his hands to massage the outside of her thighs.

While his head moving to the inner thighs and started kissing his way to her already wet folds he delved his tongue into her heated core alternating speed of his tongue to intensify the sensations.

Eric found her pearl and lightly nipping at it then sucked on it making Sookie pant and moaned out his name.

Sookie started calling out his name then you get into her artery in her inner thigh she came harder than before screaming "OH

ERIC YES.

Before she knew it he was standing naked and pushing into her as Eric pushed into her she screamed in pleasure again she had her hands behind her holding herself steady while Eric took her hips and raised them for deeper interest Eric almost could not believe his mouth when he screamed out "SOOKIE then he collapsed over top of her.

When Sookie's breathing was back to normal and Eric Took her to the bathroom which is right off from the bedroom and started a bath.

When the water was right he put them both in the water with pulling Sookie into his lap he pushed into her again and started rocking his hips.

Sookie used the sides of the tub and leaned back.

Eric of course took this opportunity to suckle on her breast she felt a little pinch and a powerful pull from his mouth that made her shudder and climax screaming Eric's name all over again.

Afterwards Eric let the water out turned on the shower and they helped clean each other when they got out they help dry each other off.

Then they decided to settle in for a movie and cuddle on the couch under a big blanket.

After the movie was over they headed to their room and went to bed Eric laid Sookie on the bed and made sweet tender love to her.

Eric looked down at Sookie and said "I want you to know every promise and vow I made to you I will keep I love you so much Sookie."

Sookie looked at Eric with a few tears in her eyes and said "and I love you to Eric she laid her head on Eric's chest she looked up at him.

And continued to speak by asking "Eric what are you going to do about that Quinn guy?"

Eric answered her with a smile "I glamored him into thinking he never found you and tomorrow night he will come to the club and admit what Bill has told him about you and how he was supposed to kidnap you on Bill's orders .

I will pay off his debt and have him work for me as your daytime protection.

He will be at Fangtasia at about 11PM that's when most of my minions will be there."

Sookie kiss Eric then started laughing and said "I LOVE IT and I love you just then she yawned and Eric said "sleep My Sookie." Sookie said good night Eric."

Eric replied "good night My Sookie" then he laid down next to Sookie and let the daytime rest take him over.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer :

I Own Nothing All of These Characters

Belong To Charlaine Harris

and true blood

I'm just playing with them for a while

Lemons alerts ! Lemons! Lemons !

Chapter 9

A Week Of Love And Compromise

Sookie woke up in the usual way, wrapped up in her Vikings arms holding her tightly to his chest.

She had to struggle to get out of Eric's hold but loved every minute of it.

When she finally got out of his hold she ran to the bathroom and decided on a nice long shower would do her good.

Feeling the water go down her back and a odd feeling came over her

she thought to herself. WOW _This is the first time ever that I have felt truly safe._

_I mean I felt safe with gran, but I was still had to keep my shields up. I could not feel I could drop them all the way. _

_I mean Gran has been the only one that accepted me for who and what I was. _

_But when she wasn't around I've always been on the defensive._

_Even with Bill I didn't think I could let my shields down completely _

_I had the feeling that I couldn't truly be myself. _

_Even in my own home or around other people always have to look out._

_But Eric makes me feel safe, cared for, beautiful, and most of all loved truly loved and safe. WOW._

She got all dried off and dressed went to the kitchen she found Eric had left a single red rose lying in front a letter on the counter when she open the envelope and read the note.

_MY WIFE._

_I hope you get plenty of rest and also make sure you eat plenty food to keep up your strength __**YOU WILL NEED BOTH**__ remember I told you we will be here for a week._

_While you were sleeping I went to see Quinn and __**persuaded **__him to go back to Nevada and come back next weekend._

_And I had a talk with Niall he had the this house warded so that no one knows or can tell that we are here._

_We will face both our worlds together when this week is over._

_Look around the house as much as you wish I know your fondness for reading there is a library on the second floor with many books for you to choose from._

_Let me know if you need anything I'll make sure to have my dayman get it for you._

_I understand from talking to your brother that you like to swim there is a swimming pool in the back it is heated and self-cleaning._

_You will not have to worry about the weather because the pool is enclosed._

_If it is not warm enough just go to the red handle on the right of the door and pull it down._

_Oh yes swimsuits are optional here enjoy your day please be in my arms when I rise I love it when I looked down while you are sleeping all snuggled tight in my arms._

_I will see you when I rise __**YOUR ERIC**_

Well, _swimsuit optional if that's not a big suggestion _with a Wryly smile.

Okay she thought_ lets see what there is to eat, then I will look around the house and see about that library._

After she was done eating Sookie found the library but it took her looking into four rooms and three closets it was door number 7 that finally revealed the library.

Sookie thought to herself _I'm going to need to put signs up on all of the doors so I can find the room I want._

_With a three-story house with a basement and is underground lair I'm going to need to know where everything is._

Sookie noticed with all the exploring and eating the time and decided to go back down to the lair to lay down in her Vikings arms and wait till he rises.

As soon as soon as she got down there she noticed his eyes were still closed she knew they would not be very long and she would with an idea to surprise him when his eyes opened up.

She thought to herself _when his eyes open up I have a surprise for __**him this time.**_

Sookie threw the blankets off of Eric's already naked body and set next to him waiting for his eyes to open with her back against the headboard.

Eric's eyes opened up and looked around went to say something but was stopped by Sookie's fingers Eric felt her lust and a bit of a mischievous in their shared bond.

Sookie kissed his lips then slid down the bed kissing down Eric's chest.

Eric just watched her slide down while kissing and keeping her eyes glued to his.

Sookie started kissing her way down Eric's chest and licking and nipping at his nipples then went back up giving him one more kiss on the lips.

Using her tongue she started from his neck and went straight down the middle of his chest down to his abs and right to the base of his already hard manhood.

Licking and nipping gently along his shaft and using her tongue at the top to play with the little hole.

Then took him in her mouth as much as she could along with using her hands for what she could not fit in her mouth moving up and down pumping her hand in the same rhythm as her mouth.

Eric was moaning and calling out "by the gods Sookie that feels so good" before he knew it he was bucking his hips grabbing Sookie hair and yelling "SOOKIE YES, I'M Cumming.

Sookie sped up a little and when she finally felt Eric stiffen she braced herself for his essence to spill into her mouth and swallowed all he gave.

Eric could not believe how good she was when Sookie climbed back up beside him she asked "Eric did I do that right, I've never done that before."

Eric looked at her with disbelief and said "are you sure you've never done that before?"

Sookie looked down and said "I can learn to do it better."

Eric felt bad about making the comment and took his hand to her face and very gently picked her face up to look at him and said "I did not mean to imply that you were bad at it.

My Sookie you were perfect I was just surprised that you would never have given a blow job for because that's felt amazing.

And I'm glad you chose me to be the first one to do it to."

Then Sookie looked at Eric with a smile and said " well sometimes seeing into people's heads does help from time to time. So what you had planned for tonight My Husband?"

Eric smiled but did not say a word to her the only thing he did was lay Sookie down on her back.

Eric started kissing down her body to be in sucking on all the right places he of course took a few extra moments at her breasts paying them a great deal of attention.

Looking her in the eyes and moving slowly down her body using his hands and mouth kissing and licking her belly button making her gasp he smiled to himself then he positioned himself between her legs using his fingers and tongue to make Sookie moan out his name.

When his Tongue finally made it to her already wet and hot core licking her lips with his tongue and then entered her.

Sookie almost hit the roof her hips came up off of the bed Eric put his hand on her stomach to keep her in place so that they could keep eye contact at all times.

He looked in her eyes and turned his head to the side and bit her femoral artery Sookie came so hard screaming Eric's name.

But of course Eric was in no way done with her and found her little niggling of nerves and sucked on it then he would go back to penetrating her with his tongue Not letting Sookie have any release.

Then he heard her moan and pant louder and beg "Please Eric, Oh My God Eric Please."

He climbed back up her body and pushed into her then flipped them so that she was on top.

Eric grabbed her by her hips and started moving her up and down on his shaft making sure he hit all the right places and saying "Cum with me My Sookie let's finish together."

And with that Eric was speaking in his native tongue and Sookie was screaming his name at the same time she collapsed on Eric's chest shaking and Eric's arms soothed Sookie by rubbing her back and said "I love you Sookie Northman.

Sookie in return said "I love you too Eric Northman.

It still a little strange for me that I could _**feel you **_so well.

And I can tell you love me but I love it when you say it to me.

Eric smiled and said "I will say it often to you. You're the only one I have ever loved in my human or vampire life, I swear that to you My Sookie."

She said " I know I can feel you're telling the truth."

With that Eric lead Sookie to the bathroom and turned on the shower and pulled her gently into spray of water. He turned her in the water and started washing her from head to toe Then Sookie did the same to Eric after the shower Eric took Sookie's and lead her to the living room to settle on the couch to watch some television and snuggle up under the blanket.

Eric turned to Sookie and asked "did you look around the house today?"

Sookie giggled and said "yes, but I'm going to need to put up signs on ALL the doors to tell me what room is what."

Eric laughed at this and said "you'll get used to it, this is our home from now on you will find your way after you've lived here for a while. We will keep your old home for a getaway but we will live here."

Sookie considered that but then said "I guess I can make it back and forth to work from here it's not that far really but I can't stay here all the time Eric."

Eric said "I have informed you that we would discuss this and as of yesterday that was your last day at the shifters bar."

Sookie stood up and was beside herself with anger and was about to say something but Eric pulled her down to the couch and said "I can feel your anger but please hear me out."

Sookie said with a very agitated voice "this better be a good exclamation Eric Northman." Eric kneeled down in front of her and took her hands in his then said "you know you are more to me than a vampire pet but to a lot of my kind will see our pledging as a strategic move on my part.

And with Bill still trying to do whatever he can to get you from me.

Sookie you have to stay with me at all times for your own safety and my peace of Mind.

Sookie if anything happened to you I would not want to go on I need you in my house and in my life I Love You.

Feeling her emotions through the bond Eric decided this is the right time to spring his own little surprise on Sookie.

I will be right back, My Sookie. Eric went to his office and got the ring he bought for her and then was back in the living room he again knelt down on his knees and said "I love you Sookie Stackhouse Northman according to my world you are my wife.

But I know in your world they will not recognize it as such. Eric got the ring out and asked "Sookie will you be my wife according to your world?"

Sookie did not hesitate for 1 min. and said "I love you Eric and yes I will marry." Then Eric got the ring out and showed it to Sookie and said "read the inscription." On the inside of the ring it read MY Sookie.

Sookie put her arms around Eric's neck and kissed him with all the love she felt for him.

They turned off the television and Eric carried her back to their bedroom so they could enjoy another kind of entertainment.

**I know this chapter is short.**

**The next one will be longer I hope**

**let me know what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer :

I Own Nothing All of These Characters

Belong to Charlaine Harris

and true blood

I'm just playing with them for a while

Lemons Alert ! Lemons Lemon

Chapter 10

Last of The Honeymoon, And Bills Demise

Sookie woke up and looked at her Vikings face and actually thought_ sweetheart if it was not for my human needs I would stay in your arms until your eyes opened up._

Then she said out loud _"_OH WOW did I really just think that?" With a small smile that crept across her lips as she said to herself "Yes I did just think that Wow it's already Thursday."

Oh well I need the bathroom so off she went getting done with the human needs she decided a nice long hot shower would be good for her.

While in the shower she started to think about the time that Bill proposed to her and how she hesitated at the thought of being married to him.

All of the things that Eric and her would have to face in the eventuality of her getting old and he would lose me to death.

Then she thought _I DID NOT hesitate for 1 min. with Eric I said YES right then._

_I am going to marry Eric Northman in the human way._

_I need to start planning my wedding I bet Pam would love to plan the wedding and I will have my say on what I like and don't like._

_She would enjoy not only spending Eric's money and I know her style in my style are not the same but I also know she likes a good party._

_And to think this might let us get to know each other better after all we are going to be together a lot after Eric and I get married._

_I should call her and leave a message, Pam did put her number is my cell phone._

OH crap I left my cell phone at home I wonder if Eric has his own here oh well I will all call her when he gets up.

Sookie started to think what should I do today while my fiancé is resting.

Then her stomach spoke for so she made her way to the kitchen and saw some things she brought and decided on Pop tarts and a good cup of coffee.

That's when she went to the countertop and as usual there was a letter waiting for her.

As she ate her pop tarts she opened the envelope she always marveled on how beautiful Eric's handwriting was.

_**The letter read.**_

_My Wife, My Sookie_

_I know it is only Thursday and I promised a whole week for us to be here._

_But tomorrow night we will have to head back to our worlds._

_As I said before we will face them together, remember Quinn will be back on Friday night about 10:30 PM to let everyone know what Bill has tried to do I have called the new magistrates to be there since he is the only one that can govern over a king or queen. He will be the one set the punishment for Bill and appointing a new King in place of our area._

_I will see you when I rise. Your Eric._

Sookie found herself in the library setting in a very big comfy chair.

Getting into a book she had forgotten to take note of the time when she looked up and saw Eric in the doorway.

She said "Eric, OH MY GOSH, I'm so sorry I guess this book is that good" she gave Eric a apologetic look.

Eric had a slight smile on his face but said "it's all right but I have to admit I'm very used to having MY SOOKIE by my side when I rise.

What book are you reading that took you away from me?"

she gave Eric a look then chuckled a little and answered "Gods And Myths of The Viking Age."

Eric's eyes open wide with his Eyebrows raised then asked "do you like it?"

Sookie smiled and said "yes of course I like it or it wouldn't still be here reading it silly."

Eric could feel through the bond that she felt guilty for not being there when he rose from his daytime rest. Sookie got out of the chair went to Eric hugged him and said "I am sorry Eric, I should have been down with you and your arms."

Eric said with humor in his voice " it's alright I forgive you this time."

Sookie looked up and said with eyebrows raised "this time?"

Eric just smiled and picked Sookie up in his arms and said "put a bookmark in the book come back to it later I want to shower with my wife."

Sookie put the book down on the bookshelf while Eric carried her then headed to their bathroom.

Eric said "I was thinking about a shower but instead I think today I would like a long bath with you."

Feeling his lust through the bond and shot him a lustful look back to him than Eric started the water felt the temperature it was a little too hot.

He smiled to himself and thought _it will cool down while I make her hot._

Taking Sookie over to the countertop of the sink Eric started to undress Sookie.

He started licking and sucking her body taking two fingers and searching them into her hot wet core.

Eric hissed when he found she was very wet for him using his tongue played with her hidden Pearl with quick little flicks with the tip of his tongue.

After a short time of this Sookie started moaning and panting out Eric's name and throwing her head back then Eric turned to her thigh and bit

Sookie came screaming Eric's name.

Eric Licked the puncture marks stood up and got into the tub having Sookie straddle his lap he pushed in two Sookie's well drenched folds.

Then he started moving up and down on his shaft it did not take long for them to come to their completion at the same time.

Eric roared out making the walls shake while Sookie screamed Eric's name.

After word they took a shower and went to the Den for the fireplaces Eric of course had no intention for Sookie to return to her book.

Eric thought _I'm going to give her so many orgasms tonight I will have to carry her to bed but that's fine by me._

He started the fire and got out a big blanket so he could lay Sookie on.

Picking Sookie up and laying her gently down on the big blanket in front of the fireplace he started kissing up and down her body starting with her feet and then behind her knees which to his delight he discovered that it tickled her a bit.

That made him laugh to himself continuing upper thigh all the way to the nice soft place behind her ear.

He nuzzled his nose into her hair to breath in her scent Eric said in a husky sexy voice "OH Sookie my scent is all over you, I Love it My Sookie."

She could feel just how much you love the through the bond and was turning her on even more.

Eric could feel what he said to her and love that he could just turned her on with mere words.

He started using his hands and tongue to make Sookie scream his name.

However he would not let Sookie touch him he wanted her to be withering and quaking before he finally entered her he was so far gone from hearing his name countless times that he could not hold back any longer.

He made his way up her body and in one long smooth thrust making Sookie gasp in pleasure.

He pounded into Sookie and saying "By The Gods Sookie

You Are The Best I Have Ever Had OH MY SOOKIE YYYEEESSS SSSOOOOOOKKKIIIEEE III LLLOOOVVVEEE YYYOOOUUU he shouted out as his orgasm took him over.

He laid on top of her and quickly laying on his side so not to crush her then he was pulling her closer to his side kissing her hair and her temple.

Eric said " Sookie I meant what I said just now you are the best I've ever had no woman has ever made me feel the way you do I love you Sookie."

Sookie said in reply "I know Eric I can feel it I love you too Eric Northman.

Sookie fell asleep just after saying those words Eric left the bed at this and thought to himself _I knew that three hours of my loving attention with tire her out._

_There are three hours until dawn time to set things up for our return._

He grabbed his phone and called Pam when she answered he told her what has transpired during the week.

And that he asked Sookie to Marry him in the human way and explain to her what needed to be done for their return.

He told Pam to make sure to fire the one new waitress that have been thinking badly about Sookie that gave Pam a chuckle but of course she explain she would handle it.

Hanging up the phone then went back to lay next to Sookie and just listen to her breathing and her heart beats and the little sounds that he loved to hear her make.

Especially the little sounds she made when she would sigh and roll over to snuggle into his chest the get even closer to him.

Sookie woke up with Eric watching her sleep she looked up at him in the eyes and said "hi there."

Eric smiled and kissed her hard and said "hi there yourself my beautiful sleepyhead.

Sookie laid her head on Eric's chest and asked "Eric what is going to happen tomorrow night?"

Eric stiffened the little but answered "Sookie I will tell you that but you may not like hearing this." Sookie said "

I know but I would like to know so I'm ready to face what is coming Eric I need to know."

Eric understood and answered her " Sookie as I mentioned in the letter to you I have made it so that the magistrate will be there tomorrow night to hear how Bill has hired Quinn to kidnap you.

Sookie the vampires have few laws that we really adhere to but to touch or harm or try to take away a vampires bonded pledged of a another vampire is punishable by final death that law has been set for longer than I have been in existence."

After he was there to witness that you and I were bonded and pledged in the traditional way.

Knowing this he _still_ trying to have you taken from me which is completely against our laws.

Sookie the vampire laws on this subject are set in stone with this bond we are permanently tied to one another if you were not my bonded he could order me to give you to him.

Since he is the King but now he can't have you because you_** are my**_ bonded and pledged.

Sookie said "I know, I love you Eric and I am yours my Viking." Eric took Sookie up in his arms and made love to her for the last time that night and told her again before she went to sleep how much he loved her.

Then he told her as he said before no showers for everyone especially the magistrate had to smell Eric all over her.

The next day Sookie woke up at 4:30 in the afternoon she thought about what was going to happen that night at Fangtasia.

Sookie actually felt a little sad as she thought _I hope this does not make me sound like a bad person._

_But I want Bill out of my life he has manipulated and hurt me now he's tried to have someone kidnapped me __**Enough**__**is Enough**__._

_Bill Compton, I hope this is your end and I hope you enjoy your last night on this Earth._

_I hope Gran will agree with this decision and I hope she won't mind my other decision I have made_.

_Now let me get something to eat and I need to ask Pam to help me with both of those decisions I've made and planning mine and _Eric's wedding.

Sookie noticed the time then went down to lay down next to Eric.

Just as she laid down next to him his eyes opened up looking over to see Sookie was next to him in bed he smiled and said " you better be next to me MY WIFE."

She smiled at Eric and said "oh really and what if I was not next to you, what would you have done.?

Eric could not help but to laugh and said "I would tease your body until you could not get enough and then I would not let you have release I would make you beg and still not given until you apologize for not being next to me."

Sookie said in very low and sexy tone while letting her hand slide down

Eric**'s** body caress stroke his manhood "well then lucky for me I'm here in bed next to you."

Eric took his hand and started caressing Sookie folds while they were looking into each others eyes.

Sookie started to pant and wither while Eric started the buck into Sookie's hand.

Removing his hand and stopped petting Sookie so he could lay her back on the bed, he looked into her eyes and smiled as he pushed into her and

said " you asked for this MY Sookie."

Then he started to pound her into the bed but to his delight Sookie kept up with him and they both finished together.

Eric again told Sookie no showers, since the magistrate was going to be there tonight.

Eric turned to Sookie and said " I need you to understand how important this is Sookie.

You have to be saturated with my scent you cannot have anybody else's scent on you. Do You understand?"

Sookie asked "is it okay if I hug Jason?" Eric agreed saying "yes, but make sure you let everyone know he is your brother."

Sookie said as she rolled her eyes "okay Eric I will make sure that everyone knows he's my brother before hugging him."

Then she let out a long sigh.

Eric knew she did not like the way that sounded and took her into his arms and kissed her and said "I know this sounds cold and not fair to ask you not to touch your friends.

But you have to realize My Sookie that a vampire's smell 20 times more than a human.

We can tell if you just held hands with someone other than your own mate.

Sookie said "I know Eric, I remember Bill's reaction when I hugged Sam he went all crazy on me not hurting me but you tell he did not like it and he told me the same thing."

With that being said he looked at Sookie and said "Sookie do you know what might happen tonight if the magistrate decides to hand down punishment to Bill?"

Sookie sighed and said "I know it makes me sound like a bad person but I hope Bill gets his final death."

Eric could not believe his ears that those words came out of Sookie's mouth.

When he heard them he checked the bond and as she said the words and he could feel that she was telling the truth.

Sookie saw his reaction and continued by saying "Eric Bill has done too much with my family my friends and now he tried to have me kidnapped, NO More."

She finished the last part by looking Eric in the eye he nodded and took her in his arms and held her tight.

Eric said "Sookie, there are going to be some things you are going to have to do you might not like."

Sookie put her fingers to his mouth and said "we better get going Master." Then she winked at him and walked away.

Meanwhile in the Kings palace Bill had gotten off the phone and was getting

ready to head to Fangtasia when Jessica walked up to him.

Bill I heard you are heading to Fangtasia. Can I come along?"

Jessica was thinking of ways to worn Sookie about Bill and how he is trying to reclaim Sookie.

Bill said "No I will have official business to attend there and I can not allow you in that place if you're hungry get a donor from here They are not contaminated like the humans at Fangtasia."

Jessica said " That is the lamest excuse I have ever heard Bill.

Or is there another reason you don't want me there Bill maybe it's because you are trying to get Sookie back under your control?

Bill she's bonded and pledged to Eric you can't get her back.

I mean lets face it after everything _**you did**_ she will not trust you ever again.

Bill started to get very angry with Jessica and said "Shut up you don't know what you are talking about Jessica."

She looked him in the eye and said "whether you like it or not Bill Sookie is tied to Eric _**Forever**_ and there is nothing you can about it.

And as for as you telling the magistrate that he stole her from you.

Are you Serious you think he's going to believe you after you came home and told everyone what happened at her farmhouse and the next night at Fangtasia?

Eric has witnesses to both nights Bill and everyone knows she was not your human she told Sam, Alcide and that girlfriend of his Debbis Pelts and not to mention Jason and everyone else in this town.

Bill you're not going to put Sookie through this I will not let you"

Jessica spead out of the room but since.

Bill being her maker he caught her and said "You honestly think you can stop me when I get Sookie back I will make you watch me fuck her just to get it through your thick skull I am you're maker and she is mine human."

As he was say this he took Jessica to the cells in the basement and chained her to the wall so she would not interfere in his plan.

Meanwhile Sookie and Eric were getting in the car to head to Fangtasia.

The drive to Fangtasia was quiet Eric would every now and then put his hand on her knee for reassurance.

But Sookie just smiled and said "don't worry I know what to do and how to act. I love you Mr. Northman."

Eric smiled and said " and I love you Mrs. Northman."

When they got to the front of the club they saw a lot of people going into the front door.

Eric drove around the back of the club got out and helped Sookie out of the car.

He went to usher her into the back entrance but was stopped by none other than Bill.

Bill stepped forward but Sookie's hands started to glow and told him "step aside or I will make you step aside I will use these you I swear I will Bill."

Bill could hear the anger in her voice but from the small trace amount blood left in Sookie's system he could feel her anger and hatred.

He did not say a word but stepped aside then all of a sudden Alcide, Debbi, Sam and Jason came around the corner at that particular moment.

Quinn was already in Eric's office the magistrate showed up behind Bill.

The magistrate came forth and asked "Eric is it true that you took the Kings humans from him?"

Eric suggested "magistrate perhaps we can go to my office and discuss this matter."

The magistrate agreed to do this Eric sat in his chair was Sookie got a chair and sat it right beside him behind his desk.

Eric said "now that everyone is in here, magistrate to answer your question NO, I did not steal the Kings human all these you see around us... Eric stopped what he was saying because they heard a loud "pop."

then all the sudden Niall was standing in the middle of the room.

When he looked around he gave Bill a disgusted look and said "you know

Compton are a lying no good vampire you know that if Sookie would have chosen you I would've taken her back Fay world and erased her memories of you.

Niall looked at the magistrate and told him "magistrate I am Niall Brigant High Prince of the sky Fay and this young woman is my great granddaughter Sookie Stackhouse Northman.

And she left Bill Compton of her own free will.

Bill Compton has been manipulating her from the first time he met her and knowing that there is a treaty between our two races.

Before you ask the reason I am allowing the Northman and my great-granddaughter to stay together is that she loves him and there is a debt between me and the Northman.

So as long as he keeps his word to keep her safe I will allow the match to continue.

I performed the blood pledging ceremony myself and these others around us were there to witness it.

The next night they came here to the club so they could all stand and say they saw the blood pledging take place."

Quinn stood up and said "magistrate I myself did not witness the pledging but the King Bill Compton here got a hold of me to kidnap her and King

Compton told me he would pay me $40,000 and take her to Nevada to present her as a present to King Decastro.

I almost did it but was stopped in my attempt by her great-grandfather Niall Brigant in her house.

The magistrate looked around the room and said "Compton you bring me here in which I was not going to come but then I got a call from Eric Northman I figured it must be something of interest for you both to call me.

The magistrate looked at everyone in the room and said "Eric Northman you have shown you are the rightful owner of this human and the crimes that are against Compton have been presented what is your choice.?

Eric remember what Sookie said earlier but decided on something different And said "the King may keep his undead existence.

But if he attempts to get my bonded pledge from me again I will end him.

The magistrate said "I agree to those terms and conditions there will be someone in your office of my choosing to keep an eye on you for that reason, now I am leaving."

Bill yelled out "you can't tell me what to do I am the King.

Then he grabbed Sookie's arm.

The magistrate took a stake out turned Bill around and got Bill in the chest with it.

Within a matter of seconds Bill was no more than a pile of goo that was turning to dust very rapidly.

The magistrate turned looked at Eric and Sookie and said "well that saves me on finding someone to watch him, I will take over his seat until we find someone to replace him."

Eric looked at the magistrate said "of course let me know if you need any assistance?" and with that the magistrate left the room.

Everyone was just standing around staring at Bill's remains Eric had everyone leave except for Sookie and Quinn.

Eric turned to Quinn and said "I will pay off your debts in return for you to come work for me and securing my houses and my bonded"

Quinn asked "if I do can I bring my family?" Eric looked at Quinn then replied " yes but keep a close eye on your mother."

Quinn look shocked and said " I will and thank you Mr. Northman."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer :

I Own Nothing All These Characters

Belong to Charlaine Harris

and true blood

I'm just playing with them for a while

Lemons alert ! Lemons ! Lemon !

this is still the night that Bill got staked

Chapter 11

Wedding Plans, A Decision Made, And A Contract

After everyone left the office Eric turned to Sookie and asked "after this is cleaned out would you like me to take you home?" Sookie looked at Eric and said "no Eric, I don't want to go home I guess I'm glad it's over.

Eric you and I both know Bill would not have left us alone and grabbing me when the magistrate told him to leave us alone.

And I guess to see the magistrate kill Bill I'm actually glad it was _**Not You**_ that killed him.

That way we don't have to explain to, Sookie eyes got wide as saucers JESSICA, Oh My Gosh Eric we forgot all about Jessica. Eric what's going to happen to her?"

Eric nodded his head and said " we did forget about her I'll have her come here she can work in the bar and since she is such a young vampire we will have to keep an eye on her. let me take care of Quinn first.

Eric got on the phone and called King Felipe De Castro he had a discussion with the King telling him about how he needed more security.

And that someone passing through mentioned he had at one time a really good security man that was a were Tiger.

He explained about the Fellowship of the Sun people and how they had a personal vendetta against him or rather because of him because he helped Godric out of their basement and had messed up the Fellowship's plans for a vampire to meet the sun.

The story worked and Quinn's debt was paid and he and his family was heading to Shreveport Louisiana.

About 20 minutes later there was a call for Eric explained there was a young female vampire in chains in the cells and she was asking to speak to him.

Eric explained that if the young vampire had long red hair that she was Compton's child and to send her to Fangtasia.

He hung up the phone and called Pam into the office as soon as she got into the office Eric said "Pam, Jessica will be here and she will need a place to stay give her the coffin in the back for now I will find her a better place stay in the future."

Pam looked at Eric and said with a sneer on her face. "Eric you mean Jessica, Bill's child" when Eric nodded Pam continued "I'll find her a better place the sooner the better."

About 25 min. later Jessica ran to Eric's office and knocked on the door. When she heard Eric saying "enter" she opened up the door and immediately everyone could see burnt flesh marks on Jessica's arms and legs.

She went over and set by Sookie and said "Sookie I'm so sorry I tried to warn you but Bill had me pinned to the wall with silver ordered me not to say anything.

When they finally got me down I knew something happened to him so I ran up to his office and destroyed all of the data on you that Bill had on his computer.

I put it on this disc that way no one else would find the information he had on you and don't worry I destroyed everything that was on a hard drive.

And Eric I think you should know that Bill had a list of All your businesses and houses and he sold the informatio to the F.O.T.S.

But not to worry Bill just commanded me not to tell you but he forgot to command me to mess with All the Addresses. The list they have is all wrong I changed all of them so I guess the F.O.T.S. paid for nothing."

Pam asked "are you sure everything is off the main computer?" Jessica nodded very energetically and said "oh yeah I'm sure it's off the main computer I helped Bill set up the computer system."

Sookie looked at Jessica and said "Jessica I want to thank you for getting that disc and for what you did for Eric" then she hugged her.

Pam looked at everyone in the room then said " well thats good to know and now that Bills remains are taken care of and we will need a new vacuum cleaner by the way I swear his remains clogged up the one we just bought."

Eric actually chuckled at this and Sookie looked at Jessica and Pam and said "well if not tonight but soon we need to start planning Eric's and my wedding."

Jessica looked at them and asked "yours and Eric's wedding you just married Eric. Sookie? Oh you're getting married to Eric in a human wedding?

Sookie stiffened a bit but said "Jessica, honey you have to realize that Bill there was no real love in that relationship he was manipulating me from the first with his blood."

Jessica nodded her head and said "I know I tried to talk to him about that I try to tell him it wasn't right.

He just told me to but out so to speak and told me as my maker I was Not allowed to talk to you about it either Sookie I'm so sorry."

Eric had had enough of talking about Compton and he could feel that Sookie did to so he said "that's enough of talking about Bill for the night.

Sookie and I have to go enthrall the vermin and Jessica you go out there with Pam and get used to working in the bar.

Sookie you can scan the patrons while sitting in my booth Pam and you Jessica keep an eye on her.

If she tells you about someone check it out then see them out we will be out in a moment. "

As soon as Pam and Jessica left the room Eric took Sookie by the and leaning down and kissed her hard then said "I am proud of how you are handling this MY WIFE.

Sookie smiled up at him and said "let's get out there, the patrons want to know even with me here if you grant them _**special favors." **_

Eric grabbed her hand and said "_**No One**_ will _entice_ me as you do My Wife you know this is Sookie."

Sookie looked up at him and said "I know my Viking I can feel you through our bond."

They both walked out hand-in-hand Eric decided it would be a good idea and started sending calm waves through the bond and was determined to keep an eye on her as he went to his throne.

He noticed that Jessica went to sit down with her he also noticed that she did not seem to be that upset or even angry about Bill.

But he also remembered how she was brought over to become a

vampire and how she wanted to just go home at night.

Sitting next to Sookie Jessica just came out and asked "Sookie are you really going to marry Eric?"

she made sure to keep her voice low so that no one else would hear them.

Sookie answered "yes Jessica I am.

Is there something wrong?"

Jessica just said "I was just wondering when did your feelings change for Bill, I mean you said you loved Bill but now you say you love Eric?"

Sookie answered by saying "Jessica before you came along, well let me tell you the story about how I met Bill you do know that he was sent here by the Queen to procure me for her?"

Jessica nodded her head but said "he didn't tell me about that until after all this craziness happened."

Sookie nodded her head in an understanding way been said "Jessica there were two people trailer trash literally, when Bill first came into Merlotte's bar these two people were sitting behind him they were drainers.

Well somehow they got Bill down with a silver chain and I came around and helped him by saving him from the drainers.

They came back the next night and beat me near to death and to help me after he took care the drainers he gave me his blood to save me.

But what I didn't find out until later is that Bill glamored these two people into beating me so that he could get his blood into me so he could control me."

Jessica bowed her head a little and said " I'm guessing it was a lot of blood and there are other times he gave you his blood?"

Sookie agreed and said "yes he did but what you or I did not know that he was trying to turn me slowly so that he could keep me as a little telepath but nothing more.

He tried to make me feel like I was in love with him when I never did it was all his life influencing me to think I was in love with him.

Jessica you remember the night Bill took me out to dinner after that Maenad took over my house?

When Jessica nodded to Sookie but Sookie continued speaking "well Bill asked me to marry him I couldn't bring myself to say yes right away I hesitated.

Then when I decided yes I would marry him it was too late he'd been kidnapped by his make."

And I know because Eric and I have a blood bond I can feel what he feels. And when he asked me to marry him I didn't hesitate I said yes to him right away.

Jessica thought for a moment then said "I'm sorry Sookie I know I'm new to a lot of this but even though it was my maker I couldn't stand him. I have to tell you something that you should know Sookie.

I told you I tried to confront Bill about you and his relationship with you?

Sookie the reason he chained to the wall is because he did not want me to come here or call and worn you.

I felt he didn't have any real feelings for you but he confirmed that for me by telling me while he was chaining me to the wall.

Jessica lowered her head but continued talking "Sookie he said he was going to command me to watch him Fuck you so that I knew that he was my maker and you would finally understand you were _**his**_ human. So I don't know about you but I for one am glad he is gone I don't know what I'm going to do now I have no money no home.

But I want you to know Sookie I do thank you Sookie if it hadn't been for you Bill would've put me in a box and tried to forget where he put me.

If it was not for you he would have left me at his house when you went to Dallas.

But now that he's gone it's like an empty space but I can tell you one thing it's not a bad empty space if you can understand that."

Sookie nodded her head and said "I guess I can understand that. Are you going to be okay working here in this is the place where you're maker met his final death?"

Jessica sighed in and said "I think I'll be alright here." Sookie finally said what was on her mind " I guess what I'm asking Jessica is that you do realize that it was not neither I or Eric that kill Bill? It was the magistrate that did it.

I mean right after the magistrate told Bill to leave me and Eric alone. Bill grabbed my arm and all of a sudden the magistrate turned him around and put the stake in his chest with him still holding my arm."

Jessica said "I know what happened the magistrate told me. Like I said before Sookie you were the first ones ever talk to me you gave me some clothes to wear and you helped me when Bill didn't even want to look at me I just hope that we can still be friends.?

Sookie smiled at her and said "well you're here talking to me now that does say a lot and besides I need someone to help with wedding."

Jessica looked Sookie and asked "can help with flowers? I'm really good with them I could do pretty much any design you want.?

Just then Pam came over and sat down to show some wedding dress magazine and said "I heard you about flowers, the first we need to pick the dress then the flowers to make sure they will go with it.

Jessica smiled and brightened up and asked "does this mean I can help?"

Sookie said " yes Jessica you can help with the flowers and even the flowers to go on the tables.

Let me get my purse I have a picture that I want you both to see because

this will be my wedding dress.

When she returned with the sketch she said this will be my wedding dress it has a medieval look to it and I think Eric would like it just as much as I do.

Jessica spoke up then and said "Sookie It's supposed to be your day not Eric's."

Sookie giggled and Pam chuckled at Sookie spoke up and said "don't look now Jessica but Eric is staring daggers into your back for that statement. And not to mention both Pam and I feel his irritation through our bonds that we have with Eric over your statement."

All three of them looked at Eric and started laughing at the look on his face.

Eric got up from his throne and made his way over to the table Pam and Sookie were still chuckling at him Eric asked "what dress do think I would like My Sookie ?"

Sookie shook her head while smiling and said "it's a tradition that is considered bad luck or the groom to see the brides dress before the wedding.

So My Viking you will have to wait see it on the wedding day. And this is where you can show us you really do have that patients you keep talking about."

Pam could feel and see that not seeing the dress was irritating Eric, but there were something else that was bothering Pam.

She said "the vermin are overhearing our conversation and I have a feeling they don't like it."

Sookie thought, _well that's just tough I have him ladies and gentlemen and you can forget about it you can't have him back._

Pam continued "I think we need to finish this in the office. But if you don't mind Jessica I would like to talk with Sookie I need to ask my maker's wife some questions."

They both got up from the table and headed into the office looking back and letting Jessica know they were called for her when they were done.

On the way to the office Sookie thought to herself _this is my chance to ask her about some things that I have been on my mind and knowing Pam_ _she will tell me what she thinks the one thing I do know about Pam she won't sugar coat anything._

Pam enter the office first and Sookie followed her through the door shutting it so that no one would hear their conversation.

Pam blurted out "Sookie, I know that Eric loves you and you love him but I am worried about my maker and what his future will be with you."

Sookie thought okay _this is what I wanted to talk to her about anyway_.

Sookie asked "what is it that worries you so much, Pam?"

Pam answered "well you're going to age, you're not going to stay that way you are. I mean you will stay as you are if you regularly exchange blood Eric.

But even after a very long time by your standards that is you will age and die and I know from what I feel from Eric he will not survive it."

Sookie said "I understand your concerns and frankly I've been thinking about this Pam would you mind after a while having a sister?"

Pam looked a little surprised but asked "you mean you would be willing to come over to be a vampire?"

Sookie said " only if Eric would not mind if I did.

And I want to know what you think as well this will tie us all together as a family."

Pam said "I do believe you have answered a question that has been on my mind Sookie."

Sookie smiled and said "And just think about it Pam think of how we could easily drive him nuts from time to time. I kind of think if we put our heads together we can have fun with him."

Pam smiled and chuckled and said simply "good thank you Sookie you help ease my mind and not worry about Eric so much and you're right I think we can come up with more than a few ways to drive Eric nuts."

Then Sookie smiled and said "what are future sisters for? Let's get out there I think we can both feel Eric's uneasiness through our bonds."

Just when they opened the door Eric into the room and asked "what is so secretive that my child and my wife cannot talk in front of me about?"

Sookie smiled and said "just a little bit of sisterly talk sweetheart."

Eric eyebrows went up almost to his hairline and said "sisterly talk?"

Then he looked between the both of them and said "Pam leave us I want to talk to Sookie alone.

You need to help Jessica learn the bar better."

When the door was closed Eric grabbed Sookie bridal style and set both of them on the couch.

Eric asked " what does that mean Sisterly talk My Sookie?" Sookie gave him a look then sighed and said "Pam was worried about you getting into a relationship with me Eric.

She had a feeling that I will be with you for a very long time by my standards but not by yours and Pam's."

Eric shook his head a little then said "I knew there was something bothering her when she asked to have a private talk with you but I did not expect this from her."

Sookie reply " we talked about it and I told her it was something that I was thinking about to but I had not discussed it with you yet."

Eric eyebrows came together and asked "what did you need to discuss with me about our future Sookie?" she kissed him and said "well I wanted to talk to Pam first and I wanted to know first if she would eventually mind having a sister."

Eric blinked his eyes as if he could not believe what he just heard. Then he asked "Sookie you are willing, I mean you would let me turn you to be my everlasting companion?"

Sookie said with her head down a little bit "Only if that is what you wanted."

Eric tightened his arms around Sookie and said "By The Gods Sookie, how did I get so lucky to find you my love. And yes when the time is right I will be your maker and you will be my everlasting mate."

After that statement Eric have them both naked on the couch he positions himself at her entrance.

Using his hands to check for readiness and found that she was quite ready for him. Eric said in a sexy husky tone "

OH Yes My Sookie, you are so wet for me my love."

And not gently at all, Eric pushed into her making Sookie screamed his name so that all could hear them out in the bar.

Of course Eric thought of this because he wanted all that were in the bar to know that he was giving her pleasure.

And that she was giving it to him as well as his shouts of pleasure were being heard. Sookie screamed out OH ERIC YES right there Harder YES ERIC

of course they heard Eric saying SOOKIE Then they all heard Eric's roar satisfaction.

After they had calmed down Eric kissed Sookie lovingly all over her face, then smiled and said "I love having sex with you Sookie, and everyone out there in the bar knows how much you satisfy me.

Sookie flushed crimson red but then said" you did this on purpose Eric Northman."

Eric smiled and said "I suppose in a way yes I did but we have bee busy and I wanted my wife.

Can you say you did not want me?" Sookie said "no I can't say that I will always want you Eric."

They got dressed and went back out all of the vampires were staring at them but all the human women and some men were glaring daggers at Sookie.

Especially when Eric went to his throne and still holding Sookie's hand and led her to her very own throne right next to his.

All the girls and some men got more angry and they were all pretty much thinking _Her Own throne right next to his what is that bitch doing sitting next to him like that. _

Eric felt Sookie stiffen then he looked at Sookie then at the people staring daggers at his bonded then he realized that all the women that are angry at Sookie he had been with them some more than once.

Eric took Sookie's hand and kissed it then had her sit down and then he sat in his throne.

Sookie heard one girl's thoughts

_Sookie Stackhouse crazy Sookie is his bonded and pledged I went to school with that dim wit she wouldn't know how to satisfy him like I did he probably faked that orgasm and made her think she satisfied him._

Sookie looked right at her Eric followed her line of site. Eric went to say something but was stopped himself because he saw Quinn walking in the door.

Sookie looking at the door as well and was thankful to see Quinn coming through the door at that time.

Eric told Pam from his throne to show Quinn to his office. Taking Sookie's hand and led her to his office Sookie went to sit on the couch but Eric would not hear of that so he picked Sookie up and had her sitting in his lap.

Quinn walked into the office sniffed the air and looked at Eric with an understanding but said nothing Eric however saw a small grin on his face.

Quinn said "Mr. Northman I am here to pay off my marker that you so nicely paid Nevada."

Eric nodded his head and said "good you will be in charge of security and you may get back your company that you handled from what I understand setting up parties for the supe world.

I will give you some addresses and I would like you to see to the security systems in those houses.

Quinn nodded his head and said "of course just let me know where the houses are and I can get pretty much what everyone you need for security Mr. Northman."

Eric took some keys out of his desk and said "oh yes Quinn for the time being or if you like longer I have a house that I have not used in a very long time.

I have had the house checked out everything is in good working order I thought your family would like to use it to help get you and your mother and sister I believe to a good start.

Quinn could not believe that he was looking at the vampire that everyone was afraid of.

Eric chuckled and said "I can't read minds like my wife, but you will find in my territory all my subjects are treated fairly until they cross me.

And as I said the house I have has not been lived in or even used the property in a very long time I thought it might help with your family.

Quinn said "we'll try the house out my mother and my sister will be here tomorrow I came in early to find somewhere they could stay but you seem to help me with that thank you."

Eric looked at Quinn then said "this part of the conversation will go no further I promise you.

I have heard rumors about your mother if they are true the house has an underground lair that you can keep her in for certain times I have given you the codes for it I know It must be a touchy subject but understand I do not want to have any trouble in my area."

Quinn looked at him and nodded then he looked at Sookie and thought _I love to guard her I noticed those tits the first time I saw her._

Sookie stiffened next to Eric of course he felt the uneasiness through the bond Eric asked "Sookie are you alright? Eric narrowed his eyes and then asked "what was he thinking?"

Sookie straightened her back and said "Mr. Quinn you will have to in the future remember I'm a telepath I heard you and when you _**guard**_me you will remember I am the bonded and pledge of Eric Northman.

And you will remember in the future that my tits as you so nicely or rather not so nicely put it are none of your business. Is that understood?"

Quinn's eyes bulged out of his head and said "yes it's very understood." Eric asked through narrowed eyes "there is not going to be a problem is there?"

Quinn said "no Mr. Northman there will be no problems." Eric nodded his head then got the contract out and let Quinn get over and sign it then he left for the night.

After Quinn left Eric gave Sookie a look and said "I saw the girl you were looking at, I promise it was nothing just release and blood…" Sookie cut him off by saying " I know that Eric I went to school with her it brought back some bad memories and why Bon Temps thinks I'm crazy Sookie."

He did not like hearing this so Eric said "Pam" as Pam entered the room Eric asked "Sookie what is the girl's name?" Sookie sighed but answered "Mary-Jo" bring this Mary-Jo to the office."

Sookie gave him a look and asked Eric what are you doing?" looked at the door and when Mary-Jo entered the door.

Eric leaned Sookie's head down and gave her a heated toe curling kiss.

When she pulled back she saw Mary-Jo standing at the desk.

Eric looked the girl in the face and asked "Have I ever kissed you that way?" Mary-Jo said in a very sultry voice "no master I honestly wouldn't mind if you did ."

Mary Jo thought _**I knew she couldn't keep him satisfied** that half wit couldn't keep anyone satisfied not even JB. Maybe she could watch the master and I and get some lessons._

Eric felt Sookie stiffened in his lap then said "you Mary Jo isn't it?"

Mary Jo looked at Eric and said in a sultry voice "yes master my name is Mary Jo you know that we've had plenty times together"

Sookie finally had enough and said "Mary Jo you have only been with Eric once and how can you say or Think you are better than me when all you did was lay there while Eric did most if not all of the work.

Just like the time you were with my Brother and he had to do All the work while you just laid there."

Eric growled and said "how dare you disrespect my bonded, pledged fiancé and future child.

You will never be half the woman Sookie Stackhouse is and you will never disrespect her here in my club or anywhere else again blood bag."

Mary Jo looked at Eric then said "bonded pledged fiancé future child you're going turn her I thought you were smarter than that?

Before Sookie or Mary-Jo could blink Eric sat Sookie down in the chair and had Mary-Jo in front of him.

Eric had gripped her wrists so painfully she cried out because of the pain and surprise of his actions.

He could feel sookie's surprise and anger from what Eric was doing to Mary-Jo.

Eric glamored the girl to believe she never had sex with him and never have anything to do with vampires again then sent her on her way.

Sookie looked up at Eric and said "Eric you can't glamour everybody that has had sex with you from what I understand that's a pretty big list."

Eric didn't want to upset Sookie so he said " She is lucky that's all I did."

Feeling how Sookie felt about that statement Sookie went to speak by saying "Eric...

He cut her off by saying "that's not why I glamoured her my Sookie I did it because she upset and disrespected you she saw that we were sitting together and she was still trying to show off her body to me in front of you.

And not to mention the fact that she stood in front of you in this office and said she wanted me to kiss her like I just kissed you not even caring that you were sitting in my lap My Sookie.

And to top it off she claimed I was not in my right mind in choosing you for my mate.

All that I have just mentioned to you will not be tolerated My Sookie."

He kissed her again and once all that was done Eric had Pam locked up the bar so he could take Sookie home on the drive home Sookie was starting to fall asleep.

When they finally got to the house Sookie _**was**_ already asleep.

Eric had to carry her into the house and to the bedroom Sookie did not even flinch when he took her clothing off or put her night gown on her.

Eric got rid of his clothing and laid down beside her and held her to his chest.

He nuzzled his nose in her hair and breathe her scent in deeply.

Sunrise was in 10 min. so he let himself be taken by the daytime rest.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer :

I Own Nothing All Of These Characters

Belong to Charlaine Harris

and true blood

I'm just playing with them for a while

Lemons ! Lemons! Lemons!

Chapter 12

More Wedding Plans,

Warnings

Adding To The Family

And Drainers

Sookie woke up kissed her Viking's face and wiggled herself out of his arms.

This morning she had to run to the bathroom once she finished she washed her hands and stared at her reflexion and thought _man I must've been really tired I don't remember anything after I got into Eric's car last night not even the drive home or even how I got into my nightgown._

she looked around the bathroom and thought yes a hot bath would really hit the spot.

Once she was done taking her bath Sookie realized she spent an hour in there since she woke up at 2:30 in the afternoon and now she's leaving the bathroom at 3:30.

She made her way to the kitchen and decided on potatoes and scramble eggs to eat and drink a nice cup of coffee. While she was sitting there enjoying her coffee she started to think_ I really hope this Quinn guy is not going to be a problem I did not like him thinking of me in a way._

_I mean he already knew I was a telepath and he still sitting there in front of Eric and thinking of me like that._

_If he keeps it up I know I'm going to have to tell Eric about it and I really don't like that idea._

_I've noticed Eric has a __**HUGE **__jealousy bone. _

_And after the Mary Jo incident he has a huge protection bone as well._

_Even knowing I would never do anything like that to hurt him I love and respect Eric too much to do anything that would make him doubt me. _

_I mean to be honest yes I think Quinn is handsome._

_**BUT**__ what I heard inside his mind he may change into Tiger but his thoughts are like a __**PIG.**_

_Well then we will just have to see how it will go._

_Enough of this Sookie Stackhouse Northman._

Onto more pleasant things like Eric's and my wedding _Where should we have our day oh plus I should ask him if there's anything that he would like to add to the planning so we can have something from both our styles in our day._

_I need to ask him when he rises I want our wedding to reflect on him as well as me I think an outdoor wedding will be good even though it's getting cooler out but I have a feeling Eric would like that_.

Well brunch is done what next?

Sookie started to look around and eyed the pool smiling she went to her spare room for a swimsuit and then she remembered the letter that read_ swimsuit optional_ she started looking around and found no swimming suits.

Then she thought to herself _well there is no one else here but Eric to see me _she actually growled to herself I'll go swimming on Sunday or Monday when I have my swimming suits.

As she had her little internal struggle she noticed the time and went back down to to the lair and slip back into bed with Eric putting her head on his chest and fell back to sleep.

About an hour later Eric's eyes opened up and found Sookie sleeping on his chest with one arm draped across his abs.

Eric stared at Sookie and thought_ oh yes this is exactly where you belong right beside me you are so warm so soft so beautiful and all mine._

That thought alone made him harder than he could ever thought possible.

He shifted his body so that his manhood line up perfectly with her sex and rubbed himself up and down her folds to wake her.

To Eric's great delight she started to wake up and get very wet for him.

He used his hand to reach down between them and just using the tip of his middle finger and lightly flicked over her little pearl to make her squirm and arch herself to get closer to him.

Sookie was awake enough from what Eric could feel in the bond that he pushed into her to make her gasp and pants out his name.

She started to move with him and say "AH,AH every time he pushed into Then she pleaded "Eric please?"

Eric asked in a husky voice " what Sookie, tell me what you want?"

Sookie was having trouble speaking but managed to pant out the words "please Eric deeper, I want to feel you deeper."

Eric smiled and grunted as he drove into her deeper and said "tell me you love me. I want to hear the words."

Sookie panted out the words " I love you Eric I love you my Viking you and only you, you have all of my love."

When Eric heard those words he flipped her onto her back and started to pounding into her all Sookie could do was hold on until her orgasm hit and screaming out "YES ERIC OH I LOVE YOU.

When Eric heard her say those words again he started to go faster than any human could see.

Holding Sookie in place so she would not move away from him.

He put his arms under her and held her left shoulder with his right hand and her right shoulder with his left hand.

All Sookie could do was hold on as her second orgasm and she started screaming out Eric's name. Which made him start to fall over the edge he bit Sookie's neck making him orgasm so that they finished together Clinging on to one another kissing each other.

When they were done Eric said " MMMM... You are amazing My Sookie I had never met anyone that makes me feel as you do.

I love it when you are next to me when my eyes open and I feel your warm soft body against mine I just can't resist you I crave your body and your blood.

When he was done speaking she pushed his shoulders so that Eric was on his back so she could straddle him.

He knew what he said to her would have her wanting him again she grabbed Eric's very hard and straining shaft and decided to tease him a bit.

She just put the tip right inside her folds and rubbed him along herself.

Eric found he could not take much more so he grabbed her and set up and had Sookie wrapped her legs around his hips.

He did the same as he wrapped his legs behind Sookie as she leaned back just a bit and they started thrusting their hips together.

Eric found that he loved this position because with them sitting up they could look into each other's eyes which made them move faster and harder until Sookie screamed and Eric roared as they came to their completion.

Afterwards he held Sookie through her aftershocks then they headed to the shower and washed each other Eric used his hand to rub up and down Sookie's body then he turned her against the wall.

Sookie brace yourself with her arms as Eric pushed himself into her while holding her hips up a little as he pounded into her he would give a little extra buck of his hips to let him in deeper.

Sookie arched her back a little bit more to let him in deeper as well.

Sookie found herself not being able to stop saying " YES, YES, YES. OH MY GOD YES ERIC.

Eric could feel Sookie tightened around his throbbing shaft just as he could feel his own orgasm coming just behind hers Eric roar shook the room so hard to put a crack in the glass shower stall door.

Sookie was shaking so hard from the aftershocks that Eric found himself lightly pumping into Sookie to help her calm down.

Afterward they finished their shower and got ready to go to Fangtasia on the way to the club Eric brought Quinn's name up and asked Sookie her thoughts about him, Eric thought_ I know she has spoke her mind to him in my office._

_But I want to know if there will be any trouble with him guarding her._

Sookie turned to Eric and told him the truth by saying "I don't trust him Eric when I first met him he was going to kidnap me for Bill and _**what I heard that day **_and what I heard in his mind the other night let me just say this.

He may change into a tiger but _**his thoughts are like a PIG**_.

He could not get his thoughts off the subject of my boobs on both occasions and _even when he was being held in mid air_.

Last night Eric he actually looked at my boobs with you sitting right beside me and thinking how Much he _**Would Love to Guard me **_and he wasn't thinking in the professional way.

Eric glanced at her and nodded his head while she was talking and Eric could feel she was speaking the truth through their bond.

When they got to the club Pam came to the door and greeted them and asked "eventually you will be my sister correct?" Sookie smiled and said " yes Pam eventually I will be your sister."

Pam looked at her then smiled and nodded and said "remember what you promised future sister." Sookie broke out in laughter and said " Oh Pam no need to worry I have not forgotten _** I promise." **_

Pam nodded her head and walked back to the front door to check ID's.

Eric looked between the two of them with a little bit of a worried look then asked "what did you promise her my Sookie?"

Sookie looked at Eric with a big smile on her face and said " I promised Pam that she and I would get to drive you nuts from time to time."

The look on Eric's face priceless he actually looked at Pam then looked at Sookie and shook his head at the thought of both of them ganging up on him.

Pam came up to Eric and said "Eric Quinn has called and he will be here within the hour." Eric said " good when he gets here send him to my office."

Pam nodded her head and went back to the front door Sookie thought he wanted her to go his booth and listen to the patrons.

Eric grabbed her hand and led her back to his office Sookie asked "don't you want me to listen to the patrons sweetheart?"

Eric smiled and said "oh you will after Quinn leaves right now you will be in my office on my desk for our pleasure My Sookie."

The way his voice sounded Sookie felt the warmth pooling in her stomach and the wetness in her nether regions her eyes full of passion and lust and said in a sultry voice "Eric if you continue to talk to me like that I'm going to flood your bar"

Eric smiled grabs the Sookie's hand and led her to his office.

He sat behind his desk in his chair while Sookie was sitting on the edge of the desk just in front of him.

She reached down and took her panties off and handed them to Eric and asked "is this what you mean Mr. Northman? if it's not I'll just go out and listen to the patrons for you."

Eric growled and lifted her skirt with using his fingers to see just how wet she was.

When his fingers lightly touched her folds and found she was more than ready for him he smiled up at her.

Grabbing her bottom and sliding her forward so that she could wrap her legs around him and the chair and finding that this action made her spread her legs wider for Eric to slide very easily enter her heated core.

And as he pushed himself in Eric made a groaning sound that spoke volumes to Sookie.

Eric pushed her shirt and bra up so he could suckle her breath while Eric was picking Sookie up and down on his erection hitting all the perfect spots to make her pants and moan.

It didn't take long before Sookie screamed out his name.

Sookie started screaming OH MY GOD YES, PLEASE HARDER ERIC, Yes just like that cum with me.

Eric MY HUSBAND YOUR WIFE WANTS YOU TO CUM WITH HER.

When Eric heard that he doubled his efforts and they both were screaming each other's names.

When they were done there was a knock on the door Eric picked up Sookie's panties and handed it back to her then he gave her a kiss so hard that her lips were bruised.

They both turned their attention to the door Eric said "enter" Pam came in with a smirk on her face and said "if you two are done, Quinn is here to see you."

Eric smiled and Sookie had a blush on her face Pam turned to Sookie and said "MMM.. When you blush Sookie you smell even better."

Sookie turned to her and said " thanks Pam I think." Pam Chuckles as she was leaving the room and turned around and said the " you're welcome Sookie, I will send Quinn in now."

Quinn came in and took a discrete sniff, but not discreet enough for Eric not to notice that he did sniff in the air.

Eric just smirked at this and said "you have my list for the properties."

Quinn answered "yes" he looked over at Sookie then I back at Eric and gave him a little wink.

Eric of course gave him the death stare.

Quinn went to the dead serious mode and said " UH Mr. Northman it would be in your best interests that you get all of your Vamps together in_** GOOD SECURE**_ Nests and make sure You Know where they are at all times Oh yes here is your list of some things on some of your properties you might want to update.

Along with the list of things he might want to update Quinn gave Eric a note he wrote _you paid my marker and got me out of the pits. _

_They want me to see if your area is_ _weak for $20,000._

Eric looked at him and said "I'll consider this and take what you have given me and I would like you to see to the upgrades.

Quinn said "that sounds good you have anymore properties for me to look at for you?"

Eric replied "yes and along with that if I remember hearing right you used to set up parties and special events correct?"

Quinn said "yes I used to I'm getting a hold of some old clients why do you ask?"

Eric replied "get with Pam, Sookie and a young vampire named Jessica they will fill you in."

Quinn shrugged his shoulders and said "okay I will I'll be heading out now I have your list and my mother and sister loved the house."

When Quinn went out and shut the door Sookie turned to Eric and said " oh that's good you're getting the man that's been having dirty thoughts of your wife help set up for our human wedding?

You are devious Mr. Northman."

But then she started laughing. But Eric said " of course why not torture him he knows you are my woman and if he tries anything he knows he will meet my sword."

Sookie turned to Eric and asked "Eric since you just brought up her name what is going to happen to Jessica? Eric you said yourself she needs to be watched since she is so new to being a vampire."

Eric looked at Sookie then said "usually a young vampire that has lost their maker becomes a ward of the state."

He could feel she did not like hearing that. So he hurried and continued speaking. "I am thinking since you and her are such good friends and Pam seems to tolerate her better I am looking into becoming her mentor."

Sookie smiled at him and asked "are you sure, from what i have heard it can be hard Bill didn't exactly teach her anything besides how to warm up a true blood."

Eric shrugged his shoulders then said "I have many skills and can teacher the right way of fighting and helping her deal with her vampires issues."

Sookie said "maybe you should ask Pam about her thoughts as well she is your child she might not like it."

Eric nodded his head then said "Pam."

When Pam entered the door Eric said "Sookie and I have been talking and we would like your input as well."

Pam "Ok Oh is it family talk time ?"

Eric said "as a matter of fact it is my child we would like you to

know that we are or I am considering mentoring Jessica.

and since you are my only child and I would need your help in that matter. And I would like to know what are your thoughts are on this matter."

Pam thought for a minute then said "I have no problem with this Eric I like the idea.

If you did not suggest it I was going to see if I could mentor her but this will be better now we can work together with her."

Sookie looked very surprised but Eric just nodded his head Pam looked at Sookie and continued to talk "

I found that she is not bad and ever since Bill's final death she is even better behaved than I thought possible."

Eric chuckled at this so did Sookie but it was

Sookie that said "Thank you Pam, maybe we should bring Jessica in here and see her thoughts on this."

Pam got out of her seat and called Jessica back to the office.

When Jessica came in she looked at everyone then said "is there a reason you're all staring at me?"

Pam chuckled a bit but Eric is the is the one that spoke " Jessica we all were wondering about something and we wanted to know what you thought on this matter."

Jessica just stared at everyone then said "Ok what can I help you with I mean if it's a vampire matter I just learning you know that."

Sookie said "well in a way it is a vampire matter but not like your thinking.

Here's the thing Jessica from what Eric has just told me that a young vampire like yourself that has lost their maker they become a ward of the state.

But before we get ahead of ourselves

we wanted to know if you would mind staying with us.

Meaning Eric me and Pam they want to know if you would let them mentor or sponsor you."

Pam spoke up and said " what Sookie said is right if you choose to stay you and I will become sisters in a since of course it will be different because Eric is my maker.

But if you agree you can stay with us and you will be taught by me and Eric all that you need to know about being a vampire.

To make this happen if you agree and the magistrate agrees with this you would need to share blood with me and Eric to form a connection with Eric and I.

Now the question is are you willing to do so?"

Jessica looked at everyone in the room and thought briefly then said "I would like that and I thank you for doing this.

I would like to stay close to Sookie she was the only one that wanted to help me when Bill wouldn't even look at me.

Sookie got up and hugged her friend And Eric said "good I will have the papers to sign tomorrow night and since Bill met his final death by the magistrate he will probably agree very quickly.

Sookie asked "how do you know he will agree _**very quickl**_y?

Eric smirked at her and said "because he is the one that ordered Bill to turn Jessica in the first place.

And If there is a young vampires that has lost their maker do to another vampire killing them he usually has that vampire take care of the young vampire.

And since Bill left you penniless so to speak all his assets and land will go to you for you to do with it as you please.

He is the one that killed your maker Jessica that means he will have to take care of you.

Since you are agreeing to be apart of our family that means he will _**not**_ have to care for you I have a feeling he will _**agree very very quickly**_."

Sookie and Pam just laughed then but Sookie Said " So are you willing to become one of our family?"

Jessica asked "would I still live in Bon Temp? Eric is the one that said "No since you are such a young vampire you will be require to live with me since I am making the request. Are still willing to sign the request?

Jessica said with a smile "Yeah Eric I'll sign the forms and when the magistrate agrees I will share blood with you and Pam.

I will take Bill's money but I think I would like to sell the know I only met the magistrate once but he gives me the creeps so not just for that reason but I will agree to all of this.

Plus I would love to be here for the wedding Sookie and Pam told me I can do the flower arrangements.

Eric said "good I will have everything ready for tomorrow night is."

Sookie didn't reply to that but she did say "speaking of our wedding I want to know if you want anything added so that it reflects on both of us.

Make a list and give it to me or Pam then she kissed Eric took his hand and lead them out of the office while Eric went to sit on his throne she sat in his booth so she could listen to the patron.

As soon as she got out on the floor she called over Thaila and said "do you see the girl over there at the bar with the little church girl outfit?

Thalia looked at the girl then looked at Sookie and said "indeed I see her. What about her?"

Sookie replied "she's a scout for drainers, matter-of-fact their outside waiting in a gray van there a 4 of them I think."

Eric was off his throne standing next to Sookie and Thalia and Eric said "very good My Sookie let's see if we can't change their minds about draining vampires ."

Thalia had very big fangy grin on her face and looked at Eric and said "lead the way master, but do me a favor Eric ,_**I'd like to have**_ _**some fun too.**_"

Sookie gave Thalia a surprised look she hardly talk to anyone Eric smirked and kissed Sookie Temple then they were gone.

While Thalia and Eric went out to take care of buisness Jessica and Pam came over to sit with her.

Jessica could not resist looking at Sookie with a smirk and said "Sookie do you need a drink if I remember correctly my mom said lemon and honey go good together."

Sookie looked confused then said " what are you talking about Jessica.?"

Jessica said "isn't your throat sore from yelling that loud in Eric's office earlier?"

Sookie gasped then turned red and said "Jessica I Can't believe you I expect that from Pam Not you."

Both Jessica and Pam just sat there and started laughing.

All three of them straightened up when they saw Eric and Thalia coming back in through the back entrance with friends.

Before Sookie knew it they were all in Eric's office interrogating the drainers she managed to get enough information from them for Eric.

Then they glamored the drainers so that they would turn themselves in.

They also put some vials of blood in their van so that they would get 10 years each for their crimes.

Sookie and Eric went home after that and had a peaceful evening all to themselves.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer :

I Own Nothing All of These Characters

Belong to

Charlaine Harris and true blood

I'm just playing with them for a while  
chapter 13

It's Official Jessica Is Family

And A

F.O.T.S Scout in Fangtasia

Sookie was finishing the last touches to a spare room in the underground lair.

She made sure it was far enough to the back so her and Eric would not be heard Eric came into the room and looked around with his eyebrows drawn together in confusion.

Sookie looked up and said "well you pretty much told me that the magistrate was not ready to take on a child so I'm getting this ready for Jessica."

All Eric could say was "Ah okay but there is the possibility that he may not agree."

Sookie shrugged her shoulders and said "I realize that just as much as you do Eric but I'd rather be prepared and ready for her if he does say okay."

Eric nodded his head to her reasoning then said "Well it's getting late

we need to head to Fangtasia."

Not another word was spoken about the room she went and changed her clothes as quickly as she could and then they both headed to the bar.

Eric helped Sookie from the car then and they entered the back door

Jessica sped over to them giving Sookie a huge hug.

Sookie gave her a huge hug right back they both smiled at each other

Jessica and Sookie went to Eric's booth.

Jessica had pictures of some flower designs for the wedding and wanted Sookie to see them.

Eric kissed her forehead and headed back to his office after about an hour he was done with his Sheriff duties.

Pam informed him that his lawyer was there and she led him back to the office.

Sitting in his office with his demon Lawyer Mr Catailades filling out the paperwork for him and Pam to formally ask to take care of and mentor Jessica.

When he was finished filling his section of the forms he called Pam Jessica and Sookie to the office.

As soon as Sookie saw Mr. Cataliades sitting in the office she smiled and said "well hello Mr. Cataliades is nice to see you again."

Mr. Cataliades smiled up at Sookie and said "it's nice to see you again my dear."

When they were all seated in the office Eric looked up at Jessica and Pam and said "With the help of Mr. Catailades the request forms are filled out and ready for us to sign.

I have already signed my part of the forms Pam you need to sign yours."

Pam walked over to the desk picked up the pen briefly scanned over the documents and then nodded her head then signed the area she needed to sign.

Pam looked over to Jessica and said "Eric and I have just signed this request forms if you come over and sign it means you are in complete agreement for you to become part of our family.

And Eric and I will become your teachers and mentors to the vampire world."

Eric spoke up next and said "last but not least Jessica if you are still

agreeable you need to sign the request form it basically states what Pam just stated to you that you are willing to become part of her family and Pam and I will teach you and mentor you in the ways of the vampire world."

Jessica didn't even give it a thought she walked over to the desk and said "I understand what these request forms mean and again I thank you.

Where's a pen and where do I sign and by any chance do you know how long it will take before the magistrate agrees?"

Mr. Cataliades walked over to Jessica and said "here's a pen and I'll show you where to sign and to answer your other question my dear it shouldn't take that long.

knowing the magistrate as I do he'll agree to this request right away I've known him for quite some time he is not looking to turn or care for a vampire child anytime soon."

Eric and Pam looked at eachother then looked up at Mr. Cataliades the look on their faces was understanding but they said nothing and just nodded their heads.

Of course this piqued Sookie's and Jessica's curiosity but thought it best to wait until Mr. Cataliades left.

Once everything was signed Mr. Cataliades excused himself and told everyone that he was heading over to where the magistrate was and he would hand deliver the request forms to him.

When Mr. Cataliades was out the door so Sookie looked at Pam and Eric and asked "what did he mean that the magistrate wasn't looking to turn or take care of a child anytime soon?"

Pam and Eric gave each other a look than Eric shrugged his shoulders and said "by your standards Sookie it was a long time ago but by ours 20 or 30 years is not that long.

But the magistrate had a child that he cared about greatly but no matter what the magistrate did his child was not happy with being a vampire.

It happens from time to time but the magistrate's new child hated being a vampire.

Within a month after rising the vampire child found a way to block the maker/child bond and killed himself by sitting outside and waiting for the sun to rise.

From what we have heard the magistrate mentioned he tried to call him back inside by using a maker's command but he would not respond to it."

Jessica looked astonished by this news and when Eric looked up and saw Sookie confused expression he continued to explain.

"You have to realize the significance of this Sookie when you rise vampire you can not tell your emotions from your maker's it takes time to learn how to separate the two."

Sookie looked at Eric and asked "couldn't you at times block your bond with your maker?"

Eric said "as I got to be an older vampire yes but as a newborn it is very difficult to separate the maker/child bond and your feelings from your makers feelings.

Ask Jessica sitting right next to you how hard was it for you to even comprehend what you were feeling and what Bill was feeling when you first awakened as a vampire?"

Jessica thought for a minute then she looked up at Eric and said "well you all know even knowing I knew I was going to be a vampire I was terrified.

And when I rose up out of the ground I was still terrified

I was a mess emotionally completely terrified and to make it worse I felt Bill's animosity and disgust towards me.

I felt it as if it was my own it took me those months with you and with Pam's help to figure out what I _**personally**_ was feeling and what Bill was feeling without his help I had to figure out how to separate them.

I think that's why I had such a harder time in the beginning I mean think about it Bill literally wanted nothing to do with me.

And I understand he was ordered to make me a vampire but I had nothing to do with that.

Plus I was really sad because I missed my family then on top of that he didn't want anything to do with me so he pawned me off onto you and Pam.

And then you took me back to Bill's and it got even worse I felt Bill when I was here but not that bad.

When Bill saw me come in the door of his house I felt his disgust and anger all over again.

My feeling of hatred doubled and Bill didn't even want to help me figure anything out.

So I went out on a killing spree and hurt people for no other reason than to have a drink and hurt them.

When she said this last part with her head held down and had 2 red tears rolling down her cheeks showing that Jessica felt true remorse for what she had done.

Pam is the one that went over to her and put her arm around Jessica. Pam said "if it had not been for Eric I would've done the same thing Jessica .

Eric taught me very quickly how to control myself of course times were different then we had to have great control said not to be discovered.

The saddest part about you not being taught the correct ways is that Bill was talk the same way basically.

Let's just say that Lorena was not a very good maker at all plus given the fact that we weren't even close to the time of our revelation to come out to the public.

Lorena and Bill mainly Lorena taught Bill that it was okay to just go one bloodbaths and leave piles of bodies for everyone else to clean up their mess.

Thanks to her vampires were almost discovered in several cities and small towns.

the fact is a newborns urges it so hard to control and if you try to control it as a newborn without your maker's help I don't even think it can be done.

And sadder still your maker knew this and he did nothing to help you learn how to control yourself.

Pam was trying to use her words so not to scare Sookie so that she would understand as well.

But if you have a good maker like Eric he will guide you he will teach you he will instruct to every step of the way.

And he will make sure you are ready to leave his side completely under control and ready to face whatever is out there.

She knew and worried that Sookie sitting in Eric's office during this conversation she might have second thoughts about becoming a vampire.

If she thought that Eric would control her completely or she would be too afraid that she might kill someone even by accident.

Sookie and Pam could feel Eric getting nervous about where this conversation was heading.

Sookie looked at Eric and Pam and saw they're worried expressions. So she decided to put their worries to rest.

Sookie said "Eric you don't have to worry I know you would never let me hurt someone and I see how you are with Pam.

My gut feeling is that since we are bonded and you told me yourself that we could never separate. So in a sense it's going to be a stronger bond with you and I trust you more than I trusted anybody in my whole life."

Sookie did not feel it but Eric felt Pam's reaction to Sookie's statement he felt Pam's jealousy spike but it was brief.

Thinking to himself _I'll need to get with her later on and discuss this with her. _

But in the meantime Pam's own thoughts on the matter _I've been his only child for so long I know he loves Sookie and she's right there are bonded and if she becomes his child it will be a stronger connection than he and I have. _

_Both of them have said though it will be a long time before that happens so maybe with time I will get used to it. _

_The only reason I really agreed to take on Jessica it's just as a mentoring it's because she's technically not his blood child not like me. _

_But once he turned Sookie we will be sisters that will be a whole different scenario. _

_They will be bound together in ways that he and Godric weren't even tied it will be stronger._

_But given enough time I will accept Sookie as my sister I mean we're already getting close and I truly like Sookie._

Pam glanced up from where she was next to Jessica and noticed Eric staring at her.

She didn't say anything just a slight quirk of the eyebrow shrug of the shoulders then finally she shook her head as to say I'm okay.

Pam got up and said "come on Jessica I'm going to teach you how to man the doors you need to get to your throne Eric if you really want to make a profit tonight."

Eric nodded his head then he looked at Sookie but it was Sookie that spoke up and asked "would you like me to sit at your booth tonight to listen to the patrons?"

Eric shook his head and looked at Sookie and said "no I had a throne as you know put by mine on the stage and that's where you will sit right beside me."

While this conversation took place Jessica and Pam were already out of the office leaving Sookie and Eric alone for a few minutes.

Sookie decided to be a little playful with Eric and he could feel a mischievousness in the bond.

He gave her a look but she walked over to Eric's desk. She leaned forward both hands planted on Eric's desk and said in a slightly sultry voice "_yes __**master."**_

Eric was up from behind his desk before Sookie could blink pulled her to his chest kissed her and hugged her to himself.

He buried his nose in her hair and breathe then her scent then he pulled away and looked down at her.

Eric finally asked "you know if you have any questions about being a vampire you can always ask me my Sookie."

Sookie stood back a little looked up at Eric and said "I know that Eric and like I told you before I trust you more than I have trusted anybody in my whole life and I love you."

Eric wrapped his arms around her again I can her close to his body enjoying the warmth and said back to her "and I love you Sookie."

She already had her arms wrapped around him so she just squeezed him tighter looked up and said "I think we need to get out there at the natives are getting very restless not seen their... WOW

One woman out there thought of you as the Viking sex God.

She start to giggle at the expression on Eric's face she knew he did not like it when she heard the woman or men for that matter.

But he and she knew and knows there is _**nothing anyone can do about it. **_

Eric thought _sometimes I hate her telepathy I hate that she can hear these women in the bar. _

_I hope she realizes that behavior is in the past I no longer need those blood bags to satisfy myself My Sookie is all I need. _

_By the Gods I sound like a lovesick sap. _

_But I have to admit to myself at least Sookie is the only one I will act like that for._

Come on sweetie your adoring public is waiting." Getting out of Eric's arms she toppled and made her way to the door Eric was right behind her.

She turned around reached up put both hands on either side of his face and kissed him hard.

Then turned around and walked out with Eric hand-in-hand when they came to his little stage.

Sookie was going to sit on her throne but Eric apparently had his own idea he pulled Sookie over in front of him and kissed her hard in front of everyone.

Eric being and wanted to prove a point to All set down on his throne pulling Sookie with him so she could sit on his lap.

Glaring at Eric for embarrassing her but she said nothing just shook her head a little and put her around his neck.

She thought wryly to herself well _I knew it was going to be a bad idea to tell him about the woman's thoughts and I told him anyway._

She dropped her shields to listen to the patrons and immediately picked up on one person's thoughts.

_Dammit I'll never get close to Eric or Pam now with that telepath traitor to her own race and that little redhead she is always with Pam now._

_I'll just observe and report back to Steve and tell him we Need a new plan._

The girl tried to leave but Sookie yelled out to stop her she turned Eric

and said in a low enough voice that only he could hear " Eric she's from the F.O.T.S we need to get her back to the office now so I can ask her some questions.

I think I already know what she's doing and what she did but it's better to sort it out back in your office not out here.

Without even thinking about it Eric sent a text to two or three of the vampires and have them glamour all of the humans that were at the bar to forget about the girl that tried to run.

Then he got up off his throne help Sookie off of her throne and they all proceeded to head back to the office with the young woman and toe.

A soon as they got back to the office Eric's phone was ringing he looked at it then answered. "Magistrate how can I help you?"

The magistrate answered and said "I wanted to call and tell you that I approved your request to take Jessica in as your adoptive vampire child.

Eric grinned and said "thank you for your approving it so quickly.

Is there anything else I can help you with?"

The magistrate asked "am I interrupting anything important Eric ?"

Eric answered and said "as a matter of fact we were about to interrogate a young woman we caught in the bar from the F.O.T.S I'll call you and give you more details when we are done."

The magistrate of course said "let me know if it's any danger to other vampires if not I'll let you go good evening. and Eric? I want to thank you.

You know as well as I do I am not ready to take on another child right now you knew my young vampire Bryce.

Eric answered the the only one word "yes."

The magistrate's final reply was "that is all for now, Jessica is now your child and under your care goodbye Eric and keep me apprised of your interrogation."

And of course with a big smile on his face Eric answered "I will call you if anything comes of light magistrate have a good evening."

Pam had the girl in the office and she of course heard the call and smiled as well.

Sookie looked between the two of them and asked "Ok you want to let me in on this?"

Pam said "That call was from the magistrate he approved of us taking Jessica as her mentors."

Sookie grinned and said "well after we are done here why not have a welcome to the family party."

Pam said "that sounds good to me and I will go to my house and get some things to stay at your house and we need to set up a room in your home for Jessica."

Sookie said " way ahead of you there Pam I was finishing up a room for her before we left so thats all set."

Jessica gasped and asked "you set a room up for me? I mean I thought I would stay here at the bar you know in the coffin in the back.

Eric is the one to answer her "Jessica you know you are still a young vampire you need a lot of help and from what I have observed and heard **you do** have a lot to learnabout the vampire world.

You need to learn about our politics and just the nightly vampire activities. Did Bill ever teach you how to defend yourself ?

When Jessica just shook her head Eric continued to talk " well as you have seen the only reason Bill kept his undead existence is that everyone knew Sophie-Ann liked him so much.

And after that he killed Sophie-Ann he took on being King those are the only reason no one has finished him off" and with that being said they turned their attention back to the young woman that was tied to the chair.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer :

I Own Nothing All of These Characters

Belong to

Charlaine Harris and true blood

I'm just playing with them for a while

this is the same night

chapter 14

Jessica Gets Settled In

And Bye-Bye Bobby

The young woman that was brought back to Eric's office was glamored and tied to a chair.

Sookie knew she wasn't going to get any information out of her unless they took the glamour away from her.

Sookie looked over at Eric and said "okay this will work only if she's glamour free."

Seeing everyone's confused looks she told them "when someone is glamored and underneath your control I can't really get the right information you have to take the glamour off of her."

All three nodded their heads both in understanding and agreement then Pam walked over and removed her glamour influence off the girl.

Seeing the girl struggling to get free Pam said and her nonchalant way "I don't think you should really try that if I were you.

All you're going to do is hurt yourself the cuffs and leg braces are Pure steel with very strong leather."

The whole time Pam was talking to the young girl Sookie dropped her shields to see if she can pick up on the girls thoughts.

What Sookie picked up in the girl's mind made her gasp out loud.

It was the girl with another girl playing in the garden but what made Sookie gasped out loud?

Sookie realised who the other girl was it was a very young Maudette Pickens.

They were running and playing in the garden that was between their houses.

Then Sookie remembered Elizabeth-Ann Pickens is or was Maudette Pickens cousin when she lived right next to each other.

Sookie also remembered that they were extremely close like sisters instead of cousins.

Hearing Sookie gasp out loud Eric was immediately at her side and asked "what did you hear my Sookie?"

Sookie did not look at Eric but looked at the girl in surprise and said "Elizabeth- Ann Pickens oh my gosh but you didn't go by Elizabeth-Ann. "

You wanted everybody to just call you Annie I remember you if I remember right you used to live right next to Maudette your cousin.

The girl Annie looked up at Sookie and asked "Who are you?"

Sookie stiffened a little bit she remembered how Annie and Maudette used to pick on her for being different.

she looked up at Annie and said "I'm Sookie, Sookie Stackhouse I remember you and your cousin were pretty close in Bon Temp."

Annie looked up with her eyes wide as saucers then spoke up and

said "Sookie Stackhouse crazy Sookie? You must be crazy if you're here with these vampires..."

Sookie quickly cut her off not only did she feel that her feelings were hurt but she also felt Eric's irritation at the girl's words.

Sookie quickly told Annie by saying "I'm not crazy I'm a telepath if you don't know what that means Let me explain.

It means I can read your thoughts I have been able to read everybody's thoughts since I was little and that is why everybody thought I was crazy.

Sometimes I hear someone's thoughts and I answer their unspoken questions.

Well now that this Sookie Stackhouse history lesson 101 is over let's get down to business.

Annie why are you here?" Annie said "I'm not telling you anything you crazy traitor to your own race."

Annie kept thinking _Don't think about it, Don't think about it, Don't think about it._

Sookie shook her head and said "it doesn't work that way Annie and I don't know who told you vampires killed Maudette but they didn't.

Your cousin Maudette was killed by a man that was going around Bon Temp killing women that had relations with vampires.

In other words he was killing woman that had sex with vampires starting with his very own sister.

Madette was his second victim the third was Dawn Green and his fourth victim was a girl named Amy.

Amy was dating my brother Jason Stackhouse the killer pretended to be Jason's best friend.

He snuck into Jason's house and strangled Amy while she was asleep in Jason's bed he tried to get my brother to take the fall for the murders.

He found out about me dating a vampire and he went to my house I was not home so he killed my grandmother you might remember her. Adele Stackhouse?"

Sookie took a deep breath and let it out looked over to Eric Pam and Jessica shaking her head.

Jessica finally spoke up and asked "Sookie what's the matter? I don't like that look in your eyes."

Still looking at all three vampires Sookie said "no matter what I say no matter what we do she's not going to believe the vampires did not kill Maudette.

The best thing we could do is glamour her into forgetting everything she has learned here and report nothing back to Steve Newlin."

Eric looked Sookie in the eye and said " I'm sorry my Sookie I truly am but as you know some people just don't want to be helped.

Pam glamour her make sure she forgets everything that happened here."

Pam walked over in front of the girl and did her job and had her walk out the front door at Fangtasia where everybody could see she was unharmed.

Pam said "well thats done and now we can move on to more pleasant things tonight."

Sookie said "and besides it's getting late Pam me and Jessica have to go to the farmhouse.

Pam asked "why do we need to go to the farmhouse?"

Sookie, smiled and said "there are some things I need to pick up that's in the attic that will go along with the wedding dress.

Jessica will come along because she needs to go over to her old home and pick up some clothing until we can get to the store with her.

And don't forget we need to have our welcome to the family party."

Eric didn't like the sound of that Sookie and Pam both could feel his irritation through their bonds.

Eric is the one that spoke up and said " we will all go to the farmhouse with the F.O.T.S threat I do not want any of us taking unnecessary dangers.

Luckily tonight we have my SUV so we will all go to the farmhouse together."

Nobody said anything but agreed with Eric's logic and we all walked to the back of the building piled into the SUV and headed towards Bon Temp.

About 20 min. later Eric was pulling the SUV into Sookie's driveway he parked in front of the house.

Everybody climbed out of the vehicle Sookie immediately dug into her purse to get the keys to the front door.

Then they walked into the front door Sookie gasped out loud the house had been ransacked.

The sofa cushions turned over and sliced into the kitchen cupboards were open everything was out.

All three vampires made a circle around Sookie as a protection net in case anybody else was still in the house.

Sookie walked out of her little circle and immediately ran upstairs but of course vampire speed all three vampires beat her to it.

Jessica went to the bathroom and another room she noticed the bathroom hadn't been touched but the third bedroom was just like the living room ransacked.

When she came out of the third bedroom she went over to Eric and said "they obviously didn't need anything in the bathroom it's not touched but the third bedroom over there it looks just like the living room."

As Jessica was telling Eric about the bathroom and the third bedroom Pam came out and stood beside Eric and Jessica Pam said " it looks as though someone has gone through each room they are all the same.

Sookie came out of the main room and said " I don't understand this none of the jewelry or any of the other valuables were taken.

Eric said "well it's getting late I will have the cleaners come in and take care of this lets get what you came for and leave."

Sookie did not like leaving the place after this but saw his reason she knew Eric would not let her stay and clean the house.

Eric continued speaking by saying "Jessica you and Pam head over to Compton's old home and get the clothing you want to pack and come back here."

They sped off at vampire speed while Sookie looked at him and he kissed her temple then turned and opened up the attic entrance and did a quick surveillance.

He then motioned for her to come up with him Sookie was so mad and said "well it seemed the invaders made it to the attic as well I don't get this Eric they did not take anything."

Eric hugged her tight to him and said " I don't understand it either but I will have the cleaners take photos of everything then have you look at them.

Seeing and feeling her confusion at what he said Eric hurried his explanation to her.

Sookie you cannot stay here and clean and I know you want to but you know as well as I do it is not safe.

So I will have the cleaners take pictures of everything before they clean then send them to me and you can look them over and see if anything is amiss."

Lets finish and get what you came for and get back to our home like you said we need to make Jessica feel welcome in our house."

Sookie sighed and said "Okay help me look for a big long white box it has my grans Wedding gown in it so I can get the veil I need."

They both started looking through stacks of boxes Eric moved some of the heavier things out of the way and found the box in question.

He picked up the box lid and immediately saw a thin iron envelope he picked it up and noticed that it had Sookie's name on it as well as the Demon Lawyer's name on it.

looking at the long white box again he noticed another iron envelope picking the other envelope up as well.

He noticed Jason's name along with the demon lawyer's name just like the envelope for Sookie .

He looked around decided not to say anything just yet that it would probably be better to call Mr. Cataliades and talk to him first.

He also decided not to open it and look at it when they are in the safety of their own home.

Putting the envelopes under his shirt looked over to Sookie and said "I do believe this is the box you're looking for."

Sookie immediately got up and went over to where Eric was standing looked down at the box.

Sookie said " that's it that's the box I was looking for great now I can get the veil and we can go.

Even knowing I don't really want to go not with all the crap that's going on here I would much rather stay and clean this house up.

But I know it's not safe that's why I'm willing to leave and let your cleaners come in and clean it for us.

Just make sure they take those pictures so I can see everything and see if I notice anything in those pictures."

Sookie went around the house and make sure all the Windows and doors were locked.

She mumbled the words "I don't know why I'm doing this the person that tour up the house didn't seem to have broken in."

Then she saw Eric's face all he asked was "does Jason have a key?"

Sookie looked a little more than upset but said "yes he does but he wouldn't do this he respected and loved grand just as much as I do and did."

Eric didn't say anything else but just nodded his head they both came out of the attic went down to the front steps where Jessica and Pam were waiting for them.

Putting everything in the back of the SUV everybody got situated in the vehicle and headed for Eric's and Sookie's home.

Sookie didn't say much on the ride home Jessica and Pam sat in the back idly talking back and forth.

When they pulled up in front of the house Sookie decided to put everything that happened at the farmhouse in the back of her mind.

She turned to Jessica and said with a big smile on her face "welcome to your new home Jessica I hope you like the room that I picked out for you."

Jessica smiled at Sookie and said "thanks Sookie I'm sure it will be fine I'm just so surprised at all this I just expected to stay there at the bar."

Eric is the one that said "first of all Jessica _**you are part of the family now **_and after Pam and I share blood with you it will be official.

And I am planning on doing a nest bonding which will make_** us all**_ connected to each other."

Sookie and Jessica were very curious now and Sookie asked "okay what exactly is a nest bonding and how is it performed?"

Pam looked over to Jessica with a small grin on her face and said "well that is a very good idea Eric.

And since Jessica is so new to this too I'll explain it to both of you what a nesting bond is and how it performed.

We all four of us will put our blood in a bowl and we all drink from that bowl then we will _**all **_be connected as a nest.

It is both considered a bonding and safety factor for the nest to ensure that everyone in the nest is well and safe.

The only thing that might be strange for the both of you is that we all will feel each other's feelings."

Jessica eyes bulged out of her head and then said "you mean I will be able to feel you and Eric and Sookie's feelings?"

Eric answered her and said " yes but before we do the nest bonding you will share blood with me first then in a week you will share with Pam.

That way when you get used to Mine and Pam's feeling in you Sookie's won't overwhelm you as bad."

Pam looked at everyone in the vehicle and said "it is very late let's head in and get Jessica settled and I want to put my luggage away as well."

Everybody agreed with her pretty quickly because in three hours the sun was going to rise and Quinn was waiting by the front doors of the house.

Sookie along with everyone else went to the back of the SUV when she opened the door she found she could not resist.

She looked over at Pam and said "oh my future sister did you bring all of Shreveport with you or is some of this for me and Jessica as well ?

Jessica started giggling Eric chuckled _**but Pam **_she just glared daggers at Sookie which made Sookie laugh even harder.

Quinn gave them a hand with everything in the SUV and when they got done and they were in the livingroom.

Quinn said " Mr and Mrs. Northman I have something you might need to know."

Sookie stiffened and looked at Quinn and asked "did he already go the the F.O.T.S?" Seeing the confused look on everyones faces.

Sookie turned to Eric to continue but a car pulled up behind his Eric's SUV.

Bobby got out of the car and glared daggers at Sookie and _thought _

_that bitch stole my chance I will give the F.O.T.S all the info they want. _

_I should be Eric future child not this backwoods whore I am the only one that is truly loyal to the master._

It serves him right for not seeing for the loyal person I am to him and he is going to throw it away on her.

Eric was standing next to Sookie with his arms wrapped around her as he felt her fear as she stiffened her back in his arms.

Eric looked down at Sookie then said "what is it my Sookie?"

of course Booby got even more angry at hearing those words.

Sookie said in a very quiet voice so that only the vampires would hear. "You need to take his cell phone away and then glamour him to forget you completely."

Pam was never a Bobby fan to begin with so she went over and grabbed him so he would not go anywhere.

Eric was very puzzled at this statement and asked "why what did you hear?"

Sookie saw that Pam had him in her grip and took his phone but Sookie said " he has another in his sock that the F.O.T.S gave him to use."

Bobby's eyes bulged out at this statement.

Jessica got it out then look at Sookie and asked "you pick up on any more phones or anything else we need to know about?"

Sookie shook her head but turned to Eric and told him "He is very angry that you will not turn him.

The F.O.T.S approached him about a couple weeks ago from what I see in his head.

They offered him $150,000 for any and all information on you and I.

He thinks you are wasting your time with a whore like me and No one will ever be loyal to you as he will Not even Pam."

Bobby started thinking _you backwoods uneducated fangbanging whore _

_Steve told me he would take __**Special**__ care of you._

Sookie looked at Bobby and asked "and what kind of _**special care **_do you think that Steve Newlin is going to give me Bobby?"

Eric he has the lists of all your properties and businesses and a list of some names of the other sheriffs in Louisiana the list is in the car.

He got the names out of your files at Fangtasia the F.O.T.S apparently told him they would give him $10,000 for each name he gave them.

Pam growled and spoke up and said "I knew I should have drained you a long time ago you pathetic blood bag.

Master what do you want me to do with him?" At this point Bobby was struggling hard to get loose but to no avail.

Jessica came up to Sookie and Eric and said in a low voice " I think I have better plan lets go inside and we can talk."

Eric said "yes that sounds good lets finish this inside Pam bring him in with you."

Pam came up to the group and said "Quinn is watching him for us

like me I don't think like Bobby very much."

Now that they were all inside Eric asked " Jessica what do you propose we do with him?"

Jessica said " Sookie told us he's mad that you won't turn him well let him think you are.

But instead of turning him take enough blood to make him weak and put him in his car and have him get into an accident.

You know smear blood in and on his car but before we put him in the car glamour him to forget kind of like the accident gave him amnesia."

Sookie looked a little concerned about this plan but then she thought about it _he seems very angry about__** me **__being with Eric._

Sookie said "reluctantly I kind of agree with her plan he seems pretty determined and angry that you won't turned him.

But if that can be done your day man will end up missing and because of the amnesia you would have to replace him anyway good thinking Jessica."

Eric did not hesitate and said "fine but get me a bowl to put the blood in we will use it for in and around the car."

Eric walked into the living room sat down in the chair across from Bobby.

Eric said "I'm surprised Bobby I didn't realize how... determined you were

to be my child but I see clearly now."

Bobby looked at Eric with surprise on his face and said "master does this is mean you are willing to bring me over and make me your child?"

Eric smirked and said "well Bobby you've kind of left me with no other options other than to follow this plan."

Sookie went with Jessica to the kitchen to find a big bowl to hold the blood.

When they came back into the living room with bowl in hand they saw that Bobby was smiling.

Sookie dropped her shields heard Bobby thinking about Eric turning him.

_He will see in time I will be his greatest achievement and if he turns me now he will see he doesn't need that backwoods uneducated whore._

_Eric motioned for Jessica to step to the other side of the chair that Bobby was sitting on so she could hold the bowl for him._

_Eric looked over to Sookie with concern Pam was right beside her wrapped an arm around her and took her to the kitchen._

_Pam looked at Sookie and said "our newest member to the family has quite the initiative I would've never thought of that."_

_Sookie looked up at Pam and asked "what would you have done Pam?"_

_Pam of course chuckled darkly and said "I have had it with Bobby he actually tried to give __**me**__ an order couple months ago._

_He's lucky I didn't rip his throat out then and there that little pipsqueak. _

_Just because he was Eric's day man he thought he could order __**anyone **__around."_

_Eric came in the kitchen and said "his blood was vile Pam go glamour him and you and Quinn take care of the car issue . _

_And Pam make sure you get any and all information you can from him"_

_Pam nodded her head then walked out._

_Eric then called Jessica into the kitchen he said "Jessica its late and it's time to swap blood so to speak."_

_In front of Sookie he bit into his wrist and presented it to Jessica_

_she did not hesitate and took his blood._

_The Jessica then bit her wrist and gave it to Eric and it was done._

_Sookie wrapped an arm around Jessica and said " lets show you your new room."_

_All of them walked down to the lair and showed Jessica where she would die for the day._

_She thanked Eric and Sookie for her room it was very big and spacious with a king size bed and a walk-in closet._

_It also had a sofa and a loveseat on the one side of the room with a small coffee table in front of it and she had her own private bathroom._

_Once Eric and Sookie showed her room they all headed back upstairs and waited for Quinn and Pam to get back._

_When Pam entered the house she looked at all three of them and said _

"_I glamored Bobby into giving us the codes to his house he informed me and Quinn that he had a bunch of information on his computers about all of us._

_I have already called the cleaners they are going to pick up all the computers and his files and bring them back here to us."_

_Sookie remembering that Quinn said there was a problem looked over and said "Quinn you were trying to inform us that there was a problem before Bobby showed up."_

_Quinn nodded his head and said " I don't have to inform you anymore we took care the problem. _

_We noticed that somebody was hacking into your computers not just your computers here at your house but at Fangtasia as well. _

_I was going to inform you that your day man was trying to download all of your files onto his computers._

_But now that you took care of Bobby Durham and your cleaners are bringing everything here._

_You should be okay and you have all the information he has on you."_

_Eric of course was very disturbed at this information he turned to Quinn and asked "did you notice on any of the computers that he was sending it to anyone."_

_Quinn shook his head and said "no all he was doing was getting the information from your computers onto his computers."_

_Eric looked to Sookie and when Sookie looked up at Eric all she did was nod her head in agreement of what Quinn had told them._

_Eric said " Good now that all this is cleared up Quinn your family must be waiting for you. _

_As soon as the cleaners get here with all of Bobby's computers we will go to the lair for our daytime rest see you tomorrow night Quinn."_

_Quinn nodded his head at Eric and left Eric could feel that Sookie was extremely tired physically and emotionally. _

_As soon as the cleaners got there and dropped off all of Bobby's equipment everybody headed down to the lair._

_when Sookie and Eric got to their bedroom Eric because of all the craziness that was going on that night forgot all about the two envelopes._

_He looked over at Sookie he could see and feel how tired she really was so he decided to wait until tomorrow night to ask her about the envelopes._

_Sookie was so tired she could barely hold her eyes open Eric helped her into her nightgown and he even into the bed._

_Eric climbed in next to her and watched her and noticed as soon as her head hit the pillow she was asleep._


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer :

I Own Nothing All of These Characters

Belong to

Charlaine Harris and true blood

I'm just playing with them for a while

Lemon Alert ! Lemon Alert !

Chapter 15

Magical Gifts And A Family Night

Sookie woke up in her in Eric's arms holding her tightly to his chest with his arms and legs tangled around hers.

She wiggled herself out of his embrace and headed straight to the bathroom in which she made it just in time.

Sookie noticed that there was some scented bath beads she forgot about that she bought a couple months ago.

She thought to herself_ that would really hit the spot a nice hot bath with vanilla scented bath beads Eric always love that sense on me._

Turning on the water to the bathtub and adjusting the water temperature putting the beads in the water.

Last but not least she sank down into the tub she laid back in the tub put her head on the rim and closed her eyes and just relaxed.

About a half hour later she decided it was time to get up she let the water out of the tub and turned on the shower to wash away the residue oil from the beads.

While Sookie was in the shower she could feel that Eric was rising from his daytime rest and in a blink of an eye he was right behind her in the shower.

No words were needed as Eric took the soap and started lathering up his hands and started washing Sookie's body.

As soon as Eric was done with her she returned the favor by grabbing the soap lathering up her hands and washing Eric's body thoroughly as he watched her's.

This action made them both extremely excited Sookie could quite easily see that Eric was very excited about her touching him.

When she turned Eric so that he was standing under the water and rinsing his body of all the soap.

she got down on her knees looking up at him and grabbed his manhood licked the very top of the and played with the whole with her tongue.

She then took her tongue down the length of his shaft until he was completely in her mouth as far as she could take him.

Wrapped her hand around the park she couldn't fit in her mouth and pumped in time with her sucking on him.

as soon as she took Eric into her mouth all she heard was a deep guttural moan and Eric saying " Yes my Sookie Harder Suck me harder my lover. By the gods Sookie I love your mouth that feels so good.

It did not take long and Eric was speaking in his native tongue and hold Sookie's head tight to himself and releasing his seed She never flinched as she took all he had to offer.

Just as she finished Eric picked her up and in a blink of an eye he had her laying on the bed and testing her readiness he found her very ready.

He smiled at her then took her legs so that her ankles were up around his shoulders.

He brought her closer he knew in this position he could get deeper into Sookie and he thrust himself into her with one fluid motion and started pumping fast and hard.

Not long at all they were both screaming and roaring as they finished together

Sookie was shaking and trembling from the force of her orgasm.

Eric removed her ankles from his shoulders and lay next to her touching and kissing her softly and telling her how much he loved her.

When she finally settled down Eric said "I love you Mrs. Northman.

Sookie looked at Eric and said "and I love you too Mr. Northman.

Eric could feel she was getting ready for round two but then he remembered the Iron envelopes so he got up out of bed and headed them both to the shower.

after getting clean and dried off Eric could feel her confusion of the situation so he turned to her and Said " I know you're confused about not having round two My Sookie but there _is _something you need to see."

When Eric went to the dresser and got the two envelopes out he took the one that had her name on it with the name of the Demon Lawyer.

Eric asked " when we were at the farmhouse I found this in your Grans wedding dress box. Have you ever seen this before?" Eric opened the bond to see if she would lie about it .

Sookie walked over to Eric and looked at the envelope she said " no I've never seen that before.

Didn't you just say you found it in my Grans wedding dress box?"

_Eric answered "yes when I opened the lid to the wedding dress box this and another one with Jason's name on it. _

She took the iron envelope from his hands and looked at it shaking her head at it.

Sookie are you sure you've never seen this before?"

Sookie answered "No Eric I promise you I've never seen that it welded shut, this post open it? I mean it has my name on it that means Gran left it for me although I'm a little confused.

Why she would leave it in her wedding dress box or Jason's for that matter and not give it to him when he moved out.

Sookie wrinkled her brow thinking for a minute that thought out loud "if these are for me and Jason why didn't Gran tell us about it.

Turning to Eric she asked "Do you think we should open it and see what is inside of it_?"_

Eric shook his head and said "lets call Cataliades first his name is also on these envelopes maybe he could give us some insight of what is inside them."

Eric and Sookie finished dressing and headed towards his office to call the demon lawyer your about the iron envelope's.

Sitting at his desk Eric picked up the phone and dialed Mr. Cataliades number the demon lawyer picked up on the second ring.

Mr. Cataliades this is Eric Northman the reason I'm calling you is that Sookie and I were in her house last night and found two thin iron envelopes.

They both have Sookie's and Jason's name on them and on the back of the envelope was your name can you tell me anything about this.

the demon lawyer said "well I guess it was time for your wife and your son-in-law to find it.

You see Mr. Northman that little box has been shielded from her great-grandfather

Niall Briganti cannot get his hands on those boxes.

Eric thought it strange that he mentioned this so forcefully and asked "what can you tell me about this.

Mr. Cataliades said "there is magic both in and around the box or as you call it the iron envelope the magic will decide if she or her brother is ready to receive it.

If Niall Briganti gets his hands on those envelopes he would use the powers for the very wrong reasons.

That is why Sookie's grandfather Finton and Adele Stackhouse asked me to help seal the envelopes and Finton Brabant put a concealment spell on the boxes to hide them from Niall.

They asked me to hide it or rather asked for suggestions of where they can hide it from your wife and her brother until it was time for her to receive their powers.

Now I would tell you that there is a contract in your wife's envelope as well that Adele and Finton had Niall sign."

Eric was very curious and asked "what does the contract consist of?"

The Demon Lawyer said "Adele Stackhouse and Finton prevent one and a contract signed by Niall.

That contract states that if anyone in the Stackhouse family shows or has the Fay spark

she or he will not be bothered by her family and she or he _**does not **_have to conceive any children for her/his fay family.

Eric of course had a smirk on his face that this knowledge and think the lawyer only to be cut off by him.

Mr. Cataliades said 'Mr. Northman from what I hear you better let your wife open the envelope.

That way at your wedding you hold will be a force to be reckoned with that is if the magical let her open it.

Eric of course didn't like the sound of this and asked "what have you heard Mr. Cataliades?"

Mr. Cataliades answered "there has been rumors that there is trouble in the Fay world.

Apparently Niall Brigant"s enemy Breandon as it out big for Niall and if he finds out about your wife he might try to kill her.

Brandon has had a problem for many years about those who are half Fay and it is never really been a big secret that he can't stand Niall.

Since your wife is a direct descendent of Niall's family line Breandon will most undoubtedly think of her as a threat.

So if she can have your wife open the iron envelope from what I was told by Finton the magic will not overwhelm her.

Finton has cast a double spell you might say made it so that the magic will direct her on how to properly use it that goes for her brother as well.

that is all I can tell you I hope this information has been helpful to you."

Eric The phone on speaker the whole time in his office so Sookie could listen in on the conversation.

Eric replied to the lawyer and said "yes it was very helpful and in light of the news it might be a good idea for her to open it."

Sookie was holding envelope in her hand the whole time looking at over she looked over at Eric and she said "that's easy for you to say it's welded shut, supposed openness thing?"

The demon lawyer chuckled then said "look at it again my dear it only looks like it's welded to the one it does not belong to."

Sookie picked up the box again and found all she had to do was flip it over when she did it open.

A beautiful light came out of it and circled her body then went into her chest very slowly

when it was done Sookie could tell the magic was completely absorbed into her body.

Sookie started to glow like a bright white light she was not scared at all and said "it's okay Eric it will stop blowing by tomorrow night."

WOW I feel stronger and more alert Mr. Cataliades said "now that she has absorbed the powers.

I am also to tell you that if she needs the powers they will reveal themselves to her she will know how to use them.

Eric of course was still stunned and said"thank you Mr. Cataliades if we have any more questions I will call you."

In light of this new situation and the fact that Sookie was glowing he picked up the phone and to call Pam only to realize she was already there.

So he got on the intercom and told Pam and Jessica to go up to the dining room and Sookie and him would meet them there.

As soon as they reached the dining Both Jessica and Pam noticed that Sookie was glowing Sookie held up her hand to them to let them know she was okay.

Sookie looked at them both and said "it was a gift from my grandfather Finton Brigant

sit down Eric and I will tell you everything."

Eric spoke up next and said "I know it's last minute the call the bar and closed down for the night.

As you can see Sookie will not be able to go tonight I think it would surprise all of the vampires along with the humans if they see a human glowing."

Jessica started to giggled but then said "I can't say I'm not curious about your stories or why you're _**glowing**_ Sookie.

But honestly I'm kind of glad we're staying home tonight maybe we could work on the wedding plans.

Then after that watch a movie I don't know and maybe get to know each other better since we're all gonna be stuck together."

And that is exactly what they did Pam got out a big notebook binder and all three ladies worked on the wedding plans.

After they were done with that they went and watched two movies Sookie made herself some snacks

Then they all ended up heading to their bedrooms for their daytime rest.

.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer :

I Own Nothing All of These Characters

Belong to Charlaine Harris

and true blood

I'm just playing with them for a while

time skip I and boosting the time for the wedding and the inauguration

Chapter 16

Eric Will Be A King

Eric was sitting in his office doing some paperwork while Sookie was out listening to the patrons.

He had just received a phone call from the magistrate and he call for Pam to bring Sookie back to his office.

When Sookie got inside the door Eric had her sit down on the couch with him.

Eric said "I just received a call from the magistrate he wants me to take over being the King of Louisiana.

He will be bringing the papers for me to sign tonight.

Sookie of course was surprised and asked " I thought you did not want to the King you said you were happy being the sheriff of your little area?"

Eric picked Sookie up and put her in his lap and said "yes that is true, but there have been reports.

Sookie asked "and what reports have you heard about?"

Eric answered "the King of Nevada is trying to take over And if I do not take Louisiana he will.

I am not too worried about the king of Nevada I do know Felipe De Castro I'm not too worried about him as I mentioned but his right-hand man Victor Madden.

I have heard he is very cruelty in fact that is why Indira and Thaila have moved to my area.

Thaila is younger than me but not by much Indira is a little younger than Thaila.

But they have both reported that because of Victor they wanted out of Nevada.

Quinn has also reported to me some of the cruelties that Victor was capable of Sookie.

If I am King you will be more protected from those who wants to take you from me."

Sookie gave Eric a look then asked "even if they know we are bonded and pledged?

You told me that if we were bonded and pledged no one would be able to take me from you."

Eric with his forehand against hers and looked her in the eye and said "if I am just the Sheriff they can try but if I become king you will be more safe."

Sookie asked in a choked voice " would you make the sit at your feet?"

Eric hugged her tighter and said "no you are much more than that to me My Sookie you will have your own throne next to mine."

Pam knocked on the door and said "Eric the magistrate is on his way back to your office."

Eric nodded and the door opened up in the magistrate entered with a briefcase in hand.

He gave Eric a look then he looked over to Sookie and said "_your human _will have to wait outside the office."

Eric replied " with all due respect magistrate Sookie by bonded and pledged Sookie is not a mere human."

The magistrate looked her up and down her and then said "yes I know you took a telepath to be your bonded and pledged.

But I would like her to wait outside the office and bring back your second-in-command."

Pam came back into the office Sookie gave Eric and Pam a look then said "I will go listen to your patrons for you."

Eric made himself a mental note and thought _I have to make sure that I speak to her after we're done with this meeting. _

_And I let her know that this __**will not**__ happen again when I am King._

Eric could feel Sookie was not angry but she was not happy either he could feel that she was going through an internal struggle.

Sookie thought

_I thought this might happen and Eric did tell me that others might think this of our relationship. They would only think this would be a strategy on Eric's part ._

When she went out into the bar Jessica could see that Sookie was upset so she went to sit next to her.

One female patron saw this as well and decided to have some fun with it.

The fangbanger approached the booth Sookie rolled her eyes at this she knew what was coming.

Did _the master_ get bored with you so soon you know backwoods girls

think they know to satisfy him..."

Jessica had enough of the girl and showed her fangs and hissed

"leave this booth now blood bag before I drain you dry.

No one speaks to the _masters _bonded pledged and future child like that.

The girl looked at Jessica then Sookie and asked "he bonded and pledged himself_** to you**_?"

Sookie said "yes I am _**Eric's**_ bonded and pledged and I have agreed to become his child in the future.

Sookie said Eric's name to the foolish girl to prove a point that only other vampires and her are allowed to call him by name.

Sookie was already angry at what happened before but she _**could no**_t get the girls thought out of her head.

Eric had been in every room but the bar with this girl but Sookie calmed herself and said " you have been with Eric plenty of times but not ever again."

_**Back in the office**_

While sitting in the office Eric could feel both Jessica's and Sookie's anger right along with Sookie's jealousy.

He of course was very curious about this and thought _I will find out about this when this meeting is done. _

When all the papers were signed and the magistrate left there was just Pam and Eric in the office.

Pam asked "did the magistrate tell or ask Sookie to leave your office?"

Eric looked at her and said in a dry tone "a little bit of both."

Pam shook her head at Eric then said " and now Eric, you get to tell Sookie you will not be leaving for your honeymoon.

After the wedding is over you will have to attend the court I am very glad I'm not in your shoes _Master_."

He actually sat there and stared at Pam and blinked his eyes at her and thought

_I'm screwed with Sookie insecurities she will think I am putting being King over her and our love and our Wedding. _

_I need to get her home as quickly as possible and try to explain this to her._

The inauguration is next week and the week after that is the wedding to Sookie.

Our honeymoon will have to be canceled and we will not be able to go away like we planned.

Sitting out in Eric's booth Sookie could tell something was wrong by way of the bond.

The magistrate went to Indira and Thalia told them and two other vampires to see all the humans out of the building except for Eric's Bonded.

When Eric and Pam came out of the office a few minutes after the magistrate.

The magistrate climbed up on a little platform where Eric's throne was in the middle of the floor and got all the vampires attention.

The magistrate introduced himself and then said "as of 10 min. ago your Sheriff is now your King and his second-in-command is now the your new Sheriff.

The inauguration to put him into office will be next week and he will take office that next day.

As soon as Sookie heard this announcement she almost gasped out loud then looked at Eric.

But luckily for Sookie Jessica was sitting next to her and she grabbed Sookie's hand and squeezed it in a friendly but supportive way.

Eric was watching Sookie closely and could feel her emotions confusion, hurt, and anger.

Jessica went to Eric pointed out the girl and told him about what she had said to Sookie.

This _**he did not like hearing this **_and then with the magistrates news Eric thought_** no wonder she is so angry**_.

When the magistrate left Eric asked Pam to bring Sookie and Jessica to the office along with the fangbanger that hurt Sookie.

Pam went to Sookie and sat down next to her and said very gently "Sookie Eric wants to talk to you in his office."

Pam knew this would be a touchy subject so she was trying to be as nice as she could be.

But she looked at Pam and said "you really think he has any feeling for me or am I being fooled around with ?"

Sookie started to think about the fangbanger that approached not long before they came out of the office

Pam replied " yes Sookie he does believe it or not_** he loves you**_" she said that last part very low so that no one else heard.

Sookie got up and went to Eric's office and knocked on the door.

Eric was at the door and opened it and as soon as she was in the office Sookie saw Jessica hold the arm of the fangbanger.

Eric tried to get Sookie to sit on the couch with him but she chose to sit in a chair across from him.

Eric thought to himself.

_OH Yes she is angry as if I didn't already feel that. _

He decided to take care of the fnagbanger first then talk to Sookie alone.

Looking at the girl that Jessica was holding onto.

Eric finally said " I don't know your name and I don't want to know your name.

My wife knows of my past record with other woman but I am standing here to tell you now that life is over.

My wife is all I need and want and if you ever approach her again as you did tonight you will regret it blood bag.

You see that is all you were to me a blood bag to be used and thrown away that is all.

The girl looked like she was about to cry but Eric looked at her and continued to speak. " You honestly thought I would not have a problem with you approaching my wife as you did?

And you knew she is my wife and you still tried to belittle her in my bar in front of other patrons.

Now the girl was terrified at the repercussions at what she had done

she pleaded by saying "I'm sorry master It won't happen again I promise."

Eric smirked and said "I know it won't because you are going to be glamoured and never come back to my bar again."

Eric glamoured her right then and there and sent her out of his office never to return to the bar.

Once the girl was taken care of Jessica was told to leave so he could talk to Sookie privately.

Eric was up off the couch in front of Sookie and less than a blink of an eye.

Eric took her hands in his and said " I know you're angry with this news..."

Sookie cut him off and wrenched her hands out of his and said "I'm not angry that you will be king.

What I am angry about Eric, you forgot about our wedding I don't care if we have a honeymoon out of state you know that.

But how could you forget OUR wedding that is supposed to take place in two weeks .

She got up and continued to speak "did you forget that we need to go to Bon Temps to get my Broach ?"

Eric clenched his teeth and growled out "no I did not forget it is still early enough for us to go and get what you want out of the house.

That way we will talk on the way to the farmhouse and try to work this out."

Eric's way of thinking that there would be less ears to hear this conversation.

Eric got his car held open the door for Sookie as he drove he said. "Sookie I hope you realize how sorry I am about this."

She asked with a tears shining in her eyes "do you not want to go through with the wedding Eric?"

Eric knew she was hurting and knew it was him that caused it as he drove he cursed to himself.

He was angry at himself for not thinking about this when he agreed to be the King.

When he did not answer she just looked out the window as silent tears went down her face.

He could not stand it anymore you pull the car to the side of the road.

taking Sookie in his arms and said "By The Gods Sookie, I hate it when you cry please stop."

He pleaded but she could not stop what was started.

Eric held her tight and continued to speak "Sookie please, I don't know why I did it this way..."

Sookie cut him off and said in a sarcastic "because you wanted to be king, that's why."

Eric tightened his arms around her and pleaded " Sookie please, feel me through our bond.

I want to marry you in the human way I love you Sookie Stackhouse.

And in two weeks you will be my wife in your laws you will be Mrs. Northman."

She started to make a hick up noises, to Eric's relief to him that meant she was almost done crying.

Sookie just stared at Eric and asked " then why?" Eric pushed his forehead against hers and said "I have already told you if I did not take the King position Felipe De Castro would take over as King.

And he would send his second-in-command Victor Madden here and Victor is very vicious and cruel he would do anything to get what he wants.

That means he would try to kill me leaving you unprotected from him I doubt that he would be able to kill me but I will never underestimate him.

I promise you we will be married in two weeks and start our life together."

Sookie let out a sad sigh then said "let's go to the house and get my blue brooch."

Eric hugged her and kissed her temple and said "okay let's get this blue broach and get home I love you Sookie."

The rest of the drive was very quiet in about 15 min. later they were in front of the house.

Eric open the car door for Sookie and put his arm around her he could feel that she was still uncertain about him and what happened earlier.

Eric not knowing the custom asked "explain to me why we are looking for this broach and why we cannot just buy a new one?"

Sookie kind of chuckled and explained "it's tradition to ensure good luck, the bride should have something old, something new something borrowed something blue.

My dress will be new, veil will be old, my broach is blue and it has sentimental value for me.

My Gran gave it to me on my 16th birthday the something borrowed Pam ensured me that she has something that I can use from her."

Eric was still a little puzzled about this but he let it rest all we need is my broach I think it still in my jewelry box in our bedroom."

Eric smiled at this said with a chuckle " in our room? I like that let's go and check your jewelry box in our room.?

Sookie gave him a look and smiled and replied " yes what is yours is mine and what's mine is yours, correct?

And in two weeks it will be official in the human laws that is."

Eric liked the sound of that even more than he thought he would and said "indeed My Sookie, and I like the idea that you cannot deny me after we're married by human laws."

Sookie gave him a sideway glance then said "yes well, that's after this two weeks."

Eric gave her a look and said "now that we have what we need let's head out and get home.

Pam and Jessica will be there to see this broach she told me she would be waiting."

Sookie went around the house and locked up all the doors and windows and made sure they were all sealed properly.

They headed outside to the car once they were in the car Sookie said "thank you for coming with me to get the brooch." she leaned over and kissed Eric's cheek.

Eric smiled and said "I would not want you coming here alone and not being properly protected."

When they got home and saw Pam waiting for them inside the house Pam and Jessica greeted them.

Sookie showed her the broach Pam said "your grandmother had very good taste, this brooch is very pretty and will go perfectly with your dress."

At that moment there was a knock on the door were to Eric's and

Sookie's surprise it was Quinn.

Pam explained "he heard I was living here now and wanted to see the area you are using for the human marriage ceremony.

He needs to get some last measurements for the tents and seating as well as the carpet that Sookie will be walking on."

Sookie nodded but Eric was perplexed about this and asked "the carpets you would be walking on?"

Sookie giggled a little and said "yes the carpet I will be walking on and down the aisle to you in front of the minister.

The carpet will ensure my dress will not get dirty as I walk towards you. Have you ever heard of the red carpet treatment?"

Eric nodded his head and said "yes I have heard of the red carpet treatment."

Sookie smiled and said "well most people don't get the red carpet treatment.

So the only time for lot of women this will the only time they get the red carpet treatment which is on their wedding day."

As Quinn came up in front of everyone and said "I'm supposing that you're going want the carpet from this door all the way down to where you said you wanted the minister to be correct?"

Pam and Sookie both nodded their heads Quinn continued "and I have the count of all the people you're inviting so I will take that into account for the seating."

Sookie said "that sounds good let me know what you come up with we can go over the list again I think about the beginning of next week."

Quinn answered "that sounds good to me you have my number, you call me if something comes up."

Then got into his car with measurements with the lists in hand.

Sookie found she was becoming a little more at ease with Quinn being around.

She also found that it was getting easier for her to read all different two natured being.

She could hear Quinn's mind really well, even though he thought it was only a little or even once in awhile.

But she thought it best not to tell him that she could read him as well as she can a human.

Quinn once he got to his office and have the measurements and a list of all the people and vampires that will be in attendance he started working on the finer details.

He noticed that Eric had asked him not for true blood but the Royal blend.

And for the ceremony Eric asked for stone like pillars at the end of the aisle where the minister he standing.

Meanwhile back at the house Eric was making his own list in his office of things he wanted for the wedding day.

He found some brown soft leather pants and leather boots that almost go to his knees along with a white tunic shirt.

He smiled while thinking back to a conversation he had with Pam and Sookie.

_I had told them that I ordered a tuxedo so that I could surprise Sookie. _

_I also have my sword that my father had given me from my first battle. _

When he received all the items for the wedding and Sookie and Pam asked to see them he told them " if I cannot see your dresses then you cannot see my clothes."

So she huffed then said "fine I'll wait for the wedding then."

Eric chuckled at this took Sookie's hand and then Pam to leave them and went to her room.

Eric noticed that there wasn't much time left only a half hour until the sun came up so we took Sookie to their bedroom where they just held each other until she fell asleep and the call for the daytime rest came over him.

When Eric woke from the daytime rest and found that Sookie was not beside him he got up and got dressed very quickly because he could feel that Sookie was very sad.

When he found Sookie sitting alone in the dining room he went to her side and asked "what is it My Sookie, why do I feel this sadness coming from you?"

Sookie said "I went to see Tara today" Eric looked confused and asked "I don't see why that would make you sad?"

Sookie sighed and said "Tara told me she did not want to be in the wedding even if I wanted her to be my matron of honor because I'm marrying a vampire.

So we decided to end our friendship, I did tell her that I'll always think well of her then we went our separate ways."

Eric held her when she cried about this when she looked to Eric and said "don't be mad Tara she has had a very bad time with vampires and she is still scared."

Eric kissed Sookie's Temple and asked "what will you do now, from what I understand and from what Pam has said there should be a matron of honor and a bridesmaid?

She finally stopped crying she walked out of the room and found Pam and asked her to be her matron of honor, and she asked Jessica to be a bridesmaid they of course both said they would.

Pam, Sookie and Jessica went to a little boutique and in staying in the style of the be the medieval dress they all found their dresses.

Pam picked a light purple full-length medieval gown and Jessica picked a green one that was kind of the same style as Sookie's dress.

After they bought the addresses for the wedding all three women bought the addresses for the inauguration ceremony.

When they got home all three felt Eric's irritation Sookie looked at

Pam and said "I didn't think were gone that long?"

All three observed Eric standing in the doorway then Eric said " My Sookie there is something I have to talk to you about.

Will you come with me to my office please?"

Sookie and Eric went to his office than Sookie asked "okay Eric we are in your office what's wrong?"

Eric held up his hand then said "Pam"

Pam and Jessica came in the door and looked at Eric while he was pacing back and forth.

Pam looked at Sookie then to Eric she and Sookie was more than a little worried.

Pam spoke up and said "Eric you are acting strangely. What is wrong?"

Eric said "I have just read the rules for me to become King I have to swear to my people to protect them.

That is not the trouble but since you are human Sookie, you will have to come up to me and kneel before me" with that statement Sookie's body stiffened.

Pam looked between the two of them and said "I am out of this office." Jessica was torn but then said " I think I'm with you Pam."

Eric knew he was on dangerous ground ever since he did the mistake and forgot his own wedding to Sookie.

Eric stepped up in front of Sookie and said "I will never think of you as my lowly human, you know this.

I will ask that you do this and I promise you will not kneel in front of me for long I will have everyone know that you are _**MY QUEEN. **_

_**I**_ promise as soon as you kneel I will pick you up and declare this to everyone in the room."

Sookie looked at Eric and said "you better or this whole thing is off and I call Dr. Ludwig myself."

Eric flichend at and knew she was telling the truth and she meant she would be done with him.

Eric flinched then thought to himself, s_he would do it too she would have Dr. Ludwig perform another transfusion and be done with me. _

_Just as she did with Bill's blood _to be honest with himself

Eric had not even thought about this.

And he hated the fact that he just treated the woman he had ever truly ever had feelings For and he treated her the Way, Bill Compton treated her.

Then he thought _I will find a way to make this up to her if it takes me eternity. _

_I know she still loves me in fact she loves me enough to swallow her own pride and she is willing to kneel before me._

_I know how hard this will be for her and I will make this right for her I swear._

To prove how mad she was for the last two nights Sookie slept in her own room alone on the upper floor.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer :

I Own Nothing All of These Characters

Belong to Charlaine Harris

and true blood

I'm just playing with them for a while

Chapter 17

A Kingship, And A Wedding

When Eric woke from his daytime rest and found that Sookie was not beside him he got up and got dressed very quickly because he could feel that Sookie was very sad.

When he found Sookie sitting alone in the dining room he went to her side and asked "what is it My Sookie, why do I feel this sadness coming from you?"

Sookie said "I went to see Tara today" Eric looked confused and asked "I don't see why that would make you sad?"

Sookie sighed and said "Tara told me she did not want to be in the wedding even if _**I wanted**_ her to be my matron of honor because I'm marrying a vampire.

So we decided to end our friendship I did tell her that I'll always think well of her then we went our separate ways."

Eric held her when she cried about this when she looked to Eric and said "don't be mad Tara she has had a very bad time with vampires and she is still scared."

Eric kissed Sookie's Temple and asked "what will you do now, from what I understand and from what Pam has told me there should be a matron of honor and a bridesmaid?

She finally stopped crying she walked out of the room and found Pam and asked her to be her matron of honor, and she asked Jessica to be a bridesmaid they of course both said they would.

**The Night of The Inauguration :**

Every vampire in the state of Louisiana was present for the big event.

Eric had just received his kingship Pam went back to the office to bring Sookie out before the court Pam was wearing full-length lavender gown.

Sookie sitting in the office waiting to be summoned she was still not happy about what she had to do.

When Pam came in the door Sookie stood up looked at herself in the mirror in her full-length red ball gown and followed Pam to where Eric was standing.

As soon as Sookie's knee was on the floor Eric picked her up and said "_**You My Queen**_ you will never have to kneel to me.

Although those here Will show their respect to you as they do me or they will face my sword.

Then to everyone's surprise he had another throne brought out and had it set next to his.

As everyone looked on he stated "this is where you belong beside me so that everyone can see _**You Are My Queen**_.

And if anyone has a problem with this they can step forward and face me."

No one of course stepped forward for everybody knew Eric was very good with his sword.

Some vampires had the privilege of fighting next to him, and some have heard about him and his fighting skills.

He was determined to get her into a better mood and he was still cursing himself because he knew he was the one that put her in that mood.

Eric could feel that she doubted him at times and it drove him nuts.

There were times on occasions that he caught Sookie looking at Pam.

Sookie would try to see what he said was true even though she could feel the truth through their bond.

Eric was beside himself trying to think of what he could do get get her full trust back.

**One Week Later THE WEDDING :**

finally the night has come and Sookie was getting ready for her wedding to Eric.

While she is up in her bedroom Pam and Jessica helping Sookie into her dress.

Pam doing her hair and make, which thanks to Eric giving her blood regularly she did not need much at all.

She noticed that her hair was shining her skin was flawless and clear.

And Her skin was also sun-kissed due to her going out and laying out in the sun.

Pam pinned her hair up at the sides and let the rest hang down the back with curls at the bottom.

The final piece to be added to the whole ensemble was her Grans old veil.

Pam pinned it in her hair so that a little bit of bangs came over the ring of flowers just a little.

When everything was together Sookie stood in front of a full-length mirror she honestly could not believe that she was looking at herself and said so to Pam and Jessica.

Jessica came forward and gave her the bouquet of flowers that she put together.

Jessica hugged Sookie and told her she looked beautiful and since Jessica was still a young vampire.

She still clung to some of the ways she knew as a human however Pam stood there and had eyebrows raise.

Pam said"Eric is going to love you even more in that dress" She licked her lips and winked at Sookie with a smirk on her face.

Just then Jason lightly knocked on the door and when he came in he looked at Sookie.

Jason said "Damn Sook, you are beautiful sis,Eric gonna flip when he sees you." I came up because everyone is ready."

Pam started down the aisle then Jessica and once the music started Jason walked Sookie down the aisle.

Eric was amazed at what he saw he had always thought the Sookie was beautiful but when he saw her in her wedding dress he was in awe of her.

Eric thought to himself _that dress would have been picked for a wedding when I was human. _

_How strangely that dress suits my Sookie she puts me in mind of a true Valkyrie._

Sookie was just as impressed with Eric's clothing as she thought to herself as she walked down the aisle.

_WOW_ _oh my gosh, a pure white tunic shirt and those are soft brown leather pants and honest to God moccasin type boots with fur at the top, and his sword strapped to his side is it getting hot or what. _

When they finally stopped looking at each other's clothing they both stared into each other's eyes they could not break from their eye contact.

Luckily for Sookie, Jason was leading her down the aisle so she can lean on him because she thought her knees were going to give out.

Once they were in front of the minister and they began the ceremony and said their vows and exchanged rings

The minister introduced Eric and Sookie as Mr. and Mrs. Eric Northman everyone in the audience cheered.

Ginger approached Eric and Sookie, she bowed to Eric and said "congratulations master and mistress I knew there was something about you when the master was pursuing you.

It looks like I was right Sookie said "thank you Ginger and thank you for coming to our wedding."

After all the pictures were taken Sookie told Eric" if you'll excuse me I'd like to get out of this dress."

Eric grabbed her arm gently and said "please don't I want to see you in that dress when we're done this night to help you out of it myself."

He smiled and she shook her head at the same time at Eric's statement.

The next to approach her was Calvin Norris and Crystal Norris his daughter to offer their congratulations.

When Sookie shook crystals and then grabbed a hold of her arm and said "if you're thinking about pursuing my brother you had best get rid of the other man.

I mean it leave my brother alone then Crystal saw Sookie's hands start to glow.

Crystal just nodded her head and said "that's fine I don't want to freak for sister-in-law."

With that statement Eric was in front of her and growled out "what did you say to my wife? You half Shifting ware."

The one thing Eric knew Crystal hated to be reminded that she could not change into a full bobcat.

Sookie's hands were still glowing Crystal turns to Sookie and said "you can have your brother."

Then she nodded her head and said "good you go near him and you're mine."

Crystal went to put her hands up like she was going to hit Sookie but stopped herself because she saw Sookie's hands get brighter.

Crystal turned to Jason and said "Jason lose my number please."

Jason looked at Sookie then at Calvin but it was Sookie who spoke up and said to Calvin "I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this but your daughter is still seeing the man you keep telling her not to.

She just wants Jason so they you think it's over between the other one."

Calvin gave Crystal a look turned the Sookie and said "thank you", and turned back around to crystal and said " We Will Talk about this later little girl."

Jason was a little stunned but said "you were starting stuff with me and you are still seeing someone else.

It's my sister's wedding but they got names for girls like you and you just proved it."

Crystal stomped off as Jason hugged Sookie and said "thanks sis I don't need anyone like that, if you don't mind I'm bringing my dates to you more often."

Sookie started laughing and said "that's fine with me big brother."

The next person to approach was Hoyt, Jason's best friend and said "Sookie I knew it was going to be someone special to get your attention."

That's the one thing Sookie always liked about Hoyt, to the whole was a freak even knowing at first Hoyt was a little uneasy around her.

But when Jason and him started hanging out together he accepted Sookie just as she was.

Jason and Hoyt had defend her and at times Hoyt defended her from Jason Sookie smiled at Hoyt and said "thanks Hoyt that means a lot to me."

The next to, congratulate them was Sam although he was not happy with her choice he still came to the wedding for Sookie's sake.

Sam said " you look beautiful in that dress cher, if you need anything just call me okay."

Sookie replied "thanks Sam I think I have everything I need, you just coming to the wedding proves that you're a good friend."

After him was Debbie Pelts and Alcide, Debbie spoke up and said with a big smile. "Sookie you look beautiful in that dress and Sheriff you with very good in that outfit ."

Eric smiled and said "thank you Debbie and how have you and Alcide been?"

She replied "we have been very well, thank you for asking."

Sookie could hear Debbie's thoughts _how she ever got the Sheriff is beyond me. But at least she's leaving Alcide alone._

After all the guests had gone and the cleanup was started.

Sookie looked at Eric and asked "okay now what? Eric knew she was still upset with him about him choosing to be the King not necessarily about him being King.

But he knew she was upset, from the time she was asked out of his office hearing the announcement that he would be king and not being told by Eric himself.

About the inauguration and now they were married in a human way all of this in the time of two weeks.

Eric could feel how tired Sookie was so he went over and picked her up in his arms Eric said " I am taking my wife in for very nice relaxing hot bath and she is going to lay down with her husband."

Sookie pulled away then said "you know that's not what I meant."

Eric replied "yes I know and tomorrow we will have to sit in court, and I have to start building an army that will help us fight our enemies."

Sookie got out of his grasp and headed into the house.

Eric of course being quicker met her at the door picked her up and carried her to the bathroom.

Eric thought to himself_ I Will regain her full trust in me if it is that the last thing I do._

Jessica and Pam just watched them head to the house.

Jessicasaid "well maybe with us around he might get some insight into women."

Pam replied "if I could not get it through his head for the last 250 years

I doubt it Jessica."

They could not help but laugh but then Jessica said " maybe she's the one you needed around and I can help to".

Pam answered Jessica by saying "maybe you're right his head is thick a stone at times maybe with the three of us maybe he will finally learn."


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer :

I Am Nothing All of These Characters

Belong To Charlaine Harris

and true blood

I'm just playing with them for a while

I think a lot of you have noticed

_**that the Sookie**_ in my story stand up for herself.

Because of her grandmother had taught her to do so.

Chapter 18

A Deceitful Relative, Agreements And Love Renewed

The next night Eric and Sookie were holding court and the magistrate came in the throne room and asked to speak to Eric alone.

Eric asked everyone to leave the room when it was cleared out and Sookie went to leave he grabbed her arm but the magistrate said "I asked to speak to you alone, your human will have to leave.

Eric gave Sookie wink then said "as you have been told before Princes Sookie is not my mere human, she is my bonded, pledged and my wife in both our worlds she will stay.

The magistrate actually have the nerve to chuckle then said to Eric "Princess? Northman you are letting being King to get head."

It was Sookie that spoke up and said "my full and complete name is Princess Sookie Stackhouse Brigant Northman as you've been told by my great-grandfather Prince Niall Brigant of the sky Fay,

Some may argue because I am not full-blooded Fay but I am a Princess by birth and I am Princess Sookie Stackhouse Brigant Northman of the sky Fay and I am of Niall's direct bloodline.

Eric spoke up this time "as you were told before there was a debt that was owed me for sparing Niall's and his sons life and this Was the Way Niall chose to repay by letting Sookie and I stay together.

Niall has already been to the Council to inform them that he approved us being mates."

And as Eric was talking to the magistrate Sookie started to think about the contract that was signed by Finton and Niall and her grandmother that was found in the iron envelope.

She thought _if Niall signed the contract and he knew where I was and he said he'd been looking for me for years._

_That means he knew who I was and where are I was, I'm definitely going to have to speak to him on this little subject._

The magistrates told Eric that he had to go and turned and walked out the door and when he was gone.

Eric walked over in front of Sookie and said "you handle that quite well, I'm proud of you My Sookie.

Sookie said "thank you Eric."

He put his forehead against hers to look into Sookie's eyes and said "_**please**_ don't doubt my love for _**you."**_

Sookie had tears in the bottom of her eyes and said "it's hard Eric, I do love you but it's hard to get through this.

You say it's for my protection but all I think is that is what Bill used to say, or _**what's worse**_ is that's how he used to treat me.

He didn't come out and say it but it was more the feeling that you when you're getting your head patted then told don't worry your pretty little head like a two-year-old.

Our wedding was one week after you were put into office and all the while you didn't even _**think**_ about it and jumped at being the King.

Pam, me and Jessica had to work double time to get everything ready for the inauguration then the week after that was our wedding.

I had to cancel everything we had planned and you expect me to just fall in line and be happy about all of this ( she opened her arms wide).

I know you can feel my feelings and how I'm upset and you know that I'm sad, but I don't think you understand why Eric.

It makes me feel like you've being king is more important to you than me or our love."

Eric picked Sookie up and put her in his lap and said "No Sookie I had to do this I had to take the seat of being King from what I was told from Cataliades over the phone.

About your great-grandfather's enemies they are trying to find ways to get him to fight him. This is the only way I could keep on top of all the information that will go on in this area..."

Sookie cut him off and said "Eric you took the _**kingship**_ _**before you talked to Cataliades so please, please **_do not try and use that for an excuse."

Eric said "yes Sookie that is true but it only confirmed that I made the right decision I have more resources and my people are loyal to me.

I will get more information that will help keep you safe Sookie

Northman I love you if anything should happen to you I know I would not survive it.

I need you in my life you are the light in my life Your beauty, your strength, your loyalty, your sass, and most of all your heart all of what you are makes me want to be a better man for you.

I know I have put doubt in you about me, I have only myself to blame for that I know one day I will get your trust back.

I will spend the rest of your human life and your vampire life to make up on how I made you cry and make you think you don't matter to me as much is being King.

I swear to you Sookie Northman I love you so much I have only loved one of the other and that was Godric.

Sookie I am your husband and it is the husband's job to keep his family safe you have to believe that that is why I have taken the chair and became king.

If only to keep my wife's safe and make sure certain people do not get near you.

Just then they heard a loud " pop" and there was Niall standing in the middle of the room.

Sookie said "great grandfather it's good to see you again what is brought you here tonight?"

Niall replied with a smile "do I need a reason to see you great-granddaughter?" Sookie heard his thoughts _maybe I should've told the magistrate to have Eric's inauguration on the same night as the wedding._

_Then maybe Sookie would not have married him, I knew Northman could not say no to being the King._

_Like Bill he thought of the protection of Sookie. If Sookie doubts him enough she will leave him and help our race._

Sookie glared at Niall then asked "and when exactly great grandfather was this meeting with the magistrate?"

Niall just then realized that she heard him and saw that her hands were starting to glow.

Eric stepped forward and said "Sookie what is wrong, what did you hear?"

Sookie got up from her throne and walked towards Niall he looked nervous and thought to himself_ she found it._

_I tried to go through the house a week ago but could not find the little box._

_And now she is founded it and opened it I can feel the magic in her._

_This is not good Eric will be three times as stronger and if they share blood regularly._

_Northman's blood will still bring forth the other magic that lay dormant in Sookie._

Sookie was seething at this point

and demanded "You Went To Our House and went through our things?

With a little glint in her eye "I'll Bet you did not find what you were looking for did you great-grandfather my grandfather and my Gran knew you too well.

He put magic over it so that only when it was time for Me to see it and only I could open it.

Oh yes, tell me again how long you've been looking for me I believe you said a long time Oh yes you said years.

When you already knew exactly where I was because you signed the blood oath.

That my grandfather and my grandmother made you sign, so much for keeping your word."

Niall looked at her and then said "you are blood of my blood I know I have deceived you but with the our Fay numbers are low..."

Sookie cut him off and said "and going to the magistrate to get Eric to be king ( she turned to Eric)he went to the magistrate and told him to pick you as King.

And he instructed him to have the inauguration a week before our wedding knowing that you would do it.

He also thought if I doubted you enough I would not want to marry you and I would leave.

Then he implied to the magistrate that he would approve of me being with the magistrate.

_**But only implied**_ since he was not going to agree to that and take me back to the Fay world so I could be one of his family's breeder's.

Sookie turned to Niall and continued

"My husband's debts still stands and the blood oath you signed with my grandfather and my grandmother is still binding you have no hold on me or my family."

Eric stepped in and said "And If you try to go to the Council about this we have a copy of the blood oath going to them as we speak."

Sookie spoke up "in the future you will let us know when you will be popping in before you showing up is that understood?

And when you let us know that when you are coming I will have my brother here you will get to know him as well.

Just because I have this Spark as you call it is the only reason you wanted to get to know me, your arrogance is beyond me.

You want to get to know me you will get to know him as well after all we are all family right?"

Niall did not say a word just nodded then " pop" he was gone."

Eric took Sookie's hand and sat her on the throne and said "we will need more security to be prepared for anyone or thing that might try to do this again in the future.

I will get the palace warded against the Fay and make sure you're not alone during the day."

Sookie shook her head then she said "Eric I Heard his thoughts he just wanted me to doubt you so I would not marry you and now he is afraid not just of you but of our powers combined.

I heard him he went to the farmhouse and trying to find the blood oath and destroy it then he was going to act like it never happened.

He was hoping that since Gran and grandpa Finton were dead he thought he could get the contract and act like it never happened I would have never known about it.

Eric took Sookie in his arms and said "I am so sorry about all this My Beautiful Wife.

I knew that Niall was at times deceitful but I honestly did not think he would try this trick on his own family.

The Fay once they give their word they keep it and this could look _**very bad **_for Niall.

As Eric took Sookie in his arms he felt Sookie Tighten her arms around him and he hoped that because of Niall's actions he could

lessen some of the doubt that she was feeling for him out of her heart and her head.

Sookie pulled away and looked Eric the eye and said "the next time you even think about something like this you need to let me know Eric.

You can't expect me to trust you if there are things like this going on and you need to realize it's not just you in this Eric.

I mean it if I am to sit next to you on this throne we work together.

Please don't try to pull any of the crap that Bill did, like telling me don't worry I will handle it Sookie."

Eric did not like comparison of him and Bill, But he did understand what she was saying and nodded his head to her.

Eric started to hold Sookie against his chest then started letting his hands roam over her body.

He could feel through the bond that she had missed his touch just as much as he missed touching her.

Eric grinned and started taking her clothes off in the throne room Sookie of course try to stop him but he said "I want My Queen and wife on my throne.

I want her breasts in front of me so I can suckled them while I slide myself into your hot wet core.

I want to feel your hot wet folds wrapped around me getting my shaft wetter every time I pressed myself deep into you.

Sookie let me worship your body, let me give you the pleasure you deserve to feel from your husband.

Those words were enough to make Sookie wetter and she thought possible, in a blink of an eye Eric have them all naked and had

Sookie sitting in his lap straddling his legs and there foreheads pressed together to look into each other's eyes.

Eric explained "Oh Sookie I have missed you these past three nights you feel so good I have never felt anything like this in my all of human or undead existence."

Eric bucked his hips upwards while Sookie pushed her hips to meet his she could feel her orgasm coming hard.

So could Eric he felt her wall fluttering around him and started to lift Sookie up and down saying "Yes my Sookie my wife cum for me I want you to soak me with your wetness."

After that Sookie was screaming "Eric I'm so close" he knew she was and loved it he started hitting that one spot that he knew that would send her over the edge.

Eric was right behind her as he picked up his pace and started to thrust harder and faster.

Sookie was heading to another orgasm and then even if there was no one in the throne room everyone in the palace heard as he threw his head back and roared his satisfaction.

Sookie was breathing very heavy but Eric being vampire recovered quicker than her.

He kept thrusting very likely to help her calm down through her aftershocks all the while kissing her face and lips and saying how much he loved her.

They got dressed very quickly Eric picks up Sookie and headed for the underground lair.

Once they were down there Eric grabbed Sookie as he started to sit down in one of the chairs.

Sookie went to straddle him but he shook his head and turned her so that she was facing the room.

Eric leaned her forward a bit then pushed into her again he made long slow strokes that he knew would drive Sookie crazy.

And as Eric did this to Sookie she reached between them and lightly and gently fondled his balls.

Eric loved the feeling and it made them move faster than all of a sudden Eric pulled out Sookie she groaned at the loss of the feeling.

That she did not have the loss from long for Eric took Sookie and laid her on the bed on her back and was thrusting into her faster and harder and they both came to the completion at the same time.

Eric held Sookie in his arms and said " you Sookie are my personal Valhalla there is no where else I'd want to be do you have any idea how good you feel when I'm inside you?"

After they both told each other how much they loved each other he held Sookie until she fell asleep.

When Eric found that she was in deep sleep he got his phone out and called Pam and Thaila, to help pick the best vampires they could think of to get his army built.

Eric made a few more calls one to his new day man Jonathan and had him set up an account for Sookie.

He want them in a lone her name to make sure if something should happen she is well taken care of.

He went back to the room and lay down next Sookie held her in his arms as she slept he thought to himself.

_Who would've thought that a worm like Bill Compton would bring me my most cherished treasure in the world._

_My beautiful Sookie quick witted, sassy as hell, even though she doesn't think so sometimes, smart, hard-working and to think she's all mine no one will take her from me._

But she started to stir and wake up in his arms and looked up at him with a sleepy smile that he missed so much I'm glad you're awake My Sookie.

Eric gently took Sookie's hand and led it down to his manhood and at the same time Eric let his hand wander down Sookie body to pet and caress her folds.

He inserted two fingers bending them a little and started pumping them in out of her it didn't take long for Sookie to start bucking her hips into his hand.

At the same time Sookie was pumping Eric's manhood in time with his fingers.

Eric could feel himself going over the edge just as he knew Sookie was on the edges as well he removed his hand and stop Sookie from what she was doing.

He then laid her down underneath him and pushed into her as it happened before they started screaming each other's names.

Eric started speaking in his native tongue and sped up the pace

When they were finally done screaming each other's names.

They laid in each other's arms kissing and declaring their love would be forever.

Sookie fell into a restful night sleep and Eric let the daytime rest take him over as they lay there holding each other.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer :

I Own Nothing All of These Characters

Belong To Charlaine Harris

and true blood

I'm just playing with them for a while

In this story the whole Fay attacked

Sookie is in no danger of being tortured.

In this story

she will be ready for it

Lemons ! Lemons ! Lemons !

**Chapter 19**

**Warnings And Family,**

Sookie woke up in Eric's arms she looked up at him and thought _note to self Do Not deny sex from Eric. _

_Or He __**Will**__ wear you out __**N**_**ot** that I didn't mind it but _**OH My Gosh.**_

_Okay now that we're going to get things going around here I think it might be wise to get with the staff. _

_If I am the mistress of the house I need to see what the routine is or see if there __**Is**__ a routine_.

Just then her phone started ringing and to her surprise it was Niall.

He asking to see her when she agreed she told him to meet her in the throne room.

Before she did anything else Sookie called up to the security office told them that her great grandfather was visiting.

Sookie got a quick shower dried herself very quickly and then headed out to the throne room.

As she was approaching the throne room she notices a lot of guards that had squirt guns she looked up at one of the guards and asked "what's up with squirt guns?"

One of the guards spoke up and said "iron and lemons are the only things we know of that will kill the Fay.

Other than that were not sure the Fay are so secretive and arrogant.

They seem to think they have a right to do what ever they want, whenever they want."

Sookie gave the guard a look but said nothing and thought to herself _I'm starting to realize on both statements thet okay here we go._

She entered the throne room and there was great-grandfather and to her surprise he was not looking his beautiful self but very tired and weary.

Niall looked up and said "Blood of my blood" and tried to walk a and get close to Sookie but she stopped him.

With her and raised then said "I may be blood of your blood but that does not mean I trust you."

Niall understood and nodded his head then stood back and started to explain the problem.

Niall said "Sookie, Breandon has found out about you and is sending two of his best assassins after you.

I found out that they were the ones responsible for your parents deaths they held them underwater in the flash flood.

Their names are Lochlan and Neave their ruthless and they love to torture before they kill.

Sookie looked at him processing this information then asked "I understand that iron and lemons can kill the Fay is there anything else that can kill a Fairy?"

Niall answered "No, we can be killed just like a human if the injuries are severe enough, But lemons and irons is a sure death.

Iron will cut into us it will go through us like a hot knife through butter.

Lemons will take a little longer since it burned our skin but it must be absorbed through the skin to kill."

Sookie looked at Niall and asked "what can I do besides to stay locked up all day in the lair?

I mean this is the only place that has iron and silver inlay in it" Niall said "Yes I know. That is why I am here to warn you of this.

Unfunenatly this is the only place you can stay for your safety for the time being that is.

Until you have your house fixed up you will be a walking target.

Have the farmhouse warded and I do know your love of swimming right now I _**do not **_advise it you see Lochlan and Neave they are of the water Fay."

Sookie asked "okay do you think that Jason is in trouble?"

Niall nodded his head and then said "Yes bring him here to be with you and don't let him leave until they are dead."

Sookie had a shaky voice and said " okay go and pick up my brother Jason Stackhouse and bring him here I don't care if he is kicking and screaming.

Now great-grandfather I thank you for the information on these two fay I will let Eric know what you have told me.

This does not mean I forgive you for everything you try to do you betrayed me my grandmother grandfather which is your son by breaking your word to them."

Niall hung his head and said "I know but you must... Sookie cut them off by saying " I don't want to your pathetic attempt to get me to see your reasons.

They're pointless and petty you had no right to do what you were trying to do.

Now Eric and I will decide on what to do about the assassin."

Niall said "I will get your brother for you and bring him here you need to stay guarded at all times.

And please make sure you stay here and make sure he stays here."

Just then Niall "popped" out then he "Popped" right back with Jason in his arms.

Jason being a little confused jumped out of his arms and said "what the hell Sookie will you please tell these people quit doing this crap to me?"

Sookie chuckled at her brothers outburst but Niall is the one that looks surprised and then said " I feel a bit of Fay in you not much but enough.

It's good that you wanted him here with you because if Neave and Lochlan would have found him they would have killed him."

Jason exclaimed "what are you talking about mister?"

Niall chuckled and said "my name is Niall Brigant Prince of the sky Fay and you are my great-grandson.

Sookie will tell you the rest but now my great-grandchildren I will leave I have been gone too long.

Sookie you have my number if you need it and if it makes any difference I'm sorry for what I tried to I wish I could fix what I did" then "pop" he was gone.

Sookie looked at Jason's confused face he went to say something when she gave him give me a minute gesture.

She took out her phone and called Alcide and asked him to send someone over to drain the pool and redesign it with an iron inlay he told her he would handle it.

Finally Sookie looked at Jason and said "you have questions I'm sure? But let's get something to eat and wait for Eric to get up.

Jason gave her a look but she continued to speak and said " I don't want to tell the story twice and Eric will know how to handle this better than me."

Jason looked defeated but said "okay Sookie but I want to know who that guy was and what did he mean about us being his great-grandchildren?"

Sookie sighed then said "fair enough I will tell you all that I know when Eric gets up."

When Eric finally rose and did not see Sookie next to him he opened the bond he could feel different feelings coming from her.

She was a bit agitated and nervous and there was fear there he got up out of bed and dressed in record time even for vampire then he went in search of his bonded.

He headed to the kitchen and found Jason at the table with Sookie, looking at Jason.

Eric hought _no wonder she's agitated what does he wants and why did I feel fear and nervousness from her earlier surely that's not from Jason._

Sookie looked up and saw Eric leaning against the door she went to his side smiled at him brought his face down to hers.

She kissed him, so she decided it was time to ask "Eric do you know two Fay named Neave and Lochlan?"

Eric looked down with a surprised expression on his face then said " Yes,_** A Lot**_of vampires have seen their final death because of them."

Sookie stiffened then told Eric to sit down then told a member of the kitchen staff to get the King of blood.

As soon as he had his bottle in hand Sookie explained "mine and Jason's great grandfather visited today and warned me that Breandon is sending this Neave and Lochlan after me and maybe Jason.

He told me their orders are to torture and kill us I thought it would be a good idea for Jason to be here.

Niall popped over to Jason's house which I'm glad he did because when you brought Jason Back said he could sence a small amount of Fay in him.

Sookie turned to Jason and said if he could since a little bit of Fay in you then so could the two other Fay assassins."

Eric nodded his head at Sookie and Jason and said "that is very true just like a vampire can detect another vampire the Fay can detect another Fay even if it is a little bit I have observed this before."

Jason was just sitting there absorbing all the knowledge that was just been dropped in his lap.

Jason Finally said "does this mean grandpa Stackhouse is not our grandpa that would mean our Gran had an affair on gramps.

I don't believe it she would never do that to grandpa" Sookie was sympathetic to his thinking.

But Sookie said "Jason from what I was told grandpa Stackhouse could not give our grandmother children.

Remember the Gran told us how sick he was when he was a child and she told us about how he had such a high fever when he was a child?

Jason nodded his head and said "but Gran having an affair on grandpa? Sookie knew Jason was not going to take the news really well.

Sookie looked at Jason then said " Gran did what she did for her own reasons, I know it's hard to think about it but it's true."

Jason shook his head then nodded his head and said "well I guess you're right we can't change the past."

Eric looked out the window and saw that the pool was being torn out and asked "why is the pool being tore up?"

Sookie smiled and said " Lochlan and Neave are of the water Fay and Niall told me that they killed Mama and daddy by holding them under water.

So to be on the safe side I thought it best to have the pool drain dugout.

And put in concrete with a thick iron wall in between the concrete layers on the bottoms and sides.

Jason yelled "those Sons of bitches they killed papa Mama? Let me at them."

Eric said "first of all Jason, your sister did the right thing to bring you here I don't think you understand the two Fay we are talking about.

They are very dangerous and are very strong as I have said they have sent many vampires to their final death and you know how strong vampires are.

Not to mention as we age we get stronger Eric turned to Sookie and pointed to the pool then said "now what you are doing to pool is a very good idea.

I'll have it done at our other houses as well and I have arranged for a witch to up awards on the Palace and the farmhouse to.

In the future we will get your house warded Jason but for the time being you will have to stay here."

Sookie said to Eric "the two Fay may be coming but we have an advantage they don't know about."

Eric smiled at Sookie and nodded his head then said "that is a good thing now let's have someone show Jason around while we hold court."

Then Sookie gave Eric a questioning look but said nothing Eric continued to speak we can talk more later Jason."

Two guards came in the room and were instructed to showed Jason around house, and one of the bedrooms he could use.

Sookie looked at Jason and said "okay Jason while we hold court they're going to show you around I'll see you after it's done."

Eric took Sookie in his arms and then looked at Jason and said "I will arrange or some clothing for you and Sookie and I will see you after we hold court."

Jason said "yeah okay I'll see you later then." When Jason left the room with the guards.

Sookie turned to Eric and asked "Eric I didn't think we were holding court tonight?"

Eric smiled and said "we are but it will be held in the privacy of our room I did not like waking without you in my arms I missed saying good evening to you."

With that being said Eric looked at Sookie and gave her a sexy grin then wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Sookie just laugh at the then she brought his face down and kissed him.

Eric picked Sookie and carried her bridal style to their room with his vampire speed they were in their room and very hastily started taking off their clothes.

Eric had Sookie on her back laying gently on the bed letting his hands glide over the her body stopping in different spots that he knew that would drive her crazy.

When she started wiggling out of his arms Sookie started kissing down his body but making sure to keep eye contact with him at all times.

Sookie licked and teased his body until she got to her destination.

Looking Eric in the eye she slowly licked the head of his shaft and wrapped her soft warm lips around Eric's manhood.

Eric actually howled at the feeling of her sucking on him and when she gently took his balls in her hand.

She started using her fingertips petting him then she would take his balls and squeezed them gently.

Sookie took the base of his shaft and gripped him and started using her hand and it pumping motion while sucking him off.

Eric just watched Sookie and loved the feel of her hand and mouth on him.

He started to lift it hips just a bit and put his hand in Sookie's hair and started bucking his hips.

Eric started saying something in his native tongue and bucked his hips harder into Sookie's mouth.

She could feel him getting ready to cum so she started to doubled her efforts.

Eric yelled out "By The Gods You Are The Best... SOOKIE then he went rigid and Sookie swallowed everything he gave her.

Before Sookie could move Eric had her on her back and said " time for me to give you pleasure."

He put his head between her legs and took his tongue up and down her very wet folds.

He did this a few times very slowly to savor her using his thumbs he opened her lips and flicked her hidden pearl.

He used the very tip of his tongue just a few times to see Sookie's squirm and pant out her pleasure.

And when Eric penetrated her with his tongue her hips almost hit the ceiling.

But Eric put a hand on her stomach so he could watch her as she screamed out his name.

He loved to watch her throw her head back and loved it when she started bucking her hips into his mouth.

He knew in the final part that he loved the most is hearing her scream "OH YES ERIC ERIC YES.

Her body started to shudder and quake all around him and as she is in the throws of her orgasm.

Eric would turn his head and bite her inner thigh her and making her cum even harder.

Eric crawled up the bed took Sookie in his arms and said "Oh I knew you would be my woman when you first entered my bar.

You have no idea how much I love being your man Mrs. Northman then he kissed her hard on the mouth.

Once they settled down Sookie looked at Eric kissed him hard on the mouth.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer :

I Own Nothing All of These Characters

Belong To Charlaine Harris

and true blood

I'm just playing with them for a while

**In this story the whole Fay attacked**

**Sookie is in no danger of being tortured.**

**In this story**

**she will be ready for it**

**This is the same night**

**Lemons ! Lemons ! Lemons !**

**Chapter 20**

**Warding The Palace And Dead Fairies**

When Sookie and Eric were done with their love making and got a shower they both headed up stairs.

When they got to the diningroom they noticed no one was in there but heard the T.V on in the livingroom.

As soon as they reached the livingroom Sookie noticed Jason and how he was Not watching the movie.

Jessica went to her side and said "I don't know what is happening but Jason usaully loves action films."

Eric said to Jessica "that was nice of you but Jason just found out some news that he needs to deal with on his own."

Sookie went over to the couch where Jason was and sat down next to him and asked "are you okay Jason is there any more questions you want to ask?"

Jason hung his head and said "no I'm still coming to terms with Gran having an affair on Gramps Stackhouse.

Does that mean we are not Stackhouse I mean what is our last name?"

She knew this was going be hard for Jason but then she said "well our name I guess some would say it's Brigant.

But I like to think of Stackhouse Brigant it was Gran that raised us well for me I mean." Jason gave her a a look and

said " Sookie I know you were young when papa and mama died but they did kind of raise you."

Sookie shook her head then said "Jason it was more Gran that raised me, you remember Mama was always afraid of me and daddy didn't know how to take me being able to hear people.

But Gran is the only one in the family the didn't treat me like a freak." Jason looked at Sookie and said "now that's not fair, I never told you were freak."

Sookie gave him a sad smile looked him in the face and said "maybe not to my face but I heard Hoyt and you behind the house and that's why I like Hoyt so much.

You're standing there telling Hoyt you didn't want to take me with you to the game because you didn't want to put up with me and my crazy mind reading.

Hoyt hauled off and punched you in the nose and told you if he had a sister he would not treat her like you do me."

Jason looked at the floor then asked in a small voice "you heard that fight?"

Sookie nodded and said "yes I did and so did Gran when she told you to get cleaned up, she gave Hoyt and so did I and thanked him.

He told me and Gran what he said to you was true and even though he didn't know how to really understand how to take the fact that I could read people's thoughts he liked me for being me in a sisterly way."

Jason looked down and said "I'm sorry about that, but we will talk about that another time.

Right now I'm still trying to get my head around all of this I mean Gramps was not our grandfather but he treated us just like one of his own he loved us. Hey is that we're your telepathic ability comes from?"

Sookie gave him a book and said "no according to Niall my telepathy comes from somewhere else we're not sure where."

Eric gave Sookie a look and said "I will get a hold of the Council and see if there is anyone that can trace your lineage, to see if they can come up with anything.

They have ways to trace a vampires lineage I don't see why they can't trace yours.

And they already have Niall's on file they should not have that much trouble finding out about a human Fay history.

And not to mention they have much better files system on all the supes."

Sookie looked surprised and nodded her head then looked at Eric and said "I think that might be a good idea I guess I mean it won't change anything.

But it would be kind of nice to see where my telepathic ability comes from."

Eric smiled and said "okay Sookie I'll go call them now and see if we can get some of the process started."

Giving Sookie a kiss and leaving her and Jason alone Jason's stomach started to growl making Sookie laugh and grabbing his hand and leading to the kitchen.

Eric went to his office picked up the phone and dial the number once the phone rang and to his surprise it was the ancients Pythoness.

She asked "is this Eric the Viking by any chance?" Eric said " yes ancient one I am sorry to disturb you I was trying to..."

She cut him off by saying "I was wondering if you would call to ask some questions.

After all the hype about the Prince of the Sky Fay has given you his blessing to bonded pledge not to mention Marry his great-granddaughter.

I found it a little surprising myself that is why I have had one of my personal historians look into the girl's history before you would call."

Eric clearly surprised at this knowledge then asked " did you find anything of interest?

I was just going to ask if anyone could find out about my bonds lineage."

The ancient Pythoness chuckled and asked " or were you wondering about her telepathic ability?"

Eric answered "as my bonded stated herself it would not change anything to find out where it came from but it might be nice to see if it was the human part or the Fay."

The Pythoness said " she is wise for her young years but she is right, I have already looked it up.

I will send you a copy of what I found this night." Eric said "thank you ancient one I will wait for the information."

A guard came. Eric's office and told them there was a of witch there and her assistant waiting for him.

Eric rose from his desk and made his way to the foyer of the house and saw a young woman and an older black woman sitting on love seat.

The older black woman stood and said "Mr. Northman I am Octavia Fant this is my assistant in training Amelia Broadway.

Now besides this one you said that there were other properties besides this that you would like to get warded and I'd like to get started on this one right away.

Amelia turned and saw Sookie standing in the doorway and said "oh excuse me miss, I didn't see you standing there."

Sookie said "I'm Mrs. Northman and it's quite all right I heard there was a witches here and her assistant so I came out to meet you."

Amelia smiled and said "well I'm the assistant Amelia Broadway and this is my mentor Octavia Fant."

Sookie looked at them both and said "I'd like to thank you for helping us warding the houses."

Octavia gave Sookie a look stepped up to her and said "I don't know why you're having me ward this house.

This child has so much magic in her that it screams at me that she is well protected.

I will still put wards up on all your properties if that is what you want."

Eric said " yes that is what I would like I need to ask what kind of magic do you feel in my bonded?"

Octavia looked at Sookie then said " you have Fay magic it is very strong but from two sources, let me get these wards and then I will explain it to you."

With that being said she told Amelia a few instructions and went to work.

They were done in about an hour and a half then they told the guards they would like to speak with the king.

One of the guards took both ladies to Eric's office Eric indicated that they could sit down Octavia spoke " the wards are set in place if you will show us the other properties we will get those done as well.

Maybe not all of them tonight but most" Eric said "I can take you they are not far away.

My bonded and I will take you, Sookie why not get Jason and we will all go to the farmhouse."

Then Sookie left the room to get Jason so they could be on their way 25 min. later they were all at the farmhouse.

Sookie started walking up the steps then she started to glow when she turned around she noticed there were two Fay standing in the woods.

With her newly acquired magic she held up her hands and brought them in front of her.

The two Fay were startled at first but then they tried to use their magic and found that they couldn't.

Sookie was holding them down with her mind Sookie turned to Jason and said in an angry tone "these two are responsible for mama and daddy's death."

Jason went to approach them but was stopped by Eric with him saying "Jason the only way to truly kill a Fay is with lemons and iron."

Jason looked at him and minute then said "Sookie you don't happen to have any lemons in there do you?"

Sookie looked at Jason and said "I don't know go to the shed and look for anything with iron Eric could you help him look?"

While they were gone **Octavia** said "I knew you had strong magic in you child."

Amelia stood in awe as Sookie was holding the two assassins down with only her mind.

Eric and Jason appeared at the side of the house with a garden trowel that was iron.

Sookie looked at Eric and asked "is that all we have no lemons?" Jason said "Eric told me this would do very well.

Apparently this iron trowel is supposed to go through them like butter well hat's what Eric told me."

Sookie nodded then turned back to Eric and asked " what next Eric?"

Sookie looked the two Fay and said " Neave and Lochlan I believe?"

Lochlan found his voice and said while fighting to get free "how are you doing this?

When I get free what your parents death is nothing compared to what I will do to you."

Sookie asked Eric "if I set them free what will happen?"

Eric said "Sookie I told you they have sent many vampires to the final death you can't let them go."

While they were talking Jason went under the front porch and came out with a one foot long old iron rod that had a point to it.

Then looked at them and asked "is it true you two held my dad and mom underwater to make them drowned in a flash flood?"

Neave looked at Jason and laughed then said "that was your parents? No one told us they had children Lochlan."

Jason looked at Neaves side then leaned down and touched her face with a trowl Neave screamed when it touched her face.

Lochlan growled out the words " I'll kill you for that no one touches us like that in lives."

Jason went to get up but stumbled and dropped the iron rod in Lochlan's chest.

Jason did not really comprehend what Eric had told him until he saw for himself the iron rod went right through Lochlan's chest like butter and ending his life.

Eric quickly went to Jason side and said "Jason throw this trowel into Neave's chest I cannot without causing a war.

but you can it will considered a blood debt " Jason took the trowel and threw it into her chest right before he threw it he said " this is for my mom and dad."

Neave struggled but could not get out then the trowel hit the Fay assassin and the same thing happened she turned into a pile of glittering dust.

Sookie stopped glowing and was a little wobbly Eric went to her side and help keep her steady looked at the two witches and Eric said "go put up the wards on the house, make it 100 feet around the house"

Octavia nodded and motion to Amelia to follow the was still standing in the same spot and amazed at what she just saw.

Octavia went to her side and said "come on child snap out of it" Eric pulled out his phone and called Niall.

He explain to him what had happened and told him that was Jason that killed the two assassins.

Then everybody heard a "popping" sound and there was Niall standing outside of the farmhouse Niall said " this is good because this is the blood debt there can be no retaliation from anyone.

The Fay or non-Fay I will take their ashes back with me and give them to Breandon and explained what happened."

Sookie spoke up and said "to be on the safe side Miss Fant I think it would a good idea for you and your assistant to stay in the Palace."

Octavia just nodded and said "in light of this I think that would be a good idea, thank you I think we will stay at the Palace."

When everything was said and done and on the way back to the Palace Eric's phone rang he looked at the caller ID inform that it was Alcide.

Sookie informed Eric that she needed to talk to him about the pools.

Sookie asked Alcide "what have you done so far?" Alcide said "we got it out of the ground and putting new concrete and with the iron in the middle."

Sookie said "good this is what I would like, you'll need a pen, I would like a 6 foot deep and a waterfall at one end with a hot tub in behind the waterfall.

Kind of like a cave setting and try to make it look as natural as possible I'd like all the pools to look like that.

Can you do that?" Alcide said "yes it's very possible to do I like your taste."

Eric was just sitting there and listening to Sookie description of the pool and smiled at the idea thinking _very clever My Sookie she might not have sex with me in an open pool but a cave hot tub behind a waterfall , oh yes I will enjoy that._

Once they got back to the Palace Amelia followed Jason and Sookie and Octavia to the dining room to get something to eat.

They all just kind of sat around not really speaking just going over everything that happened at the farmhouse.

Octavia and Amelia were shown to their rooms and Jason went to his room.

Eric could tell that Sookie was very tired so he picked her up and carried her bridal style to their room.

Before they made it to the room Eric was already kissing and licking Sookie's cleavage.

When the door closed behind them Eric ripped Sookie's clothes off but then he cut a gash in his neck.

He told Sookie "drink my Sookie take me into you in all ways, I do not like you feeling tired and stressed.

Once Sookie was done Eric had her in the middle of the bed and went down on her with wild abandonment he had Sookie begging for release.

Eric had Sookie on the edge so many times and then back off he had her right where he wanted her begging for release.

She was saying " Eric Please, Please Eric Northman I love you your wife wants you to make her cum PLEASE, PLEASE , MASTER make me cum for you.

That was it for Eric after hearing her say that to him he positions himself at Sookie center.

Not gently at all he plunged into her extremely wet core and the only sounds in the room was their hips and flesh pounding against each other.

accompanied with the sounds of their moans and Sookie screaming Eric's name while Eric let out a roar of pure satisfaction.

Just as they were finishing up the sun was rising and Sookie fell asleep in Eric's arms while he let the daytime rest take him over.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer :

I Own Nothing All These Characters

Belong to Charlaine Harris

and true blood

I'm just playing with them for a while

Lemons ! Lemons ! Lemons !

**Chapter 21**

**An Ally And a New Enemy**

Sookie was standing in the middle of the living room of the farmhouse and there was a dark haired vampire standing beside Eric.

Eric and the other vampire were arguing then all of a sudden another vampire distracted Eric and the dark-haired vampire staked Eric in the chest.

The dark-haired vampire turned to Sookie smiling and said "you will be mine and you will bond yourself to me."

This made Sookie sit bolt right up in bed with her nightgown sticking to her from heavy sweating.

She was breathing so fast and heavy because of fear and anger she started to glow and inadvertently she woke Eric up from his daytime rest.

Eric's eyes blinked and felt Sookie's fear the grabbed Sookie's trembling body and said "Sookie it's OK I'm here What has you so frightened?"

Then she looked up into Eric's ice blue eyes threw her arms around his neck and said "Oh My God Eric I had a nightmare, there was a dark-haired vampire in the farmhouse you were arguing with him.

Then there was another vampire with him that distracted you and the dark-haired vampire staked you.

With that thought she shivered with fright Eric tighten his arms around her and said "Sookie I am right here and no one will take you from me or me from you."

After Sookie settled down she realized the time it was mid morning. Oh My Gosh, Eric it's only 10:45 AM how are you awake?"

Eric was just as surprised as Sookie when he explained "I felt your fear and woke up, the bond we have it must be extremely strong.

Eric smiled and gave Sookie a look that was pure sex and Eric continued to speak " My Sookie I have not been awake in the daytime since before I was turned, let's not waste it now."

Grabbing Sookie by the hips and putting her on her hands and knees and lining himself at her entrance.

Taking his manhood and rubbing it up and down her folds leaning over Sookie placing kisses on her shoulder.

Eric teased her by just putting the tip of his erection pressing it and then back out lighting up and down her folds.

Sookie was shaking with her need and said "Oh PLEASE Eric stop teasing I need you inside me I want to feel every inch of you deep inside me.

Eric thought_ well who am I to argue with that. _

_He _plunged himself the into Sookie and grabbed her and brought her back to his chest so that Sookie could wrapped her arms around Eric's neck.

With his vampiric speed he had Sookie straddling his lap and he put a gash in his neck Sookie never even hesitated and latched onto the wound.

Eric bit the other side of Sookie's neck they both came so hard that Eric and Sookie both shook so hard and came screamed each others names.

After they were done and lying in each others arms Eric turned to Sookie and said "I'm sorry Sookie but I cannot fight the Sun.

I must rest I love you Sookie" Sookie said "I know Eric I love you too rest my husband."

She laid next Eric and fell back to sleep but just before she fell asleep she thought to herself.

_**NO ONE TOUCHES MY BONDED, PLEDGED, HUSBAND **_

_**unless**__**they really want to find out what I can do to them**__._

kissing and laying her head on Eric's chest and fell back to sleep_._

When she woke for the second time and found herself wrapped in Eric tight embrace and found it was hard to get out of his arms.

Sookie did not realize she was so close to the edge of the bed and when she wiggled herself out of Eric's arms.

She fell out of bed she laughed at herself a bit then thought _well that__** was graceful **__thank heavens Eric was not awake to see this or he__** would have **__been laughing until next month. _

She got up and ran to the bathroom and made it just in time got and quick shower.

Then she decided to see what Jason, Octavia and Amelia were up to Sookie saw Octavia sitting at the dining room table she heard Octavia thoughts.

_She seemed like a nice girl and the magic she carries in her screams at me but what is she doing with the vampire Northman?_

_I have heard of him and some of his dealings he has a reputation for being a womanizing and goodness knows if you cross him he can be ruthless. _

_Oh well I'm still trying to understand it all, and maybe this little girl has tamed him a bit ._

Sookie looked at her and said _"_good morning Ms. Fant" Octavia smiled and said "good _**afternoon**_ Mrs. Northman and please call me Octavia."

Then Sookie smiled back and said "then you can call me Sookie and if I do not see your assistance please tell her the same.

Octavia What have you heard about Eric and I? Let me explain you Probably already know or you should any way, I'm a telepath I can hear your thoughts."

Octavia did not seem that surprised by this but her eyes got wide as she asked "are you the telepath that the Queen tried to get for her own use?"

Sookie looks surprised then asked "how did you know about that?" Octavia answered "I guess it's no real secret now but Amelia was Hadley's landlord at the time and Hadley confided in her."

Sookie decided to let that go and asked " I don't know how to say this but when I heard your thoughts you were thinking that my magic screams at you.

I know it's supposed to reveal itself to me as I need it..."

Octavia cut her off and said "magic is a funny thing sometimes but I can feel and see an aurora around you.

I know it's new to you and of course you have questions but this kind of magic is not my kind.

If you were told it would reveal itself to you when you need it that means that magic will do exactly that.

The magic will come to you and help you last night it happened and I was grateful to be a witness of your magical greatness."

Sookie looked at her and then asked "so you don't think I need to learn how to use it?"

Octavia gave her a little smile then said "no child it is a different kind of magic but it is strong and from what I was told by the Council it will come to you."

Sookie let out a gasp then said " the Council of you know about that, And what did they tell you?"

Octavia let that slip out on purpose but to her way of thinking it was good before she heard it in her thoughts.

Then Octavia said "the Council told me that the magic that your grandfather gave you was very strong.

And you will know how to use it when you need it and you may be able to alter things."

Sookie looked at her questionably and said "alter things what is that supposed mean?"

The Council told me that you might start getting images that **might **happen but since you were destined to be with the Viking you must treat them as warnings to you and your Viking so that you and he can better protect each other."

Sookie asked "how do you know about all this?"

Octavia looked at her and said "it has been foreseen that you would be with the Viking.

That vampire of yours is very strong and he's been around long enough to know about the world of the supernatural to help you along.

Like I said before you were destined to be together" Sookie had a surprised look on her face then said "really okay then I will have a talk with Eric, he will be up soon anyway.

But for right now I'm really hungry I think I will go to the kitchen and see what they can make me. Octavia said " if you don't mind I'm a little hungry to I'll join you."

While they were eating Octavia said "after were done eating we must find Amelia and get things we need for placing some wards.

I think it might be a good idea to place award on the pool as well as you having the iron put in between the concrete."

Eric walked in at that moment and said "that sounds like an excellent idea Octavia please make it so, and if you could I would like that done to my other houses as well."

Sookie jumped up and rushed to his side and kissed him soundly.

Then hugged his waist and looked into his eyes he said "I'm sorry about earlier and honey" Eric smiled and said "that is quite all right MY WIFE I enjoyed it very much."

Sookie blushed but said nothing Eric continue to speak " I overheard your conversation between the two of you.

And if you are having these visions Sookie and rest assured even if you don't Sookie I will take them as warning.

This will help us in the future We will have to watch when we are the farmhouse.

Come My Sookie we must hold court it won't take long and when we're done Octavia if you will find your assistance when court is done we shall go to the farmhouse."

As they were walking down the hall they saw Jason and Amelia coming out of Jason's room Amelia looked up and watched Jason had a sheepish grin on his face.

Sookie looked at them all with eyebrows raised and then looked at Eric and said "let's go to court, I hope you don't mind Jason, but Octavia has been looking for Amelia.

I think she is still might be in the kitchen then Amelia said "oh, okay thank you I'll gone and finder her."

Sookie looked at Jason and you shook her head then said "OK Romeo, we are going to hold court then be back to get you, we need to go to the farmhouse with Octavia and Amelia to put up the wards.

Do you think you can hold off for a time big brother?" Jason just smiled at her and kissed her cheek and walked past her still grinning.

Eric had a smirk on his face at Sookie's reaction to her brother

As they were heading to the throne room Quinn stepped forward and said "Mr. Northman there are visitors here are another state."

Eric looked at Quinn and asked "oh and who might the visitors be Quinn?" he took a deep breath and said "the King of Nevada, I think he is trying to scope out the area and see what made you take on being King."

Eric nodded then held out his hand to Sookie, as she took it he led her into the throne room.

As soon as the doors open she saw the man that was in her dream Sookie stiffened he managed stamp it down and acted like she got trip on the bend of the rug.

She let Eric help her along to her seat then he took his seat the King of Nevada Felipe Decastro was in front of the throne and said "Eric it has been a very long time your Faring well I see."

Eric nodded his head and said "yes I am indeed faring well Felipe and yourself? What brings you to Louisiana? the last time I visited you this time of the year you were swamped with work and tourists."

Decastro answered with a smile "my area can survive for a couple of nights without me, oh yes this is Victor Madden he is my number one sheriff in my area."

Victor came up to the throne looked at Sookie then Eric and said "your Majesty" but Sookie was reading his thoughts but luckily for her she has had practice on not showing anything in her facial features.

She heard Victor thinking _so this is why he took the kingdom she smelled very strongly of Northman._

_ I have to give him credit though she is a pretty little thing I laughed at him being King. _

_When my campaign to take over I will be this areas is King and I do believe she will be a very good prize._

Victor had the nerve to step closer to Sookie's throne and said "so this is your human?" Felipe asked "Victor what do you think you're doing?

Victor was not as old as Eric but Felipe and Eric have known each other very long time and knew not to get Eric Mad.

Continued speaking "have you forgotten your station or do I have to remind you of it?

My apologies for my first in command Eric" Eric looked at Felipe and said "old friend make sure he remembers his station Felipe, or I WILL remind him myself.

You and I go back a long time Felipe , and your second in command is trying to approach my bonded, pledged, wife without My permission."

Felipe and Victor did not seem to surprised at this bit of information Felipe said "yes I have heard about this through Quinn.

It is true then?" Eric nodded and said "we have not been bonded and pledged for very long not quite three months and we were married by Sookie's laws just a week ago."

Felipe asked "Eric May I have a word with you and your bonded in your office? Victor you will stay here for now."

Eric rose and put his hand out for Sookie then said to the others in the room "court will resume when we return."

Eric led the way to the office once inside Felipe said "all is secure here? When Eric nodded he continued "well old friends let me tell you this, I do not want your kingdom but my second-in-command is trying to get a campaign started to take it over for himself.

Eric looked him in the eye and said "you and I have known each other for many years Felipe I have to say I'm glad to hear this I would made to see our friendship end in that way."

Sookie looked up and said "excuse me there someone I must call then she and went to the wall panel and called Jason's room. "Jason I need a favor please?" Jason said "okay Sookie what do you need?"

She replied "I need you to take Octavia and Amelia to the farmhouse and have them put the wards up for us.

Can you do that for me please.?

Jason said " of course I can do that for you" Sookie smiled and said "great thanks big brother and do yourself a favor go down to the garage and take Eric's SUV.

I'll call down and tell them to give you the keys" Jason chuckled and said "no problem there I seen that SUV can't wait to drive it."

They hung up then she called the garage and told them to give the keys to the SUV to her brother Jason.

She also informed **them that** the King and I am the king of Nevada need the limo brought out of the garage and not to bring it to the front of the Palace.

Both the men looked at her with a surprised expression Sookie pointed to the door and motioned that someone was on the other side of the door listing.

Eric nodded and wrote on a piece of paper "_Felipe, I know I can trust you she is a telepath,_

_she cannot read vampires but humans and other supernatural's. _Felipe's eyes widened at this knowledge then nodded his head he said "Yes, I think the drive to Fangtasia would be a good idea I haven't seen Pam in a very long time( winking at both of them).

Does she still only prefer women?" Eric smiled and said "yes that is one thing that will not change anytime soon I'm afraid."

All three of them headed out the door and down to the garage and got into the limo. The drive over to Fangtasia was made in a comfortable silence.

When they arrived at the back door Pam made her way through the crowd and looked at her maker and said "Eric I did not expect you to be here tonight."

Not understanding his child's reaction to him being here at his business he said "what is the matter Pam, not happy to see your maker?"

She said "it is always good to see you Eric I want you to call Isabella and have her take over as sheriff here.

I do not like it as you did." Eric gave her a look and said "that is not the only reason you are displeased to seeing me this night.

As your maker you will tell me why you were not happy with me being here?"

Sookie read for thoughts but said nothing Sookie had a huge wave of sadness in her heart for Pam.

Pam looked at Eric and then lowered her head and said "my maker, after you sent me away from the witch's compound that night I went and dug up Russell Eddington he is here trying to work out a plot against you."

Eric looked at his child and said "you did what Pamela what were you thinking?"

Pam with her head still hung down she said "I wanted him to get rid of Sookie, and now I understand I'm not losing you was a maker."

Eric felt very betrayed and asked "as your maker tell me are you still plotting with him?"

Pam looked Eric in the eye and said "no Eric I'm not plotting with him I was worried and scared I know I don't need to be anymore I'm truly sorry my maker."

Russell Eddington came to the door and said "Oh I think it is going to be a fun night tonight, I can kill you Viking and take what should have been mine in the first place."

Sookie's hands started to glow than all of a sudden Eddington was against the wall then Felipe grabbed a stake and killed him before Sookie could blink an eye .

Felipe said "Eric you don't need two vampires conspiring against you Victor is good for making a profit but he's even better at deceit well old friend we had better get back to the Palace."

Eric answered " yes and Pam close up early and come to the Palace IT'S IS NOT A REQUEST"

Felipe chuckled a bit and then said "with you and your bonded here I am not as worried as I used to be" Eric nodded and said "yes Sookie is very surprising."

When Felipe went out the door Sookie grabbed Eric's hand and said "Eric that Victor Madden is the vampire that I saw in my dream, the one that staked you."

Eric just nodded then asked "is that why you told Jason to take Octavia and Amelia to the farmhouse?"

She just nodded her head and said "yes, I almost lost you because of the stupid witches, and not to mention Russell Eddington I'm not going to lose you to some power-hungry disgusting vampire."

Eric smiled at this and said "at one time you thought those things about me My Wife." Sookie put her head down and said "I did not think of you as a disgusting vampire.

I thought of you as arrogant and I thought you were the most gorgeous man I've ever seen.

But I swear to you I do not think those things about Victor and I'm certainly not interested in the least in him and besides Victor Madden he gives me the creeps."

Eric could feel the honesty through the bond and nodded his head

Pam locked up the bar and headed out to her car then Eric said " Pam you're ride with us."

Pam stated " I have my car Eric right here I can follow you..." Eric cut her off looked her in the eye and said " It's not a request Pamela in the limo now."

Sookie felt sorry for Pam but said nothing. On the way back to the Palace Eric turned to Felipe and said "Felipe, I would like you to be in my office and Victor under guard I'm sure you understand."

Felipe said "of course Eric and under the circumstances I agree I told him to wait for me in the court and there he was following us I am very displeased with Victor."

Eric turned and said "yes well at least in the office of Fangtasia it is sound proof and no one could have heard us or our conversation."

The whole time going back to the Palace Pam sat in silence and thought to yourself _I don't like this I don't mind being the sheriff but I want to be near Eric._

_Sookie brings too much trouble and I need to be near my maker to help protect him. _

_Something is different about Eric he feels... Stronger than he used to be when we are alone I will ask him about this I have never felt this kind of strength coming from him before._

When the limo drove up to the entrance of the Palace everyone got out and headed into the entrance, Sookie, Eric and Felipe headed back to the throne room.

Felipe called Victor over and said "we will be heading back at first dark we cannot let our area get rundown.

Victor as a nice warning you will be careful not to upset the King of Louisiana you have never had the privilege and I mean privilege in the best sense, of fighting next to Eric.

Nor have you ever had the great privilege of seeing him fight I on the other hand have I decided a long time ago to keep Eric as a friend.

I have and I will help him if need be I will call on my own personal army to assist him _**You**_ might want to keep this information I'm giving you in mind."


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer :

I Own Nothing All Of These Characters

Belong To Charlaine Harris

and true blood

I'm just playing with them for a while

Lemons ! Lemons ! Lemons !

**Chapter 22**

**An Unwelcome Guest At The Farmhouse**

It was 11:30 AM and Sookie dragged herself out of bed and made her way to the dining room.

When she got there she noticed everyone sitting at the table Amelia and Octavia were in a deep conversation.

Jason sat there with just a blank look on his face but said nothing.

Sookie asked for breakfast coffee, eggs, bacon, and some toast.

As she was eating she started hearing everyone's thoughts and got very scared.

They were all thinking how to get Sookie to the farmhouse since Sookie had already met Octavia and Amelia.

Sookie already had a handle on some of their thought process and of course Jason she knew his kind of thought process.

Sitting there thinking to herself _they are all thinking the exact same thing at the exact same way. _

_That means they had to have been glamoured it's the only thing I can think of._

_No one person thinks exactly the same way and they are all thinking about getting me to the farmhouse._

Okay well with breakfast being done she announced "I need a shower everybody please excuse me."

When she went out of the room took a secret way to the underground lair.

No one knew that she woke Eric up from his daytime rest the other day she decided to try again.

She thought _oh I hope this works I need him to wake up and tell him about this news._

She got to their room and she noticed very easily how she can make her hands glow then put them on Eric's chest.

And when his eyes opened and he looked up to her then wrapped her in his arms and asked " what is the matter Sookie?"

Sookie looked at him and said "Eric I heard Jason, Octavia, and Amelia I'm scared Eric.

I'm thinking that Victor glamored them because they were all trying to figure out a way to get me to the farmhouse.

As she looked at Eric with fear in her eyes and continued to speak "Eric that is where Victor was staking you in my dream or vision.

And now he has them thinking they need to get me there.

Eric asked "how do you know they were glamoured?"

Sookie said "because no one human thinks alike at the same time

Eric all three of them were think exactly the same thing at the same time.

I don't think Octavia put the wards on the farmhouse because in her mind she cannot recall too much of last night Eric I'm scared."

Eric held her tight and then said "I know you are dearest one, but we will be prepared and you have more magic than you know and I know I am stronger because of you.

I feel like I am double my age make sure you take Quinn with you and call Alcide have him have some of his pack members at the farmhouse.

Make sure there will be someone else there this way will see if Quinn is in on it to" Eric stated all of this as matter-of-factly.

Sookie nodded then said "I told them I was getting a shower and use and I the secret entrance to come down here.

Hey I wonder if it's possible to use my magic to overwrite victors glamor? I mean I don't feel anything at the moment not like I did before,

Since we possibly know how things are going to go maybe we can get you to the house and into the cubby.

And maybe we can get Felipe there as well then when nighttime you both will be there I'll make the arrangements to get you both to the farmhouse."

She went to get off the bed but Eric grabbed her arm and said "you My Wife are not going to wake me up then leave me in this bed all alone.

I am not going to let you go until I make you scream my name and you are going to like it." Eric always loved sex before his battles and after.

Sookie smiled and gave him a sexy look and asked in a low sultry voice "Oh, and how do you know I will like it My Husband?

Without a word he pulled her into his chest and kissed and nip at her nether lips as if it were her mouth.

Sookie started panting and squirming and begging Eric to let her cum.

Eric turned her so that her head was between his legs and gently nudged her head to encourage Sookie to suck him as he licked her.

It did not take long and they were both laying in each other's arms holding to one another.

Before he let the daytime rest take them over again he looked at Sookie and said "have me put in the coffin and make sure that they get Felipe in his."

Sookie kissed his cheek and said "then get in your coffin now it's right here" Eric got up and started to walk a little sluggishly went to his coffin and got in.

He looked at Sookie then said "everything will be fine I promise you My Sookie" when the lid was shot she took out her cell phone and called Alcide.

And had him call some of his pack members to help She explained to him about the plan and he and his men went to help get Felipe in his coffin.

Sookie looked around the did not see Victor anywhere of course that made her curious but did not think too much about.

It she also asked Alcide "When you get to the farmhouse could you please take the bed out to get Felipe and Eric's coffin in it ?"

Alcide said "yeah we can do that for you Sookie " Sookie looked up at Alcide and said "thanks Alcide I owe you big time " then went to get her shower.

When she got cleaned up and dressed she headed to the living room where everyone was waiting to take her to the farmhouse.

On the way there to the farmhouse Sookie got a text message that there was a coffin already in the cubby.

She texted back "I know this is a lot to ask, but could you look inside and see who it is?"

Alcide text back "some dark-haired vamp" Sookie already had a feeling that she knew who was in the coffin she texted back.

"Back in the back on the top shelf in my front closet by the front door there is a big silver net can you please put it a crossed the coffin so that whoever is in it can not climb out of it?"

About 10 min. later Alcide text back " done they can't move the net until it is taken off by human or were sending the text within LOL.

We put the other coffins in your basement and covered up the Windows she texted back her thanks and ended her phone conversation.

Sookie decided it was time to ask "hey guys what are we going to the farmhouse again?"

Jason said "I told these two about the farmhouse and Amelia wanted to see it and Octavia said so did she."

As Sookie listened to all three of heard the same thing but like it was being read from a script.

She replied "Oh okay then, did Jason tell you when we were kids we were raised by our grandmother in the farmhouse Amelia?"

Amelia answered "no he didn't but I'd like to know more." Amelia was thinking _about how to find Jason's room_ and _get him in it for more fun._

When they finally got their they all entered the living room but Sookie went to the kitchen and looked in the fridge and sodas.

She and asked "does anyone want a soda or do you guys want a tour of the old farmhouse?

Amelia brightened up and said " no soda thanks but I would like a tour I have never seen an old farmhouse designs like this."

Sookie said with a smile " mine and Jason grandmother is the one to thank for that she told us this house was just a small little shack of a house.

She told Grandpa that she wanted it bigger then grandpa made it to her liking he loved her very much and whatever she wanted he did his best to do it.

Jason looked at Sookie and they both nodded at each other as they both had a realization.

Jason asked Sookie quietly "do you think he knew?" Sookie said just as quietly " he had to have he couldn't have kids Gran knew after they got married he couldn't give her children.

So we had to know and knowing him he gave her the opportunity to have what he could not give her."

Jason just sat there and nodded his head and agreed with her after the tour of the house was done and everybody went back to the living room.

Sookie started noticing everyone was getting edgy so she slipped to the upstairs bathroom and then to her bedroom.

In the closet floor there was a secret door and proceeded down the ladder.

Knowing Eric would be up soon and so would Felipe and she crept through the secret passages.

When the lid of Eric's coffin opened up and he climbed out then Felipe climbed out of his Sookie held her hand up.

Felipe and whispered to him " Felipe, Eric and I thought it best if you were brought here to the farmhouse with us.

You see I can't read vampires minds but I can read human and most of the supernatural's.

But I can tell if a person has been glamoured by a vampire.

My brother Jason, the witch we hired Octavia, and her assistant Amelia were all glamored by Victor he wanted me to be here with them alone.

So I had Alcide a were and some of his pack members helped me move Eric and you here to see his reaction to all of us being here.

Alcide went to put you in the Cubby or underground lair and found Victor's coffin was already there so he would rise and those three would hold me down from Victor.

Turning toward Eric she continued just in case he had plans I had Alcide and his men take the bed out and put it in our room upstairs against the wall."

Eric took her in his arms and was sending her calm through the bond.

Felipe just watched this with interest and said "I never thought I would see the day but I like what I see keep her close."

Eric just smiled and said " no worries there old friend I intend to " Sookie what about Victor?"

Sookie smiled and said "I had Alcide opened the coffin and put a silver net across over it.

Alcide told me that it not be easy to get it off."

Both Eric and Felipe just chuckled at the knowledge but Sookie continued speak "but those three are supposed to tie me up for Victor Eric."

Felipe looked at Eric and asked "why is he doing this I have warned him?"

Sookie asked "Felipe Eric knows and I need to know if I can trust you like he does?"

Right then at that moment was a loud "pop" and there was Niall standing there in front of Felipe.

Sookie continued to speak and said "hello great-grandfather are you doing this evening didn't feel like calling before you popped

Felipe looked at Niall and said "Niall it has been a very long time. Sookie is you great-granddaughter?"

Niall nodded his head then said "I would like to know the same thing Felipe can my great-granddaughter trust you?

Before she tells you what I think she was going to tell you?"

Felipe just nodded his head then Sookie told him "I can on occasions read vampires not all the time but some.

I can read young vampires but with vampires of yours and Erics age I can't read you.

Felipe looked at her and then nodded his head and said "it makes sense to me since the younger vampires don't have as much control as Eric and I.

That's why we lose a lot of our young vampires their early years due to the lack of control."

Sookie said "that sounds logical thank you I just did not understand it but that makes sense to me."

Eric asked" what did you hear the other night and court when Victor approached you?"

Sookie knew he wasn't going to like the answer but she told him anyway " he wants to be King so he wants to kill you and take the throne and chain me and forced me to be his bonded."

Felipe and Eric were both enraged at this knowledge and Eric said "no one threatens me or my bonded, he will not get his wish."

Felipe said "I knew he was ambitious but this is taking it too far and I will see he never gets the chance to try."

Felipe thought _that idiot is trying to threaten Eric on my best day even I know better to try this._

Sookie turned to both of them and said "in my dream or vision however you'd like to call it.

Victor and Eric were here in the living room and he Eric were arguing and someone grabbed Eric then Victor staked Eric.

Felipe asked "do you love Eric?" Sookie nodded her head and said "Yes I honestly do I could not live without him I do love Eric."

Felipe said with a smile "I've always wondered what Eric would be like if he ever found love and now that I have seen it no one will get near him.

I know my old friend what it is to love them now you know as well don't lose it love can get you through your blackest days because you know you're not alone.

Victor will pay for this I assure you he has to fight his King and try to kill someone much older than himself."

Sookie took two cloaks out of the big that she had brought with her and handed them to

Eric and Felipe and said "the sun is still up but not for long it might be a good idea to have you upstairs.

These cloaks are very concealing they will protect you from the sun's rays."

Niall said "I am here to help as well Sookie he will not get near you Eric and I will not let him This Victor will live to regret this decision.

I promise that I have heard of this Victor Madden but never met him. Has he always been this conniving?"

Felipe said "he has not shown it to this degree before or I would have stripped him of his Sheriff's position."

Niall nodded his head then said "let's go up stairs before the sun goes completely down."

**A Cliffhanger Oh I'm so bad HEHEHE**

**Well at least we found out who the unwelcome guest was.**

.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer :

I Own Nothing All Of These Characters

Belong To Charlaine Harris

and true blood

I'm just playing with them for a while

Lemons ! Lemons ! Lemons !

**No one has ever heard about Victor Maddens maker**

**so I will do a vague description of the encounter**

**This is still The Same Night**

**Chapter 23**

**A Maker Takes His Charge, And Talk Of More security**

They made their way out of the basement and saw Jason, Amelia and Octavia getting ready to tie up Sookie.

Eric and Felipe went into fast mode and had** them** tied up.

Sookie had a very puzzled and a thought that did not occur her until no She turned Eric and asked "hey _**a thought**_ just occurred to me how did Victor get into my house I never invited him in?"

Eric answered "Sookie when we were married in the human way he gave her a kiss then continued "that made the house ours My Wife."

Eric pointed to Felipe and Sookie to follow him down to the cubby once all of them were there they noticed it was just before the sun went down.

They waited for Victors eyes to open up. As soon as his eyes open he started to protest by saying "what is the meaning of this?"

Eric chuckled and Felipe asked "that is what I would like to know Victor how is it that you are in our farmhouse.

And why were those three upstairs going to tie Sookie to a chair?

A bonded and pledged and married to another vampire and those three upstairs are here on your orders."

Victor looked at Sookie and said "you're not supposed to be able read vampires minds?"

Eric said with a growl "we will take that as an admission"

Sookie rolled her eyes him then said "I can't read vampires minds.

But because of my mind reading ability I can tell when humans have been glamoured and if I spend enough time with those people.

I can tell when something is off with them Victors eyes got wide and Eric went to get closer and went to say something.

But it was Niall that stepped up to him and said "I have already contacted the Council about what you were trying to do.

They have advised me that your maker is coming to see you this night and take back his claim of you.

I understand you do not know me but I know your maker quite well and when I got a hold of him and explain the problem in regards to you.

And the Council told your maker that you will face final death or he has to reclaim you back to his side.

Needless to say he told us he did not want to see that happen of course.

They are advising that the King in Nevada has to strip you of being Sheriff position.

You will agree to this or meet final death" Victor yelled out "this is outrageous I will not listen to this I am..."

Sookie cut him off and said "you are in mine and Eric's home uninvited you have three people upstairs ready to tie me up in my home.

Those three up stairs are doing all of this Under your order so you can kidnap me from a vampire King that I am bonded and pledged and Married to no less.

And you have the nerve to be outraged with a vampire like you no wonder you all are having trouble coming out."

Alcide heard and saw cars coming down the road and sent a text to Sookie and warned her that they had company.

As the cars were approaching she heard one of them thinking _I will kill the Viking myself for giving Felipe final death._

After hearing their thoughts she thought to herself _okay now I understand, that sleazeball Victor told them that Eric killed Felipe their King, well their in for a little bit of a surprise._

Sookie took Eric and Felipe into the kitchen she looked at Felipe and said "Felipe, remember I told you at times I can read vampires?

When he nodded continued "we are about to have some company cars are coming this way to the house.

I heard one of them as he was driving and apparently Victor told them that Eric killed you and they are here to kill Eric for revenge."

At that moment Eric's phone rang as soon as he entered his phone

Pam started talking "Eric, the guards found some unwelcome young vampires in Felipe's guest room.

They all had a silver nets and stakes with them we have them in the holding cells for interrogation."

Eric knowing that Victor and Felipe could hear the conversation he said "very good Pam when we get back to the Palace we will look into the matter.

I think we have already figured out why they were there" Felipe nodded his head then went over to Victor's coffin.

Felipe Said "you have defied me as your King when I told you to stay in the court palace you follow us to Fangtasia.

And now you have young vampires with Silver netting and stakes no less entering where I was resting for the day at Eric's Palace.

Now you are in Eric's and his bonded, pledged and wife's house you have vampires coming here to kill Eric because you told them he killed me.

Now you tell me why I should not have You staked?

Sookie called Alcide to have him help take the silver netting from the top of Victor's coffin.

Once the silver netting was on the coffin Felipe grabbed Victor by the neck and drug him out of his coffin.

While Eric and Felipe held Victor Sookie looked up and said "I have an idea, Alcide grabbed the other side of the netting wrapped around Victor."

Victor of course try to protest but they wrapped it around him like a nice big blanket.

He stopped struggling because the silver burned his skin every time he moved.

Sookie ran up stairs and got the silver chain the she had from the Rattrays when she saved Bill.

She used it to weave it so that Victor could not escape the other vampires came in the house with stakes in hand.

Once they saw their King standing in the middle of the room.

One approached and kneeled to him and said "your Majesty we were told by Victor that you were given final death by the Northman

Felipe said "you may rise, and do not worry about it I know all about Victor's plan Rasul" Rasul asked "is there anything we can do to help your Majesty?"

Felipe said "you can help by putting Victor in the trunk and then you can help by taking him back to Eric's the King of Louisiana's Palace.

All the vampires from Nevada had gloves since they already had their own silver netting and stakes.

They picked up Victor and placed him in the trunk so everyone could head back to the Palace.

On the way back there Eric took out his phone and called Pam "Pamela I didn't get the chance to tell you that Isabella will be here tomorrow night.

She has already given her sheriffs duties to another she told me she would like to be in our area.

You will need to sign some papers giving her the authority she will use Fangtasia as her headquarters.

Not to worry though you and I still own the business I will see you when I get back to the Palace."

Pam said "thank you Eric and I do have one thing to report to you Thaila had to stake one of the four vampires we found in King Felipe's guest room.

Eric was curious of course and asked "why did Thaila have to stake the one?"

Pam chuckle then said " they were...resisting one of them thought he could fight her so to prove he could not and to show the others just how fast she was.

She staked him after that the other young ones went along peacefully.

I am looking into who his maker is and pay restitution as we speak." Eric smiled at this and said " good we will be at the Palace shortly" turning off his phone.

Eric turned Sookie and Alcide Eric asked "where did you get the silver netting you use on the coffin And where did you get the long silver chain?"

Sookie spoke up and said "the netting was in my front closet on the top shelf behind some boxes.

The chain was in our room in a shoebox in that closet" Eric gave her a curious look then asked "how long have you had that net in your closet?"

Sookie shrugged been said "after Bill and I broke up he sent it to me the letter read incase of Eric.

I thought it was a good idea to keep it Not because of you, the chain however was the chain the Rattrays used on Bill.

When they tried to drain him" she told him all of this matter-of-factly.

When everybody pulled into the driveway of the Palace they all got out of the cars out of the trunk and everybody headed into the Palace.

Once they were all in the courtroom Sookie looked at Victor and said" release my friends from your glamor."

Victor looked at her with a smile and said "why should I? Your friends will be under my influence as long as I want them to be."

Niall's hands started to glow and put them up to Victor's eyes he turned to Eric and asked "did anyone promise that Victor will not be harmed like say.. blinded?"

Eric and answered "no they just told us that he will be reclaimed by his maker."

Niall said "well then either take the glamour away or go blind your choice" Victor of course agreed.

Sookie saw that all of their minds were back to normal and asked "Octavia do you have everything you need for to put the wards up?"

Looking in her bag and said "yes everything is right here"

Sookie said" good now Jason I want you to take Octavia and Amelia over to the farmhouse so they can put the wards up."

Jason looked at Sookie and said " all right Sookie we are going so they can get this done."

Sookie said " hold on Jason we need you guys released from Victor's glamor."

Victors maker walked up to Victor **As for Victors maker **you could see clear disgust in his face.

He said "unbind my child." Eric went up in front of him and said "not until you do a few things first."

They all told him what they wanted him to do before they would unbind Victor.

Victor's maker commanded that he needs Northman's human alone and he was not allowed back in Nevada according to Felipe.

Eric was not so convinced so he asked "Victor how old are you?" Victor answered "around 750 why would you ask Northman with a slimy smile he be continued I mean your Majesty."

Eric then turned to Victor's maker and said "take your child and leave my area if I find that you placed even your big toe in my area it will be your final death.

After Victor and his maker left Eric turned to Thaila and asked" Victor is 750 years old.

Do you know any vampires that are older than that that would be willing to be in my army?"

Thaila smiled brightly and said "yes as a matter of fact I do, and I know for a fact that more than half of them hate Victor."

Eric chuckled and said "good call them see how soon they could like to be here."

Once everything was settled down Felipe turned Eric and said 'I am returning to Nevada tonight and if we don't start now we will be too late for sunrise.

So I bid you goodbye Eric" Eric stated "it was good to see you again old friend I wish you good travels.

And maybe next time your visit here will be more peaceful" They bowed to each other then Felipe left with is vampires.

Once they were all settled down and Eric was in his office with Pam and Thaila to discuss about the other vampires that Thaila was talking about earlier.

Thaila turn to Eric and said "the vampires I was telling you about there is a big list I'll start on it tomorrow maybe by next week they can be here."

Eric said "good start on your list and let me know how it's progressing."

Pam's curiosity finally got the best of her and knew they could say anything in front of Thaila.

Pam finally gave in and asked "Eric you feel different to me, you feel stronger anything you want to tell me?"

Eric smiled and said "later Pam we need to start talking about our defenses."

After Pam walked out of the room Thaila had her own curious thought and decided to ask "Eric I have to ask, have you really given up your old ways for the human?"

Eric gave her a stern look then said " Sookie is more than a mere human Thaila you know this, you have mentioned it yourself and yes I do not want any other woman but Sookie."

Thaila smiled a real smile without fangs and said "that's good to hear is about time you settle down Eric."

She started chuckling and she chuckled on her way out the door Sookie was coming down the hall she smiled at Thaila.

She just gave her the vampire nod of her head Sookie with a small grin on her face.

Sookie went into the office Eric looked up to see her come in the door then Sookie asked "do you think we can trust Victors maker?"

Eric looked at Sookie and said " No My Sookie we can't, but we will have to be more cautious than before.

That means more guards for you and you cannot have anyone here you cannot go out unless you have guards around you."

Sookie gasped "Eric I am not going to be locked up or watch every minute of the day like a criminal please tell me that's not what you're suggesting here."

Eric sighed and said "Sookie you know that Victor is still out there until I see proof he is out of the country we will need to be more cautious you know this."

Sookie took a deep breath looked at Eric then said "I am not without my own powers you know this is as well, I heard him in the court..."

Eric cut her off and said with a growl in his voice " Sookie Northman you will be protected.

Sookie I love you if anything happens to you I would not forgive myself to please my love do this for me."

Sookie sighed and nodded her head and said "okay and I love you too but this discussion is Not done ."

She went out the door as Eric watched her leave he knew she did not like this one bit.

He also knew if he wanted to get her into bed he better think of something.

Because he could feel Sookie's feelings were far from that thought tonight.

But Eric thought with hope _there is always tomorrow night a_fter he left his office he noticed that everybody went to their own rooms.

Eric saw what time it was so he went to his room and saw Sookie lying in the bed and a pair of pajama pants and long shirt she had already fallen asleep.

The outfit along told him NO SEX tonight.

Eric curled in behind her as she moved to the edge of the bed just out of his reach he sat up in bed and just looked at her.

Then thought _I will have a talk with her tomorrow night and straighten this out _ then he let the daytime rest take him over.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer :

I Own Nothing All of These Characters

Belong To Charlaine Harris

and true blood

I'm just playing with them for a while

Lemons ! Lemons ! Lemons !

**Chapter 24**

**A Surprising Ally**

Sookie woke up as usual but this time she remembered what Eric had said about his new security measures.

And thought _**You **__Eric Northman are __**Not**__ keeping me in a the gilded cage_ _I have got to find a way to get him to let up on this subject._

With that thought she got up made her way to the bathroom got a shower and got dressed then headed to the kitchen for breakfast.

When she got to the kitchen she noticed that Jason and Amelia were sitting together.

Octavia smiled at her then she said "I can tell you I have learned my lesson after that vampire used his glamour on us.

So that we would not put up those wards I put a Spell on all of us so that will not happen again.

Sookie smiled and said "well then I would say it was a lesson well learned" Jason looked at Sookie and said "OH boy I know that look. What are you thinking about Sook?"

Sookie lowered her head and then said "Eric wants me to be more guarded not just a little really heavily and I'm not sure I'm going to like this at all.

Jasson, he told me he wants me to have guards around me _**at all times**_ and that he will not allow me to go anywhere without three or four guards at least."

To Sookie surprise Jason said "I can see why, Sookie that Victor

Vamp is still out there and you and Eric don't know much about him or the other vamp he left with.

Now I know you don't like this idea believe me I know you don't like this idea.

But I say as your brother and I know I have not been the best brother to you but let him take care of you the way you should be taking care of.

And I know Gran taught you to stand on your own 2 feet but this is different to what she was talking about and she would say the same thing and you know it.

I kind of like to keep my little sister around I don't want to lose you

for some crazy vampire.

Sookie looked at him blinking a few times then asked "since when did you start agreeing with Eric, you were terrified of him?"

Jason smiled and said "well, he is my brother-in-law now, but besides that you also know that if Gran were here she would say the same thing.

I got to thinking yes he is a vampire but he is still a man and we men have been told from the beginning to protect the family and that's what Eric is trying to do.

Sookie Eric loves you and he wants to keep you safe just like we men have been told apparently since before his time."

Sookie looked at Jason then she looked at Octavia Amelia and asked "what spell did you to put on my brother?"

Amelia smiled then said "not that I know of" Octavia smile that Sookie and said "don't look my way."

Then they all laughed about this then went on with their morning together.

After breakfast was done Jason asked to talk to Sookie in private

Sookie took Jason into Eric's office and as soon as the door was shot Jason turned to Sookie.

Jason asked "you know that thing the doctor did to you to get rid of Bill's blood? I need that done to me."

Sook looked at him with concern then asked "why would you need that done to you Jason?"

Jason looked at her and said "you remember when I was attacked by Crystal and she kidnapped me and attacked me.

Well she bit me and then you kept trying to tell me that I wasn't going be a were-panther?

Well the reason I already knew I wasn't going to be a were panther is that Jessica gave me some of her blood to help me that night.

Sookie this is embarrassing but I gotta come out and say it, I been having sex dreams about her.

Sookie I don't want to screw things up with Amelia I really like her I don't want a loser her because of that stupidity."

Sookie said "that's why he didn't turn into a werepanther Jessica saved you?" This was more of a mental thought that she said out loud.

Jason you do realize Jessica is a part of our family now but she is spending time with Pam at the bar and Pam's house.

That means she will be moving back to this house soon Eric told me since she is such a young vampire she needs guidance.

Jason nodded his head then said "I know that's why I want to do this as soon as possible.

And I hope that Jessica understands I don't like her in that way.

Okay I'll call Dr. Ludwig but first I will have to ask Eric and have the doctor come here.

And see if she will can do it tomorrow night for you that way we can get the blood we need and get the vampires we need to help.

And she will put new in if you're sure this is what you want I will help you."

Jason nodded his head vigorously and said "yes Sookie this is what I want I don't want you or anyone else have to worry about it.

I already told Amelia about Jessica and what she is doing Amelia does not like it but she understands

But Amelia has already told me because of the dreams and I am having about Jessica she doesn't think she will stay with me for that long if it continues.

I didn't like it when she told me this but I understand it I want a fresh start with Amelia.

Hell Sookie she's even talking about giving up her job and moving here to be closer to me.

I don't want anything bad between us this way if the doctor agrees to do this Amelia and I will have a fresh start.

Sookie blink a couple times then said "are you sure she didn't put a spell on you? I never heard you talk about a woman like this."

Jason put his head down smile and said "I have never wanted to talk about a woman like this.

But I love her Sookie she's the one for me." Sookie looked up at Jason and gave him a little kiss on the cheek.

Sookie said "okay Jason it's about an hour before sundown so let me see if Eric's awake and I'll ask him what he thinks."

She knew Eric would not be awake yet but she also knew she could use her magic to wake him up.

When she woke Eric out of his daytime rest she apologized then explained the situation.

Jason was in then Eric nodded his head and said "you know and tell him it is fine and I will also get Pam and Thaila and Jessica to help as well."

Sookie said " okay when I leave the room I'm going to call Dr.

Ludwig" She went to get out of bed Eric grabbed her arm as he set up against the headboard.

He pulled Sookie in his lap and said "I know you're not happy with what I told you the other night about the security measures.

Sookie you have to realize I'm not going to let you go out without proper protection I love you too much."

Sookie sighed then said "I know and Jason said the same thing to me" there was a distinct surprised look on Eric's face.

Eric chuckled and said "Really, remind me to thank him for helping me get this through to you."

Sookie gave him a look then said "I DO NOT want to live in a gilded cage Eric I can't live like that."

Eric said "I did not say you were going to stay in the Palace, I said you were not leaving the Palace without your guards around you."

Sookie pulled out of his embrace and said "we'll talk about this later, I'm going to call Ludwig to see when she can do this for Jason."

Eric flopped back on the bed know Sookie would not entertain any thoughts of sex so he let himself die for the rest of the day.

When she went back upstairs and saw Jason sitting next to Amelia and approach Jason and said "Jason I'm going to call Dr. Ludwig you want along?"

Jason said "yeah okay Sook, I'll come along with you" when they got to Eric's office she picked up the phone and dialed the number getting a hold of Dr. Ludwig.

She told the good doctor about the situation Ludwig told her to have Jason ready tomorrow night.

That way he can rest then go back to work very quickly Sookie thank her and then she hung up the phone.

Sookie looked at Jason and said "she will do it tomorrow night and I think it would be a good thing to get it done as quickly as possible.

Now that you have had Jessica's blood she can track you and feel what you are feeling that means she can influence what you feel.

But I don't think you have very much to worry about there I hope from what she saw with Bill and me she would realize those emotions are her doing and not your own.

Jason gave her a look and said " you're serious about this aren't you?"

Sookie took a deep breath and nodded her head "how do you think Bill which is Jessica's maker got me to think I was in love with him when honestly I wasn't."

Jason gave Sookie a look then asked "you didn't love Bill?"

Sookie took another deep breath and said "no he was influencing me with his blood.

He made me think I was in love with him so the sooner we get this done the better."

Jason nodded his head and said "okay Sookie you're right the sooner the better I didn't know that other stuff about Bill and I'm sorry you went through all that."

Sookie gave a small smile and said "I know big Brother but that's in the past and I am _**with**_ the one I honestly want to be with.

Even knowing he drives me crazy, you get going and tell Octavia and Amelia what is going to happen tomorrow night.

Sookie thought to herself _Now to get Jessica to understand what is going to happen._

Sookie shook herself from that thought and said "I will tell you this big brother it will make you very tired and you will sleep very late the next day.

Jason nodded his head and said "okay Sookie as long as it works and all these sex dreams Of Jessica are stop."

They both made their way to the dining room and Jason said "there will be a doctor here tomorrow night.

She is going to help me her name is Dr. Ludwig and she will be doing a simple procedure on me.

But from what Sookie said it will make me extremely tired so I think if it is done in the room I am staying in.

And for what Sookie told me we need a few things before tomorrow night."

Octavia said "I've heard of this Dr. Ludwig she is well known in the Supe community."

Amelia asked with concern in her voice "what kind of procedure is she going to do to you Jason?"

Jason said "Amelia remember when I told you about Jessica and

how she gave me her blood?"

Amelia nodded then said "the girl you told me about the one that is making you have dreams about her?"

Jason nodded his head then Sookie spoke up and said "to answer all your questions the doctor will have a vampire or vampires drink from him.

Then she will replace the blood and then Jessica's blood will no longer influence Jason."

Octavia looked at Jason and Sookie and asked "will we have to be there for this?"

Sookie chuckled and said "no only the vampires and I and if you want to Amelia you could be there only if you want to.

Dr. Ludwig will sedate Jason before the vampires start drinking his blood that's what they did for me while getting rid of Bill's blood."

Amelia said "Jason if you don't mind I would like to stay and be there for you?"

Jason smiled and said "no I don't mind matter fact I would like you to be there for me."

With that Sookie just smiled and thought to herself _that's right big brother milk it for all you can __**and as always**__ the girl _or_ girls fall for it._

Sookie looked up at the time and said "well I don't know about anybody else but I'm getting hungry.

Octavia looked at her watch and said "it is getting late and come to think of it I'm getting hungry too"

Sookie call to the kitchen and asked for dinner after dinner was done Sookie said "if you all will excuse me I'm going to go down to be with Eric."

When she got into the room she sat next to Eric on the bed and thought about things Jason said.

She honestly could not believe that he agreed with Eric but then she understood what he was saying to her

Sookie thought _WOW talk about men sticking together, but then again Jason made a point men were always being told that they need to take care of the women._

_Given Eric's age and how much he has seen everything he has been through this is something I can't even imagine all that he __**has**__ seen or been through._

_I mean if you think about it it's even worse from Eric's perspective because he only sees the actions of the people that happen in the night._

_I know bad things happen during the day but there are worst things happened that night._

_And Eric has seen so much of those bad things no wonder he has a bad opinion about a lot of humans._

Sookie was feeling tired so she slid down in bed and put her head on Eric's chest then fell back to sleep.

20 min. later Eric's eyes opened up and when he looked down to his surprise and happiness Sookie had her laying her head on his chest.

Eric thought to himself _she must not be too mad at me I'm really going to have to thank Jason for his words to his sister._

_I will Never grow tired of seeing her lying on her side's snuggled into my chest._

_I love the way she feels next to me I wonder if her brother had talked some sense into her so that she will not deny me?_

_I love hearing her scream my name in our passionate embraces, she is so soft so warm so beautiful __**I Want Her.**_

Eric knew she was waking up and started moving his hand up and down Sookie body touching and rubbing all the right places.

Sookie started to stir but she grabbed Eric's hand as she started to wake up more.

She set up looked at Eric and said "just because I was lying next to you does Not mean we do _**Not **_have to talk about the security issue then maybe we will discuss sex Eric.

Eric and growled "I will_** not **_have my wife unprotected Sookie you know this."

Sookie nodded and said "you have an Ally in this Palace that has discussed this with me.

And I do understand but I am not going to have you or anyone watch over me every minute of the day.

You are making me feel like a criminal in my own home and please don't think that I do not understand this point of yours.

Because I do and I will entertain the idea of the guards but not as many as you're talking about."

Eric grinned a little and said " this Ally would be my brother-in-law HMMM I'm going to have to thank him for you just to consider the guards yes_** I will **_have to thank him."

Sookie looked at Eric and said "my brother your brother-in-law and I were talking yes and he mentioned things that were very true.

He told me that you are doing what all men do when it comes to wanting to protect their family."

Eric said "well then remind me to sit down with him and thank him for his input.

But right now, Sookie let me make you moan and scream my name you've no idea how beautiful you are.

I love it when you're in the throws of your passions and your head thrown back, arching your body into mine.

I love it when you do that it helps me go deeper into your very hot core.

Not to mention your very wet folds that I love, and of course I love it when I'm buried deep inside you.

Eric knew those words would make Sookie very ready for him and he wasted no time. He crawled down in bed until his head was buried between her legs making her scream out his name.

As he made his way up her body then pushed into Sookie very hard telling her "look at me don't close your eyes I love to look you in your eyes as I make love to you."

He could not hold back any longer as Sookie started screaming

Eric's name just as Eric started saying things in his native tongue.

Sookie could not understand as they went had on to their completion Sookie hit first then Eric right behind her.

Eric held Sookie through her aftershocks and finally said "Sookie Northman I love you so much" Sookie said "and I love you too Eric Northman.

They got up and showered then headed to court since it was a light night the court was not that full.

After holding court Sookie said "we might want to go to your office and call Jessica and have her come here.

Eric looked a bit confused and asked "and why do you want Jessica here while your brother is here?"

Sookie gasped "is that why she is not here?"

Nodding his head Eric said "I had Pam take her to one of her houses until he would be gone.

And now I ask again why do you want her here?"

That was not the real reason and Sookie could feel it through the bond that what he was telling her was a half truth.

Sookie gave him a look disbelieving look and said " what are you Not telling me Eric?"

Eric took a deep unnecessary breath then said "Jessica is half running the bar because Pam is incapacitated at the moment."

Eric did not want to tell Sookie that he has had Pam in chains or he took her fangs as punishment for disobeying him.

He was afraid she would reconsider becoming his future child if she thought that he might do something like this to her.

Sookie gave him a look as if realization dawned on her she gasped out loud.

Then she asked in a strangled voice "Your having her punished aren't you, what are you having done to her Eric?"

Eric decided the bite the bullet _**so to speak**_ and answered "I have had her silvered and her fangs removed.

Fear was all Sookie could feel and Eric could feel and smell it coming off of her in steady waves.

Eric knew what she thinking and said "first she disobeyed me then she dug Edgington out of the concrete.

Afterwards when she found there was no reason for her jealousy or fear that she would lose me to you she still said Nothing to me.

Sookie you have to understand here and see that her actions could have put you and me in harms way.

By putting us in harms way by digging up Edgington she betrayed me and put you in harms way I could not let her go unpunished.

Not to worry her fangs have come back and she is out of the silver but her punishment is not over.

I took her credit cards and for the next two weeks she is only allowed true blood.

And for added measure for the next 6 months she will only be sleeping with men."

Sookie asked in a strangled voice "will you allow Pam to come and help with Jason tomorrow night?"

Eric answered "yes I will allow her the help with your brother then she is to only drink true blood after that."

Sookie sighed and said "thank you," but thought to herself _Eric has given me a lot to think about before I say yes to becoming his vampire child. _

Eric hated the feelings coming from her he could feel confusion fear and doubt.

But Eric asked "now tell me why you wanted to call Jessica?"

Sookie said "So we can talk to her about what will happen tomorrow night and try to make her see it's for the best.

When they were in the office they called Jessica Eric left the phone on speaker so Sookie could hear as well.

When Jessica answered her phone Sookie said "Jessica there is something we need to tell you."

Jessica curious she said "Okay what is going on I feel something is going on with Jason. Is he okay?"

Eric said "Jason is fine he is the reason we are calling you tomorrow night Dr. Ludwig is coming here.

She will be doing the same procedure to Jason that was done to Sookie."

Jessica asked "did he ask for this? I have to admit I am a little relieved this will take place."

Sookie said " you're not upset about this?

Jessica said "no Sookie I'm not upset I wanted to talk to him

about this but I didn't know if he would talk to me."

Eric said "that's good we were worried about this now you need to be here tomorrow night to help with the procedure."

After giving Jessica all of the details Sookie went to her own room to think about what Eric had told her.

Eric let her go and decided that they will discuss this at a later time because he could feel her conflicted emotions.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer :

I Own Nothing All of These Characters

Belong To Charlaine Harris

and true blood

I'm just playing with them for a while

Lemons ! Lemons ! Lemons !

**Chapter 25**

**Jason's Procedure **

**And An Old Enemy Resurfaces**

Sookie woke up much later than usual when she looked at the clock she realized it was 10:30 in the morning.

knowing that Eric wouldn't be up for a few hours she wanted to take some time and think of what he told her last night.

Her stomach protested for lack of food so she thought well go and get something to eat.

Once she was in the dining room she noticed everybody was sit around at the table eating dinner.

She went to the kitchen and told the staff what she wanted to eat went back to the dining room table.

She sat down with everybody else around the big table and waited for her dinner to be made and brought out to her.

Sookie without even concentrating she noticed she didn't hear anybody's voices in her head.

She thought to herself _Wow I don't have to concentrate on keeping my shields up I already have them up and I didn't even realize it._

_knowing what's going to happen tonight I should've been bombarded with everybody's thoughts._

_My shields are stronger I don't have to exert that much energy to put them up anymore._

_Using my shields used to take a lot of concentration so much so that I would end up with really bad headaches._

_Sookie took a deep breath and decided to drop her shields to gauge on everybody's thoughts and feelings._

_She also found something new she didn't hear everybody's at once she could pinpoint the person she wanted to hear._

Two of the staff members brought her food to her Sookie thanked them and started eating.

When she was done she was going to head back to her room but Jason came over and said "spill it sis what's wrong?"

Sookie told Jason all that was told to her by Eric and about the punishment or punishments.

Jason shook his head then said "well I think some of it is right Sook

just hear me out before you cut me off.

Sookie she knew that, that Russell Edgington vamp wanted to make you a slave.

She dug him up so that he could take you and possibly go after Eric and from your own words against Eric's wishes or command.

Now I may not know much about all of this but from what I saw with Bill and Jessica you don't go against your makers commands.

Pam ignored Eric and put you both in danger and she didn't seem to think anything for the consequences.

She decided to sit in the bed next to him she propped herself up against the headboard.

When Eric opened his eyes and saw Sookie sitting there he sat up and pulled her into his lap.

He could feel there was nothing really wrong but he could feel some apprehension coming from her.

Eric said "I don't like these feeling that are coming from you my Sookie. Are you still upset about what I told you about Pam?"

Sookie gave him a confused look and asked her own question "It depends on what feeling you are talking about?"

He gave Sookie a look then said "I know you are not happy with the security issues.

And what was revealed to you about Pam's punishment.

Is that what is bothering you?"

Sookie sighed then said "yes it is Eric it scares me I am having second thoughts about being a vampire."

Eric did not like hear this and he said "I promise you I will never do anything like that to you my Sookie.

When Pam revealed what she did I was hurt and shocked I might have been more lenient towards her.

If she would have spoken of this sooner Pam decided to stay silent.

She let Edgington be at the bar to try to get my people against me and take you as his slave.

Pam knew that the vampires that are in this area are loyal to me but she still went behind her makers back.

Sookie sighed then said "I get what youre saying Eric your ally upstairs pretty much said the same thing.

Eric chuckled and said "I am truly going to have to sit down with your brother and see what I can do the thank him

Shaking her head and said "I am having a hard time with it and I am worried about what is going to happen tonight.

I know I went through this procedure my self but Jason is not too good with needles I'm worried for him."

Eric thought for minute then said "I think we can help with that with Jason's approval.

We can glamour him to be relaxed for the injection If that is agreeable to you Jason.

Sookie thought for a minute then answered "okay with his approval I think he will agree pretty fast.

Well it almost time lets get a shower then head upstairs to get this night over with Lets get a shower.

They got up and headed to the shower then Eric thought _AH the shower. _

_Another place I love to have Sookie screaming and chanting my name._

With a small smile on his face Eric turned on the shower and check the water with his hands.

When it was ready he held out his hand to Sookie to help her get in the shower with him.

Sookie took some shower gel in her hand then put some shower gel in Eric's hand and they both started lathering each up.

Eric then put them both under the flow of water to wash the soap off.

Picking Sookie up so that she could wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed her back against the wall.

He decided to tease her just a bit by just putting the tip of himself inside her entrance then out an rubbing up and down her folds.

Feeling her tremble at this he slowly ever so slowly he pushed into Sookie and just as slowly he pulled himself _**almost **_all the way out.

Eric was doing this until he heard Sookie say " please Eric"

Eric replied.

Using a husky sexy voice "please what? Sookie tell me what you want."

Sookie replied with lust in her voice " YOU, I want you deep inside me Now Please." She got exactly what she asked for.

Eric buried himself and Sookie so that their hips were mashed together there was no light between the two of them.

Eric moved in and out as he pounded into her with no mercy at all

Sookie _**surprised Eric**_ by biting his neck making him growl.

Then Eric moved even faster and harder then he leaned over and bit Sookie's neck.

After that Eric moved even faster and they reach their climax at the same time.

They started screaming out words that either of them could comprehend.

Sookie could feel that Eric was getting ready for round two but she had other thoughts and stopped him.

Sookie said "Not right Now we need to get going to help my brother when Dr. Ludwig comes over."

When they finished with their shower they got dried off and dressed.

They came out of their room and headed up to meet everyone in the living room.

Eric Said "Pam" and of course she appeared before Eric then he called on the intercom to Thalia and Jessica.

He explained to all three of them what was to be done to Jason

and how each of them would help.

Thaila looked at Jason then Eric and said "with pleasure" then winked at Eric he of course was not that surprised about this.

Because he knew that Thaila likes to intimidate and she remembered Jason from the time he came into Fangtasia looking for V.

And unfortunately Jason did not leave a very good impression on Thaila.

Jason said "Eric can we call the doctor and get this over with?"

All three vampires looked at Jason and laughed then Eric got his phone out and called Dr. Ludwig.

Just like she has all the other times she appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the room.

The good doctor said "your family sure needs to quit getting into this kind of trouble.

And stop drinking the blood of vampires if you don't want to be tied to them."

Jason of course was stunned that this little woman just appeared out of nowhere.

Jason recovered himself and said "I didn't really ask and she didn't ask if I wanted this done.

You see I was attacked by a she werepanther And Jessica gave me blood to heal me.

In a way I can thank her because I didn't turn into werepanther but I don't want to be tied to her."

Dr. Ludwig nodded her head then said "do you have a place that we can get this done?"

Amelia said "yes right this way we will do this in Jason's room he is staying in."

She was trying to hide her uneasy feelings and she smiled at Jason.

Amelia felt proud of Jason for telling the doctor how exactly all this trouble happened.

Sookie was surprised by this statement too and thought _this means he's willing to admit to mistakes that have happened in the _past.

Dr. Ludwig said "just a minute I want to give him a shot for his sedative.

Here then when he was lying down there will already be in his system.

It will start making him more relaxed" then she got out the needle and gave Jason the injection and headed him to his room.

Thaila stopped the young vampire and Eric said " put her in the cells till this is done."

Jessica said "I promise you Eric you don't have to worry about that Eric."

Pam asked "are you so sure of that Jessica?

Jessica came in the room "Jason I am so sorry for the trouble I caused you Bill told me this is how it was supposed to work.

He taught me how to channel the connection in the blood But with my lack of control I am having trouble stopping it.

I think he wanted me to get you so he could _**use me and you**_ to get to Sookie.

But I have to say I am not sorry for helping you I am glad you didn't turn into a werepanther. So if you don't mind I would like to help?"

Jason looked at her_** but**_ Eric said "Jason, Jessica and I have shared blood I can feel that she is honest about wanting to help.

Jason nodded his head in agreement once Jason was getting very relaxed Thaila asked " can I start drinking now?"

Jason very much startled but because of the medicine he could not react.

Eric started chuckling and said " by all means you may go first Thaila, Jessica you second then Pam then I will finish up."

When they Thaila pulled away she said " he does not taste bad at all."

Jessica pulled back from her turn Jessica said "I could have told you this Thaila.

Pam with a smile on her face pulled back from her turn " you're both are right not bad at all."

Eric chuckle started drinking then said "not as good as my wife's but not bad either."

Pam said "yes well Unfortunately for us you are the only one that knows that we can only guess about her taste."

Eric chuckled at this then said "yes well it is unfortunate for you

because that is all you can do is guess about her taste.

Thaila spoke up again "I would not mind another taste of him he has a touch of Fay in him.

I always kind of wondered why when I looked at him and wanted to climb into bed with him so badly."

Sookie just looked at everyone and shook her head then said "I would like to thank you for helping Jason.

I know he does not have the best track record with you guys

but as you can see that is in his past."

Pam said "yes from what we have observed that does seems to be in the past now.

Oh and Eric now that Isabella is here I'm going back to Fangtasia to do some much needed paperwork."

Thaila said" We'll come with you she was looking at Jessica then Jessica looked at them then said "yeah why not I'll come to."

Eric turned to Sookie and said "come Sookie I have told everyone we would be late to court family reasons."

Sookie turned him and said "okay Eric lead the way" and they left to go to the throne room for the rest of the night.

Eric and Sookie spent two hours just listening to a variety of different disputes.

While sitting on her throne Sookie heard the thoughts of three humans in the back of the room.

Then she motioned for three different guards as they approached she said "there are three humans in the back.

One is wearing a dark red mini dress the other two boys are wearing black leather vest and black jeans.

Get them before they get away but be careful they have silver in their clothing."

Eric looked at the her and asked "Sookie what's the matter why are you having those three humans detained?"

Sookie looked at him and said "they are part of the Fellowship of The Sun.

All the guards did was look at Eric but all he said "you do as your mistress tells you to do."

Sookie explained more by saying "It seems they are up to something and _**we are**_ their targets.

Not just you Eric when I heard one of them it would appear that Newlin sent them for you and me.

They have silver in the clothing so if a vampire touches them they would burn their flesh."

Eric told the guards "take those three to separate isolation holding cells so that there is No communication with each other.

And carefully use gloves and whatever else you need to get their clothes off of them and give them something else to wear.

The guards bowed and took all three of them as their prisoners they took their clothing and gave them something else to wear.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer :

I Own Nothing All of These Characters

Belong To Charlaine Harris

and true blood

I'm just playing with them for a while

**This same night**

**Chapter : 26**

**Another Surprising Ally**

Sookie knew the way she _**heard**_ people was better but she did not realize just how much better.

She was a little startled to find that from all the way from the throne room to the holding cells.

Sookie could hear the girl that was with the other two young men from the F.O.T.S. _**as if **_the girl was standing in front of Sookie.

_Nancy_ was thinking _I know from what Sarah told me they might believe me and I wish I could talk to them._

_And hope I can get them to understand I am not here to hurt the vampires Sarah and I want to help them._

_I only hope they believe that I am here on Sarah's orders and that she sent me with these two._

_She told me to check out what they are up to and warn Sookie and Eric._

Sookie looked at Eric and said "Eric the girl is not the trouble, it's the two young men with her.

We need to talk to her first and see what this is all about I heard her Eric Sarah Newlin sent her to warn us.

I would kind of like to talk to the girl first and see what this is about if Sarah Newlin sent her with them.

Lets try and see what those two guys were going to do the girl is supposed to report back to Sarah.

I know it sounds crazy but I think Sarah Newlin is helping the vampires but we need to talk to the girl to get the facts."

Eric nodded his head he seemed to be in just as much of a puzzlement in his mind about this news

Eric said "okay Sookie I asked the questions and you listened to her."

Sookie nodded her head but then she said "if she seems really scared Eric I think I should handle some of the questions."

Eric didn't say anything but nodded his head when they headed down the hall and got to the holding cell.

The girl looked at them both and said "Mr. Northman Miss Sookie Stackhouse."

Sookie looked at her and then said "I'm Sookie Northman now we were just married not long ago."

The girl looked at them and Sookie heard _their married now good that means he's keeping very close tracker of her. _

_Or he's keeping his assets close but still that's good he won't let anything happen to her. _

The girl finally said "my name is Nancy I'm not... Well I am here with those other two guys.

But I am Not With those two guys I'm here to see what they were going to do and stop them if I can."

Eric asked "who sent you here and why are you helping us?"

Nancy replied "Sarah Newlin sent me, we have been trying to help your kind.

You see Steve has gone off the deep end he has been kidnapping humans that hang around with vampires.

And if they do not believe or he can't make them believe that vampires are bad.

Or if they don't agree with him on this subject he kills them in the name of religion."

Sookie heard in the Nancy's mind that she was getting more than a little intimidated by Eric.

Sookie put her hand on Eric's arm then turned to the girl and asked "what is his plan for us?"

Nancy said "we were told to keep an eye on you both and see what your schedule is in your court that way he can plan an attack."

Eric asked "that brings me back to my first question, why is Sarah Newlin so interesting in helping us vampires?"

Nancy took deep breath and said "Sarah explained to me what happened to you.

Looking at Sookie in the face Sarah knows that Steve is going to far.

After he had you kidnapped and put in the basement she told me she heard Steve.

Sarah heard Steve tell Gabe that he could do whatever he wanted to you as long as he did not kill you.

Sarah was in tears when she was telling me this news she knew Steve has lost it she did try to get him to let you go.

He told her to shut her mouth and after you were saved he beat her for telling him that kidnapping and killing humans was wrong."

_**Every**_ time Nancy would answer a question or talk about Steve Sookie would see the image of a young lady in Nancy's head.

Sookie saw an image of Nancy holding her older sister Kelly as she was dying in her arms.

Nancy's sister while dying looked up at Nancy and told her that Steve Newlin did it.

When Nancy was talking about the kidnapping and killing Nancy only thought _Kelly __**I will **_make Steve pay her death.

He killed her because she told him that not all vampires were bad then she took her last breath in Nancy's arm.

But Sookie saw Nancy's sister the way that Nancy remembered her dying in her arms.

The poor girl had deep cut, bruises and burn marks all over her body.

Steve Newlin did or had her beaten and tortured Sookie felt sick and very sad at the same time.

Eric of course felt it too and took Sookie out of the room closed the door then asked "Sookie what happened I felt you were going to get sick?"

Sookie sighed then said "Steve Newlin either did or had Nancy's sister tortured and beat because she would not say that all vampires are bad.

Eric I saw her sister in Nancy's head she had deep cuts, bruises and burns literally all over her body.

Apparently Nancy found her and got her out but it was too late Nancy's sister died in her arms"

Sookie had tears in her eyes as she was describing this to Eric he took her in his arms and said "Steve Newlin will pay for this Sookie.

I might not be the one to do it but one day he will pay for this" Sookie chose to collected herself and wait outside the cell.

Eric went back into Nancy's cell Eric asked "Nancy, what exactly are your orders?"

Nancy said "we are supposed to get your schedule and report back to Steve.

He has planned his attack on you in the court because of the number of vampires and humans that like to be with them.

There's more you should know taking a deep breath to steady herself Steve has upgraded his weapons.

He has automatic machine guns rifles and automatic handguns

they all can shoot wooden bullets.

Eric nodded his head of course he did not like the sound of this news he called Felipe De Castro to inform them of this news.

He called Isabella to warn her he also instructed her to call the King of Texas to inform them of this news.

Before going back out of the cell Eric thought _I know Sookie is not going to like this news. _

_She hates being under so much security but I'm not going to let her go anywhere alone I hope she will listen to reason._

_S_ookie on the other hand was thinking _there goes getting out of the security issues with Eric as she walked back in the cell._

_I know he just wants to protect me but for five guards that's like the President's security for goodness sakes._

Eric stood before Nancy and asked "besides watching the schedule do you know what else Steve Newlin is planning?"

Nancy answered "yes a full out assault on your court Steve is training _**all of his**_ _**Army**_ to attack and make an example of _**both**_ the you."

Eric asked "an example of both of us?"

Nancy nodded her head then said "according to Steve you stop him from doing God's work by way of rescuing the vampire named Godric."

Eric growled and Nancy for the first time got very scared and pushed herself back against the wall further away.

Eric said "have no fear I'm not angry with you, Godric was my maker and I was not about to let him end his life in that way."

Nancy looked relieved then said "that's why you were willing to give yourself in his place?"

Eric nodded but Sookie said "yes but right now we need to focus on this new situation" Sookie knew that this was a touchy subject for Eric.

Eric said "agreed, we need to know when this attack is going to take place.

Nancy would you be willing to be glamored?" Nancy asked "what exactly do you mean to do?"

Eric said "we will glamor you so that the others think we interrogated you and set you free."

Nancy nodded her head and said "okay that will help me out so will not blow my cover for mr or Sarah so let's do it."

Eric called Pam then he called Thaila down to the cells to help take care of the other two prisoners.

Pam was great at glamoring people he told her to make sure when they go back to report that the Palace is not as guarded as they thought.

Eric stood in front Nancy and glamored her into thinking he was interrogated.

He told her to call when they intended to attack and let her out of the cell to be set free.

Then he went to the other two cells to see that Pam and Thaila glamored the two young men.

Eric turned to everyone and said "good now everyone go on and retired for daytime rest."

Eric took Sookie to their bedroom carrying her bridal style and kissing her the whole time so that she could not speak to protest.

When she tried to pull away he pulled her back and said "we will talk tomorrow night and we will discuss all that is on your mind.

But right now I don't want to think of anything but making you hot and very wet for me.

The world can go away from us and right now the only thing for us is us alone in this room.

Come My Sookie I want to feel myself buried deep inside you I want to hear you call out my name."

As Eric was talking he was undressing Sookie and have her lying on her back on the bed.

Pressing her into the mattress and moving his hips so that the tip of his manhood was just inside.

Sliding himself just along the edges of her lips making her even more wet.

Eric of course was loving every minute of hearing her And feeling her want and desire through the bond.

Not to mention hearing her heart rate go faster and feeling her skin get hotter.

She arched up her hips to feel more of Eric's hard rigid flesh in one smooth motion Eric was deep inside of Sookie.

So much so that there hips were smashed together and there was no light that could be seen between them.

He started rolling his hips with a nice slow steady pace Sookie could not hold back any longer and said "Faster please Eric faster"

Eric stayed with the slow steady pace rolling his hips moving from side to side to find that magical spot.

Eric said "tell me who is your husband_?_" Sookie gasp out and said "you are my husband."

Eric growled then demanded "Tell Me who is your husband ?

Sookie through breathy gasps said "Eric Northman Is My Husband" then Eric said "and You Sookie Northman are My Wife."

After that Eric that pushed harder he was claiming Sookie in all ways.

And that's exactly what he did until the sun came up Eric had Sookie screaming his name several times.

As soon as Sookie had finally fallen asleep Eric took his phone out and called Pam.

He told her to set up more security _**then **_he called Felipe

De Castro and told him what was happening.

He then went back to bed and pulled Sookie into his arms and died for the day.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer :

I Own Nothing All of These Characters

Belong To Charlaine Harris

and true blood

I'm just playing with them for a while

**Chapter :27**

**A Very Big Surprise For Eric And Sookie**

When Sookie woke up she looked over and Eric and thought _when you wake up Eric Northman we are going to have a nice long talk._

When she got up went to the bathroom and got a very long hot shower when she was done she dried herself off and got dressed.

**As** she came out of the room she heard Jason's and Amelia's thoughts and she did not like what she heard one bit.

Jason and Amelia were both waiting at the end of the hall and Jason stepped up and asked "Sookie what the hell is going on?

We can't go anywhere in this place without someone following us.

Sookie this makes me feel uneasy like I'm a criminal."

Sookie hung her head down and said "I know Jason, I know.

Eric and I got some information last night and Eric is taking it entirely too far."

Jason looked at her then asked "does this have to do with Nancy and those two guys you caught in the court?"

Sookie was very surprised to say the least and then asked "you know Nancy do you know the other two?"

Jason said "I know Nancy from the F.O.T.S. training camp when I was there.

She was very confused at the time she wasn't sure if she would stay there the other two guys I don't know."

Sookie replied "well she stayed but now she is on our side and helping us."

Jason had a really surprised look on his face then said "why don't we get breakfast and take it to Eric's office.

That way you can tell me what's going on" Sookie nodded her head and then said "okay let's go."

They got their breakfast and headed to Eric's office for they knew everything was soundproof.

They both set at a small table then Jason said "okay let's hear everything."

Sookie said "well apparently Sarah Newlin thinks that Steve is going to far.

Nancy has proof but not the kind that can be proven in court but Nancy well not really but Nancy's sister seeing Jason's confusion.

Sookie continued "You see Steve killed Nancy's sister for not believing that all vampires are bad.

Nancy didn't come out and say it but I_** heard **_her and I saw in Nancy's head.

The images I was getting from her Steve tortured or had someone beat and torturer Nancy's sister.

Nancy found her and was holding her sister when she took her last breath.

The images in her mind Jason they were horrible the poor girl had burn marks, deep cuts, and bruises from head to toe.

Steve confused and brainwashed Nancy up until she held her dying sister and her arms.

Jason hung his head then he admitted "yeah Steve, he's good at confusing you and making you think he's God's right-hand man.

He did not really care about anything else just as long as he got **You** to believe in what **He** wanted you to believe."

Sookie got up and hugged Jason and said to him "I hope you're not looking back and holding on to your regrets Jason.

I mean let's face it there are things I regret to in this life but the best thing we can do is learn from them and move on."

Jason nodded his head hugged her back then said "you're right Sookie and that's is what I'm trying to do."

When they were done they took the dishes back to the kitchen he noticed that Octavia and Amelia were sitting at the dining room table.

Before they joined them Jason pulled Sookie to the side and

said " I know it's getting late and I know Eric likes you to be there when he wakes up.

Could you tell him for me that I can help with the F.O.T.S trouble in the security department?"

Sookie looked at Jason then asked "you haven't been there for a while how can you help?"

Jason answered "if Nancy is still part of the group that means I know a lot of the people that Steve will send out.

And knowing him he has Not broken his protocol he would never send new person out without a senior officer.

He would usually call these people his own personal Crusaders of God."

Sookie nodded at this newfound information and said "I'll let Eric know that you're interested in helping.

That you can help spot their people I think Eric will agree quite quickly."

Jason nodded his head and let go of Sookie's arm then she headed down to the bedroom.

When she got there she laid down next to Eric just in time to see his eyes open up.

Eric looked up to see Sookie looking down at him with a slight smile on her face.

He smiled back and said "good evening My Wife" then he started kissing Sookie so that she could not deny him at all.

Eric had her on her back he had two fingers sliding into her pumping while he was licking and suckling on her breasts.

He started using his thumb on her hidden Pearl to bring Sookie to her first orgasm as quickly as possible.

He did this so he could enter her in one hard thrust as soon as she came.

He slipped his hard rigid shaft inside her very very wet and hot folds.

Sookie started digging her nails into Eric's shoulders breaking the skin and making blood trickle down her hand.

She brought her fingers to her mouth and licked the blood from them.

Eric watched her do this with great interest and started moving faster.

He leaned forward and bit into Sookie's neck sending them both over the edge shouting and screaming.

Afterwards Eric took Sookie into his arms and held her close smelling her hair and smiling.

He said "I love the way you smell your smell is stronger now, but I love it even more when your smell is mixed with mine.

Then Eric carried her to the bathroom and set her on the counter turning her so that her hands were on the counters edge.

He thrust into her from behind and continued to speak "I want to watch you in the mirror while you scream my name.

You Sookie Northman are truly beautiful when you reach your pleasure.

I want _**you**_ to see what I see in those beautiful eyes of yours when you scream my name.

Sookie had a little trouble keeping her eyes open but she did it as they were watching each other.

They both reached their pleasure and screamed each other's names again.

When all was said and done and they were deliciously sated Eric turned on the shower.

He watched as Sookie put her head under the water and watch the water trickle down her luscious body.

He felt through the bond that Sookie was going to get sick Eric asked with a lot of concern in his voice "Sookie are alright?

Sookie looked at Eric and said "I must've eaten something that did not agree with me.

My stomach is acting like it's churning like I'm coming down with something"

Sookie shrugged but Eric did not like this one bit so he bit into his wrist

Eric said to Sookie "drink and you will get better I want and need you to be well My Sookie.

When they got done with their shower Eric kissed Sookie then continue to speak.

Eric said "I will call Dr. Ludwig and have her give you a physical and see what might be making you sick"

Sookie said "I don't think that will be necessary, I feel fine your blood healed me just fine."

Eric replied "I'm still calling Ludwig the check you out" the way he said this there was no room for an argument.

Sookie shrugged her shoulders then nodded her head when they're getting dressed.

Eric noticed a small glow from Sookie he stop what he was doing and probed the bond.

He thought_ she seems okay emotionally, but physically there was something wrong. _

_Even her scent has changed a bit but I cannot put my finger on it_

_but something is different._

Eric got his phone out and called Dr. Ludwig and told her the trouble Sookie had.

All of a sudden there she was in the room and said with a little bit of excitement in her voice "I want to examine her now.

If my hunch is right this will be the second time I've heard of this happening.

It was not successful the first time because of outside interference.

If what I think has happened and you will have to keep very quiet about this.

Only you and me and your wife until absolutely necessary and do not let anyone know about this"

Sookie came into the room looked Eric then she saw Dr. Ludwig.

Sookie said "GEEZ Eric, I told you I just felt a little sick no need to rush a doctor in here this fast. "

Dr. Ludwig chuckle and said "I'm the one that decided to see you this fast not Mr. Northman."

Sookie looked at the doctor and asked "okay why so eager?"

Dr. Ludwig said "if I'm right you are with a hybrid vampire/Fay child and I am here to find out,

Sookie looked at the little doctor like she was crazy then said "what?

I cannot be pregnant with Eric's baby he's a vampire and vampires can't have children."

Dr. Ludwig said "the main reason I am here like this Mrs. Northman is because it is possible and it has happened before.

Sadly due to outside interference the baby died before it ever really had a chance So let me examine you and see if I'm right."

Sookie blinked and looked at Eric he could feel her confusion and hope through the bond.

Eric said "just let her examine you and then we will get through this together I promise you this."

Sookie nodded her head and went to the room the laid on the bed and let Dr. Ludwig examination her.

When they were done Dr. Ludwig said "I was right you two are going to be parents."

Eric blurted out "That's explains the scent change" Eric was right beside Sookie in less than a blink of an eye.

Sookie was in shock but Eric said "thank you Dr. Ludwig I will send you your payment."

Never taking his eyes off of Sookie Dr. Ludwig said "remember not a single word to anyone until you have to."

They both nodded their heads and then the doctor was gone

Sookie looked up at Eric started to talk.

He just put his hand over her mouth and stared into her eyes and said "I Love You Sookie Northman.

To think I don't know how but you are having my child our child I have never felt this way.

Not even in my human life with my first wife Aude and our six children.

You are the only one that brings these feelings out of me and I love you for this."

Eric put his head and hand on Sookie's stomach and stayed there until there was a knock on the door.

Eric growled and said "what do you want?"

Pam yelled out "are you two planning on coming up to hold court, or do you want me to send them down to you?"

Sookie giggled Eric lifted his head and said "I will have you out there with me this night but for the next nights you listen from another room"

Sookie said " and that brings up another subject Jason wants help with the security.

Since he was there in the F.O.T.S. Compound he thinks he can help I'D their people."

Eric nodded his head and said "good I will inform Quinn of this and I would like you to listen to the guards and see who might be helping them."

Eric kissed Sookie until she needed air then Eric and her went to court but on the way to the throne room.

Eric was thinking _there will be no arguing with me about the security measures now my Sookie. _

_Now or in the future it is t not just about her or me this is about our family our child._

Sookie interrupted his thinking and said" Eric maybe I should not go into the court with you tonight?"

Eric looked at her and then said "you will have to be there tonight, but for the next night..."

Sookie cut him off and tried to say something but then ran to the bathroom and started regretting everything she ate earlier.

When she came out of the bathroom she said "like I was saying I don't think I should go with you in court tonight.

There are humans out there and if they see me running out without your permission.

And finding out that I'm getting sick they might start to think you're not taking care of me.

Or they may figure out that I'm pregnant and think that I'm cheating on you.

You know since your vampire, and not to mention the other vampires.

If they have to come close to me they are going to smell that I'm pregnant."

Eric nodded at this then said "yes but I will make sure to tell everyone for security reasons they are to keep their distance.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer :

I Own Nothing All of These Characters

Belong To Charlaine Harris

and true blood

I'm just playing with them for a while

**I think it's time to introduce a character**

**that (AB) did not put in the show**

**It is still the same night just after being told Sookie was Pregnant **

**Chapter 28**

**An Old Friend Comes Back**

**A Friend Turns Out To Be An Enemy**

Before they went to court Eric told everyone he have to make a stop in his office.

Sookie could tell this was a lie but said nothing and sat on the couch across from his desk.

Eric thought it would be good for Sookie to collect her thoughts and give her some time.

After all it's _**not**_ everyday that you are told you will be a mother especially when your husband is a vampire.

Eric knew that Sookie had to somewhat come to terms with the news they had just received Eric felt Sookie's emotions.

They were everywhere trying to give her the time to put them in order she was feeling excitement, happiness and a lot of fear.

Eric went over and sat down next to her then picked Sookie up and put her in his lap.

He and asked "what is making you so scared My Sookie?" Sookie laid her head on his shoulder.

Sookie said "I am happy Eric were going to the parents but I'm also afraid, you heard Dr. Ludwig due to outside interference the other baby did not make it.

Eric That means someone made it so that baby was never born and not a word to anyone until we have to.

What does that mean Eric?" Eric thought about this then answered "I'm not certain but I will call Ludwig and she will explain this to us.

I have been thinking the same thing and _**we need**_ to know who or what stop that pregnancy.

But we are going to make it through this I promise you that My Sookie I will do anything to protect my family."

Sookie sighed and said " I guess this means you're putting tighter security in the Palace aren't you?"

Eric did not like the feelings coming from Sookie but answered "I will protect you and our unborn child.

Sookie I know you do not like the idea until we find out who or what we can trust in this you will have to be guarded at all times."

Sookie got mad at this and try to get off Eric's lap but he held her tighter.

Then Sookie glared at Eric and said through clenched teeth "let me up, Eric" Eric could feel her anger, but did not let go Eric said "no, I am your husband.

And I am going to hold you and make you see that this is not something we can ignore.

Sookie if anything would happen to you I would want to meet the sun and now you are carrying our unborn child.

Sookie _**look **_at me, Eric with his hand on either side of for a and held it and continued to speak.

"Sookie you have to understand I have never loved anyone like I love you now we have an unborn child if not for yourself.

But for our child please let me be the husband I have never really been and let me protect you and our child."

Sookie gently pulled Eric him away from her face bowed her head down and said "I don't want to live like this Eric

I know you are right we need to be very cautious but that does not mean that we need to go overboard on this."

Eric smiled and said "I'm glad you agree but you must trust me and let me decide on what is and is not going over word as you say.

I have _**not**_ _**lived **_for 1000 years not knowing how to protect me or the ones I love and that is a short list as you know.

You have to trust me to know how much or how little protection we need put in place to keep you and our child safe.

Sookie looked Eric in the eye and said "I _**do **_trust you, but I _don't __**like it**_ when my own brother tells me he's being followed around by the guards.

_**And I**_ _**know**_ you have something _**worse**_ planned for me when it comes to security issues."

Eric thought about this for a minute and said "I agree I will lighten some of the security around you brother and the others.

But anyone else that enters the Palace will be followed until we speak to Ludwig." Sookie said "okay, but don't think you got me 100% in your security plans yet.

I will not let you treated me like a thief or a fragile package Eric." Eric smiled and said "you're right my Sookie.

You are not a thief and neither is your brother or are the other ones that are around here.

But you have a fragile package inside you My Sookie and that is why I will protect you.

As your husband it is my right to see that you are protected and taken care of you properly."

Feeling that Sookie had settled down a bit you let go of his tight grip on her and let Sookie up.

When Eric rose off the couch Sookie hugged him and said "WE are going to be parents, WOW."

Eric nodded and smiled and put his hand on Sookie stomach and said "Yes we are I will teach my son to use a sword and be a good _**strong**_ fighter

Sookie looked at Eric then shook her head and said "and take the Viking out of the Viking era But _**not**_ out of the Viking" then they both laughed and headed to the court.

When they Entered the Court, Sookie saw that there was a lot of humans in the court.

Then she heard one old friendly mind that she had not heard in a few years that made her smile.

She looked out towards the audience of people and saw the person she was looking for.

Eric felt Sookie's curiosity than her happiness through the bond he looked at Sookie and asked " did you _hear_ something good?"

She looked at Eric and said "there is an old friend of mine in the court that I have not seen in years.

His name is JB Du Ron could you please have him taken back to be with Jason?"

Eric asked JB this step forward and got his phone out to call Jason to the court.

When Jason stepped in and he saw JB and went to him and they shook hands

Jason said "damn JB man it's been a while we haven't seen you in years how have you been?"

JB answered "Oh I been alright decided it was time to come back home for a little bit."

Eric told Jason "Jason why don't you take yours and Sookie's friend back and wait till we are done we will not be long tonight."

Jason nodded his head and said "sure it'll be good to see what the heck he's been up to come on JB."

JB said "that sounds good to me it's great to see you guys again, Sam let me know where to find you"

Sookie smiled and said " like wise JB you go with Jason I'll be there soon I promise."

Sookie felt a little sad along with being very happy to see JB but JB and Tara were the only friend she had in school.

And now Tara wanted nothing more to do with her because of her choice of a husband Eric on the other hand felt Sookie's emotions.

By way of the bond and Eric thought _I am going to have to do some research on pregnant women. __Sookie's emotions are everywhere she is happy, worried, scared, sad, then happy again I don't know what to do._

_I feel like I will get emotional whiplash that I have heard humans talk about __mainly this is all men that have said this when the female is with child._

After Jason JB into the Palace Eric and Sookie got back to the task of the official court business.

Which was a very light night and was done within 45 min. then they had back in the Palace.

Which was connected with a breezeway walked through the heavily guarded.

When they reached the living room Jason jumped up and JB went to Sookie and they gave each other a hug.

Then They all sat down Eric did not say anything but Sookie could feel displeasure in seeing her hug someone else but letting it go.

Eric could feel Sookie just did it in a friendly way but was not sure what this JB's feelings were towards Sookie.

When all the niceties were done Eric asked "Sookie tell me about your friend here?" Sookie smile at Eric and everyone else sitting down the living room.

She went to sit next to Eric but Eric being Eric to make a point to the visitor picked Sookie up and sat her in his lap.

She still was smiling and said " JB and Tara were my good friends in school. I'm glad Sam told you where to find me JB." JB said "so am I, I miss seeing you guys.

He started looking around then he looked at Sookie JB continued speak "Sookie for some reason Sam told me something.

He told me to tell you that you need to keep your head and ears open?

He said that there is someone that has been hanging around Tara asking about you.

Tara is acting strange every time I asked about you she does not say much. Then when she would finally say something she looked me in the face and say. And I Quote if the vampires did not _**interfere**_ with you _**,you**_ would be fine.

I mean I'm sitting here in front of you and you look fine and very happy to me. And there is something else she said that kind of worries me Tara told me she's going to see if she can get you out of this."

Sookie stiffened in Eric's lap and felt anger and sadness at the same time.

Jason looked at Sookie then said "I knew she didn't like you get in with Eric and then she refused to be in your wedding and now this.

I think it's time we pay her a visit to where she doesn't realize you we are there. Remember that old path behind Tara's house?"

JB smile then said "you mean the one we used to spy on Tara with, she didn't figure it out after all these years?"

Sookie looked at JB then her and Jason said in unison "nope we never told her about it she never found out about it."

Eric smirked and asked "by any chance do you still remember where the spot you used to spy on her is?"

Sookie smiled even bigger then said "behind her house in the woods. There was spot she never knew about it gave us clear view into her house.

And I could _**listen**_ to her thoughts then report what she was going to do." Eric asked "could we do this now or do you think she knows now about the secret place behind her house?"

Sookie said "I don't know I have not listened Tara on a regular basis. Again I trained myself not to listen to friends and family but now I guess I can try and see if I can listen to her."

Eric said "good there is still a good number of hours in the night and I think it would be good to see and see if she knows about it."

Sookie asked "you want to go tonight?" Eric just nodded his head and said "of course I think it might be very wise.

We need to see what she is meaning about she is going to get you out of this."

Sookie sighed then said "okay, let's get going and I will listen to Tara's thoughts."

Jason said "I agree I mean Tara refuse to be your matron of honor and now this, we need to know."

With all this new knowledge all three men nodded their heads the drive over was peaceful.

Sookie was trying to tell herself that Tara was no longer the best friend and that she was a threat and she had to listen to her.

Once they got to Tara's house they followed the little path that they call the secret spot.

Sookie opened her mind and let Tara's thoughts go through her mind.

Sookie was shocked at what she heard she actually heard Tara was thinking.

_I hope Newlin is right that he can help rid Sookie of these vampires I hope JB tells me something I could use to tell Steve._

Sookie's emotions took over She moved everyone to the side of the house.

Then she moved a screaming Tara as she levitated her out of the window directly in front of her.

Sookie said " well isn't this nice guys It's nice to see an old friend turned traitor and look them directly in the face. don't you think Tara?"

Tara had the look of terror in her eyes then Eric asked "Sookie what did you hear?"

Sookie said "she is the reason for Newlin's renewed interest in us Eric."

Eric did not like the sound of that then Eric said "Sookie with friends like her you really don't need anymore enemies."

Sookie then said with a lot of anger in her voice "she was a friend of mine But when she said no to being my matron of honor and now we have this knowledge.

Our friendship has been severed beyond repair." Tara yelled "I can't believe you just said that.

Sookie you are choosing him over our friendship? And Steve Newlin does not want to hurt you he just wants to get you on the right path."

Sookie shook her head then said "Tara I know you think I'm slow but you really need to look in the Mirror.

Do you know or understand how he wants to put me on the right path? Of course you don't because you haven't seen his victims.

And the way I say victims I mean victims he tortures them Tara until they agree with him. And if you don't agree with what he tells you that all vampires are bad he tortures you."

Tara yelled " that's just what the vampires want you to think."

Sookie yelled " Tara I've seen it in people's heads he tortures them.

Now I know for a fact you have lied to me in the past, but I have never lied to you I don't see any reason to lie especially about this."

Tara asked "you seen it in their heads he does torture" Sookie last a humorless laugh.

Sookie then said " yes Tara I've seen it in their head I have heard their thoughts."

Tara looked around and saw JB and said "JB how could you do this I thought we were good friends?"

JB said "you know I thought so too you were mine and Sookie best friend but I was wrong about you Tara this ain't right and you know it."

Sookie intervened and said "Tara you don't even have a clue on what you have started.

You Tara Thorton are no longer my friend and don't ever try anything like this again..."

Tara cut her off and asked as if trying to intimidate Sookie "what do you intend to do, you know you can't win in a fight with me?"

Sookie hands started to glow and just like that she threw Tara across the yard. Sookie was so angry but then she said "it would be in your best interest Tara to stop doing whatever you have been doing.

Or what ever you have been saying or thinking of doing" Tara got up off the ground.

Tara said "How did you do that? You really throwing away our friendship over him?" Then Sookie said "you threw it away when you refuse to be my matron of honor or even come to my wedding.

All because I was marrying Eric and you threw it away by going to an enemy of mine don't you ever call me or try to talk to me again."

Eric came around and put his arms around Sookie he stared at Tara and everyone realized he glamored her.

He told her to forget all that has happened and to forget what she was doing for the Fellowship of the sun people.

Sookie, Eric, Jason and JB all headed back to the Palace Sookie was sitting in the back of the car next to Eric.

Jason and JB sat next to each other then JB looked over to where Sookie was sitting.

JB said "listen Sookie I don't even know what to think about this I know you and Tara go back a long time.

But she has told me that she thinks Eric was controlling you with his blood.

Like the other vampire you were dating, what did she mean by that?" Sookie told JB this sordid story about Bill on the way back to the Palace.

JB shook his head and went to ask but Sookie cut him off and said "before you ask JB, no.

I was helped by my great-grandfather and Eric to get Bill's blood out of me.

JB I am telling you the truth I made my own decision to be with Eric of my own free will.

Then I said yes to Eric to be blood bond with him and there is no way to sever the connection I have with Eric it's permanent.

I or Eric will not break it because I married Eric in the vampire and human way I am Mrs. Northman now and forever I love Eric."

Sookie could feel nothing but love and pride coming from Eric through the bond. Eric was sending love and calm through the bond but realized he did not really need to.

Eric also knew how Sookie hung to her friends as though they were her actual family members.

He knew what she did and said to Tara was hard for but he was glad and proud of his wife with the way she handled things.

When they reached the Palace Eric turned to JB and said "you are welcome to stay here if you like.

For security reasons though there will be a person to follow you Jason will tell you we have to watch who we let stays here."

JB smiled and said "no thanks Mr. Northman I am going back to stay with Sam. He told me that he kind of thinks Tara is going to leave and she is starting to be unwelcome around the bar and the town.

He told me that I can have Tara's old job as a bartender at Merlotte's.

I'll be going but thank you for the offer it was great seeing you guys again."

They both told JB not be a stranger and Maybe they could see eachother again.

Jason shook hands with him and Sookie gave him a big hug and he went out the door.

Eric had him followed so that he would not notice he was being followed it was just to make sure no one would hurt him.

When the guard got back and reported to Eric that JB got back to Sam's with no troubles.

Sookie turned Eric and asked "you had JB follow?"

Eric answered "yes he is a good friend to you and Jason. I did not want him hurt by someone that is trying to make him pay for your friendship with him."

Sookie hugged Eric very tightly and Jason even thanked Eric then Jason said "I don't know if you caught on yet Eric.

But JB's not the brightest bulb in the box but when it comes to friends JB has always looked out for Sookie."

Eric looked the Jason then nodded then took Sookie in his arms and said "I am sorry about your friend Tara.

I know you two were very close and you told me that your grandmother took her in.

And help her because her mother was not fit now she is turned on you.

This girl Tara seems very selfish to ask you to give up your happiness and put you at risk by getting hold of Steve Newlin."

Sookie lowered her head and pressed her face and Eric's but he did not hold her too tightly.

He knew she just wanted his arms around her and looked up Eric and said "I am stronger than people think.

After she told me she would not be my matron of honor or even come to my wedding.

That stopped our friendship right then and there, it's not like she was sick or anything.

She told me she was not going to come to the wedding because she didn't want to see me get married to a vampire.

All Tara wanted to do is control me like Bill wanted to control me but only in her own way."

Jason put his hand on Sookie back and said "well at least we know now, and we can try to keep an eye on her."

Eric turned to Jason and said " we will not try Jason we will keep an eye on her.

Jason nodded his head then said "well it's getting late I'm going to find Amelia and see what she's up to."

Eric called Pam when she appeared he explained what happened and asked her to find ways to keep an eye on Tara."

Eric could feel that Sookie was getting tired and took her by the hand and led her to the underground lair.

And laid Sookie down on the bed Sookie turned to him and said " I am tired but Eric make love to me.

And make me feel like none of this has happened tonight" and that's exactly what he did.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer :

I Own Nothing All of These Characters

Belong To Charlaine Harris

and true blood

I'm just playing with them for a while

Lemons ! Lemons !

**Chapter 29**

**Tara Is Very Irritating **

The next day Sookie woke up when she heard her phone ringing and when she saw who was calling she opened up the phone.

As soon as she opened the phone she felt nothing but anger.

And of course her bad mood woke Eric from his daytime rest.

When he opened his eyes and looked at Sookie then took the phone and put it to his ear and then he heard Tara's voice.

And how she was going on a tirade and all of that going towards Sookie he gave Sookie the phone.

Sookie put it to her ear and said "I don't have anything to say to you and you most assuredly have nothing to say to me Tara, so goodbye."

Tara yelled how can you just throw a friendship away like this?"

Sookie said "you are the one that threw our friendship out the door.

Don't you ever try put this on me Tara Louise Thorton, my Gran took you in and treat you like one of her own.

And you were the one not me that decided not be here in or come my wedding just because you didn't like who I was marrying.

So don't you ever think about putting this on me don't call this number again goodbye."

She snapped her phone shut and laid next to Eric she looked at him and said "I thought you glamored her to leave me alone?"

Eric responded " not necessarily, I glamored her to stop reporting to the F.O.T.S. _**I know**_, _**well**_ _**maybe **_I know...

That she might show up and you will forgive for eventually Sookie put her head down on Eric's chest.

Sookie said "not likely, after all of this and what she has done I don't see us being the best friends anymore.

If I can Not trust someone fully how can they be My best friend after all of this **No** she did this and now she needs to live with this.

I'm sorry I woke you I will try to get angry somewhere else so not to wake you."

Eric gave her a smile then he said "that is quite alright, I do not like it when you're angry or that someone has angered you.

I would rather be awake to help you threw it and besides in your condition it's not good for you to overexcited yourself."

Sookie said with an eyebrow raised "are you serious in my condition? Oh no you don't _**Buddy.**_

You are _**not **_going to blame me being pregnant for the times we have a disagreement."

Eric chuckled and held her to his chest then said "I did not mean it that way all I meant is that you need and will need plenty of rest.

And make sure you _**do not**_ get too much stress it will not be good for the baby or for you."

Sookie said "I want to be able to tell Jason, do you think that would be okay?"

Eric shook his head then said "No right now it would not be good until we find out or how the last child did not make it to full-term pregnancy."

Sookie replied "okay I guess you're right, when you get up we will call Dr. Ludwig tonight."

Sookie went to get up and Eric caught her arms and said "let's make love and pretend to make the baby again My Sookie."

Sookie smiled and said "OH feeling frisky are we?" Eric laid her down on the bed started to kiss his way down her body.

He caressing her with his hands every touch made Sookie Wiggle and pant just the way he liked _**making sure**_ that she was very ready for him.

He loved it when he knew just what to do to make her ready for him enter her and go as deep into Sookie as he possibly could.

He pushed into her and Eric moaned out the words OH Sookie you are so hot and very wet for me.

I love it Yes that it my Sookie take me inside of those hot wet folds of yours."

Sookie was just as gone as she was moaning out the words "Eric I love the way you feel when you're inside me you feel so good.

OH ERIC YES right there OH ERIC I am so close and I love it when you're so deep inside me Eric You Make Me Feel So Good Yes Eric.

In that moment Eric put a gash on the side of his neck with his fingernail.

Then put Sookie's mouth on the wound as she started drinking from him as he bit Sookie's neck as they took from at the same time.

When the wound healed Sookie threw her head back and screamed and Eric roared out his pleasure.

Afterward Eric held Sookie close and said "now that is the way we made _**our son**_"

Sookie smiled and said "OH what if the _**baby is a girl**_?" Eric smiled and said "I Believe the baby to be a boy.

I love you Sookie Northman my love I cannot fight the need to rest.

I will see you when I rise and see if we can try to do this again."

Then he kissed Sookie and out he went Sookie laid there and stared at Eric and thought.

_OH My big Viking __**We Will Not **__just try this again __**We Will**__ do this again I'm addicted to your kind of loving._

Sookie made it to the bathroom just in time and when she was done she stood in front of the mirror and studied her body.

And saw a glow to her skin and thought _I have never saw this_ _on me before._

_I hope the others don't see this or maybe they will think Eric and I exchanged_ _blood again_.

She felt a wave of nausea but _**not**_ to the point that she was going to get sick.

Sookie got into the shower and started using soap but then she noticed that there was already a little baby bump.

And then she thought again _well there go my skinny jeans just great OH NO I'M going to get fat. _

_I hope Eric can put up with it, well he has to complain that women are too thin he won't have to worry about that with me for a while._

Sookie got done with her shower got out her phone then put it away chastising herself and thinking _no I will call Dr. Ludwig when Eric wakes up._

Sookie headed to the living room and Octavia smiled then looked at her closely then went to her side and hugged.

Sookie needless to say Sookie was surprised but happily returned her hug.

Octavia said "I thought so but I was not sure I have heard of this but never seen it.

Sookie you're going to have Eric baby but DO NOT say yes or no to this that statement That way if I am asked.

I can not confirm or deny it I already can see the glow of your skin child and a certain look in your eyes."

Octavia looked at Sookie again and gave her a big smile then Sookie said " Okay, I will not confirm or deny that statement"

Then Octavia said " I would keep this a secret as long as possible."

Sookie was surprised by that statement. and asked "Octavia what do you know?"

Octavia answered "not as much as you think but if I were you I would get a hold of that Dr. Ludwig and talk to her."

Sookie replied "after Eric wakes up we are going to call Dr. Ludwig that way we'll be together I think that would be for the best."

Octavia nodded her head then she said "well that good let's get maybe (she winked) you two fed.

I know that for a fact you will need to keep up your energy and if you like there is a spell that can covered your scent.

That way no vampire. wereanimals, or shifters could smell the difference in your chemistry."

Sookie asked "you can do that?" Octavia answered "I will look up spell after breakfast and see what we need to do."

Sookie nodded her head enthusiastically and said "that would be great if you have a spell for that.

_**That**_ would be more than great please look up that spell" then they went in the dining room.

They order breakfast Amelia and Jason were just walking into the room.

They all sat down together Jason looked at Sookie and said "Sookie you okay? You look different this morning.

Well early afternoon" Sookie laughed and then said "I'm just fine Jason why do you ask?"

Jason shrugged his shoulders but said nothing when breakfast was done Sookie looked at Octavia.

Sookie pulled her into the hall and said " I hate to ask like this but could you please look up that spell.

You know the one you were talking about?" Octavia said "yes I will I think it would be a good idea to do this as soon as possible."

Sookie answered "I think you're right if my own brother noticed a difference.

I am sure there are others that will as well." Octavia nodded her head then left Sookie to go looked up in her spells.

Sookie went to the living room and told them she was headed to the library to just read a bit.

When she got there she decided to see what else was in the library it might be interesting to read.

She picked up a book and settled in a nice comfy chair then her cell phone went off.

When she looked at the caller ID she saw that it was Sam.

Sookie opened her phone and said "Hey Sam" then heard Tara's voice.

Tara said "I knew you would not answer if I called you on my phone.

Sookie actually growled and said "I told you I have nothing to say you Tara."

Tara said "I know what you said to me and I'm not buying it that he is not controlling you"

Sookie blew a gasket and said " You Do Not Call Me again or I will file charges against you Tara.

And with Eric's lawyers you will serve a very long time in jail.

I do not want anyone around me that can't see that I am happy with Eric.

To make this very clear I had a procedure the got rid of Eric's and Bill's blood that procedure worked.

And when I was free from everyone's blood I made MY Own decision to blood bond with Eric, Of My Own Free Will Tara.

And talk about trying to influence me you would Not be in my wedding because I'm marrying Eric.

And when that didn't work you get Steve Newlin after me talk about trying to control someone Tara.

So you shut your big mouth and don't you ever try to tell me my own mind.

If you can't see I am very happy and that I am in love Eric you are the most blind person I've ever met."

Sookie got up then went to get Jason and when she found him she handed Jason the phone.

Sookie said "it's Tara maybe if she hears it from you that I'm quite happy with Eric she will stop calling me.

And trying to tell me who I should be with according to her."

Jason nodded his head then took the phone and said "hey Tara how are you doing?"

Tara said "Jason I don't believe that Eric is not influencing your sister."

Jason replied "well you should believe it Tara Eric loves my sister and he is doing everything to make her happy.

And you need to stop this crap that you are doing you have No right to interfere in her life.

If you wanted to still be a part her life you should have at least been here for her wedding.

When you refused to be her matron of honor or even just come to the wedding.

And you have proven what kind of friend you really are you try to get the F.O.T.S after my sister again.

After what I and Sookie told you they tried to do to her Tara they kidnapped her and threw her in the basement.

Steve Newlin himself told this guy I knew from the group as a trainer named Gabe.

Well Steve told him he could do whatever he wanted to do with my sister as long as she was still alive.

And if it wasn't for Godric Gabe would've beat and raped her."

Tara asked "he told that guy he could do whatever he wanted to her?"

Jason answered "yes you know good friend of my sister I can't believe my Gran took you in.

I'm just sorry she did not see the real you your a good actor Tara.

And now you Tara Thornton hang up this phone and don't call us again."

Tara said with a cracked voice "Jason I just..." Jason cut her off.

Jason said "you just don't want to see my sister happy and now that she is your jealous.

And I'm here to tell you she is very happy with Eric he treats her like she should be treated.

I'm gonna tell you another fact Tara Eric he's an alright guy and he's an alright vampire for that matter.

He is letting me stay here with Sookie and and I am under his protection.

And thanks to him letting me stay here I met a great girl and I'm thinking about asking her to marry me."

Jason knew that would sting Tara's ego because she's had a crush on Jason for years.

But after Jason said that to Tara all he heard was the phone being slammed shut.

Sookie sat down next to Jason and said "you really mean all that about liking Eric everything about how he treats me good?"

Jason nodded his head and said "absolutely, Gran was always worry because your gift.

She would sit and wonder if anything happened to her how would you get by.

I used to be so angry thinking about how you got most of the attention from Gran."

Sookie felt a little guilty and said "I talked to Gran about it once.

That's when she started getting us to do things together

and why she started to treat you a lot better.

I told her that I didn't like special treatment and leaving you out."

Jason put his arm around Sookie went to say something but the phone rang again.

Jason picked it up opened the phone and said "Tara if this is you...

Sam cut him off and said "Jason it's Sam" Jason said "hey Sam, hey did you know Tara used your phone to call and harass Sookie?"

Sam replied in a dry voice "no I didn't know I was out at the bar and Tara told me she was going to the bathroom.

I went to go knock on the bathroom door when I heard her talking in my office."

Jason said "good I will let Sookie know you did not get with Tara on this idea to call her and try to get her to stop being with Eric."

Sam growled and then sighed then said "no Jason I didn't know please tell Sookie I'm sorry for Tara using my phone.

And please tell her that Tara told me she wanted to use the bathroom and she snuck into my office and closed the door."

Jason, chuckle but then said "okay Sam I will let her and I will let Eric know as well."

Then said "thanks Jason that might be a good idea, since she's the blood bonded to Eric.

And if I try to get a hold of her without his permission I could be looking at a whole lot of trouble from the Council."

Jason frowned at this but said "don't worry I will tell Eric and I do believe that he will know how best to worked this out.

I got go and see if I can help calm Sookie down."

Sam said " thanks Jason and tell her I will handle this at this end starting with locking my office door.

And seeing if I can do something about Tara's behavior okay by Jason."

Jason said" okay Sam but I don't think we can do anything about Tara's behavior.

She had been like this for years I just wish in a way that my Gran would have seen this.

But I have to say I'm kind of glad she didn't see her That Way.

At least Sookie is finally seeing just how much Tara has been trying to influence her throughout her life."

Sam sighed then said "yeah I have seen that, okay by Jason" then both men hung up their phones.

Jason looked at Sookie and said "I don't think we will hear much out of Tara.

At least I hope Sam did not know she was using his office or his cell phone to call you.

He told me he could get into trouble if he call you if Eric did not give him permission to call you. That's not true is it Sookie?"

Sookie said "according to the supe world it is, but I don't think Eric would mind if Sam called me.

I guess because of Eric being King they might find out and he would be brought in front of the court.

And he would be asked what Eric would want done about Sam calling me without his direct permission."

Just then her cell phone rang she saw was Eric calling she closed the phone.

She told Jason she needed the bathroom and that she wanted to get a shower.

When she got to the room and laid down next to Eric she looked at him and said "I know you felt might anger.

And am sorry, it was Tara and she believes that you are controlling me the way Bill did.

She used Sam's cell phone to call me she probably knew I wouldn't answered the phone if she called using her phone.

That is if I saw her name on my caller ID but Sam assured me that he did not know she had used his phone.

He was out tending bar and she snuck back into his office."

Eric said " that's good to know, I would have had to bring him to the court if anyone finds out about him calling you.

But it will be bad for your ex-friend Tara she does not know the trouble she has just caused.

By calling you with Sam's phone now she will have to pay for the trouble she is causing."

She really did not like the sound of this and giving Eric a look she asked "what do you mean?"

Eric looked at Sookie could feel her feeling and he said "Sookie you have to understand that if Sam tries to contact you without my permission.

Sam can get turned over to me and I will have to deal with him.

Since we know that he did not call you and it was your ex-friend that called you on his phone.

This shows she did not care if Sam gets into trouble for doing this she will have to be punished."

Sookie sighed and asked "is it really that bad if Sam is trying to get a hold of me even knowing were just good friends?"

Eric said "it can be very bad for Sam this Tara does not know predicament Sam would be in If he did not get my direct permission.

Because you are my bonded, pledged and wife Sam would be in violation of the supe community rules.

Sam is familiar with all of these rules he already knows what is and is not allowed in the I supe community."

Sookie said in a sultry voice and let her hands do some exploring " well then I guess it's good Sam understand these rules.

Now why don't we stop talking about this and let us get down to what you said earlier."

Eric got a big smile on his face and asked "and what by chance My Sookie was our discussion earlier My Sookie?"

Of course Eric remembered what he had said earlier but you wanted to see if his sweet Sookie would repeat them.

Then Another thought crossed his mind maybe this was Fay Sookie that was coming out to play.

He loved Sookie no matter what but when Fay Sookie came out to play he noticed that this Sookie was bolder than usual.

Sookie took his long shaft in her hand and started to massage and rub her hand from the base to the tip.

To Eric's surprise and great enjoyment Sookie started to suck on his balls.

Using her tongue she started to flick between the two then suck.

Taking her tongue from the base to the top taking him in her mouth to suck him off

Eric laid back for his part he was loving what Sookie was doing to him.

Eric was moaning and panting out Sookie's name it did not take long.

Eric to start bucking his hips and talking in his native tongue

Then he started saying things like "SOOKIE OH SOOKIE YES.

Before Eric finished he grabbed Sookie then pressed her into the bed then pushed into her.

Eric said " I want my seed to spill inside those hot wet folds of yours.

Where I put them before and our child started growing I Love You Sookie.

He started to push into Sookie going as deep as he could without a surgery.

But it did not take long and they came to their glorious completion together.

After ward Eric looked at Sookie and continued to speak "you have no idea how good you feel my Sookie.

Or how much I love making love to you I have never cum so hard as I do with you.

You are my personal goddess and it is my privilege to worship you and your body."


	30. Chapter 30

_**A/N**_ _**for anyone out there wandering?**_

_**Sookie and Eric have been married for four months now.**_

_**So Sookie is Two and 1/2 months Pregnant.**_

Disclaimer :

I Own Nothing All of These Characters

Belong To Charlaine Harris

and true blood

I'm just playing with them for a while

Lemons ! Lemons !

**Chapter 30**

**A Wedding To Plan And A Baby**

**And A New Surprising Development **

When she got to the room and laid down next to Eric she looked at him and said "I know you felt might anger and am sorry.

It was Tara and she believes that you are controlling me the way Bill used to.

She used Sam's cell phone to call me she probably knew I wouldn't answered the phone if I saw her name on my caller ID.

But Sam assured me that he did not know she had used his phone he was out tending bar and she snuck back into his office."

Eric said " that's good to know, I would have had to bring him to the court if anyone finds out about him calling you.

But it will be bad for your ex-friend Tara she does not know the trouble she has just caused.

By calling you with Sam's phone now she will have to pay for the trouble she is causing."

She really did not like the sound of this and giving Eric a look she asked "what do you mean?"

Eric looked at Sookie could feel her feeling and he said "Sookie you have to understand that if Sam tries to contact you without my permission.

Sam can get turned over to me and I will have to deal with him, but since we know that he did not call you.

And it was your ex-friend that called you on his phone shows she did not care if Sam gets into trouble for doing this she will have to be punished."

Sookie sighed and asked "is it really that bad if Sam is trying to get a hold of me even knowing were just good friends?"

Eric said "it can be very bad for Sam this Tara does not know predicament Sam would be in if he did not get my direct permission.

Because you are my bonded, pledged and wife Sam would be in violation of the supe community rules.

But since Sam is familiar with all of these rules he already knows what is and is not allowed in the I supe community."

Sookie said in a sultry voice and let her hands do some exploring " well then I guess it's good Sam understand these rules.

Now why don't we stop talking about this and let us get down to what you said earlier."

Eric got a big smile on his face and asked "and what by chance My Sookie was our discussion earlier My Sookie?"

Of course Eric remembered what he had said earlier but you wanted to see if his sweet Sookie would repeat it.

Then another thought crossed his mind maybe this was Fay Sookie that was coming out to play.

He loved Sookie no matter what but when Fay Sookie came out to play he noticed that this Sookie was bolder than usual.

Sookie took his long shaft in her hand and started to massage and rub her hand from the base to the tip.

To Eric's surprise and great enjoyment Sookie started to suck on his balls.

She using her tongue to flick between the two then taking her tongue from the base to the top taking him in her mouth to suck him off

Eric laid back for his part he was loving what Sookie was doing to him.

Eric was moaning and panting out Sookie's name it did not take long for Eric to start bucking his hips and talking in his native tongue.

Then he started saying things like "SOOKIE OH SOOKIE YES before Eric finished he grabbed Sookie then pressed her into the bed.

He then pushed into her and he said " I want my seed to spill inside those hot wet folds of yours.

Where I put them before our child started growing not to mention I love the way you grip me so tightly.

He started to push into Sookie going as deep as he could without a surgery.

But it did not take long and they came to their glorious completion together.

After ward Eric looked at Sookie and continued to speak "you have no idea how good you feel my Sookie.

You have no idea how much I love making love to you I have never cum so hard as I do with you.

You are my personal goddess and it is my privilege to worship you and your body."

Eric put his hand on Sookie stomach and thought _I can already feel a small bump. _

_Our baby is developing and she will get rounder, and I will feel our child moving and kicking._

_Oh By The Gods I honestly cannot wait to see her get bigger as she grows with our child. _

When they were done they got a shower and got dressed and headed out of the room.

Jason and Amelia were waiting for them and when they approached.

Sookie could read Jason's and Amelia's minds and smiled at the idea they had in their heads.

Sookie thought _I wonder if that would work _Jason looked at Sookie then said "now you know little sister that's not right.

I would like to present an idea to you without you read it by getting into my head."

Sookie hugged her brother then looked at Eric and said "Jason wanted to know if it would be possible.

Or if it could work if we put some bullet proof windows from ceiling to floor.

We could say it's for security reasons because of the F.O.T.S. Instead of my being in another room."

Eric looked between the three of them then said "if it was sealed right you're scent would not get through it that just might work."

Jason asked "her scent?" Eric cursed himself but recovered quickly.

Eric Answered "yes your sister and her Fay smell it is very enticing to vampires."

Amelia said " while you talk about this I'm to go use the bathroom I'll be right back. "

Smiling at Sookie and Eric giving Jason her a kiss all three went into Eric's office.

He got on the intercom to got a hold of Quinn and told him he wanted it set up today.

Eric looked the Jason then said "very good thinking Jason" Jason smiled then said "when I was in the security room being training by Quinn?

He was talking about setting up a separate room for Sookie, but I thought that that would be a bad idea.

I mean since she is your bonded and pledged and wife not to mention you're my brother-in-law in this way it would make it better for appearance in the court.

You wouldn't have to tell anyone why Sookie sits in another room you could just tell them the bulletproof glass is for protection from the F.O.T.S."

Sookie started chuckling and said "I told you had a brain in their it's good to see that you're finally getting around to understanding that yourself.

OH and by the way I think Amelia is good for you" Jason smiled and said "I think you're right I love her I'm gonna ask her to marry me."

Amelia came around the corner and said "I accept if you mean it?" Jason smiled while put his arms around Amelia and said "well it looks like we are gonna have a wedding to plan"

Amelia jumped into his arms and said "I am so glad you asked me to marry you.

I love you and there's more news for you because well this is the perfect time because I'm pregnant."

Jason and Eric just gave each other a look then Jason smiled and asked "Eric how long has it been that you have been an uncle?

Eric laughed then said "quite some time and I guess that means Sookie is going to be an Aunt.

Sookie said with a huge smile on her face "I love it we are going to do some shopping the first we need to know how far along are you."

Amelia thought for a minute then answered " well we've been here about three months 2 months maybe."

Sookie said "the nice thing is you do not have to leave the Palace to do all your shopping.

We can do everything from right here no need to go anywhere for what we need all really need is a computer."

Eric thought to himself _Oh My Sookie you are a clever little vixen you will get everything in double and they are not going to ask too many questions. _

Eric put his arm around Sookie, she could feel the love and how proud he was of her through the bond.

He leaned down and kissed Sookie on the forehead and said " very clever My Sookie.

Before you take over my office and my computer if you will please excuse me and Sookie we need to take care of some business."

When Amelia and Jason walked out of the office and closed the door.

Eric got his phone out and called Dr. Ludwig and asked if she could come to the Palace.

When she just appeared out of nowhere she said "I had a feeling you would going to have some questions for me"

Sookie smiled and said "it's good to see you again Dr. Ludwig but how in the world do you keep doing that?"

The doctor chuckled and said "that is my secret my dear" Eric nodded but then said "we would like you to explain what happened to the last child."

Dr. Ludwig nodded her head then answered "the reason the baby did not make it to a full term pregnancy is that someone in the Fay world.

I can say it was not your great-grandfather I'm not sure exactly who but it was one of his enemies.

If I have to make a guess I believe it was someone in Breandon's side so be very careful with this knowledge"

Sookie looked at her and said "well if it was his to assassins Neave and Lochlan.

We can rest easy they are dead my brother was the one that killed them.

They were the ones responsible for killing our parents when we were little."

Dr. Ludwig got a really big smile on her face and said "really I had heard about their deaths but no one knew the details this is very good."

Sookie was a little surprised then said "why do you say that?" Eric intervened on the conversation.

"Sookie I told you about Lochlan and Neave , however Dr. I didn't know you knew about them."

Dr. Ludwig said " oh yes I knew of them and I love the fact that Breandon lost his best two of his assassins.

So that's why he's so quiet lately those two were the most ruthless two of the bunch.

Breandon from what I hear and heard he hated to get his hands dirty so he had them do his dirty work.

But now that they are dead he has been taken down a notch and from what I hear he can't stand it.

Because he can NOT take his revenge on the one that did it since it was a blood debt that has been paid."

Sookie said " well that is very good to know I will have to tell Jason about this.

I also wanted to talk to you doctor I'm having a little bit of morning sickness and I've noticed a little baby bump already."

Eric said " yes I have noticed it too but I was waiting to see if you notice it as well. You did not however tell me you were getting sick?"

Sookie sighed then said "yes I know but it's not that big of a bump but I guess that means I'm gonna have a big baby or I'm just going to get really fat."

Eric pulled Sookie in his lap and said "you will get bigger but not fast and you will get only well-rounded."

Dr. Ludwig said " I think it would be good to see what is going on with you and see why you're getting this big this fast."

Sookie asked "do you think we should head down to the bedroom that way you can examine and me there."

Eric said "no do the examination right here in this room it is more secure and soundproof."

Sookie went over to the couch grabbed a little blanket to cover herself Eric clearly didn't understand this but said nothing.

Dr. Ludwig got done with her examination and said "okay, a normal humans have the baby in about nine months, a Fay baby in six months.

You are not going to be the norm you are having a hybrid of Fay/vampires baby and from what I can see you are going to have twins.

You're going to develop much quicker than expected I will be seeing you more often and watch your progress.

I have to go I want you to call me immediately if anything else develops.

Now for the morning sickness have your vampire give you his blood.

That should help but you don't take as much from her she needs as much as she can get."

When she was gone Eric said "twins that should be interesting to see.

We are going to be parents of twins we better get all supplies we need not just for us.

Get things for your brother and fiancées baby as well for now we can use that as a cover."

She nodded her head then said "you're right I need to get some things that will get us started.

Maybe we can say I bought too much by accident because sometimes if you buy things online there is no returns when you get them on sale.

That should help us to" Eric smiled and said "I love you and the way your mind works My Sookie.

Now I do believe I can turn my office over to you and Amelia."

With that they left the room and Sookie asked Amelia to come with her and help her pick the crib.

She wanted some clothing for the baby looking back at Eric they both winked at each other.

Then Sookie and Amelia sat behind Eric's desk to use the computer.

As soon as Eric was alone and out of earshot of everyone he took out his cell phone.

He called Sam when he answered Eric said " this is Eric" Sam took a deep breath and said "I know who you are Eric what can I do for you?"

Eric answered "You know I cannot let what happened earlier go? I am going to have you called to court.

And you will bring this Tara so she will understand she is to leave Sookie alone"

Sam asked "you are not going to hurt her are you?" Eric said "no just make an example of her.

I'm going to have Sookie choose her punishment and let this Tara see that her friendship is over.

And she needs to leave Sookie alone" Sam said "well I know Sookie won't harm her physically anyway too much.

okay Eric you have a deal, as long as I know she's not going to be physically harmed."

Eric said with a growl " that will be up to Sookie to decide you just bring this Tara to my court with you.

Do Not Tell her of this conversation I Do Not want her to leave town."

Sam said "fine, Eric I have to go I have a bar to run." then they hung up their phones."


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer :

I Own Nothing All of These Characters

Belong To Charlaine Harris

and true blood

I'm just playing with them for a while

**still the same night when Eric called Sam**

**Lemons ! Lemons !**

**Chapter 31**

**Shopping Spree And Concealment Spell**

After Eric hung up the phone he could feel Sookie was in a good mood and hated the thought of making her upset.

But he knew she would want to know what is going on and what was going or rather what was going to happen.

Eric suddenly felt a great deal of humor through the bond he had to stop himself from laughing out loud in an empty staircase.

As he was heading to his office stood at the door and heard Amelia and Sook giggling.

When he opened the door Sookie looked up at him with a smile on her face.

She got up and went to his side while wrapping her arms around him and kissing Eric hello.

Amelia said from behind the desk "Sookie I'm not sure we need all of this stuff."

Sookie laughed then said with a chuckle "oh yes we do, I remember my Gran telling me how bad Jason was on his cribs.

Gran told me my parents had to buy a second crib because he broke the first one so yes we will need a second crib.

Eric looked down at Sookie and thought _My Sookie you're too good for your own good your cleverness matches mine. _

When Eric felt the truth through the bond he said "I think it would be better if we get four baby cribs instead of two"

Sookie smiled and said "that would be a very good idea" Eric gave Sookie a smile.

Then he said "I have to speak with Pam I will be back in a few minutes"

Sookie was wondering if there was if something the matter with Eric although through the bond she could feel he's wasn't angry.

But he was holding something back when Eric was done he came back to the office.

He said "are you two having fun spending all this money? Amelia I need to speak with Sookie so if you would excuse us for short time."

Amelia said " OH not at all I'll go and find my future husband"

As soon as Amelia left the room Eric gave Sookie a very sexy look.

He turned to Sookie and said "come My Wife" Sookie looked at him and smiled "and why would I do that Mr. Northman?

Eric loved it when she played like this Eric said "I want my wife on that desk while I sit in this chair."

Sookie was quickly getting her clothes off and Eric with his vampire the was already naked.

Sitting in his chair behind his desk and Sookie took the last bit of her clothes off stood beside Eric's desk.

When she put the her bottom on the edge of the desk she gave him a look pure sex.

She asked "is this where I should be Mr. Northman?" Eric growled then said "almost I want you to be directly in front of me.

And I want those hot wet folds of yours open and ready for my tongue so I can caress and make you even more ready for me.

Then I will sit you on my lap as I slide myself deep inside of you with your legs wide ."

Eric knew that would make her even wetter for him Sookie got in position.

Eric did not wait then moved her over to where he wanted her and started to lick his way starting at the inner thigh until he met up with her lips.

He started licking from top to bottom then back up Sookie started to pant and moaning and wiggle around on his tongue.

When Eric entered her and all Sookie could do was say " OH ERIC YES.

It didn't take long and Eric and Sookie right of the edge he then lifted her up and put her on his rock hard shaft.

Pulling Sookie into his lap and had her grabbed the back of the chair and she met everyone one of Eric's thrusts.

As Eric thrust into Sookie he said "I love the way your body respond to me when I'm deep inside you.

BY THE GOODS YOU GRIP ME SO TIGHTLY, Sookie came first screaming and after a couple more thrusts Eric came hard.

Eric held Sookie and help her with small thrusts so that she could calm down from her aftershocks.

After repositioning herself she was sitting in his lap Sookie laid her head on Eric shoulder.

She looked up at him in the eye and said " I Love You Eric" Eric replied " And I Love You Sookie" after they she calmed down they got a shower.

Eric turned to Sookie and said "Sookie there is another reason I came into the office but I couldn't resist you .

Sookie I have to speak to you about a certain matter that has come up."

Sookie gave him a look then said "why do I have a feeling I'm not going to like this little talk you want to have with me?"

Eric smiled and replied " because My Sookie you are very intelligent but I have to tell you that I have talked to Sam.

He has agreed to be brought here tonight and he was bringing this Tara girl with him.

He is to explain to us that he did not know that Tara was the one that had contacted you with his phone.

He is going to tell everyone in court how she deceived him as this Tara told him she needed the bathroom.

Instead she went into his office to use his phone to call you

Sam is apart of the supe world he knows that this is not permitted."

Contacting you without my consent Sookie can lead to Sam being in more trouble than you can think of ."

Sookie gave him a look then finally asked " Eric if Sam did call you would and asked to speak with me would you allow it?"

Eric replied "yes, he has been a good friend to you and he helped warn you about Quinn I know Sam would not put you in danger"

Sookie looked at him and said tartly " thank you"

Sookie did not like hearing that she or her friend had to get permission to talk to her from Eric.

Eric understanding her feelings and said "I know you dislike this part of the supe world Sookie.

But in light that everything is going on first and foremost at this point I like it helps with the safety of you and our child at this point.

We have to be more cautious" Sookie cocked her head to one side already knowing the answer.

She asked through clenched teeth "even if I was not pregnant my friends would have to get permission to speak to me?"

Eric knew he had to answer this but did not like the thought of making her angry or upset.

Eric said "yes, this is been our way for many years, more like centuries in fact."

Sookie rolled her eyes then said "fine but this is not over we will talk about this later.

And Don't You Even think we will not talk about the fact that when you married me.

_**You didn't Even bother telling me**_ any of this Bull Shit before hand Remind Me Why I left Bill again. Eric?

Sookie knew that comment would sting at the hearts core but she knew it would also make him think about his actions towards her.

After that last comment she felt Erics hurt and displeasure at the comment she continued to speak.

Sookie said "So right now Mr Northman I'm going to get Amelia back in here and we are going to buy some more things for the baby."

Eric knew he was treading on dangerous ground but he chose to _**save this discussion**_ for later.

Eric said "before you bring Amelia back in your I wanted to let you know that this Tara's punishment is of your choice.

She is after all your old friend" Sookie gave him and look then She took a deep breath and asked " meaning what might I ask.?"

Eric's one eyebrow went up then answered "you are going to pick the right punishment for her."

Sookie shook her head and said "Eric that's not such a good idea Eric."

Eric answered "I think it will be a very good idea, you know her better than anybody else and it was you she anger by..."

Sookie cut him off then said "Eric if I choose the punishment she will think you are the one controlling or manipulating me into doing it."

Eric thought about that for a minute then said " OK My Sookie you will pick the punishment and I will handed it down to her."

Sookie sighed then said "I don't know what kind of punishment give Tara.

And besides at this moment I feel like I Am Being punished

just for being your Wife So I would drop it If I was you Mr Northman."

Eric left the room and had Amelia come back to the office and left them knowing Sookie was not happy with what he had told her.

Eric knew _**Sookie thought of her friends **_as though they were family and he knows she has very few friends and less family.

And now he is telling her that they are not allowed to contact her without his permission.

Then telling her she has to pick the punishment for Tara he was not about to go into it with her and get her more upset.

As Eric left the room and went down the hall Octavia met him with a big smiled.

She said "I would like to speak to you about the blessings that are coming your way.

And of course if you don't mind Mr. Northman I need to speak to you privately about this.

Is there a room we can use so we can talk?" Eric gave her a nod and said " yes, this way."

He then led Octavia into a room when the door was closed Eric continued speaking "what exactly you know?"

Octavia said "congratulations vampire" Eric stiffened then said "thank you, what do you know?"

Octavia answered "your bonded, pledged wife did not confirm or deny her being pregnant when I asked her"

Eric went very still growled "you asked Sookie if she was pregnant?"

Octavia said "yes, and you have nothing to fear from me, I have been sent to help by the Ancient One."

Eric said with some surprise "the Ancient Pythoness sent you to help?"

Octavia smiled a fond smile then said "yes when I had the privilege to be introduced to her.

She looked at me and asked if I would help her in the future, of course told her I would I have a great respect for her."

Eric knew what she meant the Ancient One has always been able to see into the future.

Eric nodded his head then asked "what is it that the Ancient One has told you?"

Octavia smiled then said "that one day there will be a child that will change the supernatural world."

Eric cocked his head to one side then asked " what have you been sent to do?"

Octavia answered " I have been asked to help protect your bonded pledged wife by putting a spell on her to conceal her pregnancy.

From vampires and all other supernatural being so that no one would think or see or even smell that she is with child your child."

Eric thought about this for a moment then nodded his head and said "that would be a very good idea you have all you need for the spell?"

Octavia nodded her head and she replied "oh yes I was told to get the things for the spell together that would be necessary before we came here."

Eric thought about this and said "good I will speak to Sookie and let her know what you're going to do."

Eric's phone rang and when he was done with the call Octavia said "I think it is best if we do the spell as soon as possible.

I think it would be best before you go into court I will be doing a special concealment spell that will hide her scent and her stomach."

Eric said "that would be the best go get the spell ready Sookie and I need to take care of a small matter first."

Octavia said " Ah, the friend, yes I heard about this so-called friend of your wife.

I have been listening to Jason talking to Amelia, I think it is a good idea about the bullet proof wall as well.

With my spell and that wall no one would hurt her but I will put a spell on the court as well.

That way no one will hurt anyone so I will do that tomorrow night I need a couple of thing for that spell."

All Eric did was nod his head and thanked her.


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer :

I Own Nothing All of These Characters

Belong To Charlaine Harris

and true blood

I'm just playing with them for a while

still the same night when Eric called Sam

Lemons ! Lemons !

**Chapter 32**

**An Old Friendship Finally Dies**

As she left the office Eric said "I thought you would like to know that Sam and Tara are down in the holding cells."

Sookie took a deep breath and said " I would like the to see Sam first.

_**Or **_would that be wrong to see My Friend?" Eric gave her a stern look but said nothing.

He nodded his head then said "I thought you might we can go now and get all of this done with.

Have you decided on a punishment for Tara?" Sookie did a barking laugh then said " No, but I'm working on it."

Sookie thought to herself _what would make her realized that her actions__** DO**__ affect others? _

Eric said "if it helps we do not have to bring them to the court in front of everyone."

Sookie nodded her head then said "I would like to see Sam first." Eric said "then we should go and see him in the basement. "

Sookie gasped then asked "what you put Sam in a cell? He didn't do anything Eric" Sookie growled out the last part of her sentence.

Eric said " I realized that but yes Tara is in one cell and Sam is in the another." Sookie gritted her teeth then said " okay I get it lets go."

As they made their way down to the cells Eric could feel her guilt and anger.

He knew the guilt was for Sam the anger was towards Tara and him from what he told her earlier.

And that Sam was in a cell like a criminal when he did nothing wrong.

They entered the basement Sookie went immediately in front of Sam and said "OH Sam I'm so sorry for this..."

But Tara started yelling "Sookie what is the deal you have no right to..."

Sookie cut her off and said "_**You**_ Tara, had _**NO RIGHT **_to interfere in my life you are the most selfish person on the face of this earth."

Tara said "I can't believe that _**you yourself**_ would do this to someone your Gran..."

Sookie after all and got even more mad then her hands started glow then she levitated Tara over to the cell bars.

Sookie said "_**You Don't**_ bring _**My**_ _**Gran**_ into this, _**You**_ did all of this to _**yourself. **_

By getting Steve Newlin and the F.O.T.S after Eric and me all over again"

Sam got angry and shouted from the other cell "Tara you called the F.O.T.S. to come after Sookie and Eric.

Tara you know what they are like what they try to do before and you called them on Sookie?

Tara, with a friends you who needs enemies." Tara tried to defend herself by saying "they promised not to hurt Sookie."

Sookie got more and more angry than her gritted teeth she said " you narrow-minded idiot.

Don't you remember what I told you? I stop them from putting a vampire in the Sun and saved him from them.

Steve Newlin wants me dead Tara they had spies come to the court and I _**heard**_ them Tara.

They are watching the court because Newlin wants our work schedule so he can send his people into the court and opened fire on us.

Tell me Tara is that not wanting to hurt me? Now you sit there and shut your mouth and let me talk to Sam."

Sookie walked over to Sam's cell but Sam took a good whiff of the air and looked at Sookie in complete surprise.

Eric of course noticed Sam's reaction Eric quickly ordered Sam to be taken to a private cell.

Once in the cell Sookie looked at Sam then Sam said "Sookie you're pregnant."

It was more of a surprise statement rather than a question Eric said "we cannot confirm or deny that with you shifter"

Sam nodded his head then asked "what are you going to do about me knowing?"

Eric thought about that for a minute then said "for your protection I am hoping that you would let me glamour you."

Sam stiffened a bit and then said "you know that I would never betray Sookie?"

Eric answered "Yes, you have helped and protected her I have no doubt that you will in the future if need be.

But if you leave here we do not want you to be targeted because of Sookie everyone basically knows you are two good friends.

You and I know she would not like to see you get into any kind of trouble because of her."

Sam said "I see your point let's do this so I can get out of here and get back to my bar Eric."

Eric had Sookie wait in the hall because of the scent of her condition then he would not have to glamour Sam again when he was done Eric let him go.

Eric went up to Sookie and asked "what are you going to do about Tara?"

Sookie said "I'm going to give her a choice" oh and by the way thank you for letting me see Sam."

Even though she said it in an even voice Eric could feel through the bond there was a lot of sarcasm to that statement.

Eric decided to ignore it for the time being they turned back to the cells and went to Tara's cell.

Once Tara saw them she asked "what did you do to Sam?" in a demanding voice Sookie growled out and said "OH you're worried about Sam now?"

Tara yelled " You can't tell me that he is not making you do this to your own friends"

Tara was suddenly thrown into the wall in the back of the cell by Sookie then she asked "did that look like he did that to you?

You Tara need help if you cannot see that I love Eric and that he loves me and that we are happy.

Now as for you being my friend you stopped being my friend when you told me you refuse to even come to my wedding because I was marrying a vampire.

Then to top it off you tried to get Newlin after me when is this gonna sink into your thick skull?

Tara went to say something but Sookie stopped her and continued speaking "you Tara have a choice to make.

You can choose to be glamored or a vampire of my choosing will drain you dry and turn you into a vampire.

It is _**of course this is your choice**_ its the only way you're getting out of this cell."

Tara said "I cannot believe you, you say you're not being manipulated but..."

Sookie cut her off and said "it is obvious there is no getting through to you, so this is your choice" Tara said in a scared dry voice "some choice from a friend."

Sookie said "oh I think you realize by now that we have not been friends for quite a while.

Make your choice and tell us what you decided" Tara gritted her teeth then said "I will be glamored."

Sookie said "good Eric called Pam, you said yourself she was the best at glamouring someone. "

Eric nodded his head and said "indeed she is very good at it" Eric called Pam and gave her instructions.

Sookie said "I want her to remember what she did and I want her to finally understand that she has done all of this to herself.

And make her think about the action and how they affect everyone else.

Can that be done?" Pam looked at Tara with a smirk on her face and said "oh yes it can be done quite easily."

Eric turned to Pam and said "and I would like to make sure that she leaves Sookie and her brother alone for now on."

Pam bowed her head then went to Tara's cell, Tara was trying to resist.

Sookie said "Eric is Pam okay to have a child?" Pam turned to Eric and Sookie and asked "what do you mean by that Sookie?"

Sookie smiled at Pam then said "the ultimatum for Tara either she agrees to be glamored, or a vampire drains her dry and make her their child the vampire is of my choosing."

Pam looked at Tara up and down then said "please take the glamor, you're not my type."

Sookie went to Tara cell and said "you agree to this so let's make it easy on us all."

Tara finally gave in and when Pam was done Tara had tears pouring down her face.

Tara turned to Sookie then said "I hope one day you can forgive me I think it would be better if I leave town.

I'll use this time to think about things on my own I have some money saved I guess it's best if I leave tonight."

Sookie said "that might be a good idea I think it would be a better idea if you make it a long while for you to be gone that is."

Pam let Tara go but glamored her to call every now and then to report where she was and who or what kind of friends she was hanging with for security reasons.

Eric turned to Sookie and asked "Sookie why did you pick that for the punishment?"

Sookie looked at Eric and Pam and said "with my ability I know that at times _**mental**_ is a lot of times _**worse**_ than physical punishment.

I mean what's she going to do go to the police and say they abused me?

The police are going to asked where's the marks, And This Way, Tara will finally understand, she _**didn't get it before now**_that she was causing anyone harm.

Until Pam glamored her so as you can see this was for the best now she honestly has to think about what she did and realized _**it was wrong**_ and _**she was wrong**_."

Eric smiled and said "have I told you that you have an incredible mind?

Sookie smiled a little and then said "you have mentioned it a time or two, now we need to get the court and from what I understand it will be a light night."

Eric said "yes and the bullet proof glass wall was done but first let's get Octavia to do that concealment spell on you so _**that all**__**is protected." **_

Sookie agreed the left the basement and found Octavia waiting for them they all went to Octavia's room about an hour later she was done they went and held court.

At the end of the night Eric and Sookie spent the rest of the time together in their room.

Eric saw that Sookie put on the No Sex Tonight sleepwear, he crawled in behind her put his arms around her and pulled Sookie into his lap.

Eric said "I would like you to know I trust you and everything you do I know you would not betray me and I know I have made you angry.

Sookie you have to understand it is not easy for me these are rules that all of us supernatural's have been set in place by ones that were older than me."

Sookie looked at him in the eye and said "I understand that Eric, but you married me knowing I'm an independent person.

And you told me you would respect that and then you did not explain this before our marriage I don't like this.

I'm a grown woman that I have to ask your permission to call a friend or that they have to ask permission from you to call me.

I didn't have very many friends when I was growing up Eric and the ones I have they are very important to me."

Eric nodded his head and said "I know My Sookie I can make exceptions for some friend but right now we need to find out who we really can count on.

We will talk about this more tomorrow night but right now I can feel and see you are very tired and stressed.

You need to get some rest and we will face tomorrow night together."

Sookie pulled out of his lap and laid down Eric snuggled over to her and put a protective hand over her stomach and kissed her head.

letting the daytime rest take him over Sookie however had just fallen asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer :

I Own Nothing All of These Characters

Belong To

Charlaine Harris And true blood

I'm just playing with them for a while

**Lemons Alert**

**Chapter 33**

**Happy Halloween Northman Style**

Eric was standing at the bottom of the stairs hollering for Sookie.

Eric yelled "Sookie if you don't hurry up we're going to be late Sookie chuckled but said "I'm almost done Eric I promise."

Sookie looked at herself in a full-length mirror smiled and thought

_just wait till we get home Mr. Northman I have a little outfit just for you that I'm going to put on and give you a show._

At the last of that thought Sookie walked out of the room in a scarlett O'Hara gone with the wind dress.

Eric decided to go to this party in his traditional Viking apparel instead of the old Dracula get up.

Eric looked at Sookie and smiled and said "no matter what you wear my Sookie you are beautiful."

Sookie looked at Eric from head to toe and said in a sultry voice "you're not so bad yourself there Viking. Maybe later you could use can do some pillaging?"

Eric chuckled and said "I think I could be persuaded to your way of thinking Mrs. Northman we better get going I will never make it in time."

Jason came out to meet them with Amelia dressed as Little Bo Peep with a stuffed sheep under her arm.

Jason decided to go as Huckleberry Finn it was one of his favorite stories when he was growing up.

Octavia opted to stay at the Palace tonight she told everybody "I've seen too many things go wrong on all hallows Eve I'm staying in."

Sookie thought Jason and Amelia and started to laugh and said "I love your sheep it's so cute Jason it figures you would go like this I love it."

For they all left Octavian came up to everyone and said "remember I put a spell on each human.

That means you Amelia and you Jason so that no vampire can glamour you now go out and have some fun tonight everyone."

But those passing words everyone headed out the door to head to Fangtasia for the big Dracula nights.

Eric likes to have this every year in hopes that Count Dracula will show up at his party it put everybody in mind of Charlie Brown's the great pumpkin patch.

Everyone piled into the limo and to be taken to Fangtasia for the big vampire nights party.

Sookie sitting next to Eric just couldn't keep her eyes off him he looked absolutely gorgeous to her in his traditional Viking apparel.

Eric of course could feel what she was feeling he looked at her smiling and lovingly.

He could feel every time she looked at him there was nothing but lust coming from Sookie and he basked in it.

As they pulled into the parking lot at Fangtasia everyone of course was surprised to see him there.

Except for Pam , Jessica and Isabella for he told him them he was going to make an appearance at the club.

When he got out of the limo all the women and some men started getting out their phones and texting everyone they knew that the master was back at the club.

When he reached in and helped Sookie out of the limo Sookie looked at Eric and said "this is going to be an interesting night."

Eric looked at Sookie with a questioning look then he looked back of the crowd

More than a few of the women were glaring daggers at her and thinking _dammit he had to bring that wench with him what the hell?_

_I'm prettier than that I probably shown him a better time in bed to but now he had to give up everybody just for her._

He then looked back at Sookie and said "most of them know you are my wife if they don't know they will know by the end of the night."

As they were entering the club one jealous fangbanger was going to reach out and grab the back of Sookie's head to pull her back.

But Jason interceded her and said "do you really want to go there with Eric Northman's wife and my sister? You best keep your hands to yourself."

Eric was immediately beside Jason and asked the fang banger "my brother-in-law is right you don't even think about touching my wife.

Is that understood blood bag or do I have to make it more clear to you that if anyone touches my wife I will handle them personally."

The girl's eyes got wide as saucers but she said nothing and shrink back into the line all Eric did was say "Pam Jessica."

When they both appeared at his side Eric looked at Pam and Jessica and said "take care this blood bag.

After she just tried to grabbed Sookie my wife make sure she's never to come back into this club again. "

Jessica growled and said "you did it now stupid not only did you try grab the King's wife but you try to grab my best friend.

Now you will come with me you stupid fangbanger the girl was stupid enough to give Sookie a triumphant smile when she was being lead into the club.

Jessica stood on a table in the middle of the bar and yelled to get all of the vampires attention.

Jessica said "This fangbanger is banned from Fangtasia _**for ever**_ she just tried to grab the back of Sookie Northman's head.

She is no longer welcome in this club her picture will be taken to help everyone.

We will be putting together a composite of her with various hair styles and colors to make sure she stays out."

When the girl saw Jessica stand on the table and telling everyone that she was banned from Fangtasia she looked like she wanted to cry.

The fang banger yelled out "you can't do this to me you can't ban me just because of her."

Thalia is the one that stepped up to her and said "Eric Northman is our leader.

We are all loyal to Eric and Sookie Northman is his wife in both the vampire way and human way.

That is Not the only reason we are loyal to our mistress Sookie Northman

for those who have known her before Eric made her his bonded.

When she was Just Sookie Stackhouse she accepted us as we were not wanting to use us as you bloodbags do that is why she has earned my personal respect.

I have seen you in here trying to get any male vampires attention and you are or were never subtle about what you wanted.

You want one of the male vampires to take you and give a life You Think You deserve.

But what you fail to understand is the way we see you as a groveling depraved pathetic fangbanger.

You are nothing but a useless blood bag to us to use any way we see fit and tonight you tried to put your hands on our leader's wife to hurt her.

Therefore you are banned from Fangtasia leave now before we make you leave and trust me you will not like it if we make you leave ."

The rest of the night went pretty well and everyone had a good time everybody was dancing and drinking enjoying the festivities.

For the human companions they actually had food once in a while for parties such as this Eric wants make sure everyone enjoys themselves.

And for the vampires Eric would make sure that there would be a steady flow of Royal blend and a AB-Negative donor for the Prince when he shows up.

Finally at the midnight hour Eric would have the lights turned off and he would stand in the middle of the room and Say "Our beloved Prince show yourself to us."

But just like each year no one would come out and he would be very disappointed and hang his head and say "Next year he will come."

Of course no one disputed that statement and everyone knew that the Prince Of Darkness would never come but it was the only time of the year Eric was... irrational.

Sookie Jason and Amelia were sitting in a booth with Jessica and an old Vampire that Eric had know for many years.

But what he observed was that his old vampire friend had his arm around his adopted daughter.

This surprised Eric on several different levels since vampires don't touch each other unless in battle or have sex.

He thought it might be a very good idea to see what his intentions are for Jessica to put his mind at ease.

Eric knew this vampire was old Not as old as him but not by much just about 500 to 600 years younger and he knew he was a fierce fighter like himself .

Eric also knew he has a history with woman a history that rivaled his own past with woman.

To Eric's recollection to that past they have even shared some women and men for that matter at times.

Pam of course being in tune with the way Eric thinks was watching Eric watch Jessica and Torin the ancient Scott vampire.

Pam had someone take her place at the door and went to Eric's side

Pam said "Eric You do not have to worry about Torin and Jessica.

Eric looked at Pam and asked "How much do you know of this and why was I not told ?"

Pam shrugged her shoulders and said " I did not see a real need to Eric Torin is being a perfect gentleman to Jessica and he is good for her."

Eric being Eric decided to take care of things himself and went to Isabella

and see if his old office was free to have a chat with Torin.

Once in the office he sat behind his old desk and had Torin escorted in to do just that.

Once Torin was in the office Eric looked up but Torin spoke first "I know

you have noticed mine and Jessica's interaction with each other.

Eric you have nothing to fear my intentions for Jess are completely above board.

I was going to come to your Palace and speak to you about her but she was a little worried about your reaction to us being in a relationship."

Eric of course was surprised by this statement and said "your relationship

before coming and seeing me about this Torin?

Torin said "I assure you Eric nothing as of yet has happened between your adopted daughter and me.

I have been a way for a few months as you know and you may not know that I was at the tribunal when she was turned against her will.

I have to say I disliked what the magistrate had Bill do to Jessica and we both knew how pathetic Bill was as a vampire.

You and I both joked about him being the queens puppet boy"

Eric chuckled at this and said "yes I remember our pet name for him."

Torin said " when Bill became King I left the area I wanted nothing to do with his kind of rule I know you had to tolerate it because you were a sheriff.

When I heard you took over as King I came back because I know you have and will be a just ruler in your kingdom.

Eric said "I thank you for the trust you have Torin we have been through much together but back to Jessica and as you called it your relationship."

Torin looked Eric in the face and said " I believe her to be my chosen mate

that is why I was going to come and talk to you at the Palace.

Before you ask Jess does not know exactly why I wanted to talk to you about because I wanted to talk to you first.

So now you know my true intentions are completely genuine and what I feel for Jessica is something I have never felt before not even as a human.

Eric ever since I laid eyes on her after her turning I have been wanting to get to know her but she was with that male human whatever his name was."

Eric was completely shocked by his old friends boldly telling him how he felt about Jessica.

Especially when he knew this vampire for as long as he did he has never known him to talk like this about anyone human or vampire.

But of course Eric could understand until he met his Sookie he was much like Torin.

Having as many sexual encounters as possible to help fill the endless nights but once he got Sookie as his he found that Quality is better than Quantity.

Eric finally pulled himself out of his shock and thoughts and said "well then you do know that Jessica is supposed to be living at the palace with me?

I know and trust you Torin and you are welcome to come stay with us at the Palace.

And I suggest you speak to Jessica about _**all that you have told me **_and keep in mind that her last boyfriend Hoyt by the way.

He did _**Not**_ understand that vampires heal and stay **the way they are** when they have been turned."

Torin catching on to Eric's meaning and asked "she is still a virgin physically?" When Eric simply nodded his head and said "yes."

Torin said "that would explain her reluctance and shyness towards me when I first approached her.

I could not understand at first I thought it was because Bill treated her the way he did Torin said this with venom in his voice.

Don't get me wrong he did manage to make my Jessica very insecure and there is nothing for her to be insecure about she is beautiful.

I will accept your invitation to stay with you I think it would be good that way Jessica can stay with you and we both can teach her the way of our world.

Not to mention we can teach her how to defend herself you know that Compton taught her nothing of either."

Eric got up from behind his old desk and was in front of Torin with his hand out to him they gave each other the warriors hand shake.

Eric said "I agree with_** us both **_Jessica will learn well in both defending herself and in the ways of the vampire world.

I will have a room for you close to Jessica's prepared seeing his old friend face.

Eric chuckled and continued to speak "not to worry old friend it is only temporary only until you talk to Jessica about your feelings for her

Eric said "now that this is done and settled I think it is time that I take my wife home and you get ready to get you and Jessica to the palace as well."

Both of them came out in the hall and not really to either ones surprise Both Sookie and Jessica was waiting for them.

Eric and Torin stood next to each other and Eric being 6'5 and Torin 6'3 both men were broad shouldered.

When they stood side by side they in the wide hall they took up the space so that no one could get by them.

Eric said "Sookie Jessica I hope you understand that as you adoptive maker Jessica you are supposed to be staying with me at the palace.

Jessica stiffened but nodded her head Eric continued to speak "that is why Torin is going to come to stay with us at the palace.

So you and he can keep seeing one another if that is what you wish

Jessica along with Sookie was very surprised by this.

But Jessica jumped at Eric and gave him a hug and simply said " thank you Eric."

Sookie did not say anything but Eric could feel love and pride coming from her as he was telling Jessica Torin can stay with us.

you can also feel a lot of apprehension at her worry Eric decided to take her to a private area and Eric asked "I feel you are worried what is it Sookie?"

Sookie shrugged her shoulders but then said "can we honestly trust him?

Not just being at her home in I know you wouldn't bring anybody you didn't trust into our home.

But what about when it comes to Jessica? She is so young and so very new to being in relationships.

I know I'm not one to talk about this since I only had one relationship before you and you know how that ended.

But is Jessica ready for full-term relationship? Eric thought for moment but then he remembered his conversation with Torin.

Eric said "I have already spoken to Torin and he's assured me that he is going to let Jessica set pace.

Sookie he believes her to be his mate his chosen mate as you are to me Torin is honorable and he is going to help with her as a young vampire.

Sookie looked at him confused and said "help her as a young vampire

Nevermind I asked that I understand so he's willing to help her with the political and what teacher how to be a proper vampire?

Eric nodded his head and said "yes you know as well as I do Bill did not teacher the ways of the vampire world.

Let's face it he barely taught you anything of our world he kept you both in the dark so that he can keep more control over you both.

Torin is furious about this and he wants to help teach Jessica the ways of the vampire world and he is going to help me in teaching herself defends.

I've known Torin for almost 730 years now we met in the year of 1285 he asked me to go with him to his homeland in Scotland in the 1297 .

There was a great battle go on over there you may have read about it in history we fought with William Wallace Sookie's eyes widened but Eric continued talking .

Torin is trustworthy and loyal not to mention a very good fighter like myself between him and I Jessica will get the training she never got from Compton.

Sookie sighed but nodded her head and said "okay Eric if you trust him then I will trust as well let's go."

With everyone in the SUV heading the palace Eric could feel that Sookie was getting a little excited and he could also feel a lot of lust coming from her.

Torin was sitting in the back Jessica he noticed she was getting a little nervous.

He decided to put her nerves and ease by asking Eric "Eric my old friend the room you are going to put me in is it close to Jessica's room?"

Jessica of course was surprised by this but then smiled at Torin for his thoughtfulness towards her.

Eric said "not worried old friend the room I am putting you in is going to be right next to Jessica's room.

I've already called the staff it should be ready for you by the time we reached the palace."

Grabbing hold of Jessica's hand Torin gave it a little affectionate squeeze

and looked right at her and smiled.

Even if Torin did not like the idea all that much but knew he had to let Jessica set the pace so she would trust him completely.

Especially after having a talk with Pam and how and having Eric confirm the fact that physically Jessica still held her maidenhead in tact.

But Torin thought to himself _lucky for My Jessica she Is with an old vampire like myself not to toot my own horn so to speak._

_I know a Few tricks to help her with that situation with me she will no longer be a virgin forever. _

_Once I talk to her and let her know she is far from being just a conquest to me. _

_I will show her she will know what she... __**What we will be to each**__**other**__ and that is life long mates._

On the ride home Jason decided to break Torin out of his thoughts and ask what everyone wanted to know.

Jason asked "So Torin how did you and when did you and Eric meet?" Torin coming out of his thoughts.

Torin chuckled and said "where all fierce warriors meet Jason on the battle field."

Eric chuckled to at this and said "yes it was the year 1285 and we were both helping a vampire friend of ours that was having trouble with a pack of werewolves."

Torin looked up at Eric in surprise to hear him speak so casually about werewolves in front of humans.

But it was Jason the spoke up and said "not to worry Torin I and my sister know all about shifters, and weres."

Amelia spoke up and said with a slight chuckle "and he knows about witches as well seeing as how I'm in an apprenticeship my mentor is back at the Palace her name is Octavia Fant.

Torin's eyes widened in surprise and then he asked "what else is there at your house Eric?"

Sookie looked at Eric and he nodded his head to indicate it was okay for Sookie to tell Torin about herself and her brother.

Sookie looked at everyone and said "well Torin the reason we know about all of this is because our family line.

My brother Jason and I are of royal blood from our great-grandfather Niall Brigant our grandfather was his son Fintin Brigant.

Torin looked at everybody in the SUV then looked over at Eric and said "I do believe this is going to be an interesting stay at the Palace."

Eric chuckled at this and said "the only thing you have to worry about being at the Palace are two witches.

The fae my Sookie has dealt with them for the time being they are still in their realm and we hope it stays that way for a while.

The only thing that's really a threat right now is the F.O.T.S. group which we have already known for quite some time.

They are going to be a thorn in all vampires sides for a while Torin said disgusted his voice "that is true a Thorne I wish we could get rid of."

Sookie nodded in agreement and said "the sad part is touring your right that particular group needs to disappear.

Eric and I are having a lot of trouble with them But right now let's concentrate on getting you settled into the palace.

And tomorrow night we will tell you everything that is going on so that you understand what you're getting into once you move in with us."

Eric nodded his head in agreement as the SUV turned into the driveway and said "that sounds like an excellent idea my Sookie let's get Torin settled in.

Eric feel every time they got closer to the palace Sookie was getting more and more excited he wanted to ask her about it but decided to let it go.

Sookie looked at everyone and said "I hope nobody thinks me rude but I'm getting really tired so after we get Torin settled in I would like to hit the bed.

Torin is the one that spoke up and said "that would not be rude Mistress if you are tired you must get some sleep."

Sookie smiled at him and said "you don't have to call me Mistress just Sookie will be fine.

You will be living with us here in the palace so therefore please call me Sookie."

Everyone piled out of the SUV edit in the palace everybody said their goodnights and headed to this perspective rooms.

Eric Sookie and Jessica showed Torin his room is then Eric and Sookie said their good nights.

So he went into the bathroom and told Eric to hold on a minute that she had a surprise for him.

20 minutes later Sookie came out of the bathroom showered and dressed in a skimpy Viking maiden's outfit.

Eric was already in bed with no covers on him to let Sookie see that he was very ready for her and her surprise.

But when she came out in that outfit he felt himself get harder to him she looked amazing in her costume.

Eric looked her up and down and said "I hope you bought that costume and it is Not a rental?"

Sookie making her way over to the bed She laughed and said "it is a rental but if you like it I can buy it."

All Eric said was "Good buy a few of them in different colors because I don't think it will be salvageable after tonight."

The sent a shiver up Sookie's spine and feelings of pure lust through Sookie.

Eric was barely hold himself together and seeing her in the little outfit and feeling the spike of lust that went through her.

He reach for her and shredded the outfit and had her lying on her back in less than and blink of an eye.

Eric nesselted himself between her legs and went down on her in wild abandonment Sookie was shouting Eric's name in no time at all.

After he made his way up her body they looked in each others eyes

as Eric pushed into her and said "Oh my Beautiful Sookie you are going to buy more of those outfits a lot more."

Sookie panted out by saying "If I'd known you would act like this I would have gotten it for you sooner.

After that the only thing Eric heard from Sookie was Oh yes Oh Eric Omy God yes Eric."

He start to increase his speed as he could feel Sookie walls starting to clinch his manhood.

He could feel her heading for a very strong orgasm which was fine by him because he was so close to spilling his seed as well.

After they were done Eric laid on his side and pulled to him and started stroking her stomach.

He loved the feel of her skin Eric said "so soft, your skin is like silk my Sookie."

Sookie could not answer him because she was already asleep so he decided to let the daytime rest take him as well.

I am Sorry for the lateness of this chapter my computer went down and when I got it up and running I lost my internet connection for a few days.

I know I am early but I have goblins of my own and we need to get their costumes ready for the dentists favorite day/night of the year. HHEHEHE

Happy Halloween to all the vampire fans out there.!


End file.
